Satellite
by Lugia20711
Summary: Yusei Fudo, his long time friend; a Luxray named Satellite, and Team 5Ds race against time as the city is terrorized by an arsonist, who seems to know about Satellite's former life and trainer from the Pokemon world. My first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic. I have seen pictures on Deviant Art comparing the Pokémon Luxray to Yugioh 5ds Yusei Fudo, and thought it would be interesting to have both of them together in the same story. This is an alternate reality story in where the Luxray called Satellite has been with Yusei since the Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction, and has fought alongside Yusei during the Dark Signer story arc. No one knows what creature Satellite is but everyone on Team 5Ds has gotten used to him and his unusual abilities, and Satellite is very loyal to Yusei, and the rest of the team. This story covers multiple points of view including Satellite's, so that is a reminder. During the story I will touch on key points that help the reader understand how the story is running. So please sit back and enjoy: Satellite.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5d's or Pokémon.**

Chapter One: Headlines

**Fifth Art Conservator hit by Art Arsonist in Two Months!**

**Three rescue workers and one Security Officer **

**Critically Wounded!**

**Neo-Domino Art Museum fears Art Arsonist Attack!**

Crow sighed and put down today's paper. All of Neo Domino City for two months had feared the attacks of the Art Arsonist. Last night while he had been doing deliveries, he saw a column of smoke and followed the smoke trail to a building that was a blazing inferno with fire department and security trying to keep the blaze under control. Now that building was just a twisted and charred metal ruin. So far no one had died this time, but there had been a total of three deaths from the attacks, all of them had been rescue workers.

Crow sighed again, and a voice said behind him, "What do you keep sighing about? You sound like you have just said goodbye to the love of your life."

Turning around Crow saw Jack Atlas walking through the front door of their garage and heading down to the garage floor.

Crow shook his head. "Have you seen today's paper Jack? That insane Art Arsonist has set another fire. I saw the inferno last night while doing deliveries, and the ambulances take four badly burned people away. I also saw the victims, and I think they might die from the wounds they received. I don't know what his guy's problem is with art conservators, it's just like he has to set fire to anything related to paintings."

Jack had a worried look in his eye. "I've seen the paper, and Carly told me at the cafe she was there last night. She said before the wounded passed out they said they saw something that resembled living flames. I don't like the fact she was there, I could smell a faint trace of smoke from her."

Crow spoke, "I knew you liked her Jack, I knew you… Wait you were at the café across the street buying coffee with our hard earned money? Jack what is wrong with you, why do you not get a job and help me and Yusei with paying for the basic necessities like food and rent! And what the heck is wrong with drinking instant that we can afford!"

Jack shrugged "Carly agreed to pay for both of us, and besides instant coffee doesn't make you feel like a million."

Crow launched himself at Jack and started wrestling with him, and roaring about how irresponsible and what an egotistical blockhead Jack was. While wrestling neither of those two didn't notice Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Bruno coming in through the door. All four of them just stared at the fighting match, and were trying to decide wither to intervene or just continue watching the match.

Finally Akiza roared, "Stop it! You two are acting like bratty three year olds."

Both wrestlers stopped and looked at each other with angry glares and both were heavily panting. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Bruno quickly reached the ground floor and stared at them.

Leo said "Wow Crow, can you teach me to put someone in a headlock like that? And Jack can you teach me how to pull punches like that?"

Luna stared at her twin like he had lost it. "Leo, we don't want them to fight and I don't want you to pick fights with other people."

Leo stared at his sister, "But Luna I wouldn't pick fights with other people, I just want to learn how to defend myself."

Before anyone could talk, the group heard a car pull up and a few seconds later a knock on the door. Looking up, it was Trudge and Mina from Sector Security who both smelled strongly of smoke. With them was an evidence bag with what looked like a bulge inside the bag.

Mina looked at Crow and Jack and shook her head, "Have you two been fighting again?"

Jack snorted "Only because Crow launched himself at me."

Crow shot Jack a dirty look, "Because you act irresponsible and have ego problems."

For a second it looked like they would fight again, but Bruno stepped in between the two stopping a second round of wrestling.

Bruno spoke "You two need to stop this, we have guests from Security. Mina, Trudge what is it you need? And where you at the fire last night, you smell like smoke."

Mina looked uncomfortable, "Yes, we were both at the fire last night and the blaze was so bad the fire crews couldn't put the blaze out until five a.m. this morning. When the ashes of the building cooled evidence crews went in to see if anything could identify anything about the Art Arsonist, and the crews found something, it's in the bag. We didn't have time to change into anything, that's why both of us smell like smoke."

Trudge looked around, "Where is Yusei? We need his help in examining the object we found, it has similarities to the object he uses to carry Satellite around."

Jack glared at the both of them. "Are you saying that Yusei and Satellite started the fires? I admit Satellite is not a normal animal, bears a resemblance to a lion and can do things other animals cannot do, but Yusei would not do something that would put other people in danger. Besides he was here all of last night doing repairs on our Duel Runners until one a.m. and I was watching him."

Trudge quickly spoke, "We're not saying that, we just want to know where Yusei is so he can examine this device."

Bruno spoke up, "Yusei usually takes Satellite to the park about this time to give him some exercise. They usually spend about an hour and a half at park, I will call Yusei on his phone and see if I can get him to come right now."

Mina nodded, "Yes, the sooner the better.

**So here is the first chapter. The next chapter covers the basic description of what Satellite looks like from the view point of someone who has never seen something like him before, and what some of his attacks might be. Please Read and Review, and I don't accept flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Pet

It was like any other day at the Neo Domino Park, with people walking their dogs, jogging in groups, and relaxing on park benches. One of the things that seemed to disturb these normal activities was talking about the Art Arsonist and the burning building from last night. Several groups of people were huddled together.

"I think he's going to burn down the Neo Domino Art Museum next. There are loads of paintings in the gallery."

"No, I think he will hit another art conservator, like that place called Rubens & Tyler where a lot of smaller museums send their art to be cleaned."

"Rubens & Tyler has a lot of high tech security, including a blast and fireproof vault. There's no way he could get inside."

"A guy I know from Security says the vault doors were melted. How could the guy doing the fires have the doors melted? He would die from the intense heat."

"I think… Wait isn't Yusei Fudo and Satellite, I want to get a photo of them."

Some heads turned when they saw Yusei Fudo; the Fortune Cup winner and member of Duel Team 5D's, having a walk with Satellite, and some individuals pulled out their cameras to take pictures. Mostly to take pictures of Satellite.

Satellite was strange looking animal that bore a resemblance to a lion, but the coloring was very different. The animal's mid section, lower back legs, ears and face were light blue. The pointed mane, top of his head, lower hind quarters, tail, frontal portion of this body, and some of the fur on the front legs were black. Yellow and light blue diagonal striping was on the lower front legs, the inner ears were yellow and a pink nose like a cat's. At the end of his tail was looked like a four pointed yellow star, which added to the strangeness. Satellite's eyes were yellow, but where the white of the eye should have been, was orange red. His mane was like Yusei's hair, and a final touch was a jagged scar going down from Satellite's left eye, as if he has been in a fight. Satellite also had a cool, calm intimidating look, one stare could usually get people to back off.

Crow had once remarked that if you dyed Satellite's mane with blond highlights then you would get another Yusei, but no one had tried to find out.

Not only was Satellite unusual looking, but he could do things other animals could not do. Satellite could shoot lightning from his body, light up his body to illuminate the darkness, and strike objects hard with his tail ( tail glowing when striking). Yusei sometimes used Satellite like a flashlight, and as a mini generator in repair jobs. Yusei also had the suspicion that Satellite could see through solid objects (They had found kidnap victim hidden in the wall, and that person would have died if Satellite had not kept making such a fuss). It also seemed the Satellite's intelligence was far greater than a normal animal's. For example, Crow kept yelling at Jack to get a job, and every morning when Jack got up Satellite would appear with the help wanted ads of the paper in his mouth (Satellite would refuse to leave Jack alone until Jack had read the section for five minutes). Not to mention Satellite could also eat things that would make normal animal's sick, like chocolate bars, ramen, waffles with maple syrup, Fruit Salads, sushi, hot dogs with all the trimmings, and Soft Serve vanilla ice cream (Satellite refused to eat pet food, and growled every time someone tried to take the human food away from him).

Yuesi was used to the attention when giving Satellite his exercise, and apparently so was his companion. Those two kept walking on ignoring the calls for Yusei and Satellite to smile for the camera. Sometimes a kid would break away from a group and come up and want to pet Satellite, and Satellite would allow that, while Yusei was holding him still. But other times a look from both Yusei and Satellite would get people to back off.

Finally arriving at a grassy field in a mostly deserted part of the park, Yusei undid the leash from Satellite's collar, and pulled out a rubber ball to play catch.

Satellite became excited and Yusei smiled, "All right Satellite, I know you want to play. But please don't use the ball as target practice for your electric shocks."

"RayRay," and with that play time began.

It was like watching a dog and its owner playing catch. Yuesi would throw the ball and Satellite would catch the ball and bring it back. But after a half hour Satellite decided to change the game. When Yusei threw the ball Satellite's tail lit up and hit the ball with his tail, like a batter in a baseball game. Yusei managed to catch the ball, and gave Satellite an odd look.

"Who is catching the ball, you or me?"

"Lux" Satellite walked over and rubbed against Yusei's leg. Yusei just smiled and scratched the top of Satellite's head.

At that moment Yusei's cell phone rang, and he answered.

"Hello, Yusei Fudo speaking"

"Yusei, its Bruno."

"What is it Bruno?"

"Mina and Trudge are here from the building that the Art Arsonist set fire to last night. Search crews went into what was left of the building after the ashes cooled, and they found something. Trudge claims it's similar to the capsule that you use to take Satellite with you on repair jobs. They want you to come back immediately to the flat and see what you can find with the device."

"All right, all come back with Satellite right now. We will be there in twenty minutes."

"Fine Yusei, we will be waiting."

With that the phone clicked off and Yusei looked at Satellite.

"Sorry Satellite, but we need to return to the house. There's a job I need to do, and it sounds really important. But tell you what, we will spend two hours at the park tomorrow, just you and me, okay?"

Satellite never liked it when his time with Yusei was interrupted, but Satellite would never do anything to make Yusei unhappy, and the promise of two hours at the park tomorrow sounded really good. So Satellite nodded and gave his agreement, "Ray."

Yusei smiled, "That's my good boy. Let's go home."

Yusei reattached the leash to Satellite's collar, and both started for home.

**So here's the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. As a reminder nobody knows what Satellite is and that he is different from other animals. Satellite's diet can handle foods other creatures cannot (I didn't think a Pokémon would like eating dog or cat food), and his thinking powers are highly developed. Yusei and the gang have accepted the fact he is different, and I figured with an electric based attack Yusei might use Satellite in his repair jobs. For the attacks, the poke ball, the scar on Satellite's face, and the reference to a kidnap victim more will be revealed in later chapters. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: He likes you

Bruno put the phone down and spoke, "Yusei told me he will be here in twenty minutes. From the background noise, it sounded like he was in the park with Satellite."

Trudge looked uncomfortable, "Is it even legal to own an animal like Satellite? I mean, Satellite could be some kind of top secret bio experiment that ran away from a laboratory."

Crow grinned, "That's not the only rumor to Satellite's origin. There has been everything from being a clone of an extinct animal to being an alien here to elevate all life to the highest form of evolution. I still remember when a group of supernatural and alien believers came to the flat and offered to buy locks of Satellite's black fur for twenty American bucks a lock."

Jack grimaced, "I remember that as well. Those people wouldn't take no for an answer, and camped out on our front door for two days before Zora lost her temper and called Security. They tried everything to get into the flat, and Yusei had to hide Satellite at the twin's for two weeks before all of those people gave up and left town."

Leo smiled at the memory, "It was great having Satellite at our house. Satellite played catch with me and Luna, he slept on my bed, and if I lost something Satellite would find it. I wish I could have a pet like Satellite."

Luna looked at her twin, "Leo, when we were nine you had pet goldfish. You said you would take care of them and they died within two weeks due to neglect."

Leo looked hurt, "I took care of Satellite. I fed him, I brushed him, I played with him, and I helped Yusei give Satellite his exercise."

Crow looked at the hurt on Leo's face and came to his defense, "Well, goldfish are known to have short lifespan, and Satellite likes you Leo. He's likes everybody in this room."

Trudge looked down, "He doesn't seem to like me. Satellite gives me one of his glares when I come close to him or Yusei."

Crow looked at Trudge, "Well… you and Yusei have a history together that isn't all that wonderful, and Satellite did everything to keep those he cared about safe. But now Satellite allows you within a foot of his space, and he's even forgiven Jack for stealing Yusei's first runner and his Stardust Dragon."

Jack snorted, "If Satellite has forgiven me, then why does it seem that he sets out to get me into trouble? He found the bills for the coffee that I got at the café and gave them to you Crow. He keeps bringing me the help wanted ads of the paper, and he doesn't leave until I have read and circled jobs. Not to mention Satellite is a shameless flirt with Carly, and he brings her dandelions he finds growing behind the flat. Carly accepts those bouquets like he's giving her expensive red roses, and he does that in front of me."

Akiza giggled, "Sounds like your jealous of Satellite giving Carly flowers, when you think it should be you giving her flowers. Anyway, he doesn't just give dandelions to Carly, he gives them to me as well, and he does it in front of Yusei. I think he's just trying to get the both of you to admit that the both of you like us more than just friends."

Jack tightened his lips into a thin line. He never admitted to other people his feelings for Carly, and he knew that he loved her. He had told her during their duel when she was a Dark Signer, and before she passed into the next world she told him that she loved him. Now she was back and unlike the other former Dark Signers she didn't remember anything, not even both of them admitting they loved each other. Satellite seemed to sense that he had feelings for her and decided to give him some competition to make him jealous. Satellite was a favorite of Carly's and she always had in her camera bag a bag of beef jerky that she would give to him. Carly would also pet and itch Satellite and speak endearments that would sound embarrassing to Jack, but secretly he would wish he was in Satellite's place getting the attention and the petting.

"Sounds like Jack is right, we do have a shameless flirt living with us."

Everyone looked up and saw Yusei and Satellite coming through the door. When both of them reached the ground Yusei undid the leash from the collar and Satellite walked to each person to say hello. Then after Satellite had walked up to each person he walked up to Yusei and sat down next to him.

Yusei looked at Mina and saw the bulge in the evidence bag, "That's what you found at the fire site?"

Mina nodded, "Our evidence lab has all ready gone over the object and couldn't find any prints. The Art Arsonist didn't leave anything on the object, and the lab couldn't find anything other than the object was warped by the heat. Trudge saw the object and said it looked like the same device you have for carrying Satellite around when you have to travel for long distances. That spherical capsule device you use.

Yusei nodded, "Let's take a look at the object."

**Here is Chapter three. You can take a guess at what is in the evidence bag. Since no one knows what Satellite is, I thought it would be fun to have different speculations to his origins. Satellite cannot read, but he knows what Jack's coffee bills look like and would know what pattern's the help wanted section of the paper would look like. I also thought it would be fun to have Satellite giving flowers to Akiza and Carly, since Jack and Yusei haven't done that (Jack won't readmit to Carly that he loves her, and I am also a Scoopshipping fan). Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The only evidence

Pulling out a metal tray and switching his brown gloves for surgical gloves, Yusei got out smaller tools to examine the only thing the Art Arsonist had left behind. Mina handed Yusei the evidence bag and Yusei carefully took out the object. Everyone in the room crowded around the table to get a better look.

The device looked almost identical to the capsule Yusei had found years ago with Satellite. Satellite's capsule was a mechanical ball that was red on the top and white on the bottom. There was a button in the middle of the ball that allowed the device to grow or shrink, and if pointed at Satellite would fire a red laser beam that took Satellite into the device. The same laser would also allow Satellite to leave the ball without any ill effects. Yusei had dissected Satellite's capsule multiple times to see how it worked and had made some prototypes, but hadn't been able to test them. Everyone referred to the red and white capsule as the Carry Capsule, or the C.C.

This object had a different color on the ball. The top part was aqua blue with red designs. The ball was burnt with black scorch marks and the intense heat of the fire had melted the metal around the center button. Yusei immediately touched the center button, and nothing happened. Then carefully going over the ball with a magnifying glass, he saw the center of the ball. Where the capsule would open in the center, it had fused together in the heat.

Yusei looked at everyone, "The intense heat fused the two sides together, if you want to know if anything is inside that might tell us more about the Art Arsonist I'm going to have to cut it open. But I won't do anything like that without your permission."

Bruno looked at the device, "Wouldn't this version of the C.C. contain serial numbers or the name of the company who manufactured it? If this object was cut open we might be able to track who bought it."

Yusei shook his head, "I've taken apart Satellite's C.C. multiple times and have made blueprints of the object. I did find serial numbers and the name of the company that manufactured it. Unfortunately, that company did not appear in any of the databases I checked, and also searched the serial numbers and nothing came up with that search ether."

Mina looked at the object, "What was the name of the company that you found in the C.C.?"

Yusei looked at the warped metal object closer, "The company name was the Silph Co. and I searched every company that went out of business, was a small company, or was bought by bigger corporations. It doesn't seem to exist, yet they made the C.C."

Luna suddenly spoke, "Yusei I just got an idea. What if the Art Arsonist is from the same place as Satellite? No one knows where Satellite comes from and the company that made the C.C. doesn't appear in any databases. If the Art Arsonist comes from Satellite's world, what if he has a creature that can cause damage like fire, and what if it's in the capsule that were all staring at right now?"

Everyone immediately looked at the burnt ball in Yusei's hand like it was bomb ready to go off. Leo and Crow moved a little further away from the table, and Jack got a worried look in his eye. Yusei looked at the object closer then spoke,

"I don't know if there is an airflow going inside the ball. Satellite's C.C. allows an airflow to come inside the ball so he can stay in the ball for long periods of time. If there is no air going inside the ball then a living creature would be dead."

Jack spoke, "Talking with Carly today, she said that she was at the fire last night. She managed to speak with one of the burn victims before they took them to the hospital. She said the individual saw something that looked like a monster made out flames, and the heat the creature gave off was unbearable. Then her informant passed out due to the pain of the burns."

Mina snapped her head toward Jack. She demanded, "How did Carly get that information? What the victims saw is not allowed into the public press. If she writes about that it will cause a major public panic."

"Carly wrote about the fire but she didn't mention anything about flame monsters." Jack snapped "Every paper, radio, and news broadcast in Neo Domino spoke about the fire last night. Unlike other reporters she would never write anything to hurt or frighten anyone, unlike Angela who has to exploit everything about a person."

Mina blushed when Jack snapped at her. When Jack had become Neo Domino's Duel King and she had become his personal assistant, she had developed feelings for him. When Jack lost his title Carly had come to his rescue and had gotten through to him where she hadn't. When Carly had gone missing Jack had only thought of helping Carly return and had kept her broken glasses like a talisman. Mina didn't know what had transpired during his duel with the Dark Signer with the hummingbird mark, but he had come back farther away from her reach. Mina considered Carly her rival in Jack's affections.

Trudge on the other hand was mad that Jack had snapped at Mina. To him, Mina was only attracted to Jack because Jack was gorgeous. Trudge had gotten closer Mina when they had been looking for Jack after he had gone missing after the Fortune Cup, and he and Mina had spent that memorable day running around the amusement park following Jack and Carly. Then after saving Yusei and Mina from almost drowning in the abandoned amusement park in the Satellite Sector, he was determined to get closer to Mina and to make her forget about Jack Atlas.

Trudge snapped at Jack, "Don't talk to Mina like that, she's only making sure that nothing will happen that will hinder Securities investigation of the Art Arsonist."

Jack glared at Trudge, "Security hasn't done a very good job catching the Art Arsonist. He has been causing fires for two months, and who knows how many priceless artworks have gone up in flames."

That remark only gave Mina an embarrassed look on her face and made her blush harder.

Satellite saw the embarrassed look on Mina's face and walked over to her. Satellite started rubbing against Mina and licking her fingers to get rid of some of the discomfort. Satellite didn't like it when someone he cared about got upset, and even though Mina was a little uncomfortable around him, Satellite still wanted her to know he liked her.

Mina looked down and gave a small smile to the abnormal animal who was trying to comfort her. She scratched Satellite's head and said, "Thank you Satellite."

"RayRayLux"

Satellite walked back toward Yusei and sat next to him.

Mina looked at Yusei and spoke, "I will see if we can get you permission to cut open the ball, and see if there is any evidence that can tell us what or who the Art Arsonist is. You might end up working in the evidence labs at Security Headquarters, but we will give you all the equipment you need, and the assistance you will need."

Yusei nodded, "That would be a good idea. I will bring the blueprints I made of Satellite's C.C. and bring someone with me if that's alright."

Trudge spoke "That's fine. Who will you be bringing?"

"I was thinking of Bruno if that's alright with him."

Bruno nodded, "Sure Yusei, I can come."

"All right we will take the evidence back with us now and we will set up a time to meet."Mina looked around, "Where did Satellite go, he was sitting next to you just now."

Just then Satellite came back down the stairs with some dandelions in his mouth. He walked up to Mina and placed the flowers at her feet. Then he looked up expectantly at her.

Mina bent down and picked up the weeds. Looking at Satellite, she said "Are these for me?"

Satellite nodded and made some kind of deep purring sound in his throat.

Mina couldn't help but smile. Satellite always made her a little nervous because he looked so intimidating, but now she had received flowers from him, and that was kind of sweet. Mina bent down again and scratched him on the top of his head. She whispered "Thank you Satellite that was sweet of you."

"LuxRay"

Taking the evidence with them, Mina and Trudge left (with Trudge feeling jealous of Satellite giving Mina flowers).

Satellite looked at Yusei with some worry on his face.

"Don't worry about Mina, Satellite, she will be fine." Yusei spoke, "That was nice of you to give her flowers."

Akiza smiled, "Looks like Satellite is being a shameless flirt with Mina. I guess Carly and I have some competition with him."

Leo looked at Satellite, "Who is going to watch Satellite while Yusei and Bruno are looking over that new C.C. ball?"

Crow looked over at Jack and said "I know the perfect volunteer to watch him, and Satellite can make sure that this volunteer doesn't spend all day at the café."

Jack shot Crow a murderous look, "If this volunteer is who I think it is, then he's going to make sure that he gives you hard time when he catches you Crow."

Crow started running up the stairs and out the door with Jack running after him.

**So here is chapter four, and those who are Pokémon fans know the device that Yusei uses to carry Satellite around is a poke ball (Reminder, Yusei doesn't know what a Poke ball is so he has to call it something else), while the device left in the fire is a Great Ball. I would guess that all capture balls would have a serial number in them including the company that made them. Yusei is very good with machines and computers, and since he found the poke ball, he would want to take it apart and see how it worked (He also would want to make some copies in case he ever lost the poke ball). With finding a poke ball and Satellite with it, would that mean that Satellite had a trainer before he meet Yusei? And with the description of a monster made of flames, and the finding of a Great Ball does that mean the Art Arsonist is a trainer? That will be revealed in later chapters. In the next chapter I'm going to be touching on the villain in this story. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Art Arsonist

In the rough part of Neo Domino city was a shabby apartment complex that currently had five tenants. One was a out of town duel team here for the duel tournament, another was a student putting himself though school, there were two working couples (both had no kids), and renting the biggest rooms on the top floor was a man.

The owner of the apartment complex was in dire need for more tenants or he would lose the entire building, when a man came out of nowhere with a large canvass sack on his back and wearing black clothing. The man had asked if there were any rooms to rent, and the owner had agreed but needed money in advance and a name. The man had a wallet bursting with money and gave the name Evan Jenkins with an I.D. This Evan Jenkins appeared out of nowhere two years ago, and had an accent and clothing that wasn't from the area.

This man kept to himself on the top floor and bought cheap furniture that was more acceptable for a camping trip than it was for living in an apartment. Every day this man would go on long walks into the woods and would be gone for hours on end. He would come back and smell like smoke or have black sludge on his clothes. One time the owner saw him coming back smelling like smoke and asked,

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

The man simply said, "I work in pyrotechnics, and was working on a gig for the Duel Tournament coming soon."

The man spoke friendly enough but his eyes were cold and seemed to take all of the warmth out of the surroundings.

The owner shook his head, "But the Duel Tournament isn't till next year, and I didn't hear about pyrotechnics being used as an effect."

The man looked at the owner and the yellow mark on the owner's face, "I see you spent some time in the facility, and are trying to make a living renting out rooms in this building. I take it no one will hire you because of the marks. You only have four tenants including me while you have over fifteen empty rooms in this building. I rent the biggest and most expensive rooms in this apartment complex. I also pay you a little extra every month for the garage in the basement. Would you rather I moved out and take the extra money I pay you every month with me?"

The owner started to panic and beg, "No, No. I need that money to keep the place, or I will lose this building and have nothing left. Please don't leave, I won't bother you again or stick my nose into your business."

The man smiled, a cold chilling smile, "You're right you won't, and I forgive you this time. But if you ever bother me again, I will leave and you will lose the extra money that helps you keep the place."

From then on the owner didn't bother his tenant or ask questions again for fear of losing the building, but he became more and more afraid of the man who rented the rooms on the top floor.

One day this man came back to the apartment with a brand new duel disk and a plastic bag containing guides on how to duel, books about legendary duelists, and cards to make a deck. Soon this man had a deck put together and practiced with other duelists in street duels. In due time the man soon became one of the best street duelists and other street duelists became afraid of him. His dueling style changed every time he dueled, so when people would duel him, they would never know what to expect from him. There was one characteristic that would always come up in this man's duels, he loved to make his opponents suffer and feel helpless.

Soon after becoming one of the best street duelists, he got parts duel runner parts together, and several manuals on how to repair and put duel runners together. He carefully searched the junkyards in the Satellite Sector, abandoned runners left in his part of the city, and even went to the black market to find parts. Over the course of eight months a Duel Runner was put together and tested multiple times in the garage the rented from the owner of the apartment. When the Duel Runner was finally completed, it was a sinister looking thing. It was painted pitch black in a type of paint that would not reflect any light, the wind shields were tinted to cover the rider's face, it was very fast yet built for control, the engine didn't give off any sound so you wouldn't hear it coming, and on the sides of the runner was a dark red swirl pattern that looked like spilt blood. The riding suit was black and covered every inch of the man's skin. The black helmet was shaped like a raven's head with the helmet covering the entire face. The man tested the runner out at night and practiced his Turbo Dueling on unsuspecting duelists.

Soon the money and the source of the money began to run out and the man turned to other means of paying for his needs. He noticed that there were several small and private art conservators in the city. Doing some research, he found out what art works were considered to be valuable, and what would fetch a high price on the black market. He also found out how to get around the security systems, and managed to carefully search the buildings for entry ways and exits, but that wasn't enough. He needed to know how to cover his tracks, and then he got an idea on his first theft.

The man managed to break into his first vault and get past the security systems without tripping the alarm. He saw the art and took it, carefully placing it in containers where it would not be damaged. But how could he cover that he had been there? Then an idea came to him, why not burn the place down, so the crews would think it was set by an arsonist rather than by a thief. And he knew just what would start it. After the fires were set they burned so hot the sprinkler system couldn't put the flames out, and he managed to get away from the building with no one seeing him.

When the fire was reported the next day, no one mentioned the conservators were missing the paintings, they seemed to think the art had gone up in flames. The man was pleased, no one thought the paintings were currently concealed in a false bottom trunk at the foot of his cot. Quietly, he made arrangements outside of Securities reach to sell the paintings to collectors who would pay any price for them. These thefts made the man millions from the stolen paintings. After the third fire, Security seemed to think it was an arsonist who had a problem with art conservators, and the papers dubbed him, "Art Arsonist."

If the owner had gone into the rooms of his best paying tenant, he would have found a lot of strange things that would have made him call Security right away. On one of the walls of the man's bedroom were newspaper and magazine articles of the Art Arsonist. Everything about the fires was there including the deaths of the three rescue workers. To the man they were insignificant and felt nothing about their deaths.

On the wall on the opposite the wall that had the Art Arsonist articles was clippings about the animal Satellite and Team 5Ds. The man had gotten these clippings from a lot of different sources: from conspiracy theory websites to pet magazines. Most of the clippings were from a local newspaper written by a woman named Carly Carmine, who seemed to have exclusive permission from Team 5Ds to write about their abnormal animal.

The man couldn't help but smile at the ignorance of these people and the stupidity of Team 5Ds. They really didn't know what this being was, and what power existed at their fingertips. The man did know what Satellite was and knew all of his strengths and weaknesses. He knew what would really damage Satellite, and what wouldn't really affect him. He also knew a good deal about Satellite's origins from the world where he used to live.

The world where he and Satellite came from had always dealt with live monsters called Pokémon, Pokémon that worked and lived with people. Satellite was one of that worlds Pokémon, and was a very powerful electric Pokémon. The people of this world played with monsters that were holograms and wouldn't even leave a scratch on a person (_Unless,_ he reminded himself, _that person is a so called psychic duelist_). Yusei Fudo treated Satellite like a pet dog, and the only time he used Satellite's powers was on one of those repair jobs to make extra money (_he doesn't even use a fraction of Satellite's real power,_ the man though and smiled).

In the closet of the bedroom was another locked trunk, and in this trunk contained the secrets of the man's former life. That life had ended when the group he was part of had been forced to go underground and their leader went missing.

In another room, there was a metal table, cheap folding chair, and one of the best models of computer with all of the latest software. One the table next to the computer contained several different models of the C.C. There were books that came from his world about different Pokémon. There were tools for cleaning and up keep for the different C.C.s. There was also a small red mechanical device that had been stolen from the possessions of a trainer and contained information about the previous owner and all the Pokémon he had caught or seen. There was also a belt that contained three C.C.s that were identical to Satellite's, and these three C.C.s all contained Pokémon from his world.

The man picked up the belt and looked at the three balls, then he spoke softly, "This whole city is based on a card game, and believes the only monsters that exist are harmless holograms. Where I am from the monsters are real, real enough to crush boulders, real enough to freeze entire cities in the winter, real enough to penetrate a weak mind and make that mind do anything the creature wanted. I have taken real monsters and have made this city shake in terror at the thought of destruction. I have learned to Duel and Turbo Duel, I have learned to play their little card game, and have mastered how to make my opponents feel fear with cards. Just like I used to do in the days of being apart of the Organization, I struck terror into the hearts of trainers and their beasts."

The man; still holding the belt, walked over to a book and turned the pages to a page with a picture of a Pokémon that looked like one of Satellite's species. While looking at the picture he spoke softly again, "Yuesi Fudo is the only one in this city, and perhaps in this whole world, who has a creature from the world where I came from. But he and his entire team do not know what power they posses. He treats Satellite like a trained dog, and will only use two of his attacks for repair work. Yuesi Fudo is a blind fool to what he has in front of him, and doesn't even use a fraction of that thing's real power."

He looked up and looked at the belt again, "But I must not underestimate Satellite. Satellite was trained to fight with all of his heart, and put everything he had into protecting those he cared about. His former trainer put all of himself into making his starter become a champion of multiple regions. His former trainer raised him from a basic form, and gave him the same kind of heart and soul he possessed. My missing boss of the organization put a huge bounty on that animal's head, and even promised a promotion to executive level if that creature was caught."

The man immediately went to another book and pulled it out. The book contained pictures and profiles on every trainer that was registered from the nearby regions of where he had worked. He stopped at a page containing the face of a young man in his late teens, there was a black stamp across the picture containing the word "DECEASED" in bold black letters. The man looked down at the page and said softly,

"Matt Kingston of Twinleaf, you trained your Luxray well, and he's now mine to grab."

**So now there is a person who knows about Satellite's origins and knows a lot about his past. Three guesses what organization this man once belonged to, and who his boss was. Satellite's former trainer must have released him before he died, but the question will be how did Satellite get to this world, what is the Art Arsonist planning to do next, and who is the now deceased Matt Kingston of Twinleaf? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Three days later

Three days had passed since the visit with Trudge and Mina, and both had gotten permission to have the warped metal evidence cut open. Today Yusei and Bruno had gone to the forensics labs at Security Headquarters to cut open the ball. Currently, Crow was out doing deliveries, Akiza and the twins were at school, and Jack was currently walking Satellite in the park.

This little activity was not something Jack Atlas wanted to do; spend an afternoon looking after Satellite, and having to give Satellite his daily routine of walking and playing in the park. There were plenty of other places the "Master of faster and the Sultan of speed" would rather be. Such as being at his favorite café, and ordering his usual drink, or cruising around the city on his runner, dueling unsuspecting duelists to practice for the tournament. But no, Crow had to take off early this morning and not answer Jack's calls for him to come back. Before Yusei had left, he handed Jack Satellite's leash and told him to take Satellite to the park for his exercise and before Jack could come up with an excuse of going to find a job, Yusei and Bruno had left.

Looking down, Jack could see Satellite was not enjoying this anymore than he was. Jack wondered if Satellite had really ever forgiven him for stealing Yusei's first duel runner, his prized Stardust Dragon card, and for putting Yusei in the facility when he came after Jack two years later. It seemed Satellite could bear grudges against those who ever harmed Yusei. It was Yusei who was considered to be Satellite's owner, and the one who Satellite loved above all other people.

Both of them continued walking on the current path, with people on both sides pulling out their cameras and calling for both of them to smile for the camera. Jack would have stopped for a minute, but Satellite pulled forward hard, and Jack couldn't have stopped or he would have let go of the leash, and then he would have to have run after Satellite, and he would have never heard the end of it from Yusei and Crow if Satellite was missing (besides he wasn't dressed for running, and it was hot out).

Both made it to the grassy area where Satellite and Yusei played every day, but Jack was in no mood to throw the ball. He was hot, sweaty, and his temper was running higher than heat outside.

Jack undid the leash from the collar, and Satellite began to examine him all over as if he was looking though the fabric of the clothing to find his ball. Immediately, Satellite made an angry growling sound coming deep from his throat.

Jack glared at his four legged opponent, "What, I brought you to the park just like Yusei told me to, and now your acting like I'm the enemy. Just be patient and I will get you the ball, and start throwing. But if you use the ball as target practice for an electric shock, or to practice hitting for a baseball game, we will turn around and immediately go home."

Jack felt the pocket of his trench coat for the ball, and only touched the pocket lining. He tried another pocket, and that was empty too. All the pockets were empty, and now he knew why Satellite was growling. Jack didn't have Satellite's toy and he unless he thought of something else quick, Satellite might decide to play Tug-of-War with his trench coat (Satellite had done that multiple times before to get Jack away from the café and Jack had had to spend his café money at the tailors getting the holes repaired).

_Can Satellite really see though objects_, Jack thought_, because if he can than that would explain a few things and how he managed to find Annie when she had been kidnapped._

Just then, Satellite stopped growling and made a huge leap into the air to catch an object. Jack was about to yell at Satellite for taking strange objects into his mouth, when Satellite caught the object and brought it over to Jack. Jack looked at the object and saw it was the missing rubber ball that should have been in his trench coat.

"I came to the garage to see if anyone was home, and I saw Satellite's rubber ball on the cart next to the Noodles-to-Go-Go," said a familiar female voice, "I remembered that Satellite has his workout about this time of day, and figured Yusei would be giving him his exercise. Instead I see that you are giving Satellite his workout, Jack."

Jack turned around and stared into the face of Carly, and the welcoming smile that she had on her face. In her hands were two soft drinks, and she reached one of them out to Jack.

"You shouldn't be wearing that heavy trench coat in this hot weather Jack, you'll overheat. Here this will help cool you down, this soda's still ice cold."

Jack took one of the sodas and started drinking. The cold liquid felt good going down his parched throat, and then he noticed Carly was more comfortably dressed for this weather. She wore a white T-shirt, with jeans cut off at the knee to make shorts. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, had white ankle socks, and had her usual orange and white sneakers and gigantic glasses. To complete the outfit she had he usual green camera bag with her, and a giant water bottle to go with it.

Satellite nuzzled next to her leg, and Carly looked down and smiled.

"I didn't forget you Satellite," she spoke, "I have some coldwater for you, and your usual beef jerky. But it's too hot to play catch now, so why don't we all go over into the shade where it's nice and cool."

She gestured to a park bench located under the shade of a huge tree, and to Jack that looked more comfortable than standing in the hot sun, throwing Satellite his ball for who knows how long. So all three of them went to the park bench in the shade, where Jack and Carly sat on the bench and Satellite lay down at Carly's feet. Carly took out a plastic cup and poured cold water into the cup for Satellite to drink. Satellite began drinking the water, and making satisfied slurping noises. Then Carly stretched out and started drinking from her soda.

Jack continued drinking his cold soda, and staring at Carly. To him, she was one of the loveliest things that he ever encountered, and he felt like a coward not telling her how he felt about her. She had no idea how much he was really in love with her, but it just wasn't easy for the king to readmit to her that he loved her, and he cursed his pride and his huge ego for not making it easy to tell her.

Carly noticed that Jack was staring at her, and she started to blush. She needed to know why Jack was looking at her with his cool calm violet eyes. She stopped drinking her soda and stared at him,

"Jack, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on me or a stain on my clothes?"

"No Carly, you don't have anything on you, and you certainly don't have any stains on your clothes," Jack spoke, embarrassed that she had caught him staring, "I just wanted to know why you are here at the park on a hot day."

Carly took a sip of her drink, then spoke, "Like I said, Satellite's ball was on the cart, and I knew he would be getting his exercise at this time. Yusei told me that Satellite loves his rubber ball, and this spot is one of Satellite's favorite places to play. I just didn't expect you to be walking him Jack. You weren't at the café, so I thought you might be on your runner getting some practice time for the tournament. Why are you walking Satellite?"

Jack looked at Satellite unfavorably while Satellite kept drinking his water. "Yusei and Bruno had a job they had to do and couldn't take Satellite with them. Crow is out doing deliveries, and Akiza and the twins are in school. I ended up taking Satellite out for his workout, and I think he was ready to ruin my trench coat when you threw the ball. I swear, that creature seems to want me to get into trouble, and has never forgiven me for the things I did to Yusei in the past. Why me Carly; When Akiza was hurting Yusei, Satellite was ready to turn her into a human chew toy, now Satellite snuggles next to her, licks her fingers, and gives her flowers growing behind the house. With me it's like he's still holding a grudge, and thinks I will harm the team or Yusei, or both."

Carly let Jack vent out his anger, and Satellite stopped drinking his water and looked up at an angry Jack with a surprised expression on his face.

Satellite never meant to get Jack into trouble, and as far as people went Jack was a good guy. To Satellite Jack was a friend, but he needed to get his act together and get a job so he could help the team out, and be more independent. It just wasn't right to have Crow and Yusei take the burden of finances, while Jack did nothing but throw his weight around. That's why Satellite gave Jack the Help Wanted ads of the paper every time he got up, and tried to physically keep Jack from going to the café so he wouldn't spend that money on expensive coffee.

Satellite got up and waited until Jack had finished venting his anger out in words. Then Satellite went to Jack's hand and started licking it, with wet lips from the water.

Jack looked down with irritation on his face, "Why is Satellite slobbering all over me? Is he trying to add to the irritation I feel now?"

Carly looked at Satellite, and had a thought, "I have always wondered if Satellite could understand human speech way better that other animals could. No one really knows what Satellite is, and no one knows how well developed his brain is. Maybe he knows what you are angry about Jack, and he's just trying to make you understand that he doesn't hate you, and he likes you."

Satellite stopped licking Jack's fingers and nodded to what Carly was saying.

"RayRay"

Before Jack could respond to that theory, Satellite stopped nodding his head and perked his ears up. He turned his head to the left of the sitters, and started growling. This growl was deeper and angrier than the one Satellite had given to Jack for not having the ball. Before Jack or Carly could grab him, Satellite took off in the direction of the turned head.

Jack immediately shot off the bench and ran after Satellite with Carly running after him. Jack was beyond irritated at this, he was furious. Not only had Satellite slobbered all over his hand, he had taken off in some direction to some noise or sight that set him off. If Satellite attacked someone, the city could use that as an excuse to take Satellite away to be tested on or who knows what awful thing. That also meant never getting any peace from any of his friends, and he knew Yusei would never speak to him again.

Jack chased Satellite to a mostly deserted part of the park where it was mostly trees, grass and where very few people ever came. But today there was a group of people in the shade and Satellite was running to the center of the group. Satellite rammed past the wall of people and disappeared into the group.

Jack ran up to the group and had to push his way past the people to get to the center where he found a duel going on. Satellite had placed himself in front of the duelist who had the highest life points, while his opponent was down to his last one hundred life points. Jack had never seen Satellite so enraged before, Satellite was snarling and roaring at the same time, his mouth was open showing is teeth, and Satellite's fur was giving of electrical sparks that were going to hit someone if he didn't stop.

"RAAAAAYRAYYYYYRRRRAAAAYYYYYY! LLLLUXXXRAYYYYY!"

Jack quickly bolted to Satellite and lunged himself on the enraged animal. Jack got zapped painfully by Satellite's sparks and grabbed a hold of Satellite's collar, but his hands slipped of due to the pain. Right behind Jack came Carly's voice in a loud firm but, exhausted voice,

"SATELLITE, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOUR HURTING JACK!"

Like a knife cutting butter, Satellite stopped snarling, roaring, sparking like a firework, and covered his teeth, but the deep growling did not stop. Jack pulled out the leash and attached it to Satellite's collar. Shooting looks of pure anger at the growling creature, Jack hissed,

"Were going back to the garage Satellite, and I will make sure that Yusei knows about your abnormal behavior. I am never giving you another walk in the park again."

Jack looked up at the duelist and the former king felt uncomfortable just even looking at this man. This man was built like an American Football player, had very pale skin with little in color pigment, he was three inches shorter than Jack and had a sinister aura about him. This man, despite the heat, was decked out in black from head to foot, he had cold emotionless eyes and his lips were thin and cruel.

The man smiled an unloving smile, "It seems the prize pet of Yusei Fudo has become angry at me. I wonder what I have done to make this animal so enraged."

Jack didn't like this man's voice but Satellite's behavior had been inexcusable, "I apologize, Satellite doesn't normally act this way. I don't know what got into him."

With the apology Satellite started to show his teeth again. Satellite knew who this man was and knew what he had done in the past before Satellite had come to Yuesi or this world. This man was hated and feared by trainers all over Satellite's world. Satellite's first trainer Matt had despised this man because of what he had done to innocent Pokémon. This man had used other Pokémon for experiments and didn't care what happened to them, he didn't care if they died. Matt and a huge group of trainers had managed to free the captured Pokémon from his lab, and Matt had battled this inhuman being and put a stop to his plans. Even though Matt was gone, Satellite was still here and he would expose this fiend for what he really was. What Satellite could not understand was how this soulless thing had come to this world. Had this fiend come the same way he had?

Jack pulled Satellite's leash and tugged at the animal to come with him. Carly also helped Jack pull Satellite back and away from the man. The crowd parted and both Jack and Carly used all of their strength to take Satellite back to the flat where Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno lived. After locking the door and the garage door, Jack took off Satellite's leash, and Satellite lay on the floor still growling.

Carly made Jack take off his trench coat, and top part of his shirt exposing Jack's black tank top. She looked at his hurt hands and arms and got a first aid kit to clean and bandage the wounds.

After bandaging the wounds Carly asked, "Jack, did you know that man?"

Jack winced at the pain and said, "No, I never saw him before. But I don't think I ever want to see him again. There was something really horrible about him, but that doesn't give an excuse for Satellite acting like he was the worst enemy the signers ever encountered. Satellite, will you please shut up!"

Jack looked down at Satellite who continued to growl angrily. Then Jack looked at Carly, and Carly spoke in a low voice,

"I've seen him before in the street duels. His name is Evan Jenkins and he lives in one of the roughest parts of town. The street duelists call him the Hollow Man, because when he duels he seems to have no living emotion inside him. It seems he loves to make his dueling opponents suffer and break their dueling spirits. After a person duels him, it's hard for his opponent to even duel again. From the stories I've heard, and what I've seen he's a real monster."

Jack stared at Carly, she had gone near places to where this inhuman being had been dueling? Jack grabbed Carly, and pulled her closer to him. What would happen to her if this monster ever tried to break her? He had lost her once; he would not lose her again.

Carly was shocked by Jack's sudden moves, and she could feel his panic by his breathing. Carly had always wanted Jack to hold her, but now she wanted to get out of Jack's embrace because he was starting to cut off her air. She rasped,

"Jack let go of me, I can't breathe. You're cutting off my air."

Jack loosened his hold so Carly could breathe, but still did not let go.

"Carly," Jack whispered, "Promise me you will not go near that man again by yourself, and that if you have to go near a street duel you will have someone like me or Yuesi or Crow with you at all times. From what I have seen, and what you have told me, he is a dangerous being who shouldn't even be allowed near the maximum security prisoners in the facility. Please promise me."

Carly was stunned by this; did the king really want her to be safe? Did Jack really care about her? She always wanted to mean more to him than just a friend, and she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but it was hard to tell Jack that she loved him. Carly didn't want Jack to worry so she said,

"All right Jack, I won't near him by myself, and if I have to investigate the street duels again I'll bring you, Yusei, or Crow with me. I promise if it will make you feel better. So please don't worry."

Just then the door unlocked and in came Yusei and Bruno with the equipment they had used to examine the warped C.C. ball. Yusei and Bruno looked at the scene with Jack and Carly holding each other and the sound of Satellite growling angrily.

Yusei looked at Jack and spoke, "I see why the door was locked, but Jack why is Satellite growling? Did you forget to play with him?"

Bruno came down to the ground floor and looked at the bandages on Jack's arms and hands

Bruno stared and said, "Jack what happened with your hands and arms? Don't tell me Satellite bit you."

Jack and Carly parted away from each other, and Jack shot glares at Yusei who was coming down the stairs, and at Bruno who was putting away the blueprints.

"First of all Carly and I were not doing anything immoral, we were talking. Second, they're not bites, their burns from me grabbing a hold of Satellite while he was snarling, roaring, showing his teeth, and sparking electricity like fireworks on Chinese New Year. And it wasn't me he was having problems with; it was a man I never want to see again as long as I live."

Yusei looked at the still growling Satellite, and looked at Jack, "I think you need to explain what happened today."

Carly spoke, "Jack and I can explain what happened, but I think we need to wait until Crow, Akiza, and the twins are all here. That way both of us don't have to repeat the story over and over again."

Bruno nodded, "Akiza and the twins should be out of school by now and Crow should be coming back pretty soon for his break. We will wait until they all get here."

Satellite heard the conversation going on around him, but he swore he would expose that inhuman being, for Matt's sake and for all the Pokémon who died because of the man he saw in the park.

**Here is chapter six. One of my longest chapters yet, and I threw in a chapter of Jack and Carly for everyone who is a fan of the pairing. Satellite knows this "Evan Jenkins" is trouble, and has had contact with him back in the Pokémon world. For reference of an kidnapping of Annie and Satellite finding her that will be revealed in later chapters. Please Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Night Attack

It was dark out when everyone from Team 5Ds had gathered around in the basement to hear why Satellite had been acting strange. Everyone was listening to the end of Jack and Carly's story.

"… So after Carly gave out the command to Satellite to stop, Satellite stopped roaring, snarling, bearing his teeth, and sparking like a firecracker. But he didn't stop growling that deep throated growl of his. We managed to get the leash on Satellite's collar, and had to drag him away from the man, Evan Jenkins, or I'm sure Satellite would have ripped him to pieces." Jack narrated, "Then both of us dragged Satellite back here, and when we got home, we locked the doors so he couldn't get out."

Everyone looked down at Satellite who was still lying on the garage floor, no longer growling, but ignoring everyone around him. Carly had placed the favorite beef jerky in front of Satellite on a napkin, but to everyone's surprise Satellite wasn't tempted and ignored the meat like it was low quality dog food.

Yusei was still processing the information, and was stunned. As long as he had known Satellite, Satellite had never reacted that violently with anyone. When the Enforcers were running around the Satellite Slums, that animal never reacted like that with rival duel gangs, he had jumped on them and pinned the rivals down but he had never hurt them with electric shocks. When the Enforcers had gone to rescue Annie from the most dangerous and ruthless duel gang, Team Morlocks, Satellite managed to subdue the members and had sunk his teeth into one of the members who was holding Annie hostage, and that was nothing compared to the way Satellite had threatened the Hollow Man. Even when Yusei had gone to Crash Town to help Kalin, Satellite had reaccepted Kalin and had forgiven him for being a Dark Signer (Satellite had spent five minutes licking Kalin's smiling face before it was time to leave). If Neo Domino city ever decided that Satellite was a threat to everyone in the city, they would come and take Satellite away, and Yusei knew he would never see Satellite again.

Yusei spoke softly, "From what you have told me, the physical description of Evan Jenkins, and what he loves to do with duelists. I would say that man got under Satellite's skin in a bad way, but I don't know how or why, and I don't know if Satellite and Evan Jenkins are connected."

Akiza looked at Satellite, "There must be a connection somewhere. It sounded like Satellite really hates that man. Maybe Satellite was harmed by Evan Jenkins and seeing him again made all of that anger just reappear, and Satellite wants that man to know he never forgot the treatment the man's hands. The Hollow Man sounds just as bad or even worse than Sayer."

Carly quietly spoke, "Is there a chance the Hollow Man was ever in the Satellite sector before both places were reunited? You have told me the Satellite first appearance was on that island."

Jack shook his head, "Not a chance, I would have remembered if I had seen him. And if I hadn't seen the Hollow Man then someone else would have. Before the city was reconnected to the Satellite Island, everyone knew everyone in that place. Evan Jenkins didn't have a mark on his face which means he didn't do any time in the facility, and I'm not sure if Security has any background information on him."

Leo and Luna both looked at Satellite with expressions of shock. Satellite had never acted like that as long as they had known him. Satellite had been very good with both of them, along with their friends Dexter, Bob, and Patty. Satellite was very patient with the kids, he played with them, and Satellite let Leo, Luna, Dexter, Bob, and Patty brush him out. Satellite even let the kids Martha watched play with him and brush him. He had never done an electrical attack on anyone, not even a small static charge. If Satellite didn't like something, he made an angry grow in his throat, but this was the first time he had done something threatening.

Crow looked at Satellite on the ground and saw Satellite wasn't even acknowledging that everyone was there talking about him. Crow said, "I want to try something with Satellite right now, just to see if he still knows who his friends are."

Despite the sudden outcry of "Don't do it," Crow reached down to pet Satellite, bracing himself for an attack, (everyone bracing themselves for the violent reaction and Carly holding the first aid kit) and started stroking Satellite's soft fur. Satellite turned his head around, got up and walked to Crow. Satellite nuzzled Crow's fingers and started to lick the outstretched fingers. But what startled everyone were huge tears rolling down Satellite's eyes, like he was crying about something heart breaking.

Crow got out a small ratty cloth and wiped away the tears coming from Satellite's eyes, and speaking in a comforting tone, "Don't cry Satellite, your friends won't let the Hollow Man near you. But you can't go of scaring people like that or none of us would ever see you again, and we don't want that, Okay?"

Satellite nodded and whimpered out a "RayLux"

Carly reached into her camera bag and pulled out more beef jerky for Satellite. Placing the beef jerky in her hand Carly placed it under Satellite's nose and mouth. Carly said in a comforting tone, "Satellite, I know what will make you feel better. Here have some beef jerky; you haven't touched it while we were together today."

The meat smelled good, and Satellite didn't want the others to think he was a violent mindless monster, so he had some. The meat tasted good, but it would have tasted better knowing the Hollow Man wasn't around to harm anyone. Satellite had always believed that fiend had caused Matt's death, even though the police of his former world couldn't prove it. If Satellite knew that individual, he knew the Hollow Man was an evil man, and sooner or later someone or something was going to get hurt or worse end up like Matt. Satellite couldn't bear it if Yusei or any of his friends died.

That night after Akiza, Carly and the twins had gone home; the boys were getting ready for bed, while Crow had gone out to do some late night deliveries.

Yusei had gotten into bed, had pulled the covers over him, and was just about to turn out the light, when Satellite appeared in the room. Normally, Satellite had a bed in the kitchen made of old blankets and pillows, and he slept there every night. But tonight it looked like Satellite wanted some company while he slept.

Yusei looked at Satellite, and spoke, "You want to sleep with me tonight, Satellite?"

"Lux"

Yusei made some room on top of the bed and said, "All right, come on up."

Satellite jumped on top of the bed, and made himself comfortable next to Yusei's legs. Satellite made some deep purring noises in his throat to show he was quite happy with the arrangement.

Yusei scratched the top of Satellite's head and turned out the light.

"Good-night Satellite."

"Luxray" came the sleepy grunt.

Later that night, when the clock on Crow's Duel Runner turned eleven forty-five p.m. Crow had just finished his last delivery and was on the route heading home.

_Man I'm beat. Now the only thing I'm looking forward to is my cozy pillow and warm blankets, _Crow thought, _that is if Jack hasn't decided to steal my pillow again and leave one of Satellite's bed pillows in its place. The last time that happened I woke up and had orange, black, and blue hair. It took me an hour to scrub all of Satellite's fur out of my hair._

Crow pushed the runner to go faster when he heard something in one of the turbo dueling lanes to his left. Even though he wanted to get home, he heard the high pitched screaming of a person in trouble. Crow got into one of the entrances that would take him into the dueling lanes and managed to catch up with the turbo duel that was going on.

The duelist in front was a person that Crow knew from his deliveries. But the opponent who was making him scream, he had never seen before. That man's runner was pitch black with a decorative dark red swirl design, like red blood. The runner's engine gave off no sound, and the paint seemed to absorb the light. The rider's suit covered a muscular frame, and his turbo dueling helmet was shaped like a raven's head with an open beak. Crow could not see any portion of the black covered rider's face.

Crow tried to see who this runner belonged to, but found the runner and the rider to be unregistered. He saw the duel doing on and the black covered rider had made it impossible for his opponent to make any moves to defend himself. This rider was now moving in for the final blow that would take out the rest of the rest of his opponent's, or in his case, victim's life points.

"Time to finish off worthless trash like you," the black covered rider said with a joyful malice in his voice, "Revived Ruler Ha Des, finish him off and send him to the garbage pile!"

The monster obeyed, and the opponent's like points went to zero. The opponent's runner stopped, but the black runner kept going until it rammed the other runner, sending the opponent flying three feet away, and landing hard on his back.

The black runner didn't even stop to help the other man, it just zoomed on past him and didn't look back.

Crow was horrified this had happened, and as much as he wanted to chase the other runner he had to see if the man was wounded. He stopped his runner and ran over to the sprawled out victim.

"Are you okay? Are you okay? Can you talk, can you move?"

Crow didn't wait for an answer and immediately called for an ambulance and emergency services.

Not even an hour later, Crow was standing outside the hospital emergency room, waiting for the surgery to end. He had phoned everyone back at flat, and told them what had happened. He couldn't believe the opponent in black was such a ruthless and cruel being, it was like he was taking great pleasure in making his opponents feel helpless.

The doors opened and in came Yusei, Jack, Bruno, Mina, and Trudge. All of them ran to Crow, asking multiple questions very fast.

Crow shouted, "One question at a time! I can't hear you if you keep shouting for answers."

Crow looked around, "Where is Satellite? Did you leave him at home?"

Yusei pulled up the red C.C. ball, "Satellite is in here, you know how the hospital gets nervous when he's walking around the halls. Now Crow tell us what happened."

Crow began his tale, "It was about eleven forty-five and I had just finished my last delivery and was on the route coming home, when I heard a loud screaming. I saw it was coming from the turbo dueling lane, and I decided to see if someone needed help. I got into the dueling lane and saw the end of a turbo duel. I recognized the runner and the guy who was going to lose, but his opponent I had never seen before. That rider had the most sinister looking runner and appearance that I had ever seen. The duel runner was painted pitch black with a dark red swirl design like painted human blood, the runner gave off no noise, and the black paint seemed to absorb the light hitting it. I couldn't see the rider's face, but they were decked out in a black rider's suit, and the rider's helmet was shaped like a raven's head. I couldn't see the individual's face, and the only physical description I can give you is that they were very muscular. But that probably wouldn't count since most Turbo Duelist have padding on their outfits. The black rider shouted "Time to finish off worthless trash like you, Revived Ruler Ha Des, finish him off and send him to the garbage pile!" So the other opponent lost and his runner stopped, but the rider on the black runner just rammed into him, and sent the loser of the duel flying three feet into the air, and he landed on his back. The black runner and rider just kept going and never looked back. I would have followed the guy, but I stopped and called and ambulance and ended up at the hospital waiting to see if this person would be okay."

Jack looked really irritated, "I take it you checked about the runner and saw that it was unregistered," Crow nodded, and then Jack looked at Mina and Trudge, "and judging from the looks on your faces that incident has happened before."

Mina looked uncomfortable, "Yes, this has happened before, and these attacks are far worse than when Ghost attacked. Security has dubbed this attacker the Night Stalker and he has put five people in the hospital. He attacks his victims at night which makes it hard to see him in the dark. The Night Stalker's runner is the same one you described Crow, and he seems take great pride in making his opponents feel helpless. Security has tried to catch him, but has had no luck, just like we have had no luck in catching the Art Arsonist."

A look of irritation spread across Yusei's face, "Why hasn't the Night Stalker been spoken about in the news or in alerts? Don't you think people should know about this individual and not be turbo dueling at night?"

Mina spoke again, this time with some panic in her voice, "Security's hands are full with the Art Arsonist. If people knew there was another maniac out on the streets, then there would be even more panic. I know we should have put a warning out, but most of our time and effort have been put into catching the Art Arsonist and any potential copycat arsonists."

Trudge looked at Crow, "When the Night Stalker shouted his attack, did anything come up in the voice that could help us identify him?"

Crow shook his head, "The Night Stalker used some kind of voice scrambler that made it hard to identify them. All I can tell you is that it might be a man's voice."

Bruno suddenly spoke, "I just had an idea, what if the Night Stalker and the Hollow Man are the same person. It looks like both of them love to make people hurt, and have some kind of cruel streak running in them."

Trudge looked at Bruno, "Hollow Man? Who is that and why haven't I heard of him?"

Before anyone could reply the emergency room light came off and the doors opened. Out on a stretcher was a young man in his early twenties who had bandages all over his head, his neck, on his chest, and a cast on his right arm. Crow knew this man whose man was Casey Takato, who ran a store specializing in duel runner parts. Sometimes he would have Crow make deliveries of parts to different people. The store was a family run business and Casey was a friendly young man who only dueled and Turbo dueled as a hobby. As far as Crow knew Casey and his father didn't have any enemies. At the moment, Casey's father was out of town visiting a sick relative, and Casey's mother had died two years ago.

The stretcher wheeled past the group, and Crow ran to the doctor, "Doc, how is Casey, what is the extent of the damages?"

The doctor looked at Crow, "You must be the one who called in the ambulance to get Casey Takato. You're not a family member so I can't tell you much, but I can tell you he was lucky he was wearing a helmet, or the damage to the head would have been much more severe."

The doctor turned away and headed after the rolling stretcher with Casey's hurt body on it. Crow was so angry that this had happened, he liked Casey and Casey wasn't a bad duelist, but how was his father going to react at the news? When Crow tried to call him a relative had answered and promised to relay the message to Casey's father right away.

Yusei put a hand on Crow's shoulder and spoke, "We'll help you find whoever did this Crow, and we will see to it that Casey gets all the help he will need."

Crow secretly vowed he would find the identity of the man on the sinister runner, and make him pay dearly for everyone he had hurt. Crow now believed that Bruno had the right idea of the Hollow Man and the Night Stalker were the same man, and he would uncover the truth, even if he ended up like Casey on a hospital bed.

**If only Yusei and the gang knew the Art Arsonist, the Hollow Man, and the Night Stalker are all the same man. And if only they knew what Satellite knows about this man, and that he might be the reason that Matt died prematurely. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bad Behavior

For the next two weeks, Yusei took Satellite to a different park for his exercise, and Yusei always had another person with him, just in case Evan Jenkins showed up.

News of Satellite's bad behavior had gotten out, and it didn't take long for Angela to get the story and try to find a way to make it seem like Satellite should be locked up, permanently. It didn't stop there, Angela and her news crew camped outside team 5Ds doorstep, followed Yusei, Satellite, and a another 5Ds team member around on their walks, and tried to provoke Satellite into attacking someone. Carly's editor, Mr. Pitts, tried to do a story angle about a dangerous monster living in the city and in the open, but Carly refused to do that kind of angle, and spent her time trying to learn more about the man the street duelists called Hollow Man. When Carly had the time she accompanied Yusei when Satellite had his exercise, and wrote articles that defended Satellite.

A high official from the Neo Domino City's local government paid team 5Ds a visit, and it took a lot of convincing from Akiza's father, Yusei, and both Mina and Trudge to get them to understand Satellite had not attacked anyone. The only reason Satellite was not in some government testing lab was because an agreement was made, in writing and in triplicate, that if Satellite ever attacked or harmed anyone, he would be taken away and no one would ever see him again. Akiza's father had helped Yusei make the agreement in gratitude for helping his daughter, and Akiza's dad knew Satellite would never act this way unless something was really wrong with the individual or situation.

In the end, Satellite was put on probation for three months. Satellite would be watched by a Security Officer during that time frame, and would be accompanied by a Security Officer where ever Satellite went. Satellite was also fitted with a tracking bracelet on his front leg, so Security could monitor him and measure his electrical power at all times. If the electrical power got too high for the bracelet, then it would absorb the electricity into it. Satellite wasn't allowed to be near children under the ages of sixteen, and that meant the twins, and Akiza couldn't see Satellite or go to the garage. If Satellite didn't misbehave during the three months, then the tracking bracelet would be removed and the team would no longer have to deal with having a Security officer living in the same house. Naturally, this arrangement didn't go over very well with everyone and the two officers they had seemed more inclined to get Satellite into trouble, than to write reports about how Satellite really behaved.

During this time Crow paid a visit to the hospitalized Casey Takato. Casey looked better, and his father had managed to come back quickly to see and care for his son.

Crow was happy to see him better, "I'm glad you're not seriously hurt Casey, your father told me it's a minor concussion, a couple of broken ribs, a broken right arm, and some major bruising."

Casey grimaced, "I'm not fine Crow, I'm angry that Security didn't alert the public about the Night Stalker, and I'm angry at what the Night Stalker did to me during the duel. He humiliated me, and made me feel helpless. It's like he got some kind of sick thrill making me panic."

Crow looked at the injured man, "What happened to you Casey? What did the Night Stalker do to you during your Duel?"

Casey bit his lip, and spoke softly, "I didn't even hear him coming, and I couldn't even see him creep up behind me. His runner made no sound, and when the street lights his runner, it was like looking at a dark phantom of a vengeful ghost. I couldn't even see his face, and his voice was masked by a voice scrambler, but I could hear the joyful malice in his voice. When we dueled it was like he made every advantage that I made become a disadvantage in my next turn, and what he said to me made me panic. I don't want to even repeat what he said to me, but I'm ashamed to admit it Crow, he made me so scared that I lost my cool and…. I screamed. The worst part was that he seemed to know everything about me, who I was, my family background, where I lived and worked, and what my deck was made of. When the duel ended I thought he would just drive by me, but he rammed my runner, and when I went flying I thought I was going to die. My entire life just flashed before my eyes, and it felt like an eternity had passed before I hit the ground."

Crow couldn't believe that someone would be that hideous, and the experience that Casey went through no one should ever go though.

Crow looked at his friend and said, "Casey, have you ever heard of a man named Evan Jenkins, who is known in the street duels as the Hollow Man?"

Casey shook his head, "No Crow, I've never heard of him. I duel street duelists for practice, and enter minor league tournaments as a hobby, but have never heard him. Why do you ask?"

Crow spoke, "Evan Jenkins, a.k.a Hollow Man, seems to have the same tactics of making people feel helpless in duels, just like the Night Stalker. I think the Hollow Man and the Night Stalker are the same person. Awhile back Satellite ran into Evan Jenkins, and acted like he was a nuclear bomb about to go off, or a wanted terrorist. Jack said he had never seen Satellite so angry before."

Casey shook his head again, "Sorry Crow, I never heard of Evan Jenkins or the Hollow Man, but he sounds like someone to avoid. I did hear about Satellite, and I heard about him being on probation. It must be terrible having a Security officer living in your house 24/7, and not having other members of the team coming to see you."

Crow looked very unhappy, "You don't know the worst the officer we have during the day seems to want to get Satellite into trouble. He is rude to all of us, and we can't even take Satellite out of the house without having to wait two hours for Security to find an empty street for Satellite to have his exercise. And that reporter Angela stalks us every time one of us leaves the house, and when Yusei takes Satellite out for exercise, she follows with a camera and sound crew. There is one bright side to this, Jack doesn't go over to the café because one of us has to be in the house watching both Satellite and the Security Officer."

Casey couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry about smiling Crow, but it sounds like you found a way of keeping Jack busy, and away from the café. But I am really sorry about Satellite, he is such an awesome creature, and this must be really hard on him. But you only have a month and a half left before Satellite goes off probation."

Crow sighed, "Satellite is behaving, and he is trying to deal with being watched all the time, but it's hard on him. He can't play in the park like he used to, and that leg bracelet absorbs electricity if Satellite sends out electricity that's out of the bracelet's comfort zone. Most of the time Satellite just stays on his bed in the kitchen not looking at anyone, and Satellite's lost weight because he won't eat much of anything. Yesterday Yusei gave Satellite some of Satellite's favorite type of ramen, and Satellite ate some of the ramen, but left most of it in the bowl."

Casey put his right hand on Crow's shoulder, "I know Satellite is depressed and wants to be off probation, and I know all of Team 5Ds wants that rude daytime Security Officer out of your flat, but what I think you can be doing Crow is focusing on the Hollow Man and the Night Stalker. If they are the same man, then the entire team should be gathering evidence to put him away for good. I think you might be right about the Hollow Man and the Night Stalker being the same person, and it would be a relief to duelists if both of them were gone."

Crow nodded, "Your right Casey, that would be something useful to do, and it might help take Satellite off probation."

After saying good bye, Crow took off and went back to the garage. Crow braced himself for the reporters who were camped out at the doorstep when he left this morning, but to his surprise when he came back there wasn't a single reporter, camera man, or sound crew outside the door. For the first time in a month and a half the area around the flat was empty.

When Crow arrived he saw Yusei working on his runner with Bruno helping him. But the Security officer was not the same one when Crow had left this morning, and Crow breathed a sigh of relief.

It was officer Kazz (Author's note: I think that's how you spell the name, I'm not 100% sure, but for now I will be spelling it like this) who Jack had helped out, and was a friend to Team 5Ds. He liked Satellite, and often wished there were more of him, saying that Security could benefit by having a trained electrical lion.

Crow looked at Kazz, "What are doing here? What happened to the other officer?"

Kazz grinned, "He was removed from watching Satellite, because Mina and Trudge found out he was selling information to the reporters who are still trying to make Satellite look like a dangerous animal. The reporters were removed from your doorstep with the threat of spending time in the facility for disturbing the peace. A lot of homes and businesses were sending complaints to Security about the noise, and some of the newspapers and news networks are being sued for all of the trouble they caused. I will be watching Satellite during the day, and be with Yusei when Satellite is having his exercise. The nighttime officer you also had was recalled for a big case that is happening right now so you will be getting another guy during the night. The nighttime officer is a close friend of mine, and he won't be giving you or Satellite any trouble."

Crow breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. The last officer tried to provoke Satellite into attacking him, and thought all people who had tracking marks on their faces were worthless felons who had no chance of redeeming themselves in society. He was rude to all of us, and said if we complained he would write a report saying that Satellite had bitten him," then Crow looked around, "Where is Satellite and Jack? Don't tell me Satellite is still on his bed in the kitchen and that Jack is at the…. café."

Yusei looked up from his work and nodded, "Satellite is still on his bed, and when Kazz finished telling us why he was here Jack bolted out the door, and went to the café. Crow can you come with me and Kazz when we get the all clear for taking Satellite on his walk? I still don't want a run in with Evan Jenkins, and have Satellite lose his temper again."

Crow nodded, "Sure Yusei, I can come, and help you keep the reporters away from Satellite. Let me go say hello to Satellite, and make sure he has eaten something. We can't have him collapsing during his walk due to hunger."

Kazz said, "Let me come with you. I need to check on him, and make sure Satellite is alright."

Both men went up the stairs into the kitchen, and Crow saw Satellite was tugging and gnawing on his leg bracelet, trying to get it off. Satellite didn't even see the two of them. Crow made a noise in his throat and Satellite froze. Satellite quickly put his leg down and lay back down on his bed like nothing had happened.

Crow gave officer Kazz a look that told him to stay back for a little bit. Crow walked over to Satellite's bed and kneeled next to Satellite. The food dish in front of the bed had a lot of leftover stew still left in it from this morning, and Satellite's face had an expression of depression that had never been on his face before. Crow became worried; Satellite still wasn't eating much, and Satellite had secretly been trying to get the leg bracelet off. Not to mention that Satellite didn't even look forward to having his exercise, and wouldn't even come over to any of the guys in the flat. Satellite no longer nuzzled them, or licked their fingers, or give off a deep purr when he was getting brushed. All he ever did now was just lie on his bed and not look at anyone.

Crow reached out and gently stroked Satellite's soft fur. Satellite's eyes opened, and moved in the direction of Crow, but he didn't even raise his head.

Crow spoke gently, "Satellite, I know you're very unhappy and I know this is really hard on you, but you can't keep lying on your bed like this and you can't keep picking at your food. How are you going to get stronger and help us out if you don't eat and don't acknowledge anyone? All of us; Yusei, Jack, me, Bruno, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Carly, Trudge, Mina, Casey, and even Officer Kazz know you're not a dangerous monster and know what the reporters are saying about you is a lie. I know you miss playing in the park, seeing Akiza and the twins, and watching us practice for the tournament, but you're not acting like yourself. You don't even come down into the garage to watch us work on our runners, and when you have your walk you keep your head down like you're ashamed of yourself."

Crow kept petting Satellite's soft fur and talking, "I know there is something about Evan Jenkins that you know about that the rest of us don't know, and we will try and find out what it is, but please stop acting like you have committed a horrible crime, and come back to us. You will be happy to know that Officer Kazz will be with us and that other officer who kept trying to get a bad reaction out of you is gone."

Satellite picked up his head and looked in Kazz's direction.

Kazz spoke, "Satellite, I know you're not a violent monster, but I don't like to see you like this. I can't even stand to see the dogs that Security uses looking like this. I will be watching you during the day and be with you when you're having your exercise. The other officer who will be here at night is a friend of mine, and I know he won't do anything to harm you. Security got rid of the reporters who were camped out in front of the flat, and extra precaution will take place so the reporters can't follow you when you're having your walk."

Satellite got up off his bed and walked over to Kazz to check him out. Kazz took off his glove and held his hand out for Satellite to examine. Satellite sniffed Kazz's fingers, and then; for the first time in a month and a half, Satellite licked Kazz's fingers and began a deep throated purr.

Crow smiled, "I think Satellite has decided you're alright. Now Satellite, why don't you come down and see everyone else, Yusei has been worried sick about you."

Satellite stopped licking Kazz's fingers and nodded in agreement.

"RayRay"

All three of them walked down the stairs and onto the garage floor. Yusei and Bruno looked up from their work and both of them smiled. This was the first time in a long while that Satellite had come down on his own. Yusei left his work and walked over to Satellite, and then Yusei took off his gloves and gently began to pet Satellite.

Yusei spoke softly, "Satellite, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you like I should, and I know that these past couple of weeks have been rough on all of us, including you. I have no excuse for not paying attention, but please don't hide yourself in the kitchen like no one loves you. You're a member of Team 5D's and we will find ways of making things better for you while you're still on probation. And we find out more about the man who made you so enraged so he can't harm you or get to you."

Satellite began to lick Yuesi's hand, and rub against his leg. Satellite had been in a state of deep depression, remembering his life, and behaving himself so he could get off probation. He hadn't meant to cut off everyone he cared about, but the thought of being separated from the people he was friends with would have broken him. To Satellite, Yusei was his trainer and Satellite would do anything and everything to protect Yusei and his friends.

Just then, Kazz's radio made a beeping sound, and was quickly answered.

"Kazz here…. Any people?... that sounds like a good spot…. Were bringing Crow Hogan with us…. All right we'll be there…. Kazz out."

Kazz came off his radio and looked at Yusei, "Security found a spot where Satellite can have his exercise. It's Sandy lake road in the industrial area where the official story to the public is a gas leak. I told them that Crow was coming with us, and we shouldn't have any problems with reporters. All of us will have to travel by an unmarked patrol car to give us some privacy, and not have the news vans follow us. The car will be here in ten minutes."

Yusei and Crow nodded and Yusei spoke, "That sounds like a good spot. Bruno will you tell Jack where we are going and that we will be back around five?"

Bruno nodded, "Alright Yusei, I will go tell him now."

Then Crow spoke, "And Bruno, will you tell Jack if he spends for more than one cup of coffee I will see to it he cleans the garage floor until he has paid me back for the amount of money he has spent. I want to be able to see myself in the pavement and eat off the floor."

Bruno grinned, "I don't care much for your eating habits or your vanity Crow, but I will tell him that as well."

Yusei immediately got Satellite's C.C. and pointed it at Satellite, "You know the drill, Satellite; I have to keep you in the C.C. until we get to the spot."

Satellite nodded and a red laser shot later, Satellite was safely inside the C.C. ready to go. Yusei then got Satellite's leash and was ready.

The unmarked Security patrol car arrived a few minutes later, and all three of them were off.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse of what was once a movie studio, the Hollow Man was listening to the Security reports. He had hacked into the Security radio reports and just finished marking the area of where Yusei, Crow, Officer Kazz, and Satellite were going to be.

Behind the Hollow Man were two shapes of monsters waiting for his command, and behind them was an electrician's van that had been stolen from the company two weeks before, and was outfitted to hold an electric Pokémon prisoner and a human prisoner.

Evan Jenkins smiled to himself, "This little operation should go without a problem, and I've done this kind of work before with both Pokémon and their trainers, often at the same time."

The Hollow Man turned around to the two Pokémon that were behind him and spoke, "The both of you know what to do, and the both of you know what the penalty is for failing me. I have outfitted both of you for protection from the Luxray's Flash, Thunder, Iron Tail, and Crunch attacks. Even with the leg bracelet sucking out Luxray's electricity, I cannot take any chances Satellite will do something with an electrical attack. Take out the two human companions first, but I also want Yusei Fudo brought to me alive."

The two Pokémon made noises in their agreement that they would not fail the Hollow Man; they knew the penalty for failing him would be severe. Then the Hollow Man looked at the last C.C. on his belt and spoke softly to it, "As for you, my fiery slave, I will save you for last. Yusei Fudo and Luxray will know what it means to be at the end of one of your infernos."

**Here is chapter eight, and a kidnapping is being made to hold Yusei and Satellite. I gave the reader all four of Satellite's attacks, and why Satellite is allowed to live with Yusei and the gang. Since Akiza's dad (I don't know his name) is a senator, he would probably help Yusei find a legal way of keeping Satellite with the gang, and know legal loopholes of keeping an unusual animal. In the next chapter I will once again be describing "Evan Jenkins" Pokémon from the viewpoint of someone who has never seen these Pokémon before. As for his fire type Pokémon, I will give you a hint: this Pokémon would be at home in an active volcano. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Abduction

It was beautiful day for a walk, nice and warm with a gentle breeze. The unmarked car drove past traffic, walking crowds of people, and buildings teaming with shops, homes, and businesses.

Yusei stared out the window of the car looking at the scenery, and looking back at the C.C. ball. Yusei knew this probation was hard on everyone, and it seemed like an eternity since Yusei and Satellite could walk into the park and play catch, and it felt like forever since the whole team could gather in the garage and plan for the tournament.

_As soon as this probation is over, _Yusei thought, _I will make sure we all go to the park, the entire team, and until then I will focus on finding out who this Evan Jenkins is. I still don't know what the connection is between him and Satellite is, but judging from Satellite's enraged actions I know it can't be a good one. I just don't know what that man did to Satellite that made Satellite so angry. _

Crow stared out the other window and saw the twisted and burnt remains of a building left by the Art Arsonist. The building no longer looked like a building; it looked like a bomb had gone off. Crow shook his head and spoke,

"Officer Kazz, when is the city going to take down that building the Art Arsonist burned? Kids could go in there and get badly hurt."

Officer Kazz sighed, "It takes a long time to tear down a building that has had a fire. There is a lot of paperwork and red tape to go through with the insurance companies and the city before it can be torn down. The building we just passed is the second building the Art Arsonist burned down in his spree. Crews have put wood coverings over all of the openings, and there are Security Officers monitoring the building 24/7, but until the paperwork is complete, it's going to be sitting there in that condition. But I agree with you Crow, it should be torn down immediately; it's a death trap waiting to be sprung."

Soon they arrived at their destination, the Sandy lake road. It was a quiet street in the industrial area filled with broken junk, runners stripped of everything useful, industrial equipment, and building rented out as storage, or small businesses that couldn't afford to rent in the more pleasant parts of the city.

Everyone got out of the car and Kazz spoke, "You have more cover than you can see Yusei. There is a Security Officer in every building, and there are officers on some of the tops of the buildings. When we are between the buildings you can take Satellite out of his C.C. ball, and put him on his leash. You can have an hour to work out, but then we have to leave."

Yusei nodded, "All right, let's go."

As soon as the three of them got between the buildings, Yusei pulled out the C.C. ball and brought out Satellite. As soon as Satellite was on his leash, Kazz immediately pulled out his radio, and called in to the other officers,

"Officer Kazz here with Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, and Satellite, all here for workout, come in please…." There was no response from the other end.

"Officer Kazz here with Satellite for routine workout, come in please….." still no response.

"Officer Kazz, is anyone there?" still deathly silent on the other end.

Kazz put down his radio, "I don't like this, no one is responding, and the other officers were supposed to respond when I called in."

Crow looked around, "I'm getting a bad feeling. I think we need to leave."

Before Yusei could agree with Crow, Satellite's ears perked up, and he started growling the same growl that he had had in the park when he had heard the Hollow Man's voice.

Suddenly, an ear splitting screech tore through the air making everyone cover their ears to try to block out the sound. While the horrible screeching was going on huge amounts of black sludge landed on the faces of Crow and Kazz blocking their mouths and eyes.

Yusei still had his hands on his ears and had his eyes open and saw what was causing the trouble.

The creature that was bombing the site with black sludge looked like an old world war two water mine. But this water mine had a smaller water mine physically attached to its left, and then underneath both mines was an even smaller mine underneath it. The two biggest mines had faces that looked tired, while the smallest mine had no face. The biggest part of it had a skull and cross bones while the face to the left had just the skull. This monster was floating in the air, was belching out some type of smoke from its lumps on its skin, and was a sickly purple color. It didn't look very healthy, and it breathed it seemed to make wheezing sounds.

The other monster was making the horrible screeching sounds, was one of the strangest monsters Yusei had ever seen. It looked like a giant sickly purple scorpion with huge tail and claws, but it's not possible for scorpions to fly. On the thing's back was a huge black web shaped membrane that allowed it to fly in utter silence. That thing had to be over six feet long, with a pair of yellow eyes and huge bat ears inlaid with red insides. The connecting joints to the claws and to the lower body were the same red as the ears. This monster looked really geared for a fight, and it was hard to spot because it flew so quietly.

Both of these monsters had a metallic belt attached to a part of their bodies; the flying scorpion had the belt around its tail, and the water mine had it attached around the biggest head. Both monsters were not paying any attention to Yusei or Satellite, but kept attacking Crow and Kazz.

Satellite pulled so hard on his leash that it slipped out of Yusei's hands, and Satellite immediately attacked the floating water mine by sinking his teeth into it. Yusei grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the flying scorpion, fortunately hitting the monster in the chest causing it to stop screeching, and to crash land on the ground.

Crow and Kazz where trying to get the now hardening black sludge off of their faces while Yusei was throwing an object at the mutant scorpion, and Satellite was sinking his teeth deeper into the mutant mine. Crow managed to get enough sludge off of his mouth and yelled,

"YUSEI, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ON YOU THEN RUN, AND TAKE SATELLITE WITH YOU!"

Yusei shouted back, "No Crow, I won't leave you and Kazz at the mercy of these things!"

Suddenly the purple mine spewed out thick smoke that covered everything and made all four of the attacked cough. The smoke was so thick you couldn't see anything, and the breathable air was quickly disappearing. Satellite let go of the mine, and lit up his tail to strike at the monster, but he missed because he couldn't see it.

From behind Crow came thick muscular arms that grabbed a hold of him. Crow struggled in his attacker's arms, but Crow wasn't doing a very good job because he was coughing and couldn't see due to the sludge covering his eyes. The attacker pulled a sweet smelling cloth to Crow's mouth, and very quickly Crow became limp and unconscious.

With Officer Kazz he had managed to remove the black sludge from his face, and was coughing and had tears streaming down his face because of the smoke. He tried to call out and see if Yusei, Satellite, and Crow were alright but he couldn't get his voice to call out, and when he moved his legs stumbled into the unconscious form of Crow lying on the ground. Just then a muscular figure in what looked like a Security Uniform moved in front of Kazz and started trading punches with him. Kazz was trading blows with the man and it looked like Kazz would have the advantage, but then the big flying scorpion blew away some of the smoke, and sunk its tail into the officer's arm. This giant scorpion also used its body to cover Kazz's entire face so he couldn't see anything. Horrible pain shot up and down Kazz's arm and he started feeling really sick. The Officer tried to shake the big tail end off of his arm, and remove the giant monster from his face, but suddenly the flying scorpion flew off on its own, and the figure in the Security Uniform pulled another sweet smelling cloth to Kazz's face. Kazz knew what was soaked into the cloth and struggled to keep it away from his face, but the toxic substance that had been in the tail he had received made him weaker, and the cloth managed to get on his face, and the next thing Kazz knew he was falling to the ground with his arm in pain.

_That monster must have some kind of poison in its tail. Why didn't anyone respond?_ Were the last thoughts of Officer Kazz before he slipped into blackness.

The mutant scorpion blew away all of the smoke letting Yusei and Satellite breathe, and see the unconscious forms of Crow and Kazz. Satellite snarled at the purple mine and flying scorpion and launched himself at the mine bearing his teeth. Satellite had once again sunk his teeth into the mine when the belt on the thing's head glowed and an invisible force hit Satellite pushing him off if the mine, and hitting Satellite with twice as much damage from Satellite's original Crunch attack.

While Satellite had been preoccupied with the sickly purple mine, Yusei had been trying to reach the radio on Kazz's belt, and had been trying to keep the flying scorpion from sinking its tail into some part of his anatomy. Yusei grabbed another heavy object from the ground and threw it at the scorpion. When it looked like the object would hit the scorpion, the belt on the scorpion's tail glowed and the heavy object changed direction and hit Yusei's side, making him cry out in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Satellite got up from the back lashed attack and heard Yusei cry out, and ran to Yusei's side. Yusei got up and both of them glared at the floating water mine and flying scorpion. Satellite knew a regular attack wouldn't do any good, so a defensive move would have to work. Satellite began to make himself brighter and harder to see, until he got so bright the mine and flying monster couldn't really see him. Yusei was having trouble seeing Satellite as well, but then he could feel Satellite head butting him away from the two monsters and some where away from the danger.

Satellite kept using his light to prevent the water mine and mutant scorpion from seeing Yusei, and kept moving him in the direction of the car. But before they had taken a few steps to the car, a flaming projectile hit the car making it explode. Fortunately nether of them got hit by the flames, but the intense heat from the explosion was felt, and their one means of escape had been cut off. This made Satellite's light go out due to shock, and both of them had hit the ground at the same time. This left them at the mercy of the two other monsters, and they were moving in for the kill.

_This is not good. Both of these monsters have offensive and defensive capabilities that are making it hard to harm them, _Yusei thought,_ and judging from the size of that explosion just now I know there must be a third monster somewhere about. Those belts these two monsters have are manmade and this person must really want Satellite. If Satellite and I don't get out of here now we won't be able to get help, and those monsters will not stop until both of us are on the ground. This must have been planned in advance, and this walk in this part of town was a set up, and we walked blindly into it._

The flying scorpion zeroed in on Satellite and before either Yusei or Satellite could move out of the way the scorpion's next attack made a direct hit on Satellite. This attack caused Satellite to wobble then collapse on the ground, not moving.

"SATELLITE!"

Yusei had yelled out his partner's name, and immediately grabbed his C.C. ball, but then he heard a crash of broken glass. Then a sweet smell began to invade Yusei's air space, and started to make him feel sleepy and relaxed. Yusei knew he had to get out of there with Satellite, so he tried to hold his breath. Yuesi was so focused on getting Satellite out of danger and not breathing in this sweet vapor, that he didn't notice the fake Security Officer coming up behind him.

The Security Officer had on a gas mask and hit Yusei hard on his neck causing his victim to become unconscious. A quick look over at Satellite told him Satellite had breathed in the vapor and was sound asleep.

Immediately the fake officer recalled the floating mine, and dragged Yusei's unconscious form to the van. He shackled his victim's hands and feet together, with chains connected to the van wall.

With Satellite, the fake officer dragged him to the van as well and chained him just like Yusei, but then he saw the monitoring bracelet and gestured to the flying scorpion with a command,

"Break the leg bracelet, and set it outside."

The mutant scorpion nodded, and when that job was done, the man recalled his Pokémon and got in the van and drove off with his two victims.

_Now to deal with Luxray and Yusei Fudo, _the Hollow man thought and smiled to himself as he was driving_, I am looking forward to this._

Less than an hour later Security teams were crawling all over the industrial area searching for Yusei, Satellite, and any evidence as to who the attackers where.

In the hospital, Crow Hogan and Officer Kazz were being checked over for any major damage. Crow had woken up from his drugged sleep, and was trying to get away from the hospital staff so he could go find the individual who nabbed Yusei and Satellite and who had made him look like a fool. The hospital staff had Crow strapped to the bed so they could finish examining him. In the other room Officer Kazz had been given a sedative due to the horrible pain in his arm. The arm had swelled due to the poison, and was so swollen Kazz couldn't have a shirt on, and the doctors were trying to find out what kind of poison had been injected.

Crow was yelling from the bed, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Just let me up from this bed and go looking for the culprit who grabbed Yusei and Satellite. Doc, I don't have any injuries I was just drugged, let me up now!"

The doctor in charge gave Crow a death glare that immediately quieted Crow and said in a chilled voice, "Mr. Hogan, I know you want to get up and find your friends, but I have to examine you to make sure there are no lasting internal injuries. You and Officer Kazz inhaled some kind of smoke and I don't want you leaving this hospital until we are sure the smoke didn't cause internal injuries to your mouth, throat, or lungs. But since your yelling like an announcer for a sporting game there might not be any damage. Now be quiet or I will get a sedative that will make you quiet for several hours."

"Judging from the way he is yelling he sounds just fine to me," came a smooth comment from outside the door, "that is the same tone and volume he uses when I spend time at the café."

Crow and the doctor turned their heads to the door and standing outside the door was Jack Atlas with Bruno, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Mina.

Mina and Trudge walked into the room, and Mina spoke to the doctor, "We need to question Crow Hogan about what happened, he is a witness to what happened. When we are done questioning him, doctor then you can go back to examining him."

The doctor nodded, "If the questioning will get most of the energy put of him then fine. But only the two of you will be allowed in this room, everyone else will wait outside. I will give you twenty minutes, but then I need to get back to examining him."

Mina and Trudge agreed and the doctor with the nurses left the room. Mina looked at Crow with an expression of worry on her face and said, "What happened Crow? Security went to the spot and found the remains of a stolen unmarked security car, you and Kazz unconscious on the ground, black sludge everywhere, a broken bottle of chloroform, rags used for drugging the two of you, the tire tracks of a van, the outlines of Satellite and Yusei, and Satellite's broken tracking collar."

Crow looked at the two of them with disbelief, "So the chosen place for exercise wasn't cleared by Security, it was a trap? Kazz had his radio beep and said Security found a spot for Satellite's exercise. Then ten minutes later the car came and we went to Sandy Lake road in the industrial area."

Mina shook her head, "There was no all clear and the car that took you was stolen from the car lot twenty-four hours before. Someone hacked into the radio reports and set up an abduction to grab Yusei and Satellite. We found an abandoned Security uniform and I.D. that belonged to an officer who we found gagged and bound in his home. He couldn't see the person who attacked him, but he had the same black sludge on him that we also found at the crime scene. The only reason we were able to find you so quickly was someone on a tip line called about an exploding car, and said they were a witness to Yusei and Satellite being kidnapped."

After hearing this Crow was no longer shocked, he was enraged and he wanted to leap out of the hospital and go find Yusei and Satellite and tear the head off of the person who set this up.

Trudge saw the enraged expression on Crow's face and said, "Did you see anything that might tell us who this person is? Did you hear anything that might help us identify the kidnapper?"

Crow shook his head, "All I remember is an ear splitting screech that is still making my ears ring. The last thing I saw was a flying pile of black sludge that landed on my face. When I managed to get it off my mouth I yelled at Yusei to run, and Yusei yelled beck he wouldn't leave us at the mercy of these things wouldn't leave. Then I smelled and breathed in smoke that seemed to have come out of nowhere that made me cough like crazy. Then I felt a pair of muscular arms grab me from behind. I still had black sludge on my eyes and couldn't see the person and I fought him, but he put a sweet smelling cloth to my nose and mouth and that is the last thing I remember before I woke in this hospital bed and tried to go after Yusei and Satellite."

Mina and Trudge exchanged glances and Trudge spoke again, "There was no smoke machine at the crime site, yet the smell of smoke was everywhere. Crow what did Yusei mean by leaving you and Kazz at the mercy of 'these things'? Did he mean other people?"

Before Crow could even come up with an answer his mark on his arm started glowing and burning really bad. The other signers who had been listening to the conversation through the crack in the door, their marks started to burn horribly had each person knew something was very wrong. All of the marks were screaming that Yusei was in life threatening danger.

A Security officer ran past the group and into Crow's hospital room. The officer yelled, "There's another fire at the abandoned movie studios at Shogun Drive. Judging by the intensity of the smoke it's another Art Arsonist fire!"

Crow yelled at Trudge and Mina, "Yusei is in that fire! My mark is telling me he is in there! Mina, Trudge get every available person you can get from Security and the fire department and save him!"

Mina bit her lip and said, "The abandoned movie studio is twenty miles away. By the time search and rescue crews get there the building will have collapsed. There is no way to get there in time if Yusei and Satellite are trapped in there. I'm sorry but I think Yusei and Satellite are going to die in the fire."

…..At the scene of where the fire was there was a young woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties with three monsters flanking her sides. She looked at them and commanded, "Rhyperior, break down the door with Rock Wrecker. Blastoise, use Hydro Pump to put out the flames closest to the door. Entei, when the fires next to the door are somewhat down go inside and get Yusei Fudo and Luxray out of that building. I will not have my brother's Luxray die and I will not have the only lead to catching my brother's killer die as well. I, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston of Twinleaf will make sure I nail that Team Rocket psychopath to the wall."

**Yusei has been kidnapped and might die in an inferno along with Satellite. There is also the sister of Matt Kingston out for avenging her brother's death along with her Pokémon. I haven't revealed the real name of the Hollow Man, but I did give you what organization he used to belong to. If you can't guess the two Pokémon that I gave in this chapter that belong to Evan Jenkins then you will get to know their names in the next chapter and you will finally get to meet the Pokémon who has been turning buildings into infernos. **

**I would also like to thank **_Netiri Vi Britannia, AqousRiverRere, _**and** _Shimmering-Sky_ **for your reviews that help me know how I'm doing with a story, and how much you like it. Again Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I left you all on a big cliffhanger with Yusei and Satellite being abducted and having both of them trapped in a burning building. I had trouble coming up with dialogs, what was to happen and what the actions would be. Also with the appearance of Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston coming into the picture saying Satellite once belonged to her brother Matt and planning to seek justice from her brother's death. This chapter shows what happened in the warehouse before, during, and after the fire. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Inferno

Drip,…Drip,… Drip…

These were the sounds that woke Yusei Fudo from his drugged sleep. Yusei's eyes opened and had to adjust to the light of the large room around him. Yusei was lying on his side with the side of his face touching the concrete floor that was an inch thick with dust. When he tried to move his arms and legs he found both to be bound tightly with ropes that had thick knots.

It looked like he was in a warehouse with old rusted out and broken movie equipment like props, cameras, and backdrops. The warehouse smelled musty, dry, and with a hint of rotting wood. All of the dryness made Yusei's throat clog and begin to burn with thirst. What drew Yusei's sight was a van with the back still open and dripping fuel from the back. One look at the insides of the van told Yusei he had taken a ride inside, due to the shackles and the padding inside. After another look around told him he couldn't see anyone else, it was really quiet.

_Where am I? It looks like I'm stuck in an abandoned movie warehouse, _Yusei thought, _the individual or individuals who grabbed me must have brought me here. But where is everyone? Wouldn't the kidnapper show himself, like that time that insane man tried to brainwash me into riding for his team and had me and Satellite stuck in the back of a moving truck. Thank heaven Akiza found us, but now it looks like no one will be able to know where I am._

Thoughts turned to Satellite, _Satellite…! Where is he? Where is my four footed friend who has stuck with me though everything that I have been though for almost four and a half years,_ Yusei thought and felt panic rising in his chest,_ What if they didn't want me, what if this was a trap meant to steal Satellite. I know we have had offers to buy Satellite from the team ranging from wealthy collectors to private companies, but this was the first time someone tried to harm us. This could also be a plot to discredit me and Satellite. What am I…. wait someone's coming._

A door that Yusei couldn't see had opened and someone was walking to where Yusei was lying on the ground. Yusei immediately shut his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious from the drug. He heard the figure walking toward him and stopping a few yards away from him. Then he heard the person reach for something, and then a bright light flashed along with a mechanical clicking sound.

The figure spoke with their voice masked by a voice scrambler, "It's no use playing dead with me, Yusei Fudo, and I can always tell if a person is faking it. If you keep playing this game I will introduce you to Gliscor's Poison Jab, and I assure you its extremely painful."

Yuesi opened his eyes and looked at the figure looking back at him. This figure was decked out from head to foot in black. Black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, black gloves, a black knit mask pulled over their face, and black baseball cap on the head. The only other colors on the outfit was a silver belt buckle, and a giant red letter "R" on the shirt. The only part of the man that you could see were his eyes through two holes cut out in the mask. The eyes were cold and seemed to be staring at Yusei like a hawk waiting to move in for the kill. The only physical description that would work with this tormentor was that they were muscular, like an American football player. Next to the man on the floor was the mutant scorpion that had ambushed the group with its high pitched screeches.

Yusei glared at the man, "Is there a reason why you are keeping me tied up like a pretzel and lying on the floor?"

The man snapped his fingers and issued a command, "Gliscor, help Mr. Fudo up into sitting position. He needs to be fully aware of what is going to happen to him and Luxray."

The mutant scorpion, a.k.a Gliscor, walked over to Yusei and maneuvered him into sitting position. With Yusei's hands tied up tightly he could no longer feel anything, but if Yusei could have looked behind him, or have any feeling in his hands he could have felt Gliscor's claws moving around his hands. When Yusei was in sitting position Gliscor went back to the man in black.

Yusei kept glaring at the man, "What have you done with my friends and what have you done with Satellite? If any harm comes to him or the people I care about I will-"

"If you don't shut your trap Fudo, I will let you know what it's like being at the end of a Poison Jab attack," the man snapped, "I'm not interested in those morons you call friends, the only two individuals I'm interested in are you and your Luxray."

Yusei was quiet for a few seconds then spoke, "Luxray? You mean Satellite?"

"You're even more stupid than I thought you were," the man said, "You have no idea what manner of being has been with you since your early days of running around the isolated island of the Satellite Sector with you since the Enforcers were trying to conquer the island. You have no idea of what power lies inside the four footed monster who has risked his life for you when you were fighting the Dark Signers. You treat that monster like he's a pet, and a convenient power tool when you haven't even used a fraction of his electrical power. Luxray's true electrical attacks can make a thunderstorm's lightning look insignificant, and could make people understand what it's like to have a being of lightning living among them."

"I would never do anything to hurt Satellite, or cause harm to other people," Yusei spoke, "Satellite is my friend and he's been with me through thick and thin. I don't know how you got my background information, but I would never make him into a mindless violent monster."

The man snorted, "No wonder Luxray decided to make you his trainer. You have the same value system of people and lesser life forms just like his former trainer Matt Kingston. Matt believed that all monsters should be raised with love, trust and kindness, rather than unleashing their true potential by raising them with fear."

Yusei glared at the man, "I don't know who this Matt Kingston is but I do know that he was someone who was more of a human than you are. If Satellite chose me because I am like this person, then I am proud to have been chosen. But how come this Matt Kingston hasn't come for Satellite?"

Under the mask the man's lips moved into a smile, "There are two perfectly good reasons why Matt Kingston has not come for Luxray. First, Luxray and I are not from this world, both of us and my monsters come from a different dimension. Second, the only place where you will find Matt Kingston is in the Sandgem cemetery, and he has been resting there for nearly five years."

Yusei was processing this information from his tormentor, and he did not like the way this person was speaking about hurting people. When his kidnapper was speaking about this person, Matt Kingston, he seemed to horribly happy that Matt was dead. But it also sounded like this man in black had a personal grudge against Matt and Satellite, and the way he spoke about subduing "Lesser" life forms, he seemed to get a cruel joy in hurting other living things.

Yusei needed to know where Satellite was, "Where is Satellite, what did you do with him?"

The man raised his voice and called, "Weezing, get in here with Luxray."

There came a "Weezingweeze" noise and then the floating purple mine came in with the red C.C. ball in the mine's biggest mouth. The floating mine, a.k.a Weezing, and gave the C.C. to the man. Then Weezing kept floating next to the man at the same distance as the Gliscor on the floor.

Yusei began to notice something about the two monsters next to the man. Both the Gliscor and the Weezing were keeping some distance from the man, and then Yusei noticed the eyes on both monsters. Both sets of eyes looking at Yusei had a sad expression that didn't appear on the faces. It was as if both monsters were pitying Yusei, and wishing they didn't have to harm him. When the eyes of both monsters looked at the man, there was a flicker of an emotion they didn't want their owner to see.

_Their scared of their owner,_ Yusei thought, _their obeying him because they are scared of him. I don't think they want to do this, but their owner probably harms them if they disobey._

Then Yusei noticed he had some feeling in his fingers, and the knots in the rope had been cut to give him some way of setting his hands free. Looking at Gliscor, he saw the monster looking back at him and making a small clipping action with his claws. Small enough for Yusei to see it but not his owner.

_That monster Gliscor must have cut the knots in the rope when he was moving me into sitting position,_ came another thought, _he is telling me he wants me to be free, and that he is rebelling against his owner. Gliscor must know he is putting himself at great risk to free me._

The man in black took the red C.C. ball and opened it with a cry, "Come out Luxray, it's time for me to have my revenge on you."

The C.C. opened and out came Satellite, but Satellite was still unconscious and flopped on the floor like a sack of flour. Satellite's eyes were still closed and he didn't seem to be able to hear anyone.

The man in black pulled something from his pants pocket that was small, spherical shaped but had small spikes, and was a light yellow color. He then handed the object to Gliscor saying, "Wake him up, I want him at full power for the main event."

Gliscor nodded and went over to Satellite's mouth, opened the mouth, placed the object inside Satellite's mouth and then went back to a safe distance from his owner.

Two seconds later Satellite's body shuddered, both of his eyes opened and then he got up on his feet.

The first thing Satellite saw when he had opened his eyes was Yusei sitting in an uncomfortable position with his feet tied together, and Yusei's eyes looking at Satellite with a mixture of worry and relief. When Satellite turned his head he saw the man in black, and two Pokémon that had little expression in their faces. Satellite's fury came in full force in a deep growl and sparking like a lightning storm. Satellite placed himself between Yusei and the man in black, and Satellite knew he would have to fight like a fury to get Yusei out of danger.

The man smiled under his black face covering and spoke, "I know you remember me from my laboratory in the Kanto region, Luxray, and I know you remember me from the restaurant where Matt breathed his last. I will enjoy searing you and your new trainer with relentless heat, and feeling the same helplessness that the creatures I used in my laboratory used to feel."

Yusei kept trying to manipulate the ropes that tied his hands together with his fingers. The knots that Gliscor had cut with its claws helped a little, but the ropes were still tightly bound. When he heard the words "searing heat" Yusei had a feeling the eyes of the "Art Arsonist" were looking straight back at him under the black clothing.

The man in black grabbed a red C.C. ball at his belt, and threw it. The ball was up in the air, it opened with a mechanical click, and with a burst of light a monster came out with searing heat.

Carly's informant had been correct about a monster made of living flames and that the heat had been unbearable. This monster colors were red and yellow flames, with black bands on the two legs, the two arms, and the neck. At the end of the arms were yellow barrel like endings that had nails for grasping objects, but were hollow for shooting out projectiles, like a gun. The main rounded body had a red and yellow flame pattern. The head was red with red and yellow flames for hair, and the two shoulders had red flames burning off the sides. Two red feet and pair of white nails on both feet completed the monster. The very air it breathed sizzled and burned. Yusei had no doubt this monster had been causing the "Art Arsonist" infernos, and had melted the metal vaults and had taken the lives of the rescue workers for a man who felt with living monsters he could not be harmed.

The man spoke with relish, "Fudo, say hello to Magmortar, a being made out of magma and flame with the ability to shoot out fireballs of 3,600 degree Fahrenheit. With this kind of firepower water can barely do any damage, and can turn any area into an inferno."

Yusei spoke, while trying even harder to have the ropes around his hands fall off, "So you intend to cremate me and Satellite in this warehouse. With the way you are talking about fires, I'm guessing you're the Art Arsonist who sent dozens of innocent people to the I.C.U. unit in the hospital, and placed three others in the morgue."

The Art Arsonist spoke, "Your correct Fudo, but you and Luxray won't leave this place to tell anyone. You will be lucky if they even find enough of you to bury in a small box," The man stepped back a few feet then said, "Magmortar, use fire blast!"

The fire monster, a.k.a. Magmortar, aimed one of its barrel like arms at Yusei and shot out a huge fire ball. Satellite, who had been waiting for a fire attack, jumped and blocked the attack with his own body from hitting Yusei. But some sparks of the fire hit some dust near a broken movie prop and a small flame caught on the object. Within two seconds the whole area behind Yusei had gone up in flames and was spreading rapidly along the walls and ceiling. Yusei almost had his hands free when Satellite gave off an attack of his own in the form of a powerful lightning strike at Magmortar. Magmortar swayed a little under the attack, but struck back with another Fire Blast attack, aimed again at Yusei.

Once again Satellite blocked the searing flames from hitting with his own body, and gave a howl of pain. Satellite swayed due to the pain but managed to stay on his feet. Satellite knew this man would never allow him or Yusei to leave this place alive. With burns covering his fur Satellite stood between Yusei and Magmortar and became brighter to throw off Magmortar's line of sight.

Yusei still struggled with the ropes around his hands, but finally managed to get both of his hands free. But his eyes fell to the fight and saw Satellite taking another fire ball for him. For one in the few times in his life Yusei felt helpless, and saw the walls and ceiling blazing with severe heat. Thick smoke began to take up all of the available air in the warehouse, and Yusei's eyes had tears flowing from the stinging smoke. Yusei tried to call out to Satellite to help him but the thick smoke made it hard to see and talk. Yusei knew he and Satellite needed to get out now or they would never leave this warehouse alive.

Suddenly, the man in black recalled Weezing and Gliscor into their C.C. balls, and shouted over the fires around him, "Magmortar, it's time to leave."

Magmortar turned away from the blinding light and nodded to its master. Both were leaving, and Satellite got ready to pin them down when the Art Arsonist shouted over the flames, "Luxray you have two options; follow me and let Yusei die, or let me go and try to save him. Your choice."

Satellite, enraged the Art Arsonist had done this for his revenge, turned back, turned off his flash attack, and found his way to Yusei. Now Yusei's arm began to glow with the dragon's head mark, and the pain was severe. Yusei's hands and Satellite's teeth were struggling with the ropes tied on Yusei's legs. Satellite and Yusei managed to free the ropes, and Yusei tried to get to his feet, but both legs and feet were numb from being tied up for so long.

Yusei rapped his hands and arms around Satellite and both went to the entrance of the warehouse, with Satellite walking and pulling Yusei and Yusei crawling and holding on to Satellite. The Dragon's head mark glowed brightly and burned intensely, the same intensity the other Signers were feeling right now at the hospital.

Both of them were only five yards from the entrance when burning debris that were once stacked up movie props collapsed and some fell on Yusei and Satellite's backs; lighting Satellites fur and Yusei's clothing.

Both of them fell on the ground rolling on their backs and trying to put out the flames, but both of them were so tired and hurt they just curled up next to each other on the floor.

_I never…. thought it would…. end like this,_ Yusei thought, _I guess… I'm going to…. see you again…. dad. _Both Yusei and Satellite slipped into unconsciousness.

Suddenly a swift banging at the door of the warehouse brought the door down, followed by huge blasts of water. Two monsters one who looked like he was rhino made out of rocks and another who ran on four feet and looked like a giant dog with a cloud on his back, made their way to Yusei and Satellite. The rock Rhino picked up both Yusei and Satellite and placed them on the giant dog's back. Then the dog ran out of the warehouse, past the giant turtle with two cannons shooting jets of water out of his back, and placed himself in front of a young woman who gently placed Yusei and Satellite on the ground.

The woman turned Yusei off of his burnt back and began to peel off burnt clothing and called to the giant turtle, "Blastoise, come here and use your water to give some relief to both Yusei and Luxray, and hurry there's not much time."

Blastoise obeyed and quickly sent soothing streams of water from his cannons onto the burnt parts of Yusei and Luxray. By this time the Neo Domino City Fire and Rescue teams had arrived, and the crews were stunned at seeing three giant monsters and a young woman with the badly hurt forms of Yusei and Satellite.

Trudge and Mina had come with the rescue workers and saw this odd display. The young woman shouted, "I need stretchers for Yusei Fudo and Satellite. They both need to be taken to the hospital now or they will die from their burns."

Trudge shouted back, "We will get them as soon as you and those things move away from both of them."

The young woman held up three C.C. balls and recalled her monsters back inside them. Then she moved away from the forms of Yusei and Satellite and allowed the rescue workers to get Yusei and Satellite into the ambulances and straight to hospital.

As soon as the ambulances carrying Yusei and Satellite were gone, Mina and Trudge and five other Security Officers surrounded this young woman and were looking at her six C.C. balls around her hips.

Mina finally spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing here? And why do you have the same C.C.'s that Yusei has for carrying Satellite?"

The young woman spoke, "My name is Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston of Twinleaf, and I just got Yusei Fudo and the Luxray you call Satellite out of a death trap."

Trudge spoke, "Miss Kingston, why do you have C.C.'s like Yusei, and where do you really come from because I have never heard of a town called Twinleaf."

Lizzie spoke, "I would prefer to be called Lizzie, and I come from the same world as Satellite and the person you call the Art Arsonist. I have been hunting down the Art Arsonist because I believe the same being murdered my brother Matt Kingston. All I ask is to go to the hospital and know how severe the conditions are for both Yusei and Satellite."

Mina looked at Trudge and spoke, "All right, 'Lizzie' you can come with us but you will be under guard and we will be keeping you under surveillance until we have enough information about you and what happened here and where you got your creatures."

Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston looked at the mistrust in Mina's eyes and spoke, "You think I caused this fire and you also think I am lying. I am telling you the truth and I will give you information on myself and the man you are looking for. I am willing to be under guard and under watch if it will help me look after Satellite, and find out the truth about my brother's death. Let's go."

**In a short while I will be doing chapters about the origins of Satellite; how he meet Matt, where Satellite got his scar, the Lab raid, Matt's death, Meeting the Enforcers, and choosing Yusei as his Trainer. These sequences will mostly be told from the view point of Satellite, but with some P. O. V.s from Matt, and Yusei. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Emergency

The ambulance carrying the burnt and unconscious forms of Yusei and Satellite went wailing past Neo Domino traffic to the hospital. Inside the ambulance Yusei's arm was still glowing and alerting the other Signers he was still in trouble.

In a separate van that was made for carrying Facility prisoners, Lizzie Kingston was being escorted and watched by five other Security officers and Mina. Mina couldn't stop looking at the woman who had C.C. balls strapped around her waist. Lizzie wasn't looking at anyone, but her mind was focused on Yusei and Satellite who used to belong to her brother.

_Matt_, Lizzie thought,_ I will do everything in my power to make sure your very first Pokémon lives, and if Yusei Fudo pulls though, I will help train him to use Luxray in battle and teach him about our world. If I know Luxray he wouldn't pick just anyone to be his trainer, he would pick someone who is just like you Matt. What I've seen so far is Luxray really loves Yusei and both of them have a tight bond that is very hard to break. If Yusei wasn't a duelist and they had Pokémon here he would make an excellent trainer._

Mina was still watching Lizzie and trying to figure out who she was. This young woman was tall, had dark brown hair with light brown highlights (the hair was done in a ponytail); hazel eyes and had a tan that was all over her figure. Lizzie had some well developed muscle mass from hard physical work and was more appropriately dressed for a hike than for being in a city. Lizzie was wearing tan hiking boots, blue jeans that had almost lost all of the blue color due to multiple washings, a light pink t-shirt with a light blue vest with multiple pockets. Around Lizzie's neck was a chain with dog tags and at her hips was a brown belt with the six C.C.s (Each of the C.C.s were different colors ranging from red and white capsule to purple and white, as if there were different verities someone could get).

Mina wasn't sure what to make of Lizzie Kingston, but Mina was not going to let her out of Securities reach.

At the hospital Crow had just been released from examination and had gone to join the other Signers. To his great relief all of the Signers with Leo and Bruno were grouped together outside of the room he had just been in. Each one of their marks were glowing but not as painfully as before, but everyone had looks of worry and the one face that had the most worry on it was Akiza's face.

Leo saw Crow coming and spoke up, "Crow I'm glad you're out of the examination room. What did the doctor say?"

Everyone looked at Crow, and they could still see bits of purplish black discolorations on his face from the sludge, not to mention the heavy smell of smoke that surrounded Crow like a cloud.

Crow spoke bitterly, "The doc said I didn't appear to have any internal injuries to my mouth, throat, or lungs. They scraped of the gunk that was on my eyes and took it away for sampling, and didn't see any eye damage. What he did give me was a prescription for eye drops, and the name of a thick cover-up to hide the discolorations. What I really want to know why is everyone sitting out here while Yusei's in danger."

Bruno spoke, "Trudge called and said the emergency crews got Yusei and Satellite and their bringing them to the hospital as we speak. He also said their bringing someone they found at the fire and that we have to see them in order to see something rather unusual."

Akiza suddenly spoke angrily, "They better bring that someone here! I bet there the one who kidnapped and put Yusei and Satellite in that fire! If I still had my psychic abilities I would trash that person and make them regret ever harming the one I love!"

Jack snapped at Akiza, "We don't know if this person is the one who kidnapped Yusei and Satellite, and placed them in the fire. The officer who came yelling about the fire said from the intensity it was an Art Arsonist fire. I don't think the Art Arsonist would be stupid enough to hang around after the fires were set. This individual might have tried to get help. Akiza you still have anger management issues left over from when you got a thrill from hurting people as the Black Rose Witch, and you just declared in front of everyone you love Yusei!"

Akiza shot up from her seat and it looked like she and Jack would start a fight when Crow spoke quickly, "What happened to Kazz? When I woke up I was already in a hospital room, and I didn't find out what happened to him."

Jack had an unhappy look in his eyes and spoke, "The doctors have him in another room, and Kazz is in a drugged sleep. Kazz's entire arm is so swollen you can't even see the joints in his arm anymore, and his fingers are like mini sausages. There are two big purple lumps on his arm where the poison must have been injected and there is a sickly purple discoloration spreading from the area. The doctors don't know what is causing the swelling, and if they can't find a cure, then they might have to cut off his arm."

This news about Kazz's arm horrified everyone, and it hurt Jack even more. Jack remembered when Kazz had risked his life to infiltrate a ring of Duel Runner thieves, and had almost died from his injuries saving Jack from being shot at. In repayment Jack had taken one of Kazz's Syncro Monsters and had used it to shut down the operation. Everyone was fond of Officer Kazz, but the thought of him losing his arm was a very painful thought.

A loud squeaking sound made the Signers turn their heads to a long hospital gurney with the outline of a person totally covered over with a sheet being pushed by a member of the hospital staff.

Jack snapped at the person pushing the gurney, "Don't you think you might want to oil the wheels on that thing, and wait until there aren't a lot of people around?"

The individual spoke sadly, "I know this needs oil, but this person died a half-hour ago and this is the shortest route to the hospital morgue. This one couldn't wait because their one of the severely burned victims from the Art Arsonist fires, and was a member of Security."

Jack was mentally beating himself over the head and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

The staff member spoke again, "It's okay, we have a lot of snappish family and friends of the victims in the I.C.U. units, but I heard the ambulance carrying your friend Yusei Fudo and his pet Satellite are almost at the hospital. Anyway I'm very sorry about your friends."

With that the Signers moved and the staff member continued on their way with the newest causality of the Art Arsonist.

A few minutes after the gurney had gone out of sight Carly came scooting toward the gloomy group. She was out of breath and panting heavily, and was trying to say something to the group.

She panted, "Found someone….. has… C.C's…. been camping…. in woods…. Need…. To…. catch my breath….," she looked like she would collapse.

Jack immediately caught Carly and helped her to a chair before she fell over. Then Jack spoke,"Take deep breaths Carly and don't speak until you're able to."

It took Carly a little bit but when she finally spoke she seemed excited about something, "I found someone who has C.C's like Yusei has, and they have been camping out in the woods not too far from where the garage is located. I also saw this person had monsters that live in those C.C's just like Satellite does."

Everyone immediately started asking questions very fast and Carly tried to answer. Finally Akiza shouted, "That's enough Carly can't answer if we keep shouting questions." Then when everyone had quieted down a little Akiza asked, "Carly how did you find this out, and please hurry. Yusei and Satellite will be at the hospital very soon and we all need to be there when they arrive."

Carly took one look at the glowing marks and knew why. She spoke, "I'll try to make this as brief as possible. For the last month and a half, the reporters have been hanging out at the garage, and I spent some time at La Green Café working on finding out more about Evan Jenkins, and the Night Stalker. During this time I noticed the café had a new waitress named Elizabeth. It was two days ago when she was serving me I saw something fall from under her apron, and I saw it was a red and white C.C. ball. I pretended I didn't see it, but she quickly scooped up the ball and pretended she had dropped her wallet. After I left I hid myself among the reporters and news crews, and when she left I quietly followed her and she went into the woods and came to a small camping site. She opened a different colored C.C. ball and out popped a monster that reminded me of Luna's Regulus card. I didn't stay long, but I watched her summon a total of six different monsters from those C.C. balls. What I did notice is that she seemed to care a lot about those creatures and they seemed to care about her. I went to the café yesterday and today to still work on finding more about Evan Jenkins, and to observe Elizabeth. When I watched her she sometimes stole glances at the garage, and today she managed to leave early and go somewhere else. When I asked Stephanie where Elizabeth had gone she said Elizabeth had left early because she hadn't felt well."

Everyone was processing this information, and finally Crow spoke angrily, "So this Elizabeth has been spying on the garage, and has monsters like Satellite! Why has she been spying on us, and why has she been hiding in the woods. I bet she is the Art Arsonist and has been waiting to make sure to attack when we were at out lowest point with Satellite being on probation and waiting to see if she could harm us when we weren't looking!"

Luna spoke up, "You don't know that Crow, you don't know if she is an enemy or an ally. She must come from the same world as Satellite if she has the same type of C.C's, and she must know all about Satellite. This person must have had reasons about not showing herself or her creatures. If the news groups or reporters found out about her then they would have a field day trying to have interviews with her and the local government might try to take away her creatures. From what Carly just said it seems Elizabeth really cares for her creatures and would do everything in her power to keep them safe."

Just as Luna finished speaking a hospital staff member ran to the group and said, "I was told to get you when Yusei and Satellite arrived. The ambulance just arrived and both of them are headed to the emergency room right now."

Everyone got up and ran to the hall just outside the emergency room. Two gurneys came down the hall with the surgical staff on both sides. The first person everyone saw was Yusei, who was in a drugged sleep and his back was a sickening mess of charred clothing, burnt hair and badly burnt skin. His mark was still glowing and the surgery staff moved Yusei into the operating room. The second being was Satellite who was lying on his chest and was in worse shape. Satellite was also in a drugged sleep, but it looked like he was in worse shape. Satellite had burns all over him with scorched fur and charred skin from intense flames. He was rushed into a different room, and the operating light where Yusei had been moved into had turned on.

Everyone had seen Yusei and Satellite and they all had sick feelings in their chests. Yusei was in a bad condition, but seeing Satellite made the feeling worse. Everyone knew the Art Arsonist had tried to kill them both, and they were afraid that both of them might die. For Akiza it was plain agony knowing the one person who had gotten through to her was fighting for his life.

Running down the hall was the same woman who had recently started working at the café, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston, and she made a beeline for the room that had Satellite. Lizzie knew regular veterinary medicine of this world would not do any good. But in the pockets of her vest were potions, full heals and remedies she had bought from an herbalist shop back in her world that would heal Satellite. She ran past the Signers and their friends and disappeared into the room that had Satellite.

Running behind Lizzie were Trudge and Mina along with a Security officer. Trudge was having no problems keeping up with Lizzie, and neither was the Security officer. But Mina had in her hands her high heels and was mostly having to slide down the hall at high speeds in her tights. Trudge and the other officer vanished behind the doors that had Satellite, but Mina came to a stop near the group, panting.

Everyone stared at Mina and finally Bruno spoke, "Mina, why were you sliding down the hall, and who was that that vanished into the room with Trudge and another officer behind her?"

Mina couldn't answer while she was catching her breath, but Carly suddenly spoke, "That her from the Café, the waitress named Elizabeth. The same person who has those monsters and has been camping out in the woods, the one I just told you about."

Mina managed to regain some of her voice and panted out (while glaring at Carly), "How…. Did… you…know… about her. How did… you know…. About her…. Creatures…."

Jack spoke, "Mina why don't you tell us how you meet Elizabeth and what she is doing here."

Mina managed to regain her voice and spoke with panic in her voice, "We found her at the fire on Shogun Drive with the burnt forms of Yusei and Satellite. She was surrounded by three huge monsters, and she claimed she had gotten both of them out of the fire. She said her name was Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston of Twinleaf, and she also claimed she came from the same world as Satellite and the Art Arsonist. She also thinks the Art Arsonist killed her brother, but I have reason to believe she started the fire."

Carly quickly spoke to Mina, "What makes you think she started the fire, and what makes you think she was trying to kill Yusei and Satellite. From what I have seen from her she cares deeply about her creatures, and she might have been using them to get Yusei and Satellite out of the fires. If she knows anything about the Art Arsonist that would be a big help into stopping him from burning more buildings and putting more people into the hospital."

Mina retaliated, "She was at the crime scene and Lizzie wanted to come along to the hospital to check on Yusei and Satellite. She had a deep interest in Satellite, and she also mentioned in the van that she had medicine to help heal Satellite. I don't know what she is doing to Satellite right now-"

Mina never finished the sentence, everyone else ran into the room where Satellite was being kept. What everyone saw was one of the oddest sights the Signers and their allies ever saw.

**I'm leaving you at a cliff hanger again, but it looks like there are trust issues between the forces of Security and Lizzie. In the next chapter Lizzie will have to explain some things to the Signers about her world, and everyone will be waiting for Yusei to get out of surgery. Hopefully after the next chapter I can begin working on the memory sequences and origins of how Satellite got to this world. Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Have Pokémon will Travel

Everybody who ran into the room saw Satellite on the hospital gurney and Lizzie in front of Satellite's head. Lizzie was taking packets of dried plants out of her vest pockets, and on the table behind her were different bottles of spray containers, a jar of honey, a small plastic spoon, and a small Styrofoam dish from the hospital cafeteria. Trudge, the security officer, and the crew who brought Satellite and Yusei to the hospital were staring at two different monsters.

One of the creatures was a four foot tall dog-like monster that looked like a strange version of the jackal god Anubis from Ancient Egypt (If Anubis was able to wear blue shorts and tan shirt top). The other creature had long white hair that covered its face and went down its back to the floor. It had a light brown wood-like body with pointed nose and ears. Its two arms ended with giant green leaves, and its eyes made the signers shudder. The eyes were yellow, but where the whites should have been it was black, giving an uncomfortable resemblance to the eyes of the Dark Signers. It was currently using its leaves like a fan over the burnt body of Satellite.

Lizzie had just finished placing the packets of dried plants out and spoke to the monster that was fanning Satellite,

"Shiftry, I need you to stop fanning Luxray for a second while I get the remedy. I can't have the plants going all over the place, and this form of plant life doesn't grow here."

Then Lizzie turned to the standing jackal, "Lucario, I need you to hold Luxray still while I use the Max Potions and Full Heals on his back after I've given him the remedy."

"The remedy for what," Crow hissed, "The remedy to send him to the next world to meet his maker?"

Lizzie didn't even look in the direction of the group but she spoke, "I know this looks strange to you, but I've done this type of cure before, and it will help the Luxray everyone calls Satellite to heal from internal and external injuries from the fire. Lucario pass me the spoon, dish and the honey please."

Leo looked puzzled and spoke, "What's the honey for? Couldn't you just use water and a glass for the plants?"

Lizzie stopped opening the packets and measuring dried plants into a bowl, and looked at the group.

Lizzie had seen these people before and she saw the looks of mistrust in their faces and their eyes. Mixed with the mistrust was also fascination with the two monsters right by Luxray's gurney. While working at the café to pay for her and her Pokémon's basic needs she had pumped Stephanie for information about the people who were always with Luxray.

Lizzie had seen the tall blond headed man before as a current customer at the café. Stephanie said his name was Jack Atlas and Stephanie always gushed about how cute he was but to Lizzie she had a low opinion of the blond thinking how back in her world he would have made a terrible trainer with his huge ego and Empoleon like pride.

The orange haired man with yellow marks on his face she had seen doing deliveries from the garage. Lizzie had heard from Stephanie his name was Crow Hogan and he had a soft spot for children, and he ran a delivery service using his Duel Runner to make ends meet.

Lizzie recognized the rest as Akiza Izinski, Bruno, Carly Carmine, and the twins Leo and Luna who were friends of Yusei and Luxray. Lizzie learned they were all friends and that five of them including Yusei were connected by crimson marks on their arms. Stephanie couldn't give her much information about how or why they had these marks, or what these marks did other than summoning some gigantic Crimson Dragon from the sky.

She spoke, "These dried plants and berries are very bitter, the honey sweetens the medicine and makes it easier to taste and swallow."

Crow snapped at Lizzie, "I don't believe you are trying to save Satellite. I think you are trying to poison him, and I will see to it that you pay dearly for putting Yusei and Satellite in that fire, Art Arsonist."

Lizzie snapped her head in Crow's direction and spoke softly, "Don't you dare…."

Anticipating an explosion, the two creatures by the gurney backed away slowly from Lizzie, and the blue Anubis jumped on the gurney and covered the ears of the unconscious Satellite.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THE ART ARSONIST OR EVEN TRY TO CALL ME A MURDERER!"

Lizzie was roaring at Crow and the group for even calling her the Art Arsonist, "I would never put a person or a Pokémon in danger! I'm the one who called in the kidnapping, I'm the one who organized her Pokémon to get Yusei and Satellite out of that burning building, and I'm the one who knows how to heal Satellite of his burns!"

Crow was now wishing a hole would open up in the ground and he would sink into it, everyone else was wishing Crow had been quiet. But everyone heard the odd word they had never heard before. Pokémon?

Lizzie continued to yell, "I've been watching the garage for two months to make sure everything was all right with Luxray and that Yusei had been taking care of him! I couldn't just come up to the door because the paparazzi were camped out at your doorstep making it impossible to try to contact you! We're on the same side trying to capture the man you call the Art Arsonist and I call the murderer of my brother!"

Lizzie stopped yelling to get some air into her lungs, and the wood monster walked over to her and began to fan her face with its giant leaves trying to cool her down.

Akiza walked past the group, over to Lizzie and asked, "The Art Arsonist killed your brother?"

Lizzie had calmed down a little and spoke softly, "My brother Matt made him angry by raiding his lab, freeing the stolen Pokémon who were being experimented on, and exposing his research. Then my brother paid the ultimate price for exposing him and Matt died right in front of me. It was only six months ago when a series of similar deaths took place and they proved my brother was murdered. I spent the last six months looking for Matt's killer and somehow ended up in this world, just like he had, but he's been taking advantage of having Pokémon with him and committing crimes with them, while I've been hiding my Pokémon and trying to keep people from finding out about them."

Leo still looked puzzled and asked, "I've never heard of Pokémon before. Is Satellite a Pokémon?"

Calmly, Lizzie took out a small red mechanical device from another one of her vest pockets, and said, "The Pokedex should answer some of your questions about the creatures you see before you and about me."

Lizzie turned to the wooden being next to her and pointed the device at the creature. A mechanical voice came from the object and recited,

"Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses."

Then Lizzie turned toward the jackal, who was still on the gurney with Satellite, and the device spoke,

"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away."

Then Lizzie pointed the device at Satellite and it spoke,

"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. It can see clearly though walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young."

Lizzie pointed the device to herself and an image of Lizzie came up on the screen and spoke, "I am Dexter, a pokedex programmed by Professor Rowan to aid Elizabeth Kingston of Twinleaf as a guide and recording device on Pokémon. I also act as a Trainers License."

Lizzie closed the pokedex and spoke, "I would never hurt a Pokémon or a person, and I would never try to kill someone. I want to help you and I want to help Yusei learn about how to fight alongside his Luxray, but how can I do that when his friends and his allies won't let me help them? Now please let me heal Luxray or he will die from his wounds."

"We will let you heal Satellite but under Securities watch and we will be needing you to tell us everything you know about the Art Arsonist."

Everyone turned their heads back to the doorway of the room and Mina was standing there (having placed her high heeled shoes back on her feet and looking at Lizzie with mistrust in her eyes).

Lizzie looked at Mina and then turned her head to look at Trudge and spoke, "If that is what it takes to help Luxray then I accept. Let's get to work."

The crew that brought in Satellite gathered around the gurney along with the other Security officer, Trudge, Jack, Crow, Bruno, and Carly. Akiza, Leo and Luna wanted to help but Mina reminded them that Satellite was still on probation, and it would be better to wait outside for Yusei to come out of surgery.

Akiza wanted to help Satellite but being near the one man who meant so much to her would make her feel better so Akiza went out the doors to wait outside for Yusei, and she was followed by the twins. Then Shiftry and Lucario moved to a different part of the room and watched as their trainer began to heal Satellite.

Lizzie started her procedure by measuring different dried plants and cut up berries into the bowl, and when she had enough in the bowl Lizzie took the jar of honey and poured and mixed the honey with the dried plants. When the mixture was a thick dark brown color Lizzie spoke,

"I need people to hold up Luxray's head and open his mouth so the remedy can go down his throat. Every last bit of it has to go into his stomach before I can use the Full Heals and Max Potions," Lizzie gestured to the different colored spray bottles on the counter, "When I use the sprays I will need people to hold him still because these sprays sting, but it will help the wounds and burns."

"Wait a minute," one of the emergency crew spoke. He immediately grabbed some thick gloves from the room's shelf and passed it out to the other people around the table. "If Satellite sends out some electrical shocks these gloves should keep your hands safe," the crew member spoke.

Everyone who didn't have gloves on put them on and Crow and Trudge held Satellite's mouth up and open and Lizzie began pouring the thick mixture down Satellite's throat.

Satellite did not like taste of this mixture and he struggled and tried to close his mouth, but everyone pinned him to the gurney and kept his mouth open until every bit of the mixture was gone from the bowl. When it was gone Satellite started licking his mouth to get rid of the taste and foam started appearing on his lips. Lizzie simply got a paper towel from the counter and wiped away the foam from Satellite's lips.

Next Lizzie got a spray bottle filled with light yellow liquid and turned her attention to the gigantic burns on Satellite's back. Everyone holding Satellite still, Lizzie began to spray the light yellow liquid from the bottle onto Satellite's back. To everyone's amazement and to Lizzie's satisfaction the burns began melt back into healthy skin at top speed. Then Lizzie took another bottle that was a grey colored bottle with metallic blue liquid and sprayed that on top of the remaining wounds and like watching a speeded up film of plants growing the remaining wounds melted away. Satellite had twitched and struggled some from the sprays but after the ordeal was over Satellite remained still.

Everyone let go of Satellite and stared at Lizzie in amazement. Lizzie walked around Satellite, examining him, and Lizzie finally said, "Luxray will be fine now. All he needs is quiet and rest and then he will be in top condition."

Jack spoke, "What are those sprays that you gave to Satellite? They made his wounds melt into nothing."

Lizzie spoke, "The sprays I gave Satellite are called Full Heal and Max Potion that do wonders on a wounded Pokémon. Unfortunately they don't do anything for wounded people."

Crow bit his lip and spoke to Lizzie, "I'm sorry Lizzie I called you the Art Arsonist. I was just so worried about Yusei, that I thought you had caused him to be in the fire. Yusei, Jack and I have been together since we were really little and we all grew up in the same home. When you had an interest in Satellite I just thought you were going to hurt him."

Lizzie walked over to Crow and put out her hand and said, "I understand that you were angry, Crow Hogan, and I accept your apology. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I have had a short fuse since my brother's death was found to be a murder, and hunting his killer made me lose my manners. Let's shake on being allies in catching the Art Arsonist and sharing are knowledge with each other."

Crow and Lizzie shook hands, and while they were shaking, Mina spoke to Lizzie and asked, "Lizzie will you give us information on the man you know as the Art Arsonist? We desperately need to catch him before anymore damage occurs and other people end up in the morgue."

Lizzie looked at Mina and said, "I will give you what information you need, just as long as I can train Yusei to fight alongside Satellite and battle like I do back in my world. Yusei needs to know how to know Satellite fights and how to battle like a team."

Leo suddenly charged into the room and said, "The operating light just came off over the room where Yusei has been. There're going to be bringing him out right now."

Every one of the signers including Bruno, Trudge, and Mina ran out of the room. Lizzie recalled her Pokémon Lucario and Shiftry, and then she spoke to the emergency crew saying, "I need Satellite placed in another room while he sleeps. Luxray will most likely be sleeping all night and wake up in the morning. I need to be there when Luxray wakes up."

The Security officer spoke, "I will see to it Miss Kingston, you had better go with the others."

Lizzie nodded and followed the other signers out the door.

The whole group of Team 5D's along with Mina, Trudge, Carly, and Lizzie saw Yusei come out of the room with heavy bandages, an oxygen mask, the lower part of his head shaved where the fire had burned his hair, and still in a drugged sleep.

The hospital staff moved Yusei to a smaller hospital room and made him comfortable as Yusei kept sleeping. Crow went to the doctor and spoke with worry in his voice, "Doc how is Yusei? How bad are the wounds and in what condition will Yusei be in when he wakes up?"

The Doc looked at the worried group and spoke, "Yusei Fudo was very lucky. Most Art Arsonist victims are in the I.C.U. units, and do not have very good chances of pulling though. Mr. Fudo will not have to be in the I.C.U. unit because he got out of the building quickly. All he needs are skin grafts on his back and back of his arms. We shaved of parts of his hair that were burned by fire and have him connected to an oxygen tank so he can breathe. There was no internal damage except smoke residue in his lungs. If he makes it though the next twenty-four hours his chances will be extremely good. For now all we can do is wait."

Akiza spoke quietly, "I will stay here with Yusei and keep watch over him. He was the only person who ever got though to me and I will make sure he is cared for."

Bruno nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I will get you a phone for you to call your parents Akiza, and I see to it the twins go home safely."

Leo looked upset and spoke, "I want to stay with Yusei as well, and I don't want to go home."

Luna looked at her brother and said, "Leo I don't want to leave Yusei ether, but we have school tomorrow and everyone will want to know about Yusei. Our friends will want to see Yusei as well and maybe they can help him pull though."

Leo sighed deeply and said, "All right Luna, I'll go home. But when we get out of school tomorrow I want to see Yusei in the hospital."

Luna nodded and spoke, "That sounds like a good idea Leo."

Crow pulled out his cell phone and said, "I will call Martha and Blister, and let them know about what happened to Yusei. Martha will want to see him and maybe she can help wake Yusei up."

Jack turned around and started leaving the room.

Carly called out, "Jack, where are you going?"

Jack stopped and said, "I'm going to find the Art Arsonist and give him a good taste of his own medicine. No one deserves to be in this condition and if Yusei dies then I will let the Art Arsonist know what it's like to be on the bad side of Jack Atlas."

Lizzie ran in front of Jack and blocked the door with her own body. Jack gave Lizzie a death glare and spoke in a chilled voice, "Get out of my way Lizzie."

Lizzie refused to let the death glare intimidate her and spoke quietly, "If you go and find the Art Arsonist without any knowledge of what Pokémon he has with him you will be lucky if you even end up in the hospital. For all I know he will try to incinerate you and leave your corpse somewhere where no one would find you. What you are planning to do Jack is the most thick-headed irresponsible thing you can do right now. You need to be here for your friend and what would Yusei think if he wakes up and finds out your dead."

Crow immediately took a liking to Lizzie for having the guts to stand up to Jack like that, and with Lizzie's Pokémon she would know about how to handle the Art Arsonist.

Lizzie continued speaking, "Your friends need you Jack, and besides if you did leave I would simply send one of my Pokémon after you and make you come back."

"And what monster would you send after me?" Jack sneered, "the over grown jackal or the wood monster in need of a haircut."

Lizzie simply said, "This."

Lizzie drew out a C.C. ball and threw it into the air, and out came one of the most horrible creatures the signers ever saw.

This creature was obviously a dragon, but a dragon with three heads and eyes like voids. It had six black wings, three mean looking mouths and had to be six feet long. The color scheme of this monster was black, deep purple and blue grey. The two smaller heads were attached to the main body like arms, and it appeared this dragon wanted desperately to tear the place apart.

Lizzie pulled out her Pokedex and a mechanical voice spoke,

"Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack."

Surprise came into Jack's eyes and he did not like the way this creature was looking at him like he was part of an all-you-could-eat-buffet.

Lizzie kept her hands on Hydreigon's neck and spoke, "This Pokémon was one of the hardest I ever raised and trained. It would be better if you stayed with your friends than have me go after you with Hydreigon, who still has trouble telling friends from enemies. Fortunately, he knows I am his trainer but I can't leave him alone or he starts attacking anything that moves."

Carly shuddered at the memory of this monster. When she had followed Lizzie to her camp ground, this monster seemed to think there was something around the perimeter of the camp. Fortunately, Lizzie had had her hands on this creature and Carly had managed to leave before the Pokémon really saw her.

"Fine," Jack said, "I will stay at the hospital and not go anywhere tonight. Not because I'm shaking in fear of this creature, but I would rather not be on that thing's menu."

Lizzie just recalled Hydreigon into its C.C. and said, "I will be in Satellite's room tonight if anyone needs me."

So the twins went home escorted by Bruno, who later went back to the garage for some sleep and to tell Zora what had happened. Crow called Martha and told her what had happened with Yusei and Satellite, and Martha told Crow she was coming down to see Yusei as soon as possible. Akiza told her parents what had happened and where she would be that night. Akiza stayed in Yusei's room along with Jack watching over Yusei. Carly didn't go home that night but stayed with Lizzie in Satellite's room keeping watch over Satellite. Security placed guards around the halls and doors of the Yusei and Satellite.

Yusei remained in sleep, and Satellite slept and dreamed…

**So the next few chapters will be origin sequences on Satellite with how Satellite meet Matt, Satellite getting his face scar, the Team Rocket lab raid, Matt's death, Satellite coming to Yuesi's world, Meeting Yusei and the Enforcers, Kidnapping of Annie and fighting Team Morlocks, and some scenes from the Fortune Cup and fighting the Dark Signers. These will be mostly P.O.V.s from Satellite but with a mix from Matt, Yusei, and other characters as the origins continue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and has told me how much they like this story. I thank **_Netiri Vi Britannia, Shimmering-Sky, AqousRiverRere, NadiaMiki, phantomdare1,_ and _BlueYusei_**. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Satellite Origins- Lakeside Meeting

It was a beautiful day in the western half of the Sinnoh region, but a man in a space suit like uniform was too busy carrying a heavy sack that was squirming and giving off little cries of discomfort.

The Team Galactic grunt trying to get as far away as possible from Professor Rowan's lab where he had stolen three small electric Pokémon called Shinx for his team's study of energy. But the sack wouldn't stay still or quiet no matter how many times he yelled at the Pokémon to shut up.

The grunt stopped for a moment under a cluster of trees to catch his breath and give his back a rest. The grunt couldn't believe the Galactic Commander Mars had ordered him to grab the little Shinxes and carry them all the way to the Valley Windworks for energy gathering. At the rate this walk was taking it would take all day and half the night to get there with a squirming sack.

The sack still gave off cries and the grunt lost his temper yelling, "Shut up you stupid Pokémon! Do you want me to get caught and get into trouble with the Commander!"

The grunt's yells caught the attention of a passing trainer and this trainer decided to see what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on? What's the noise?"

The grunt froze and moved the sack under some thorny brambles and hid from sight. What the grunt didn't notice was the sides of the sack had been torn and the tear was big enough for a small Pokémon to escape.

A small blue and yellow eyed Shinx managed to slip though and was followed by two other Shinxes. The first Shinx knew the mean human would come back quickly and he didn't want to be shut up in a sack again so he took off into the underbrush. The other two Shinxes ran in separate directions into the underbrush as well.

The trainer came and didn't see or hear anything so they left. The grunt came out of his hiding place and ran to retrieve the sack only to find it empty. The grunt was furious about this, and knew if he didn't get those Shinxes back quickly then he would be in huge trouble with Commander Mars for coming back empty handed.

Quickly the grunt repaired the hole in the sack and went looking for the Shinxes. He managed to find and grab the last two Shinxes, but the first Shinx that had escaped the sack was still missing. Immediately the grunt called out his Pokémon to look for the missing Shinx.

"Go Dustox, help me find that Shinx!"

A green winged and purple bodied moth came out of its poke ball and went with the Galactic grunt to find the runaway Shinx.

The Shinx in question kept running though thick forest undergrowth, bumping into clusters of wild Starlys and Bidoofs. Fortunately, none of the wild Pokémon attacked him, but the Shinx was still afraid of being caught by the man with the sack. After what seemed to be forever the Shinx made it to a lake with a small rocky island in the middle of the lake.

The small Shinx was tired, dirty, and very thirsty from running for so long. The Shinx decided it was alright to stop and rest and have a drink from the lake, and having satisfied his thirst the Shinx decided to find a safe place to hide and rest before traveling again.

Before the Shinx had taken a few steps from the lake bed, a figure came walking toward the lake and the Shinx decided to hide himself in the mud and wait until the person was gone.

The person who arrived at the lake side was a young man who looked to be fourteen. He was tall, had dark red hair with gold highlights, emerald green eyes with flecks of gold in the iris, light colored skin, and was built like a twig. He was wearing dark blue jeans with black hiking boots, a sapphire colored t-shirt and a black belt with a silver buckle. This person had a calming aura about him and he was staring at the island in the middle of the lake.

The little Shinx was hiding in the mud about two feet away from where the boy was standing, and was trying not to be seen by the boy. But the young man was paying no attention to the lake bed. The human seemed to be deep in thought and never took his eyes off of the rocky island on the lake.

A voice called out of the trees, "Matt! Matt! Where are you Matt?"

The boy spoke out, "I'm over here Lizzie, by the lake bed."

A girl who appeared to be two years older than the human boy ran to his side. In the girl's arm was an acorn shaped Pokémon who seemed to enjoy being carried.

The girl called Lizzie stopped by the boy's side and put the acorn Pokémon down. She spoke, "Matt, I'm sorry Professor Rowan didn't have any starter Pokémon for you to begin training, and I know how disappointed you are about not having a Pokémon. You waited patiently for four years while you were at the Sunyshore University, and promised mom and dad you would wait until you had your degree then they would allow you to begin Pokémon training."

Matt was quiet while Lizzie was talking and then he spoke quietly, "So what's another few days of waiting. I went to the Sunyshore University because mother and father didn't want me to waste my brain power on getting badges and getting Pokémon. I did as they wished and at the University I got a dual degree in mathematics and physics, I had papers published, and got a great deal of respect from the math and physics departments. But deep down I always wanted to be a trainer and have Pokémon of my own. I don't care what kind I start with and I have never thought any Pokémon was worthless."

Lizzie looked at him and spoke, "I know your patience Matt, exceeds any person I have ever meet, but it will be awhile before Professor Rowan gets a starter Pokémon. He is still upset and investigating about who broke into his lab and stole those Shinxes. If you want I can catch you a Pokémon and you can get started training faster."

Matt gave a small smile to his sister and said, "That's very thoughtful of you Lizzie, but I will wait until things have calmed down with Professor Rowan. And who knows maybe they will catch the person responsible for this and get the Shinxes back."

Lizzie sighed and picked up her walking acorn and spoke, "Are you coming back to the house with us Matt? Mom and Dad will be worried if you don't return before dark."

Matt shook his head and said, "No Lizzie, I'm not coming back to the house with you and Seedot just now. I'm going to hang around here for a little while longer, and enjoy the scenery. You know how Lake Verity helps me relax and think more clearly."

Lizzie nodded and left with Seedot in her arms. Matt turned back toward the island in the middle of Lake Verity, and wondered what was living in the rocky island. As a child he and his sister played by the shores of the lake, and Matt could never shake the feeling something was watching him. Matt had heard that a legendary Pokémon lived in the middle of the island, but no one could swim in the water to the island because of a huge population of bad tempered Goldeens that loved to attack anything that moved.

Shinx was still hiding in the mud and waiting for the human to go away. Shinx buried himself deeper in the mud so he couldn't be seen when Shinx accidently woke up a Pokémon with large claws and many little claw like feet. The Corphish, irritated by being woken up, pinched the tail of the small Shinx and sent the Shinx howling out of the mud and onto dry ground.

"SSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNXXX!"

Matt was startled and looked down to see a very muddy Shinx and a Corphish trying to chase after the Shinx for invading its home. Matt stepped between the Corphish and the Shinx and gave the Corphish a cold glare. The Corphish decided to turn around and head back into the mud rather than face the human, so back into the water it went.

Matt turned around to see if the Shinx was alright, but the Shinx backed away from Matt and looked at him with hostility in its yellow eyes.

_This must be one of Shinxes that was stolen from Professor Rowan's lab,_ Matt thought, _I need to see if I can make it trust me so I can get it back to the lab._

Neither of them noticed a Dustox flying overhead and turning around to go back and tell the grunt it had found the missing Shinx.

Matt crouched down to look at the Shinx better, but the small Shinx just hissed at him, and started backing away. To gain the Shinx trust Matt took out a small packet of crackers from his jeans pocket, and placed them in front of the Shinx and said in a soothing voice,

"Come on, I won't hurt you, and I know you must be hungry."

The Shinx eyed Matt with mistrust but the smell of the crackers made it's stomach growl. So carefully the Shinx crept a little closer to the crackers, and then Shinx grabbed a cracker, backed away to a safe distance and ate the cracker.

Matt watched as the Shinx was ate the cracker and repeated grabbing crackers, backing away and eating them. Then when there were no more crackers Matt gently sent his hand out and stretched out his fingers for the Shinx to examine.

The Shinx looked at the outstretched hand and studied the person in front of him. This person didn't have a sack and the grunt who had taken him and his siblings didn't feed them and yelled at them. This boy had a calming presence like he didn't get upset or lose his temper. The emerald eyes with gold flakes were soothing and peaceful. The boy closed his eyes and turned his head away but kept his hand out.

Matt, still with his eyes closed, felt muddy fur come under his hand and heard a small guttural sound that might have been purring. Matt smiled a small smile to himself and gently reached out his fingers to give a small pat. But a loud voice shouted out,

"Dustox, use Confusion to grab that Shinx!"

Matt's eyes snapped open and threw himself on top of the Shinx to have the attack hit him rather than hit the Shinx. The pain from the Confusion attack was immense but Matt refused to move and have the Shinx get hit.

Matt turned his head and saw a Team Galactic grunt with a Pokémon called Dustox flying in front of him. Matt saw on the Grunt's back a big sack that was moving and heard the cries of distressed Pokémon coming from inside the bag.

Matt quickly got to his feet and blocked the grunt's sight of the muddy Shinx with his body. Matt was still in pain from the Confusion attack, but he refused to show his pain on his face.

Matt glared at the Galactic grunt and demanded, "So, Team Galactic now attacks people to steal Pokémon, do they?"

The grunt snapped, "Only when people don't get out of the way of our targets. That Shinx should be in this sack with the other two Shinxes. If I don't get them to the Commander my head will served on a platter. Now get out of my way, or you will feel more pain!"

Matt knew it didn't take a five-year-old to know this person had stolen the Shinxes from Professor Rowan's lab, and this person would always be a grunt due to the lack of thinking before speaking. Matt didn't have any Pokémon, but he would not let the grunt steal this Shinx to be used for experiments.

Matt did not like bullies, and he did not like Team Galactic. Team Galactic always ranted about finding a new energy source and expanding the universe, but Matt had heard stories about how Team Galactic stole other people's Pokémon, and he had seen Galactic grunts occasionally and could never understand why they dressed-up in space suit-like uniforms.

Matt kept his voice even and said, "I will not let you take this Shinx to be a lab rat. If you want him you will have to go through me."

The grunt gave a laugh and said, "You just made a foolish choice. I can see you don't have any Pokémon, let me see how long it will take before you start screaming Uncle. Dustox, use Confusion!"

The Dustox obeyed and hit Matt hard with a Confusion attack making Matt feel pain. But Matt wasn't standing there like a statue, he was trying to hit the moth the way a boxer would in the ring. Matt managed to sink his fist into the Dustox's purple abdomen causing the moth to squeal in pain.

The grunt was staring at Matt and said in disbelief, "How are you managing to hit my Dustox? You fight like you're a boxer."

Matt spoke quietly, "I was on the Sunyshore University Boxing Team. I will not let you harm this Shinx."

The grunt shouted, "Dustox, use Poison Sting! Aim for his neck!"

Dustox shot out multiple poisonous stingers and Matt quickly managed to doge most of them, but some of the stingers landed in his neck making Matt feel really sick. But Matt refused to back down and he kept on fighting Dustox with punches (and successfully landing some of them).

The small Shinx was staring at Matt. How come this human was defending him and taking these blows to protect him? It seemed Matt was willing to get hurt so he would be safe, but with poison stingers in his neck Matt wasn't going to last much longer. It was then the Shinx made up his mind and made his move.

The grunt saw Matt was slowing down and made his move to finish him off and grab the Shinx. The grunt shouted, "Dustox, use Tackle to knock this intruder off his feet."

Dustox moved in for the kill when suddenly, Shinx used his own Tackle attack and hit the Dustox in the middle sending the moth backwards.

Matt looked at the Shinx with surprise and the small Shinx looked back at Matt with determination in its face and eyes.

Matt smiled and said, "Let's finish him together Shinx."

The small Pokémon squeaked with agreement, "Shinx!"

The grunt stared in disbelief but managed to regain his determination to grab the Shinx and snapped, "That little Shinx is no match for Dustox! When it's weakened it will be easier to grab!"

Matt gave the grunt a cold look, "We will see about that."

The grunt commanded, "Dustox, use Tackle!"

Matt called to Shinx, "Shinx, use Leer!"

Shinx's face took on a different expression, but he got hit by the Tackle attack. The Dustox didn't like the look on the Shinx's face and some of his defensive power went down.

Shinx didn't back down and neither did Matt. Shinx kept using the Leer attack and Dustox kept using Tackle, but the Dustox kept being unnerved by the Shinx's face.

The grunt kept thinking Dustox would win but didn't pay attention to the fact Matt and Shinx had a strategy to keep lowering Dustox's defenses until the time was right.

What the grunt didn't know was Matt had seen some people come up from behind the grunt and were watching the battle. Matt made a gesture to the group to stay back while the battle was going on. Matt couldn't wait to see the expression on the grunt's face when the sack would no longer be in his possession.

The grunt finally called out to Dustox, "Dustox, end this battle with Confusion! I'm taking that Shinx with me and not getting into Commander Mars's bad side!"

Dustox moved in for the kill when Matt called out, "Shinx, use Tackle to end the battle and rescue your friends!"

Shinx shoved himself into the Dustox and the Dustox's attack hit Shinx. Both Pokémon were panting hard and trying to stay upright. After what seemed to be forever the Dustox fainted and the grunt stared in disbelief.

Matt walked over to the tired Shinx and picked him up and cradled Shinx in his arms. Matt glared at the grunt and said, "You have lost. You won't get this Shinx and you are not getting the other Shinxes in the sack. Hand the sack over."

The grunt recalled his Dustox and hissed at Matt, "I will not hand over these Shinxes! You have no one to help you grab them!"

"Actually, my brother does, and I will make you pay dearly for putting poisonous stingers in him!"

The grunt turned around and saw the figures of Matt's sister Lizzie, Professor Rowan, two of the Professor's assistances, and three members of the police force. The grunt froze and knew he had been caught red handed, and there was nowhere to run.

Lizzie walked over and grabbed the squirming sack from the grunt, and then two police officers arrested the grunt for theft.

After the grunt had been escorted out and the police were gone, the two assistances gently pulled out the two Shinxes and examined them to make sure they were alright.

At the same time Lizzie and Professor Rowan had gone over to Matt with Lizzie tending to Matt's wounds, and Professor Rowan asking questions about what had happened. Matt explained how he had found Shinx, fighting the grunt, and both of them taking on the grunt together (Matt was also complaining to Lizzie that he could handle the wounds himself. Lizzie ignored her brother's protests and knew full well Matt did not like being fussed over by anyone).

Professor Rowan spoke, "I must thank you for finding the stolen Shinxes, Matt. I have recently been studying basic Pokémon forms, and I was horrified when the Galactic grunt broke in and stole the Shinxes. I thought I would never see them again."

Matt looked down at the Shinx in his arms and the muddy Shinx looked back at Matt. Matt really didn't want to let Shinx go. He liked the small creature's sprit and Matt knew Shinx belonged in the Professor's lab, but it didn't feel right to let Shinx go.

Shinx didn't want to leave Matt because Matt had thrown himself into the line of attack to keep him safe. Shinx knew he wanted to stay with Matt because he cared about protecting people and Pokémon, and Shinx liked the fire in Matt's eyes. It didn't seem fair they would be separated so quickly.

Rowan looked at Shinx and asked Matt, "May I have a look at the Shinx in your arms Matt?"

Matt nodded and reluctantly gave Shinx to the Professor. The Professor looked Shinx over carefully and spoke to Matt, "Matt you seem unhappy about giving me Shinx."

Matt bit his lip and said softly, "I must be honest with you Professor Rowan; I don't really want to leave Shinx. I've grown attached to the little creature."

Professor Rowan nodded and put the Shinx on the ground. When Shinx was on the ground the professor looked at Shinx and asked, "Shinx, do you want to stay with Matt and become Matt's Pokémon?"

The little muddy Shinx's face lit up and ran to Matt squeaking with joy, "ShinxShinx"

Matt's face looked like all of his Christmases had come early, and picked up Shinx and snuggled the creature in his arms.

Professor Rowan smiled at the scene and said, "Shinx has become attached to you Matt, and the both of you look so happy to be together. I saw the way the both of you battled together and the both of you make a natural pair. So, I'm giving Shinx to you Matt as your starter Pokémon. But Matt you need to promise me that you will care and love all of the Pokémon you catch and raise."

Matt looked at the professor and said, "I promise, Professor Rowan, that I will love and care for all of my Pokémon, and I will turn Shinx into a powerful champion with the same heart and soul I have."

The Professor smiled and gave Matt five poke balls and a Pokedex and said, "Congratulations, Matt you are now a Pokémon trainer, and I know you and all of your Pokémon have what it takes to become true champions, like your sister Lizzie has become champion of Sinnoh and Hoenn."

Lizzie smiled and said, "Congratulations brother, I know you will be a great trainer."

Matt hugged the dirty little Shinx with joy in his face and Shinx squealed in delight with being with Matt.

That night Professor Rowan took the other two Shinxes back to his lab while Matt gave his new partner Shinx a bath and prepared for the journey of traveling as Pokémon trainer.

**The first part of the Origin sequences of Satellite. Every chapter that is a memory sequence will have "Satellite Origins" in front of the chapter number. I need to tell everyone that I have just started a five week summer course that will make it hard to write new chapters. I will write when I can but I can't predict when I will be able to update. I thank you for your patience. Please R & R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Satellite Origins- Battle Scar

For the next three years Matt Kingston of Twinleaf traveled all over Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova; defeating gym leaders, catching and raising new Pokémon, battling and befriending trainers, and defeating the different Elite Fours.

Shinx was always by Matt's side, getting stronger and helping Matt become stronger. Matt cared for all of his Pokémon with love and care, but Shinx held a special place in his heart and in due time Shinx evolved into Luxio.

Matt's reputation as a trainer traveled far; the reputation of a brainiac who was well known in the Math and Physics circles in academia was now a trainer known for his complex strategies of battling, calm, kind, and quiet personality, and never having meet a Pokémon he didn't like. Matt didn't think any Pokémon was worthless, and when he meet an abandoned or injured Pokémon he would care for them.

Matt also gained a reputation for fighting the criminal groups of Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Plasma. From Matt's home region of Shnnoh he and his partners fought Team Galactic and got to fight the team's leader Cyrus in the human world. In the final fight in the Distortion World Matt meet the death dragon Giratina and put an end to Cyrus's plans to rebuild the world in his own image. Matt didn't capture Giratina but had gained Giratina's respect and became the only one who had tamed the banished god of death.

After Matt had finished with Unova he and Luxio headed out to the region of Johto to complete the Johto league. Matt caught new Pokémon and defeated the Violet City gym leader with Luxio's electrical attacks. After earning his Zypher Badge, Matt headed down to the city's Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, and rest before heading to Azalea Town for his next badge.

After Matt's Pokémon had been restored everyone had settled down for supper before going to bed. While Matt and his Pokémon were eating, Matt overheard some people speaking about another criminal group that was active in Johto, the Orange Islands, and in Kanto region called Team Rocket.

"My brother had left a Pokémon in a daycare center to be looked after while he was away. He saw their credentials and they seemed like a respectable business, so he didn't feel like anything was a problem. When he came back the daycare was gone and he searched for the owners only to find out it was a scam done by Team Rocket. He still hasn't found his Pokémon or the Team Rocket members who grabbed it."

"That's not the only thing they do, they set up bogus trading machines that take in Pokémon but leave empty balls in the hands of their trainers."

"The Rockets will do anything to make money from exploiting Pokémon. They don't care what happens to a Pokémon under their control."

One individual shuddered and spoke in a heartbreaking tone, "I come from Lavender Town and it's common knowledge that Team Rocket killed a Marowak. No Pokémon is safe under their command."

Everyone became very quiet and Matt became very angry that people would do these horrible things for money.

_How can people be like this,_ Matt thought,_ Pokémon are just like people. They live, work, play, and eat just like humans do. Pokémon have thoughts and feelings and can react when then they are treated kindly or hurt. All Pokémon start out at a basic level one and if properly raised, cared and loved they can become powerful creatures. Some people think Pokémon should have a master and servant relationship, but I think that is wrong. All of my Pokémon are friends and I would never put any of them in danger._

Luxio looked up from eating and saw Matt in a familiar state of deep thinking. Luxio had also overheard some of the conversation by the other group, but Luxio knew Matt would never allow this Team Rocket to pull any scams or tricks on him. Matt was a brilliant thinker, who kept his feet firmly on the ground and his head out of the clouds; or as Matt's sister Lizzie had put it, "Matt has all of his marbles and they work overtime."

Matt became aware of something looking at him and he looked and saw Luxio staring back at him with some concern on his face.

Matt smiled at Luxio and scratched Luxio's head and spoke, "Don't worry Luxio, I will make sure I take extra precautions when traveling in Johto so we don't have any of our friends getting separated from us."

Luxio nodded and barked, "Luxio!"

After dinner Matt, Luxio, and all of his partners went to bed.

Over the next few days Matt traveled from Violet city to Azalea Town for his next gym badge. While one the route heading to Azalea Town Matt stopped at a Pokémon Center to heal his partners before continuing to onward when he saw something happening at the lobby of the center.

A small group of people were gathered around a heavy set man was selling something with a loud reedy voice saying, "Come have a look at my wares! How would any of you hungry people like to have a tasty snack while you travel! How would any of you like a Slowpoke tail for only ¥1000? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a nutritional treat with you while you travel!"

Matt heard what this person was saying and he was disgusted. It was true Slowpoke tails were tasty, but they were only tasty because Shellder liked the taste so they could allow the Slowpoke to evolve. Without the tails Slowpoke could not evolve unless there was a Kings Rock for a different evolution (There were not many Kings Rocks openly available). But what made Matt really sick was that people were buying the tails and that action was making him really angry.

When Matt got his Pokémon back he walked over to the shouting salesman and spoke in a soft voice, "You're selling Slowpoke tails?"

The man saw Matt and shouted, "Yes, would you care to have some young man? I sell these Slowpoke tails at ¥1000!"

Matt spoke again, "There is no need to shout, I'm right in front of you. I have heard of Slowpoke tails being very tasty, but that is because Shellder like the taste and that helps Slowpoke to evolve. Shellder would not grab something that tasted horrible, no one would."

The man spoke in a softer tone, "The Slowpoke tails are very good, and you look like a person of taste. How about I give you one as a free sample so you know how good it is."

Matt spoke quietly, "There is one fact you do have wrong. Slowpoke tails have no nutritional value, just like candy has no nutrients or vitamins in them."

The salesman looked at Matt and became very wary of the person in front of him. The group of people around Matt looked at him and some even began to recognize him. This person was Matt Kingston who was well known in the Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova regions.

Matt pulled out a poke ball and summoned the creature from inside it. Out came a Slowpoke with a vacant look and totally unaware of where he was.

Matt picked up the creature and snuggled it next to his chest and spoke to the crowd, "Slowpoke may not be the brightest of Pokémon and but they are the most friendly creatures and have a calming influence. When I pet him he's so smooth and soft it's like petting silk. It's just plain wrong to hurt a creature that doesn't have the intelligence to fight back. My Slowpoke is my friend and I would never want to hurt him. It's your choice if you want to buy from this man but remember Slowpoke don't do anyone harm. They need their tails to evolve and it takes a long time for a tail to grow back."

Matt and his Slowpoke left the crowd, walked to the back of the Pokémon Center where the beds were, and took a nap with Slowpoke on his chest.

Meanwhile the crowd who had listened to Matt's speech felt guilty about what they were about to buy or what they had bought. So the crowd left the salesman and those who had Slowpoke tails demanded to have their money back. The heavy set man refused, and the crowd jumped him; getting their money back and finding a Team Rocket I.D. on his person. The heavy set man ran for it.

Matt continued on his journey and finally made it to Azalea Town, and found strange things happening in the town. This town was known for its Slowpoke Well and the vast amounts of Slowpoke living all over the place. There was not a single Slowpoke to be found and there were several shady looking people blocking the entrance to the well and the town's gym.

Matt tried to get into the gym and the well only to be blocked off by these people. When Matt asked why he received answers that were hard to nail down like gusts of wind. There was one place Matt had wanted to see and that was the home of Kurt who made Poke balls from apricorns. Matt had heard of the artisan's work and wanted some apricorn balls, so he went to see Kurt.

When arriving at Kurt's place Matt heard a shouting match coming from inside the house. Matt crept closer to the house to listen.

"… I don't care how much money you will pay for my work. I will not work for thieves who harm Pokémon!" came a reply from an older voice.

"Oh but you will, Kurt of Azalea Town. Team Rocket wants to use your skills as a master craft's man to make our capture devices. We will pay you very well and offer you our protection if you make them for us," said a voice from a younger man.

"No! You thugs have taken control of this town and currently have all the Slowpoke trapped inside the well. I know you're hurting them and I can't forgive you for that! I will not work for you!"

There was a quiet pause then the voice said, "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes it is!"

"Very well, I regret the choice we must do to you," came the quiet reply, "Boys destroy this place, and get rid of Kurt and his granddaughter."

The sounds of smashing objects started and the shrieks of terror started. Matt grabbed five poke balls, kicked the door down, and ran into the room.

"Go Luxio, Darmanitan, Banette, Staraptor, and Aggron!"

The five Pokémon came out of their poke balls and stood in front of Matt. Matt glared at the three grunts dressed in black with the red letter "R" on their chests, and a well dressed man in a business suit. In a dark corner was an old man and a little girl Matt took to be Kurt and his granddaughter.

The man in the suit glared back at Matt and hissed, "Leave now boy, or you will feel the same pain that Kurt will feel for refusing us."

Matt refused to back down and replied, "I take it you are from Team Rocket. Is there any reason why you are picking on an old man and his family."

The suit replied, "Anyone who refuses to aid Team Rocket will pay dearly. I will say it again leave or you will get hurt."

Matt simply said, "Bring it."

All three rocket grunts threw their poke balls into the air and out came two Ekans, three Zubats, and two Koffings. Matt's Pokémon charged forward and the brawl began.

Aggron used Iron Tail on the two Ekans, slamming their bodies flat. While Banette used Will-O-Wisp on one Zubat, Darmanitan used Work Up to make himself stronger and slammed the same Zubat with Hammer Arm. Luxio used Crunch to take down one Koffing while Staraptor used Steel Wing to finish off the last two Zubat. Then Luxio used another Crunch attack on the other Koffing after the first Koffing fainted. Finally Aggron used Iron Tail again to crush both Ekans and make them faint.

The Grunts had no more Pokémon left and knew this "boy" still had plenty of energy left. The suit glared at Matt and said, "We're leaving, we have bigger fish to fry. But mark my words trainer, get involved in Team Rocket affairs and you will be sorry."

After the four Team Rocket members had left, Matt walked over to Kurt and the girl and asked, "Are you alright, Kurt of Azalea Town?"

Kurt winced and spoke in a bitter tone, "Physically my granddaughter and I are fine. Emotionally no; those Team Rocket felons have taken over my town and are at the Slowpoke Well cutting off tails to sell. I thank you for coming at the right time and helping us but I wish you had left them to me."

_This must be the place where that fat man got the Slowpoke tails he was selling at that Pokémon Center,_ Matt thought, _these people are just as bad as the other groups I encountered from my travels. But they're not trying to create some sort of ideological babble, like Pokémon liberation or expanding the land mass. These people don't cover up the fact their criminals, and it seems like they want everyone to know it._

The little girl spoke up, "Thank you for coming and helping us. What is your name?"

Matt looked down at the small girl and said, "My name is Matt Kingston of Twinleaf and these are my Pokémon."

"Do you have a Slowpoke? I really like that Pokémon," she said.

Matt smiled at her and said, "Yes, but he's not with me now."

Her face became unhappy and she spoke, "We used to have a Slowpoke, but those men came and took the town's Slowpoke. They don't let anyone inside the well and they don't let anyone inside the Gym. Can you get the Slowpoke back from them?"

Kurt coughed and said, "I don't think Matt Kingston would get mixed up with Team Rocket again twice in the same day. If you cross them again they will mark you as their enemy and they will find ways of getting rid of you."

Matt shook his head and said, "I've dealt with criminal groups before, and these people are no different. Someone has to do something or these people will continue thinking they can get away with anything. I'll go to the well with my Pokémon and put a stop to their activities. Right guys?"

A chorus of sounds came from Matt's team and the loudest came from Luxio.

Matt recalled his Pokémon and after they had been healed, he headed off to the Well. When he got to the Matt found the guard gone and a moaning of pain coming from the well bottom.

Matt hurried down into the well and found Kurt lying flat on his back moaning in pain. Matt sighed and asked, "Kurt, what are you doing here? And where is your granddaughter?"

Kurt shuddered in pain and said, "I left my granddaughter with a neighbor so I could come to the Slowpoke Well and fight Team Rocket. They are responsible for grabbing the Slowpoke I own and causing my town to go into a panic. I yelled at the guard and chased him away from the well entrance. But when I was coming down the well I slipped and slammed by back on the well floor. Darn it, I really wanted to fight them. But it looks like you will have to fight them for me Matt. Don't worry about me; just get them out of the well."

Matt nodded and spoke, "All right Kurt I'll stop them. But when I'm done I'll come back and get you back to your house. Just don't move until then."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Matt knew if Team Rocket was going to come through here Kurt needed some protection. So Matt called out his Aggron and told him to watch over Kurt until he came back. Aggron grunted out his agreement and Matt went deeper into the Slowpoke Well.

The well itself was a series of caverns that had huge pools of water (some the size of puddles and other pools the size of mini lakes). Slowpokes were flopped all over the place, but each Slowpoke had bloody stumps at the end of its rear.

Matt was livid seeing these peaceful Pokémon lose their tails. These Pokémon never did anyone harm and fortunately these Pokémon still didn't know they had lost their tails.

Matt saw a lone Rocket grunt carrying an armful of Slowpoke tails and complaining how heavy they were.

Matt snuck up behind the grunt and whispered, "Is it the tails that are heavy or is it your guilty conscious that is heavy?"

The grunt turned around and found himself in a battle with Matt. While the battle was going on another Rocket grunt saw what was happening and alerted his boss that a trainer had come to the well.

"What do we do boss?" the grunt cried in panic, "Do you want us to charge him or do you want us to throw him out?"

The Rocket leader (who was the same man that had terrorized Kurt and his family) spoke, "Each one of you fight him. If he defeats you in battle let him pass, and if he defeats all of you let him come to me. I have the right kind of Pokémon that will take down his team. In the mean time, get the Slowpoke tails ready for shipment and the Slowpoke we got at Kurt's sent to the Nigma Lab in Oleg Town."

All of the grunts nodded and went about their boss's orders.

Matt came across all of the other grunts and defeated them with ease. But with each defeat Matt had an uncomfortable feeling coming inside him.

_This feels too easy. It feels like all of the grunts are letting me win on purpose, _Matt thought, _I'm guessing I've gone deeper into the spider's web. Maybe I've been a little hasty running head first into trouble. That's not like me to do something without thinking. But I've made a promise to Kurt and I will keep that promise._

Matt defeated the last grunt in a battle with Luxio, but this grunt had a smirk on his face even after his last Pokémon fainted. The grunt recalled his Pokémon and said to Matt, "You've beaten me, but our boss will put you in your place. He's waiting for you at the end of this passage."

Matt looked at Luxio and Luxio looked back at him. Matt spoke softly, "I will take your boss's challenge. Let's go Luxio."

"Luxio!"

Matt and Luxio went down the passage into a large cavern where the same man who had attacked Kurt's home was waiting for him. Also in this cavern were huge metal crates with the scarlet "R" emblazoned on each box. In a cage next to the suit contained a Slowpoke (with its tail intact), but this Slowpoke had a very unhappy expression on its face. All around the suit, the crates and the caged Slowpoke were other Slowpoke with bloody stumps. Seeing all this made Matt feel like he was going to get sick to his stomach.

The suit spoke, "Welcome, I've been expecting you. You gave me trouble at Kurt's house, but I will make you pay for intruding into things that don't concern you."

Matt gave the man a look of sheer loathing, but spoke in an even voice, "What you are doing **does **concern me and everyone in this town. Slowpokes are normally friendly and harmless creatures, but this is pure cruelty and heartlessness. You've made this town freeze and have harassed people who want nothing to do with your group. I will put an end to your actives and have you held responsible for the damage you have caused."

The suit smirked, "Then let the battle begin! A one on one match, agreed?"

Matt spoke, "Agreed! Let's go Luxio!"

Luxio roared and charged into the center of the cavern floor.

The man grabbed a poke ball and shouted, "Go Kadabra! Mop the floor with him!"

Kadabra came out in a burst of light and landed in front of Luxio. Luxio was determined to win because he knew what it was like to be mistreated. Being with Matt had made him stronger and Luxio knew he would put everything he had into his fights.

The man started off the fight, "Kadabra, use Psybeam and knock that Luxio off his feet!"

Matt cried out, "Luxio use Flash!"

Kadabra attacked Luxio with a strange glow in his eyes, but Luxio made himself bright to throw off Kadabra's sight. But the attack from Kadabra hit Luxio causing him to yell in pain.

"LUXIOO!"

The suit smirked, "Playing defensive, are you? What Kadabra can't see with its physical eyes it can see with the eyes of its mind with no problems. Kadabra use Psybeam again!"

Matt grimaced. He knew the best attacks to use were electrical attacks, but with the damp cavern and all of the Slowpoke around that was nearly impossible. With the Rocket leader boasting about Kadabra seeing with the eyes of its mind Luxio's only defensive move wouldn't really work. But Luxio did have an attack that would weaken the Kadabra.

"Luxio, use Crunch to attack Kadabra!"

Luxio roared his response and before Kadabra's attack really hurt him, Luxio sunk his teeth into Kadabra's skin. That move made Kadabra really howl and severely weakened him.

The Rocket leader drew his hands into fists and barked, "Kadabra, use Psycho Cut! Really hurt that Luxio!"

Matt didn't even have time to react, and neither did Luxio. Kadabra's spoon came down hard on Luxio's left eye causing blood to come. Luxio fell at Kadabra's feet and didn't move.

Matt was horrified this had happened and ran to his partner. But even before Matt had gone two steps he felt himself thrown off his feet and landed on a pile of Slowpoke.

The suit started laughing in a cruel laugh and said, "I knew you couldn't beat me! You're no better than those stupid grunts who work for me! You might have defeated all of my grunts but you're weak next to me!"

Matt spoke, "You're not…"

The man hissed, "I'm not what?"

Matt spoke again in a stronger tone, "You're not strong! A strong man doesn't pick on defenseless creatures or treat them like dirt! You are a coward who hides behind grunts and picks on people who want nothing to do with you! I wonder what would happen if you didn't have anyone doing your dirty work!"

These remarks made the Rocket leader livid and he yelled, "Kadabra, use Psycho Cut on that brat so he can learn some manners!"

Kadabra moved in for the kill but then he yelled in pain. Luxio had been out for a short time, but when he heard the Rocket leader yell a command to hurt Matt that got Luxio's blood up. Luxio had sunk his teeth again into Kadabra and even with his eye hurt he refused to lose to this horrible person.

Matt shouted, "Luxio! Are you alright?"

Luxio looked back at Matt and nodded. He was going to finish off his opponent and see to it no one would do this hideous thing again.

Matt carefully got up from the Slowpoke and walked back to the battle field. Matt glared into the eyes of his opponent and refused to back down.

Matt shouted, "Luxio, use Iron Tail while Kadabra is still stunned!"

Luxio charged toward Kadabra and hit him hard with his glowing tail. Kadabra squealed and swayed some but was still on his feet.

The Rocket shouted, "Kadabra, use Shadow Ball to get rid of him!"

Kadabra moved his hands and a ball of ghostly energy was forming. Kadabra threw the ball, but Luxio was too fast for the ball to hit him. Matt gave another Crunch attack command and once again severe damage was dealt to Kadabra.

The Rocket saw he was going to lose and needed to think of a way to get out fast. Then he got an awful idea.

Matt gave one last command that would end the battle, "Luxio, use Iron Tai-"

"Not so fast Boy!"

The Rocket had the Slowpoke from the cage in with him in a death grip. His eyes had become wild with fear and the thought of losing.

The suit yelled, "I refuse to lose! You will back down now or this Slowpoke will never see daylight again! I can't afford to lose because if I do the head of Team Rocket will lose it and his top scientist will see that my ending is unpleasant! Now do as I say!"

Matt became even angrier and Luxio was more than ready to tear this man apart. Matt didn't know what to do. He couldn't let him go, but he couldn't let the Slowpoke get hurt.

Then from behind Matt came a voice, "Slowpoke, use Confusion to pry that creep from you!"

Matt looked behind him and saw Kurt (who was being supported by Aggron) with dozens of town's people, the Azalea Town police, and a young man who looked like he was Matt's age.

Slowpoke used Confusion and threw the man into the same cage he had been locked in. After locking the door to the cage with another Confusion attack the Rocket was safely subdued.

Kurt nodded at Matt and said, "My missing Slowpoke has got him. You can finish the battle Matt."

However, the Kadabra knew he wasn't going to win so he put himself back into his poke ball and the battle ended.

By now Luxio had lost his angry energy and the wound on his face really needed attention. Luxio started to fall, but Matt ran to him and caught him.

Luxio looked up into Matt's eyes and whimpered, "Lux…io…."

Matt drew his Poke ball and said, "Come back Luxio. I'll get you to the Pokémon Center right away."

The young man who had come down with Kurt walked over to Matt and said, "We'll take care of everything here. You need to get over to the Pokémon Center and care for Luxio."

Matt nodded, recalled his Aggron and dashed to the Pokémon Center.

An hour later Matt was still waiting for Luxio to come out of surgery. Matt had been staring at the doors where Luxio had gone in. Matt was afraid Luxio would lose his sight in his left eye, and wondered how Luxio would adapt to being blinded.

Kurt, his granddaughter, and the young man from the well came up the hall to where Matt was sitting. Kurt made a noise in his throat and Matt turned his head to see everyone.

The group walked over to where Matt was and Kurt started talking, "Matt the whole town can't thank you enough for what you did at Slowpoke Well. Every single Slowpoke that lost its tail is being cared for, and all the tails we collected are being buried so no one else can use them. The Team Rocket grunts and their leader have been thrown in jail, and I doubt their boss will free them at any time."

Matt spoke softly, "And the Slowpoke who helped me?"

The little girl spoke up, "That was grandpa's Slowpoke who was taken from us. Matt, thank you for stopping them."

Matt didn't reply because he felt that if he did his voice would break. He was so worried about Luxio he didn't have the courage to speak.

The third member of the group spoke, "We didn't have time to introduce ourselves at the well but my name is Bugsy and I am the Gym Leader of this town. Matt, I know you are really worried about Luxio, but Luxio is a well trained Pokémon who would go to the ends of the world for you. I saw the way you reacted at the well and I know your bond with Luxio is really strong. I also know you're a great trainer who is really worried about him. I would be honored to have you challenge by gym, and I know Kurt would feel the same about making Apricorn balls for you."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Bugsy is right. When you are up to it come by my home and I will give you some balls I already have with me."

The light over the operating room went off and out came the nurse with a gurney with Luxio. Luxio had bandages over his left eye and was still asleep.

Matt shot off the bench and asked the nurse, "How is Luxio and what is the condition of his eye?"

The nurse smiled kindly at Matt and said, "You have a lucky Luxio. There is no damage to his eye, but he will have a scar going down the skin for the rest of his life. Luxio just needs rest for a few days and then he will be in good condition. I'm taking him to the recovery room right now if you want to follow."

Matt nodded, "All right, I'll be there shortly," Turning to the group Matt said, "When Luxio has healed I will visit the gym and your house, but until then I will be taking care of my partner."

Kurt and Bugsy nodded, "We will be waiting for you," said Kurt.

That night Matt watched over Luxio, but in another place known as the Nigma Labs a sinister looking scientist was angry.

He was talking to the man in the communications screen, who was also the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

"… The plans to use Slowpoke in my experiments have failed. Slowpoke are one of the dumbest creatures, but their lack of feeling any pain would have helped my research and have gotten what you wanted, Master Giovanni."

Giovanni stared back at the scientist with no expression on his face. The Slowpoke tails had been making his organization millions from gullible people. Team Rocket prided itself on talking from people who were stupid enough fall for their schemes. Unlike other groups they wanted people to fear them and take what they wanted when they wanted it. This interruption had irritated Giovanni but there were other scams that were progressing just nicely.

Giovanni spoke simply, "There are other places to get Slowpoke, not just at Azalea Town. Don't forget you are my top scientist who gives me better results than any other scientist in my employ. I give you the Pokémon you want, the man power, the equipment, and the funds just as long as you give me results."

The man in the lab coat seethed secretly with the same poker face as Giovanni. It was true he was wanted in over twenty-six different countries for the experiments he preformed, and breaking multiple international laws; but Giovanni offered him a place and a job so long as he kept bringing results. Unknown to Giovanni this man hated to take orders from people, and the stuff he was giving Giovanni were small compared to what he was really doing.

He spoke to his boss, "Who was the person who took down the Slowpoke Well work?"

Giovanni didn't see any reason to withhold information so he spoke, "His name is Matt Kingston of Twinleaf from the Sinnoh region. This same boy who shut the project down is responsible for forcing Team Galactic to go underground and being a magnet for meeting legendary Pokémon. My spies in the other groups say he is very intelligent having a dual degree in math and physics, and having the world of academia calling him 'sir.'"

The scientist couldn't help but smile. Matt sounded like a real challenge and one he would look forward to meeting.

The man spoke quietly, "He sounds like real handful. I would love to see how powerful he really is in a fight."

Giovanni had been surprised to see him smile. This man didn't smile or laugh unless something horrible was about to happen. Secretly, Giovanni was afraid of his top scientist and feared one day he might try to take over Team Rocket. There had been unpleasant accidents to the people who were miserable failures in this man's lab, and the Pokémon who went to that lab never came back again. The Team Rocket members never wanted to go to that lab because they were scared of this scientist.

Giovanni felt it was wise to change the subject, "When can I see the results of the project you promised me?"

The man in lab coat spoke, "Two days from now. It has been perfected and is waiting for your approval."

Giovanni nodded, "I look forward to it, Dr. Giro Nigma."

**So this is the chapter on how Satellite ended up getting his scar and having some background info (and his name) on the bad guy in the story. I currently have some vacation time and will update when I can. I added the death dragon factor because I am thinking about writing a sequal to this story. The nest chapter will be the formation of the lab raid and the one after that will be the actual lab raid. I hope you enjoyed; please R&R. **


	15. Chapter 15

**For the lab raid I'm having to do this part of Satellite Origins in two parts. This chapter will focus on preparing to raid and the entering of the lab. The next chapter will focus on the freeing of Pokémon, the fight with Dr. Giro Nigma (Evan Jenkins real name), and the exposure of the research. I know how I'm going to be doing the rest of the Satellite Origin chapters. The sequence will be after the next chapter like this:**

**Matt's death**

**Satellite's wandering into Yusei's world**

**Meeting the Enforcers and meeting Yusei face to face**

**Annie's kidnapping and fighting Team Morlocks (I think this will be split into two chapters)**

**Luxray gaining the name Satellite and accepting Yusei as his new trainer.**

Chapter 15: Satellite Origins- Oleg Town

A year had passed from when Matt had first battled Team Rocket at the Slowpoke Well, and Matt was currently inside the Pewter City Gym battling the leader Brock for his seventh badge.

Brock had just sent his final Pokémon, a giant Onix, on to the battle field while Matt still had his Aggron out.

Matt had come a long way from meeting his partner Luxio by Lake Verity. Matt was now a well known nineteen year old trainer who was well known for his courage, his kindness, and his vast knowledge of Pokémon. Matt trusted his instincts as a trainer and put everything he knew into raising every Pokémon with love and trust.

Matt had some resemblance to his fourteen year old self, but now he had well developed muscle mass and his skin had a bronze colored tan that went well with his dark red hair and dark green eyes. The gold highlights in his hair and flecks of gold in his eyes seemed to gleam brighter than when he was fourteen.

Matt looked over the situation with Onix and with Aggron. Matt had heard Onix was Brock's ace and this Onix was fully ready to fight. Aggron had managed to defeat two of Brock's Pokémon but Aggron showed signs of being tried from both fights. Matt had looked at Aggron's health from his pokedex and saw he needed to take Aggron out of the fight now.

Matt drew his Great Ball from his belt and called, "Aggron, you've done well. I need you to return and get some rest."

The gigantic rock/steel Pokémon nodded and was relived he could stop. So back into the ball he went.

Matt put away the Great Ball and cried out, "Go, Cryogonal!"

Out came a giant ice blue snowflake with penetrating ice blue eyes that seemed to be staring at the giant rock snake before it.

Brock stared at the snowflake and asked, "What kind of Pokémon is that? I've never seen that creature before."

"It's a Cryogonal," Matt answered, "It's a pure Ice type Pokémon found in Unova region. I will use this Pokémon to defeat your Onix."

Brock smiled and replied, "It will be interesting to see what this Pokémon can do in battle. But don't think that type advantage will be enough to defeat my Onix."

Matt grinned back and replied, "I know your Onix is your ace Pokémon and I know this will be a real fight. Let's have the battle continue."

Brock nodded and issued out a command, "Onix, use Iron Tail!"

Onix roared out and the lower portion of his tail lit up. Onix slammed its glowing end into Cryogonal. Cryogonal screeched out in pain but still managed to stay upright.

Matt called out, "Cryogonal, use Blizzard to freeze the whole room and turn the lower portion of Onix into a rockcicle."

Cryogonal obeyed and blew freezing winds all over the Gym. In a few seconds the floor of the Gym, the rocks on the battlefield, and Onix's lower body had become frozen. The temperature in the gym had dropped like a brick, and Brock was shivering in the cold (Brock's Onix was trying to shake off the ice).

Matt was shivering a little but shouted another command, "Cryogonal, use Night Slash on Onix!"

Cryogonal screeched again and slashed Onix with dark energy and made Onix roar from the damage.

Brock wasn't about to back down from this fight, "Onix use Double-Edge and take down Cryrogonal!"

Matt quickly reacted and shouted, "Use Protect!"

Onix tried to move fast but the slippery floor and the ice encrusted tail made it hard to move. Cryrogonal was in his element being in a cold room and having sheets of ice around him. Cryrogonal threw up a protective barrier, and took no damage from Onix's attack.

_One more ice based move,_ Matt thought, _and then Onix will faint and that means Brock will have no more Pokémon. With the Boulder Badge I will only need one more badge to qualify for the Indigo League. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I just need to take out Onix then I can think about getting my next badge._

Brock suddenly shouted, "Onix, use Hidden Power!"

Matt shouted back, "Cryrogonal doge it!"

Cryrogonal moved as fast as it could, but it got hit by Onix's Hidden Power. But to Matt's surprise the move hit Cryogonal with double damage and the Pokémon collapsed onto the ground.

Matt called out, "Cryrogonal! Are you alright?"

Cryrogonal tried to lift himself up but the Pokémon was so tried it fainted.

Matt drew out his Dusk Ball and said, "You did a good job Cryrogonal. Now you need to return and get some rest."

Cryrogonal came back and Matt drew a Poke Ball from his belt. Matt stared at the ball for a few seconds and called out, "Go Luxio!"

Luxio popped out of his ball and glared at the Onix.

Luxio had also come a long way from being a tiny creature that had hidden himself in the mud to avoid trouble. Luxio had grown stronger with Matt and the bond both of them shared was very tight. Matt had kept his word of giving Luxio the same kind of heart and soul he had. When Luxio battled he put all of his heart and soul into his fights. The scar Luxio had received from Slowpoke Well now gave him more of an intimidating look, and helped add to his special ability of intimidation. The jagged scar made it easy to identify him as Matt's Pokémon and it also had the negative side effect of being a target for people to grab. Matt found out Team Rocket had put a huge bounty on Luxio and a promise to become an executive if Luxio was ever captured. This made Matt guard and watch Luxio closer than ever.

Brock stared at the Luxio and asked, "You're using an electric Pokémon against Onix? Electric Pokémon are at a major disadvantage against ground and rock type Pokémon." 

Matt looked back at Brock and said, "I trust my Luxio and I know he will put everything he has into this fight. If we lose then we will train harder and come back again when we are ready."

Brock spoke, "Alright then, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Matt spoke softly, "Don't underestimate Luxio."

Brock continued the battle by shouting, "Onix, use Iron Tail!"

Matt spoke, "Luxio jump!"

Onix swung its ice coated tail at Luxio. Luxio jumped away from the tail, and jumped again onto Onix's head. Onix started swinging its head violently to get Luxio off, but Luxio wrapped its paws around Onix's horn and refused to get off.

Brock shouted, "Onix, use Hidden Power to get Luxio off you!"

Matt shouted, "Luxio, use Iron Tail!"

Onix used Hidden Power to remove Luxio, while Luxio jumped off Onix's head. Luxio's tail started glowing and slammed Onix's head with Iron Tail. At the same time Onix's Hidden Power move hit Luxio.

Onix fell to the ground and Luxio managed to land on a rock, feet first.

Onix managed to get up off the frozen floor but was dizzy from the attack and having trouble focusing on Luxio.

Matt saw Onix was having trouble and shouted, "Luxio, use Flash to make yourself harder to see!"

Luxio made himself brighter and with more commands from Matt to keep using Flash Luxio blinded Onix.

Brock saw Onix couldn't see his opponent and shouted, "Onix use Hidden Power to find Luxio!"

Matt shouted, "Luxio use Iron Tail to finish off Onix!"

Onix didn't even have time to react. Luxio was far too bright to see and Luxio slammed Onix again with Iron Tail to finish the battle. Onix fell on the floor and didn't move.

Brock called out to Onix, "Onix! Are you alright?!"

Onix struggled to get up but after a few seconds Onix fainted and the battle ended.

Brock recalled Onix and Luxio turned off his bright light. Brock spoke to the Poke Ball and said, "Onix you did a good job. Now you need some rest," Brock turned to Matt and spoke, "You're a skilled Pokémon trainer Matt and I can see you really care about your partners. In defeating me you have earned the Boulder Badge."

Brock handed the badge over to Matt and Matt spoke softly, "Thank you Brock for letting me battle you. But I couldn't have won this badge by myself; the real credit goes to my Pokémon and to Luxio," Matt looked down at his partner and Luxio looked back up at Matt with adoration in his eyes.

"Well I can see you to will go a long way in the Indigo League," Brock said, "Just remember to love and trust your Pokémon. Without those bonds you won't get very far."

Matt nodded and was about to speak when the doors to the gym burst open and a young woman screamed out, "Help! Someone please help me!"

In a sudden burst of energy, Brock landed next to the woman's side and said in a syrupy voice, "Hi, what can this knight in shining armor do for this lovely lady," (Matt and Luxio stared at this personality change and Matt wondered if Brock had lost his marbles).

The girl was really upset and said in a panicky voice, "You're the Gym leader of Pewter City right?!"

Brock smiled and said, "Yes I am! What can I do for the damsel in distress?"

The voice and answer did nothing to calm the woman down. Instead she kept screeching for help and having huge tears roll down her eyes. Matt noticed this girl was in hysterics and if she didn't get a chance to calm down they wouldn't get a chance to get an answer.

Matt threw out a poke ball and out came a Roserade. Matt called out, "Roserade, use Sweet Scent before this woman faints!"

The Pokémon nodded and a soothing sweet smell came out. The young woman started calming down and stopped screeching for help. In a few minutes she had calmed down enough for Matt, Luxio and Roserade to walk over and see what she needed.

Matt handed the woman some tissues and spoke in a gentle voice, "Here, use these to blow your nose and don't talk until you are ready."

The woman nodded and after a few moments of quiet she spoke, "All of my Pokémon from the Pokémon Center have been stolen by Team Rocket. And not just my Pokémon but all of the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center are gone. Even Nurse Joy's Chanseys are gone as well and every Pokémon that was in the ER."

Matt and Brock stared at her and Brock asked, "Are you sure Team Rocket was behind this?"

The woman nodded and spoke, "I'm positive because I saw the Team Rocket uniforms. I also heard the name of Oleg Town."

Brock became very quiet and asked in a grave voice, "Are you sure you heard the name Oleg Town?"

She nodded and began to cry again, "Yes, I heard the name Oleg Town and I know what that means. It means I will never see my Pokémon again."

Brock nodded and said, "From what you just said I know you know what that means," Brock turned to Matt and said, "Matt can you see to it this young woman is cared for? I have to go look after the Pokémon Center and call a conference for the Gym Leaders about this."

Matt nodded and so did Luxio and Roserade. Matt spoke, "I'll care for her Brock. You go see what has to be done."

Brock left the gym and Matt turned to the girl and she kept crying in heartbreaking sobs. Matt knew something was horribly wrong when the name Oleg Town was mentioned. Matt had never heard of Oleg Town before and when he had looked at his region map he had not seen the town located anywhere. The girl spoke like Oleg Town was a death sentence for Pokémon.

Matt held his hand out and gently asked, "Is there someone you need to talk to or someone you can stay within this town?"

She stopped crying a little and said, "My aunt and uncle live here. But my poor Pokémon; what will become of them?"

Matt didn't answer that but said, "Come on, I'll take you back to your aunt and uncle's miss…?"

She answered, "Leah. Leah Wilder."

Matt recalled Luxio and Roserade and walked Leah back to her relation's house. Outside the Gym the town was in a state of shock. Police members not just from Pewter City but other cities were blocking off entrance to the Pokémon Center. The other members of the police force were questioning witnesses and sending out police Growlithes to find any trace of suspects. There were trainers who were having to comfort each other because their Pokémon had been stolen. The words "Oleg Town" were on everyone's lips and in the dread of their voices. The Nurse Joy of Pewter City was being comforted by her identical female relations.

Matt got Leah back to her house and spoke with the aunt and uncle about what had happened. When Leah got to the part about hearing the name Oleg Town the aunt and uncle's faces became grave. When Leah had finished her story her uncle spoke angrily, "I've been saying it for five years that place has to be destroyed and those scientists have to be punished! Team Rocket has been hurting people long enough and that place has to be taken!"

The Uncle kept ranting for a full ten minutes about the Rockets and when he had said enough he looked at Matt and asked, "Have you ever had problems with Team Rocket Mr…?"

Matt said, "My name is Matt Kingston of Twinleaf of the Sinnoh region and I have had problems with Team Rocket."

Leah's face brightened up a little and she asked, "Are you the same Matt Kingston of Twinleaf who took out the leader of Team Galactic in the Distortion world, and have a Luxio as your starter Pokémon?"

Matt felt his face blush some and replied, "Yes, but I had help stopping Cyrus. If it wasn't for Cynthia of Sinnoh, our Pokémon partners, and the three beings of spirit then Cyrus wouldn't have been stopped."

Leah wanted to ask more questions but her aunt spoke softly, "Thank you for bringing Leah home safely Matt. I take it you have never heard of Oleg Town before."

Matt shook his head, "No, I haven't. But I can tell from the reactions it's a horrible place."

The aunt spoke, "That town is nothing but a front for a Team Rocket lab called Nigma Lab. For years people have tried to get the evidence to get rid of the lab, but when people have evidence or are witnesses are ready to testify they either vanish or they suddenly don't want to get involved. People are just too scared to do anything. There is a rumor the head of Team Rocket is afraid of the person who runs the place. If any Pokémon are taken their there is a 100% chance they will never be seen again."

Matt stared in horror about what the aunt had said. No wonder Leah become hysterical and kept crying. Matt had known the Rockets were bad people but his new information made them seem heartless and beyond cruel. Matt's blood rose in fury and would have liked nothing better to do than break the heads of Team Rocket.

Just then Matt's Pokegear rang with a phone call and with a polite mumble of "excuse me," Matt stepped into another room to answer his phone.

"Hello, Matt Kingston speaking."

"Hey little bro. It's me Lizzie your big sister."

"Hello Lizzie, What's up?"

"Matt, Brock called a conference for the gym leaders to talk about the attack on the Pokémon Center today. He didn't just call the Kanto gym Leaders, but he also called for help from the gym leaders from other regions like Unova and Sinnoh. He even got the Elite Four and Champions from other regions to attend the conference. You and I both got invited to talk about what to do about Oleg Town."

Matt was quiet for a few moments and asked, "Will the leaders speak about how to take out Oleg Town and rescue the captured Pokémon?"

Lizzie's voice spoke with worry, "I don't know. In the past people have talked about how to deal with the problem with Oleg Town but most people have lost their nerves about raiding the place."

Matt spoke again with anger in his voice, "Lizzie, are you trying to tell me nothing might happen? I just meet a distressed young woman whose beyond upset about having her Pokémon stolen. I just can't let more Pokémon get hurt. The Rockets don't care about what happens to them."

Lizzie's voice became pleading, "Matt, please don't make this a personal vendetta against Team Rocket. You can't act impulsively without thinking. You need to think this out before something happens. That's what you've always been good at; having all you're marbles and having them work overtime. Please just come to the conference that will be happening at 6 p.m. tonight at the Pewter City Museum."

Matt was quiet for a few seconds and said in a calmer voice, "Alright Lizzie, I will be a Pewter City Museum at six tonight."

Matt hung up the phone and stared at his Pokegear. Then he became aware of being watched and a quiet female voice spoke.

"Matt."

Matt turned around to see Leah looking back at him. Matt became had a chance to look Leah over and he realized she was very pretty. Leah had long chestnut hair with soft brown eyes that was making his heart act strangely. She was also had nicely rounded curves with soft-looking pink skin. Matt became aware he was blushing while she was staring at him with worry.

Leah spoke, "Matt would you like me to heal your Pokémon and get you something to eat before you go over the Pewter City Museum?"

Matt spoke softly, "So you know about the conference that is taking place?"

Leah looked back at him and said, "I didn't mean to listen, but if they plan on raiding Oleg Town then you and your Pokémon will need to be ready to fight on full stomach and properly healed for battle."

Matt nodded and said, "All right Leah."

Matt was and his Pokémon were treated to one of the best tasting home cooked meals they hadn't had in a long time. Leah and her relatives helped fully heal Matt's partners with Potions, Full Heals, Revives, PP Ups, and Elixirs. When it was time to head to the Pewter City Museum Matt recalled all of his partners except Luxio.

As Matt and Luxio were heading out of the door Leah called again, "Matt, Luxio wait a minute."

Matt and Luxio turned around and looked at Leah who had a giant cloth bag in her hand. She went to Matt and said, "Take these with you. They are my Oatmeal Chocolate Chip Cookies that everyone likes. I want you to have them."

Matt took the bag with the cookies with them and said, "Thank you Leah. I promise you I will find a way to help your Pokémon."

Leah spoke quietly, "Just don't do anything that will get you into trouble."

Leah hurried back into the house and shut the door. Luxio looked at the bag of good smelling cookies then he looked at Matt. Matt had an expression on his face Luxio had never seen before. It looked like he had been hit on the head by a hard mallet and Matt wasn't moving to the Museum.

Matt suddenly became aware of needing to get to the museum and caught Luxio staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"What? I'm just trying to help Leah get her Pokémon back."

Luxio gave Matt an odd look couldn't help noticing Matt had been blushing while he was speaking.

Matt and Luxio made it to the Museum at six and were shown into the screening room that was used for movies on fossil Pokémon. In the room were seven gym leaders of Kanto region (excluding the Viridian city gym leader), the Elite Four of Kanto, the Champion Lance, various trainers including Matt's sister Lizzie with her starter Pokémon Lucario, several members of the Nurse Joy family, and Professor Oak had come.

On the movie screen, it had been made into segments of four showing the people of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, and Johto with all of their trainers.

Matt and Luxio sat next to his sister Lizzie and her Pokémon. After fifteen minutes of settling down the conference began.

Brock began the conference telling about what had happened to the Pewter City Pokémon Center and that every Pokémon had been stolen. Then came the trainers who had lost their Pokémon in the attack and had heard their partners had been taken to Oleg Town. Everyone knew what that meant and knew there would be no chance of ever seeing the Pokémon again. The debates started and people argued about how to get into the Town and get into Nigma Lab itself. But too many people had too many ideas that Matt knew would never work. Some were too extravagant, some were too complicated, and some were plain vanilla useless.

Matt had heard scraps from plans that sounded good and his brain that had made him one of the youngest people to go to Sunyshore University was in a frenzy putting things together. When the idea was complete the din in the screening room was at a high pitch and the tension was terrifying. Matt looked at Lizzie and whispered to her then Lizzie brought out a small Pokémon called Whismur. Lizzie whispered a command into Whismur's ear and out came an ear splitting cry that made everyone cover their ears and yell for the noise stop.

Then Lizzie called out for Whismur to stop the screening room and the rooms of people on the screens stopped talking. Lizzie recalled her Whismur, stood up and started speaking.

"Sorry about the noise but I needed to speak and be heard by everyone. For the people who have never encountered me before my name is Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Kingston of Twinleaf. When the debating started everyone involved in this conference gave out ideas of plans on how to attack Oleg Town. My brother Matt Kingston of Twinleaf has been listening to all of the plans that have been talked about and has come up with a plan of his own on how to get into Oleg Town. My brother now wishes to speak."

Lizzie sat back down in her seat and let Matt rise from his chair to talk. Matt looked at all of the people on the screen and in the audience who we're looking back at him with expectation. If there was one thing Matt never liked doing, it was standing in front of an audience and giving a speech. Even with the multiple times of giving presentations of his papers back in Sunyshore University he still got the butterflies in his stomach. After taking a few deep breaths Matt started speaking.

Matt asked the audience if they knew anything about the layout of Oleg Town, if the town had any non-Rocket members, if anyone had gone there, and if anyone knew anything about the Nigma Lab or who was in charge of the lab.

People answered as best as they could but they didn't know anyone who had ever come back from the lab. All they knew were the rumors and no they didn't know who was in charge of the lab. They could give the location of Oleg Town but nothing else. When the questions were done Matt gave a brief outline of what he had in mind and the waited for what the audience would say.

If Matt thought the audience would show some support they didn't. They thought the whole idea was too dangerous to do, and they would have to discuss this some more with each other.

Lizzie could see the irritation in Matt's eyes and she knew his idea had been way better than what other people had been suggesting. Lizzie knew the idea would work if people would just stop being scared of Oleg Town and the head of the lab.

Matt spoke again telling them of the risks and the rewards of stopping this group. If Oleg Town was gone then people wouldn't have to be afraid of never seeing their Pokémon again. He continued to talk about what people had to do for this to go successfully.

The people at the conference told him they would consider the options but to call forth other ideas about getting into Oleg Town. Matt knew that meant they would not consider the idea and they would just go on talking. Matt sat back down and waited a half hour before whispering to Lizzie that he was leaving and going outside to think.

Matt and Luxio along with Lizzie and her Lucario left the museum and stood outside the building not talking for several minutes.

Matt spoke finally with rage in his voice, "They won't do anything about the attack. They are just going to sit back and let Team Rocket do what they want with those Pokémon. Those people are just too scared to do anything about that place!"

Lizzie spoke quickly, "Matt, I'm just as angry at this situation as you are. But the name Oleg Town just scares people in a horrible way. Anyone who goes to that town on accident never comes back from it."

Matt got a look in his eye his sister didn't like and Lizzie spoke quickly and with a tense voice, "Oh no. Matt don't you even think about going to Oleg Town by yourself. You would end up like the other people who went there. What would I be able to tell mom and dad if they never saw you again? As your older sister I forbid you to go to that horrible place!"

Matt glared at his sister and spoke quietly, "If you don't want me to go by myself then come with me. Just help me stock up on supplies and everything we would need. I am not going back to Leah Wilder and telling her she will never see her Pokémon again."

Just then Luxio and Lucario jumped behind their trainers and started growling at a figure coming toward them.

Matt and Lizzie turned around to see a man in a ruined business suit walking toward them. Matt recognized him immediately: it was the Team Rocket leader from the Slowpoke Well who had been cutting off Slowpoke tails to sell.

The man's face had changed drastically. His body seemed to have aged prematurely, his face had more wrinkles than rumpled laundry, the eyes had a hunted look like prey being chased, and the hair which had been inky black was stark white like a marble statue.

Luxio and Matt were shocked by the change with him. The former loathing Matt had had for him now had some pity mixed with it.

Matt spoke, "I remember you from the Slowpoke Well. What do you want?"

The man spoke, "I can see the surprise on your face Matt Kingston of Twinleaf. I thought you wouldn't have been able to recognize me. I know you want to go to Oleg Town where my boss sent me for failing at the well. I can get you inside and you can stop what has been happening there."

Lizzie spoke in a suspicious tone, "Why do you want my brother to stop what is happening at Oleg Town? How do we know it's not a trap?"

The man spoke bitterly, "I've been trapped in a nightmare for a year and only managed to slip away from that place. What I've seen has to be stopped and the head of the lab has to be stopped as well. I don't care what happens to me just as long as you find a way to take out that town and place the head of the lab in prison."

Matt slowly walked over to him and asked, "Can you give me info about Oleg Town and the Lab?"

The man looked back at Matt and held out a Flash drive and said, "Everything you need to know is right here. But do you have the ability to trust me to save those Pokémon and stop research that would make men into monsters?"

Lizzie looked at her brother and Matt looked back at her. Lizzie could see the determination in Matt burning within Matt's eyes and Matt could see Lizzie's worry changing into ferocity.

Matt took the Flash drive and simply said, "Show me where to begin."

**So the preparations to attack have begun and the next chapter will focus on raiding the Nigma Lab itself. I leave the reader to guess what has been really happening with the words "research that would make men into monsters." I threw in a cameo of Brock just to have some fun with the character. I always thought it was funny how Brock would fall for pretty girls and use these lame pickup lines. I've added character profiles on my Profile Page for the story Satellite. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm giving you the lab raid but this part of the Satellite Origins is taking longer than I thought to write out. So instead of it being two parts it will be three parts of the story segment. In this chapter I've given the reader what it's like to be near the villain and more on the nature of his experiments. **

Chapter 16: Satellite Origins- Seeing Evil face to face

Three days later Matt was looking at Oleg Town though a pair of binoculars and viewing what the feared town looked like.

Oleg Town looked like an ordinary small town with houses, shops, a small park, and a Pokémon Center. If it had an actual population it would have had twenty thousand people. Without any background knowledge Matt would have taken it to be an ordinary town. But after analyzing the data on the Flash drive he knew better. The real portion of the town was underground where the Nigma lab was located. There were multiple entrances to get into the lab underneath and every one of those entrances was well protected. The people Matt saw though the binoculars were ether Team Rocket members or androids that were made by the chief scientist Dr. Giro Nigma.

Matt's blood boiled with fury knowing who was in charge of Nigma Lab and who had been causing so much pain. Matt knew who Dr. Giro Nigma was and had read some of his research. Dr. Nigma was a well known scientist and once was a doctor. But Dr. Nigma didn't believe in limits and what he had been doing got him expelled from the medical community. His research ended up causing an outcry from trainers and Pokémon professors to have him convicted for harming Pokémon. Dr. Nigma had vanished from view for a long time until, Matt learned, the head of Team Rocket secretly hired him to be his head scientist.

The same night Matt had received the flash drive all three of them had gone back into the movie theater where the debates had continued and Matt quietly asked to see Professor Oak. Matt and Lizzie along with the bearer of the flash drive spoke with him. Professor Oak got the other professors in a separate conference room and told them what had happened. When it was found out who was heading the lab they all decided to raid the place.

Matt and the professors had spent three days viewing everything that was on the flash drive. All of them had analyzed the floor plans of the lab and what was located in the town. After spending all of that time checking everything they found a way to invade the lab and hopefully grab Dr. Nigma.

Matt was still looking at the town when Lizzie walked to him and spoke, "It's hard to believe such an innocent looking town can hold so much evil."

Matt kept looking though the binoculars but he spoke, "Hopefully when this mission is successful this town will never frighten anyone again. Is everything and everyone ready?"

Lizzie nodded and spoke, "Everyone is ready for you to act as bait so they can move in and attack. The professors are at the command tent and Larry is acting as advisor with the Pewter City police having him handcuffed to his chair."

Matt removed the binoculars and said, "I will head to the command tent and check everything before I go."

Matt and Lizzie walked to the command area which was located in a grove. Around the tent and other makeshift buildings were trainers, gym leaders, Elite Four members, police officers, multiple members of the Nurse Joy family, and townspeople from different cities who were fed up with Team Rocket. Everyone here was itching to attack and make Team Rocket pay for what happened in Pewter City three days before.

As Matt and Lizzie walked past people turned to look at them and Matt heard snatches of conversation.

"Matt Kingston is really brave to act as bait…"

"…don't you know Matt Kingston is the one who made Team Galactic lose their leader Cyrus and..."

….he's got the dreamiest eyes and he has hair like flames…"

"…the reason Matt knows Larry is because Matt stopped Larry's work at Slowpoke Well over a year ago."

Matt and Lizzie made their way into the command tent where portable chairs and tables had been set up. Computers and communication devices had been established and all around were blueprints of the lab. Sitting at one of the tables and handcuffed to the chair was Larry, who was the same man that Matt had defeated at Slowpoke Well and had run away from Nigma Lab with the flash drive. He was no longer dressed in a wrecked business suit but dark grey sweatpants with matching sweatshirt and black sneakers. Flanking Larry's sides were Pewter City policemen who watched him closely.

The Professors and Larry looked up when Matt and Lizzie had entered. Each professor knew what Dr. Giro Nigma was capable of and Larry had firsthand experience of what Dr. Nigma was doing in his lab.

Professor Oak spoke to Matt, "Everything is ready and everyone is itching to attack. Lt. Surge has broken everyone into groups and every trainer knows what to do. Matt, do you have the tracking device to monitor you at all times?"

Matt nodded and opened his mouth. One of Matt's teeth had a small metal band wrapped around it. The band contained a tracking device that would tell everyone where he was located within the lab. Matt had spent three hours in a dentist office in Pewter City getting it fixed around his tooth and spent those three hours with his toes curled.

Professor Rowan spoke, "Matt, I want you to be very careful when you're inside that place. Dr. Giro Nigma is not someone to be underestimated or to be fooled with. If you run into him don't try fighting him or making him look foolish. He's a very dangerous person if you humiliate him or make him angry. I still wish you had not volunteered to be bait for the Rockets."

Matt looked at Professor Rowan and spoke, "I know you are worried about what will happen to me Professor. But Dr. Giro Nigma has expressed a strange interest in me. He must have gotten information about what I have been doing during my University years and while I have been training."

Professor Elm spoke, "I've heard Dr. Nigma likes to know the background about what he's researching and who he's dealing with. Most of the people he knows he will have extensive background information about them. That's how he knows about whom he can deal with and who he might be an interference."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments when Matt finally spoke, "I promise I will be as careful as possible. If anything happens then I will make sure my partner gets out of that place."

Larry looked up at Matt and said, "I don't know if I was detected when I made a copy of everything. Knowing Dr. Nigma he will have set up a counter attack for any possible invasions. Just be very careful when you're there."

Matt nodded and heard beeping coming from his sister's watch. It was time for Matt to go.

Matt took a deep breath and said, "If anything does happen to me, make sure my Pokémon are taken care of."

Everyone nodded and Matt turned and began the walk to Oleg Town. Everyone in the encampment watched Matt walk away. Some people felt they would never see him again.

Matt continued the walking down the road and after fifteen minutes made it to the gates of Oleg Town (While Matt was walking a computer in the camp kept track of him). Team Rocket had taken great pains to make this town look right. Matt kept walking into town and kept his eyes open to everything round him. Matt walked onto the main street and saw the buildings and storefronts that stood out. They looked like regular shops but when studying the data these shops never opened and only two places were working stores.

The place Matt was headed to was the Pokémon Center and where the stolen Pokémon were shipped into the lab. Larry's data told everyone the place was set up to look and act like a Pokémon Center. This place was the main entrance to the lab and where missing trainers would go before they disappeared with their Pokémon.

While Matt was walking he noticed out of the corners of his eyes everyone was watching him. The supposed town's people were dressed in regular clothing and going about in their regular tasks but when Matt looked closer something seemed off. The way the people acted seemed mechanical and when Matt looked closer at one person he saw this individual wasn't even a living person. This so-called person was a well made android and Matt saw this being seemed to be staring directly at him.

_Hmmm… That creation must act like a camera and keep track of everyone who walks into this town,_ Matt thought,_ That's the first time I've seen a working android. Larry told everyone Dr. Nigma made improvements to the security of this place and made Team Rocket advanced equipment ranging from advanced capture devices to high tech armor. But Larry also told us Dr. Nigma was also working on "evolving" humans. He gave more than enough detail about what was happening inside of Dr. Nigma's personal lab._

Matt kept walking to the Pokémon Center and felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by more than just the android. He guessed the town had cameras keeping him watched and there had to be hidden microphones listening to every sound.

Inside five minutes Matt made it to the Oleg Town Pokémon Center and he walked right in. Inside the Pokémon Center the place was well decorated with good taste and had everything a Pokémon Center would have (from comfortable couches to working telephones). Matt, with a knot in his stomach, walked to the main desk to the woman behind the counter.

She looked up from the counter and asked, "Can I help you?"

_Great make-up job,_ Matt thought sarcastically. He spoke, "My name is Matt Kingston and I need my Pokémon healed."

The woman gave a smile; a cold chilling smile that didn't flatter her. She was wearing a nurse's uniform and tried to look like a member of the Nurse Joy clan. But her face had the skin pulled tightly over her skull and it looked like she was wearing a wig. Her eyes were cold, hard and gave Matt a creepy feeling that snaked all over his skin. She had thin cruel lips and the rest of her skin stuck tightly to her bones which were sharp and angular. She reminded Matt of a banshee and wondered if she had a voice to match.

She spoke to Matt with a sugared voice that didn't match the rest of her or do anything to bring the goosebumps down from Matt's arms, "Don't worry Mr. Kingston. We will take good care of your Pokémon. If you could hand over all of Poke Balls then I will heal them now."

_I bet you will,_ Matt thought, _Just like you took care of everyone who accidently came here and were never seen again._

Matt handed over his Poke balls onto a tray and the woman took the tray into the back room. While Matt had been putting his Poke balls on the tray the woman had pressed a button under the counter to alert the lab they had a visitor.

The Lab security saw Matt and waited until the woman was in the back room before they made their move. Behind Matt a panel in the wall opened and members of Nigma Lab security quietly crept out. There were five of them dressed in high tech dark grey armor. The outfit was complete with masks and the scarlet letter "R" emblazoned on the chests. On the feet of the security members were high tech dark grey boots that made no sound. They encircled Matt from behind him and when the panel had closed they made their move.

"Matt Kingston of Twinleaf…"

Matt turned around to see all five security members looking right back at them. Matt didn't show any surprise at seeing them. He had been expecting some kind of ambush, but people in armor had not been at the top of the list.

Matt looked back at them and asked calmly, "What do you want?"

The Nigma Lab security was surprised to see him looking so calm. Normally they would send out a knockout gas or put a drug in the food of the intruder. But Dr. Nigma had sent direct orders for the security members to greet Matt Kingston personally. No one questioned what the doctor wanted, and if the doctor wanted something you got him what he wanted with no questions asked.

The member of lab security spoke again, "You have trespassed into this town. You are coming with us."

Matt closed his eyes and spoke, "I take it you are not going to let me call a cab and go to Pewter City. Well then…"Matt flung his eyes open, "…I guess I will have to leave my own way!"

Matt sprung into action and started pulling punches with the five security members. His sudden movements delayed his armored opponents but then they moved to subdue him. Matt sunk his knuckles into the joints of his opponent's elbows and knees. He was at a disadvantage of having armored men fight him, but the armor slowed them down. Matt remembered being in the boxing ring back at the university and having to fight people who were bigger and stronger than him. But Matt's coach told him to keep his senses open and to never get boxed in.

About a minute into the fight a strange hissing sound came from the air vents and a sweet smell made its way into Matt's nose. Matt knew he couldn't fight gas so he breathed in the sweet smell and became very sleepy.

_Here goes everything_, Matt thought_, Let's hope the transmitter works and they don't find it._ Matt sank into a deep dreamless sleep.

When Matt opened his eyes again he found himself in some kind of cell, but not the kind of cell he had been expecting. This cell was small but it had a bed with good quality blankets, soft sheets and pillows with pillow cases. There was an arm chair with sweet smelling leather, a mahogany table, a soft fabric loveseat, an open door way that showed what appeared to be a bathroom, and two pictures on the wall that showed sunsets from different angles. On the ceiling was a bright overhead light that gave the room a soft over glow and two small air vents that were too small for Matt to even stick his foot though. At the other end of the cell was another door way that Matt guessed must be the way out.

Matt got up from the bed and walked to the doorway and saw a well furnished bathroom with sink, toilet and shower. There were also soft towels, bathmat, soap, shampoo, and shower gel.

Matt walked back out into his cell and sat in the arm chair to think.

_Well this is unexpected,_ Matt thought,_ I was picturing a dank cell with rust going down the side of the wall. Being in a mink lined cell probably means to throw me off my game. From the way those guards were talking at the Pokémon center it sounded like I was being expected. This cell must have bugs and cameras planted all over the place._

Matt ran his tongue on to his back tooth and felt the metal band still there. Matt hoped his captors had not found it and that it was still transmitting where his location was. His captors had left him nothing to do so Matt slipped into deep thinking and trying to plan what would happen next.

Time slipped by and sheer quiet filled the room. Matt looked like he was in a trance and he had willed himself into listening for anything that might tell him where he was or if anything else was around. But the silence was so maddening loud it was like he had been left in a deserted part of the lab to rot in comfort.

After what felt like an eternity there were footsteps in the hall outside of the cell and Matt heard the lock being opened. He got up from the chair and looked to see who had entered. It was one of the armored guards and in his arms was a clothing travel bag. The guard placed the bag on the bed and turned to Matt.

The guard spoke, "You'll be eating with the doctor tonight and he requests you wear this."

Matt walked over to the bag and opened it up. Inside was the same color and same style of business suit Larry had been wearing when Matt and his sister had meet him at Pewter City. The only difference was this outfit had been cleaned, pressed and was in Matt's size. Matt felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and he knew Dr. Nigma had chosen this outfit on purpose.

Matt didn't turn around to see the guard but he spoke quietly, "And if I don't comply with eating with the doctor?"

The guard spoke in a rougher voice, "He said you might say that. He also said if you refuse to come to dinner then you're going to be a lab rat in his main project. He said you would know the one he was talking about."

Matt quietly responded, "Well then, I better not be late to dinner and make my host angry if he went to all this trouble for me."

The guard nodded, "Smart choice. I'll be back for you in half an hour."

With those words the guard turned and left the room. Matt heard the lock to the cell click and he was left in silence again.

Matt got dressed quickly and made sure he kept his ears open for the sounds of approaching feet. When exchanging his clothes for the suit, Matt felt like he was dressing for his own funeral. There had been a comforting feeling with Matt's regular training clothing. With this suit it felt like Dr. Nigma was having him dress in toxic waste.

_He knows_, Matt thought, _He knows there has been a breach in security and Larry has come to me for help. Dr. Nigma didn't chose this outfit on accident and he knows I didn't come here because I lost my way. This outfit is an exact match to Larry's suit right down to the lining fabric and suit brand. This is to throw me off and unsettle me. Good thing I still have backup within me._

When the guard came back later Matt was fully dressed and ready to go. Both of them walked down bare grey metal hallways. Matt passed other guards and felt their eyes watching him. There were sounds coming from behind walls but they were too muffled for Matt to determine what they were or if they belonged to a Pokémon, a person or a machine.

They made their way to a plain metal door and Matt was led inside. In contrast to the bare hallway this place was beautifully decorated. There were soft Persian rugs on the floor, mahogany table and dining room chairs, soft glowing lamps in wall panels and the ceiling, and the paint on the wall was a cream color. Also on the walls were paintings with classical nature scenes or landscapes. Not one of the paintings had people or Pokémon pictured within. Matt remembered that before Dr. Nigma secret experiments had gotten out and the public had screamed for his blood; Dr. Nigma was an expert on paintings and a painting collector (Matt also remembered seeing these paintings in the dining room in museums before they reported stolen).

"I see you are examining my collection, Matt Kingston of Twinleaf."

Matt turned around to see his host Dr. Giro Nigma staring back at him.

Matt looked over his captor and examined him closely. Dr. Giro Nigma had a muscle build like a Machoke. His skin was horribly pale, his hair was dark and close cropped. His lips were thin and cruel. But his eyes were the most significant part of him. The eyes were cold, hard, narrow, and dark. They studied Matt with the same interest that a person would have with an experiment that was going well.

Matt didn't trust himself to talk. He felt sheer loathing spread from deep within himself to every fiber of his being. Matt had never felt an aura of sheer evil and poison before. But it was coming off this person in huge waves. Everything in this room seemed to be contaminated just because of Dr. Giro Nigma just standing there. No wonder Larry had freaked out at Slowpoke Well and was willing to give up everything (even his own life) just to get rid of this individual.

When Matt did speak he said slowly, "I take it you have other paintings in your collection that are not in this room."

Dr. Nigma spoke in a bone chilling voice, "I do have other paintings in my collection that are not here. But we're not here to talk about art; we are here to have dinner. I made sure that your favorite food was on the menu."

Dr. Nigma was true to his word and dinner had everything Matt liked to eat. Matt was hesitant about eating, but Dr. Nigma said, "I didn't poison your food Matt." All through dinner Matt felt like he was eating lead and didn't even taste the food. Matt had to keep reminding himself to concentrate on eating and trying not to have Dr. Nigma's eyes spook him into panicking.

When dinner was over and everything had been cleared Dr. Nigma spoke, "Tell me Matt, how is Larry doing? And don't try lying because I can always tell when someone lies to me."

Matt spoke in a controlled voice, "Larry's still recovering from your treatment. He looked as if he had seen the Devil himself."

Dr. Nigma shot Matt a cold look and replied, "I suggest you control your tongue Matt unless you want to have it removed. I may have been expelled from the medical community but I can still perform surgeries when needed. Now then, I know Larry made a copy of everything thing he could get his hands on and ran for it. With you showing up and doing a terrible job of acting like you were lost, I know he went to you. What I want to know is did you see **everything** that was being created in this lab? More specifically in my private lab."

Matt didn't see any point in lying to his captor and he wasn't in a position to make any bargains. When Matt spoke again he took even more care with what he was saying and controlling his voice,

"I did see what you have been working on in your private lab. What you have been doing is splicing humans with Pokémon DNA to create crossbreeds. You also have been splicing Pokémon with human DNA to see if you could get the same result. Each being you have spliced has been mixed with different types of genetic material within a single form. But so far none of the spliced creations have survived, except for one and it appears it's impossible to control."

Matt continued talking and feeling Dr. Nigma's eyes penetrating his face, "For test subjects you have been using humans who were either trainers who wandered here or Team Rocket members who didn't make the cut (You also use them as the labor force for making your machines). The Pokémon you have are stolen from different places and people. You spent years researching on how to have people receive super human powers. But you never once cared about the price of innocent lives, human or Pokémon. When it got out about what you were doing and how many people and Pokémon had vanished because they had been working for you, everyone screamed for you to be punished."

Matt stopped talking and waited for Dr. Nigma to speak.

After some time had passed Dr Nigma spoke, "I knew just from looking at you that you had a soft heart. Soft hearts in the world of science will not get you what you want if you intend to go beyond limits and controls set up because of soft hearts. You have a brilliant mind that has gotten you awards and recognition in math and physics. I have read your papers and see possibility that can go beyond what have learned."

Matt digested what he was listening and he didn't like what Dr. Nigma was suggesting.

Matt spoke, "Are you offering to be my mentor if I turn my back on being human? Giving up on having a kind heart and having a human soul that my Pokémon have known to trust and love?"

The heartless man spoke, "I am offering you a chance to expand on what you have learned."

Matt got up from the table and looked Dr. Giro Nigma straight in the eye. Matt's calming green eyes looked deep into the black heartless eyes of an infamous being who didn't value life and didn't care who lived or died. The feeling of loathing changed into pure hate for this monster.

Matt spoke in a cold calm voice and said, "I will never join you Dr. Giro Nigma. I will never turn by back on my heart and soul that has helped tighten the bonds between me and my partners. I have raised each one of them to be kind caring creatures, and I loathe beings like you who don't care about who gets hurt. You are a murderer who kills people and Pokémon. I want nothing to do with you and your inhuman experiments."

Dr. Nigma calmly looked back at Matt with an expressionless face and said, "Very well. In that case you will be of use to me another way."

The next thing Matt knew was the most horrible pain he had ever been in. It was so bad Matt couldn't stand and he collapsed onto the floor. Matt tried moving body but even moving his fingers and toes sent out intolerable pain.

Dr. Nigma got up from the table and walked over to where Matt was lying on the floor. Dr. Nigma looked down at Matt and spoke with relish,

"You didn't think I wouldn't find the tracking device inside your mouth. While you were knocked out I took the liberty of examining you, and I activated the signal to let your raiding party attack. While we were eating your raiding party came into my town and I let them get somewhat inside my lab before I sent out my security force. You can watch what is happening now."

turned away from Matt and Matt heard some kind of clicking noise then another mechanical sound. Sliding out from the ceiling were TV monitors and they stopped right in front of Matt. All of the TV monitors flickered on and showed silent, black and white images of people who were part of the raiding party being held down by Dr. Nigma's men. Each guard was armed with a rifle that shot out energy spheres that didn't miss their targets. Matt's heart stopped suddenly when he saw his sister Lizzie was pinned down behind a researcher's table.

Dr. Nigma looked back at Matt and spoke, "I will leave this up for you to watch and I wouldn't recommend moving because if you so much as move your pinky finger you will feel the most horrible pain ever felt by a living thing. While you were sleeping I also implanted a drug of my own creation that can be activated by remote control. The only way it can be stopped is by deactivating the remote which I will be taking with me. Before I leave this lab I will be coming back for you and I have some plans involving you."

Dr. Nigma called out, "Guard!"

An armored member of his security force came in and bowed to Dr. Nigma.

"Keep watch on Matt Kingston. He shouldn't give you any trouble but don't take any chances," Dr. Nigma ordered, "If something happens to him you will be his replacement for experimentation."

The guard nodded and Dr. Nigma left the room.

Matt was lying on the floor and having his brain think overtime about what he was going to do. Matt knew he couldn't keep lying on the floor while everyone on the TV screens were pinned down behind whatever cover they could get. Not while his sister was trying to keep moving deeper into where Dr. Nigma was conducting his fiendish experiments. If he didn't move before Dr. Nigma came back he was going to be sent somewhere else and there was no possibility of escaping.

_There is one chance of getting out_, Matt thought_, but I am going to be in the worst agony moving and getting one of my cards out. I just hope my partner has not lost his temper with me about the arrangement that had to be made to get him inside the lab._

Matt braced himself and put his plan to work.

The guard had been watching what was happening on screen when he heard a gagging sound coming from the floor. Looking down the guard saw Matt's chest heaving like he was going to get sick.

The guard snapped, "Don't tell me you're going to throw up! If you think you're going to have me move you to the bathroom then you're very mistaken!"

Matt gasped, "Do you really want me to choke? Because if I die from choking then the doctor will use you for as a replacement. He already told you himself, and I don't think he would like his carpets ruined."

The guard grimaced and knew Dr. Nigma would blame him for Matt's death. He had no intention of being punished, and everything in this room except the paintings were on loan from Giovanni.

The guard hissed, "Fine then, I'll take you. But don't expect me to be gentle with you!"

Matt was roughly grabbed by both arms and dragged to a small bathroom. While walking there and feeling like his body was going to split into billions of pieces, Matt still kept working his stomach muscles and getting himself to throw up.

Matt was shoved into the bathroom and the guard slammed the door closed. Matt still worked on his stomach muscles until he threw up his dinner and his partner's poke ball. Even though Matt's body was screaming for him to stop moving he managed to enlarge the ball and touched the center button to open it. Out popped his partner Luxio wearing a specialty made air mask and oxygen supply for up to fourteen hours.

Luxio had not liked the idea of having his Poke ball placed in Matt's stomach and having to wait for Matt to throw up his ball when he needed him. As a precaution the Professors covered Luxio's Poke ball with some kind of varnish that would protect the ball and not give Matt any ill side effects.

The guard heard the click and ran inside to see Luxio glaring back at him and Matt catching his breath from being sick. The guard didn't have any Pokémon with him because Dr. Nigma armed all of his security people with equipment that could combat Pokémon attacks. Instantly the guard ran in to grab the creature but Luxio had seen whose side the guard was on and he didn't hesitate to attack. Luxio jumped and hit the guard's head with an Iron Tail attack. The guard was knocked out by Luxio's attack and fell on top of Matt's legs pinning him to the floor.

Luxio turned with a look of irritation to Matt that was covered by the mask. But seeing Matt with a look of horrible pain on his face and sweat coming from every pore the look turned into worry. Luxio ran to Matt and kept barking with worry,

"LuxLuxLuxio!"

Matt turned to his friend and spoke, "Hey Luxio, sorry you were inside my stomach but it was the only way to smuggle you inside," Matt grimaced in pain, "Dr. Nigma's drug makes it hurt to move, and I spent all of my strength just getting into the bathroom just to get you out. I can't move for a little while, but you can go find a way of getting help. Go get Lizzie and the others and bring them here."

Luxio shook his head and refused to leave Matt. What would happen if Dr. Nigma found him and decided to drag Matt where he would never see him again? Luxio refused to even think about what Dr. Nigma would do if he managed to get away with his trainer. Besides how would Lizzie even know where to find Matt?

Matt seemed to be able to read Luxio's thoughts and said in a stronger voice, "Lizzie can find me because of the tracker in my mouth. Dr. Nigma didn't deactivate it. He's the one who lured everyone here into a trap because he knew Larry had come to me for help. He probably knew something was inside my stomach but decided not to take your poke ball out. Luxio, I'm not able to stand and I need you to get everyone before Dr. Nigma comes looking for me. Please Luxio, I really need your help."

Luxio didn't want to leave Matt but there was no choice. Lizzie had more Pokémon with her and she would fight to get her brother out of danger.

Luxio nodded and barked out his agreement, "Lux."

Matt smiled and spoke, "I know you can do it Luxio. Now get going before someone comes in the room."

Luxio nodded and ran off. Matt was left in the bathroom waiting for someone to find him.

Luxio (who was still wearing his breathing equipment) kept running down plain metal hallways, past doors and avoiding armored security. Luxio didn't end up getting lost or not finding where the fight was happening because more guards kept running in the same direction with equipment meant to take out the invaders. Luxio kept moving in the same direction and as he got closer to the fight the sounds of explosions, shouts and metallic clangs became louder and louder.

Finally, Luxio made it to the hallway where several armed guards from the lab were advancing on the pinned down trainers and their Pokémon. Luxio couldn't see what was happening but he knew the trainers had to retreat more and more. Luxio could hear Lizzie shouting out attacks to keep the guards from coming closer to the barricade. Luxio knew he had to get Lizzie if Matt was going to leave the lab in one piece. It was now time to act.

Luxio made himself as bright as possible to distract the guards and started roaring as loud as he could. With any luck Lizzie would be able to get past the guards and get to Matt.

From the makeshift barricade of metal desks and torn up flooring Lizzie and the others were having no luck getting past the security members. Lizzie and her partner Lucario were still managing to hold off the blasts coming from the guards but these shots acted like the Aura Sphere attack and had forced back the group to the hallway. Lizzie was getting desperate to find a way to get past the guards, and get to her brother. But every time one of her group moved the guards would keep pounding them with shots.

Lizzie was ready to try a new move when suddenly everyone in the barricade saw a bright light coming from the end of the hallway and heard Luxio's voice. Lizzie knew Matt had only brought one partner with him, and she knew the rest of the capsules had been filled with junk to distract the nurse.

Some of the opposition stopped attacking the group and turned to deal with the source of the light. Lizzie saw the group now had a chance to deal with some of the opposition while they were distracted by the light and Luxio roaring at the top of his lungs.

"It's now or never!"Lizzie yelled to her support group, "Lucairo, use Aura Sphere to take out their guns! The rest of you get ready to run forward!"

Lucairo roared out his agreement and created an energy sphere that smashed into the weapons. The other trainers had their Pokémon finish off the rest of the guns. When the weapons from the guards destroyed the others who had been dealing with Luxio suddenly found them at the brunt of Pokémon attacks. Lizzie and everyone (people and Pokémon) in her group rushed forward to push back the guards.

The guards fell back and yelled for reinforcements to take up the slack. But other guards were tied up with other groups of trainers who came inside the lab from entrances found on the Flash drive. Trainers and their Pokémon were beginning to take other key places and travel deeper into the lab. But what everyone was after was Dr. Nigma's personal lab which was still several floors down, and where Matt's tracking device was still sending out a signal.

When the hallway where the guards had been holding was deserted Lizzie ran to Luxio and began to check him all over. Lizzie saw Luxio's breathing equipment had saved him from most of the damage and was now in shreds. When it was removed Lizzie began to heal Luxio and managed to revive him. Everyone in Lizzie's group kept watch and some scouted further ahead to see anything else that might get in the way.

When Lizzie had fully healed Luxio she spoke quickly, "Luxio, thank you for causing a distraction that got the guards away. Everyone was pinned down and they stalled us from moving forward. Now I need you to lead us to where Matt is. And hurry, every second that ticks by makes it more difficult to get Matt and grab Dr. Nigma."

Luxio nodded and led everyone down to where he had left Matt. The closer the group got to the lab the more the tension became of getting Matt and stopping Dr. Nigma became. While they had been following Luxio one of the trainers had sent out a message to the command tent and to the other raiding parties they had found Matt Kingston's Luxio. This message made the other raiders fight harder than ever to get into the personal lab.

When the group got to the entrance of the personal lab the whole door way was open and all of the security had been disabled. There wasn't an armored guard in sight and everything was really quiet. Lizzie and everyone else had the impression they were walking into the spider's web. There wasn't any time to debate about waiting for backup. Everyone moved forward and went into the private lab of Dr. Nigma.

When Luxio had led them to the bathroom where he had left Matt everyone had a shock. The only clues that indicated he had been there was vomit and a smashed poke ball on the floor. Yet the transmitter still was transmitting that Matt was in this room. One person got closer to the vomit puddle and found Matt's tooth with the transmitter still attached to it.

Luxio was having a panic attack. He knew Dr. Nigma had found Matt and knew he had been tricked. Luxio squirmed with the thought of Matt's tooth being pulled out and the agony Matt must be in.

If Lizzie was panicking she didn't show it. Instead she spoke to everyone in a calm voice,

"Dr. Nigma made sure we wouldn't be able to track Matt with the transmitter. But there are other ways of finding Matt. My Lucairo can still find him by sensing Matt's aura. We need to radio the other groups about what has happened and to follow our trail down into the personal lab. Everyone keep your eyes open and make sure your Pokémon are fully healed for the final fight."

Everyone agreed and sent the news to command. The new instructions were to have the other groups follow Lizzie's group and rescue Matt from Dr. Nigma. Everyone with Lizzie healed their Pokémon and when that was done Lizzie asked Lucairo to find Matt.

Lucairo began to reach out and track where Matt was. It took a few minutes but Lucairo found where Matt was. Matt's aura was surrounded by three other auras who were taking him deeper into the lab. Lucairo made a sharp bark when he found Matt and gestured to everyone to follow him.

Everyone traveled deeper within Dr. Nigma's private lab. Most of the doors in the hallways led to empty rooms, but other rooms were used for the storage of equipment. Disturbingly the hallways were unguarded and there wasn't a security member in sight. It was like Dr. Nigma had abandoned everything and had just given up. Lizzie and Luxio felt like Dr. Nigma was leading them deeper and deeper into a trap.

After they had climbed down three more floors Lucairo gestured for the group to fall back. Lizzie peaked around the corner and saw three armored guards were dragging Matt's limp form along the floor of the hallway. The guards had to go slowly so they didn't have to drop him.

Lizzie pulled back with terror in her eyes and looked at Lucairo. Luxio saw the fear in her eyes and a feeling of dread spread over his whole form.

Lizzie spoke under her breath to Lucairo, "He's not… He isn't…."

Lucairo shook his head and a feeling of relief overcame both Lizzie and Luxio. Lucairo still sensed Matt was alive.

Lizzie looked at the other members of her group and told them of her plan. But Luxio had had enough of waiting. Without waiting for permission from the rest of the team Luxio charged into the hall and attacked the guards.

Lizzie and her team had no choice but to attack with their Pokémon. Lucairo used his Aura Spheres to knock the guards off their feet. Luxio slammed his glowing tail into the sides of the armor cracking it. A member of the group brought out their Graveler to break the armor on Matt's captors. A different member had a Dugtrio break the floor so the captors would have their hands and feet get caught in the holes and cracks. Finally one member brought out a Skiploom which used Sleep Powder that put the guards asleep. While this had been happening Lizzie had slid under the Pokémon attacks, grabbed her brother and moved him back into the stairwell to keep him safe.

With all of the guards out like a light Lizzie examined Matt. Everyone was shocked to see Matt's clothing covered in vomit, blood dripping from his mouth, and being dressed in a suit that had similar characteristics to what Larry had been wearing. Lizzie was even more shocked to see huge gobs of sweat pouring from Matt's body. She tried moving his limbs to make sure nothing was broken, but Luxio knocked her hand away and hissed when she tried to reexamine Matt.

"Luxio move! I have to make sure nothing's damaged!"

But Luxio kept hissing and Lizzie kept trying to move him to examine Matt. Finally the commotion got so loud it woke up Matt who spoke,

"Must you yell Lizzie. Luxio was only trying to keep you from moving me."

Lizzie stopped yelling and looked at Matt for a second before she spoke with relief, "Matt, thank Arceus your alive! What happened to you? When we saw the vomit and your tooth on the bathroom floor felt the worst had happened to you. Where did you get those clothes and why won't Luxio let me examine you?"

Matt looked at his sister and everyone on the team who was waiting for a reply. Matt was in horrible pain and the only way to stop it was to get the remote Dr. Nigma had with him. Time was of the essence and if Dr. Nigma escaped with the remote then Matt would probably be in agony for the rest of his life.

Matt spoke quickly, "I will tell you what happened as we travel deeper into the lab. Dr. Nigma has a device that I need to get as fast as possible or I will be spending the rest of my life in intolerable pain. I need a Pokémon that can carry me so I can identify the remote. I know the guards were taking me to where his captives are and his surviving creation is located. Don't argue with me Lizzie," Lizzie had opened her mouth to refuse Matt's request, "just help me grab him and get the remote to stop the pain."

Lizzie saw she couldn't change his mind and the looks from Luxio she couldn't stop him either. She had big and fast enough Pokémon to have Matt come along. But what worried her was how long Matt could keep up the façade of having a brave face.

Lizzie took a deep breath and said, "All right Matt, we will take you with us. You can ride one of my Pokémon while we keep going after Dr. Nigma. But when we get the remote and deactivate what is hurting you then you will allow me to examine you and you will stay put."

Matt coolly looked at his sister and responded, "Fine Lizzie, I will do as you say. Now let's go. The more time that slips the harder it will be to get the remote."

Ten minutes later everyone was going down the hall as fast as they could to now grab the remote. Lizzie had brought out her Rhyhorn and had Matt tied to the Pokémon so he wouldn't slip off. Running by Rhyhorn's side was Luxio and Lucairo was running at top speed to clear out any obstacles in the path. Matt was no longer dressed in a vomit stained suit jacket and shirt but now had on a clean sweatshirt. Matt still had beads of sweat coming down his face. He never felt so horrible before and his whole body was ready to fly apart. One thing that kept him going was focusing on getting that remote. Another thing that helped him focus was now everyone from the different raiding parties to the command tent knew he was alive. Matt has told what had happened to him and what he needed now. A new order came in to get into the lab, free the prisoners, and grab the remote.

In an underground garage Dr. Nigma had been watching what was happening through the security cameras. He had located where Matt and Lizzie's team were and he saw they weren't too far from where the prisoners and the caged Pokémon were located. There was no chance at recovering the lab. It was a good as gone.

But there was still some aces left to play.

Dr. Nigma turned to his two guards and spoke, "I'm going back up to the lab."

One of the guards spoke, unable to hide the shock in his voice, "Why?! If your caught Dr. Nigma you will be handed over to the authorities-"

"You idiot! I'm not going to head to the trainers," Dr. Nigma snapped, "I'm going to **The Crypt** to buy me some time!"

The other guard gaped and spoke, "You mean… where that creature is…? But it's impossible to control when it's out."

"That is what I'm counting on in keeping everyone occupied," Dr. Nigma hissed, "Matt Kingston is strong; much stronger than I originally thought. But he can only take so much. Without the remote turned off he won't be able to keep up the brave face much longer."

Dr. Nigma turned away from the guards and headed back up into the lab.

_Matt Kingston, you're an interesting individual and so is your Luxio,_ Dr Nigma thought,_ but you can't defeat what lives in __**the crypt**__. My surviving Bio experiment will tear you and everyone with you into shreds._

**So Matt is hanging by a thread to get the remote and Dr. Nigma is sending his Frankenstein monster to get rid of everyone. As a note the Rhyhorn Matt is riding is the same Rhyperior that Lizzie had with her when she came to Yusei's world. I promise the next chapter will be the last one of this segment. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know though private messaging. Please R&R. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here is the final part of the lab raid. I gave you hints about the Frankenstein monster that lives in this lab. This chapter is also the beginning of a relationship the Pokémon world and the Dueling world share. The beginnings of what will be called the Ancient Pact.**

_**When the otherworldly voice talks this is what the font will be.**_

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Satellite Origins- Evolution Light and Crimson Light

The prisoners in cell sixteen were trying to figure out why they had been pulled out of their work shifts and led back to their cell. Every prisoner who worked inside the Nigma Lab worked on creating equipment for Team Rocket of Dr. Nigma's own design. Men and women worked long shifts with little rest and with the fear of being sent into Dr. Nigma's personal lab.

The prisoners themselves had come here because they accidently came to Oleg Town or they were Team Rocket members who were sent here because they had failed in their jobs. A good portion of the labor force was discarded Team Rocket members.

One of the prisoners in cell sixteen was a former Team Rocket executive called Quantum who had failed Giovanni by getting caught in a Pokémon breeder scam. For his failure Giovanni sent him to Nigma Lab; the one place every Team Rocket member never wanted to go to. After ten months of working here Quantum knew there was no way out of this place. Escape was impossible and every where the labor force went security members along with advanced security equipment monitored them at all times. The workers were guarded not by human guards but by androids who watched their every move.

Quantum felt betrayed by Team Rocket and knew the day he was sent here was the day he stopped being a member of Team Rocket.

Everyone in the cell was talking in hushed voices about why they were sent back to their cell and wondered what could be going on. This had never happened before and they all speculated about this unexpected event.

"This has never happened before. What is going on?"

"Maybe Feral got lose and Dr. Nigma needed to shut everything down before it caused more damage."

"That wouldn't happen. He would just let Feral eat us before he caught it."

Quantum was quiet and listening to the speculation growing into panic before speaking, "There are other perfectly good reasons that don't include that monster."

The others stopped talking and shot glares at Quantum who was the only former Team Rocket in cell sixteen. All of the other men (men and women were separated in cell blocks) in this cell were Pokémon trainers or travelers who had come here by mistake. Because of Quantum's association with Team Rocket it made the others mistrust him and others who once wore the black uniforms.

One person stepped forward and spoke with deep mistrust in his voice, "Who gave you the right to take part in this conversation. You're a Rocket and I bet Dr. Nigma made you one of his spies."

Quantum hissed back, "The day I was sent to this lab was the day I stopped being a member of Team Rocket. I am only pointing out there are other reasons for pulling the labor back into their cells that do not include Feral. As for the spy remark I never have or never will be a spy for the man that even Giovanni feared."

The other prisoners grouped menacingly around Quantum and were even more determined than ever that his denial of being a spy made him one. Quantum could see they were planning to tear him apart and he would have no chance of beating the other prisoners.

Quantum braced himself for the fight when everyone heard the loud sounds of crunching metal, shouting, banging of hard objects and the cries of Pokémon. The prisoners stopped coming closer to Quantum and everyone looked at the door. The door suddenly banged down and everyone saw a Graveler looking back at them.

Lizzie, Matt and everyone in her rescue team had made it to the prisoner cells and were breaking down the cell doors to free the inmates. The android guards had been destroyed by Pokémon attacks and the other freed prisoners were grabbing the weapons to destroy the other cells.

Lizzie and Matt could see they needed to get some order with the prisoners and prevent them from causing ciaos. But Lizzie could see Matt was barely hanging by a thread. He was still tied to her Rhyhorn but the expression on his face was heartbreaking.

Lizzie spoke to her group, "We need to grab Dr. Nigma, but we also need to have order among the prisoners. I nominate for some of our group to stay behind while the rest of us push on after Dr. Nigma."

A person in her group spoke, "That's a good idea. I will stay behind with four others to keep order and prevent problems from happening. The captives can tell us where the other cells are located and get them medical attention. We will also wait for backup from other groups."

Matt nodded and spoke, "That's fine by me miss…"

"Holly. Holly Mclintock of Violet City."

Matt spoke, "Good. Let's go."

The rest of the group pushed forward while Holly and four other members stayed behind.

In another cell an Absol was curled up in its cramped cage unable to move and missing her trainer Leah Wilder. This Absol's name was Spirit and had been Leah's companion since she was nine. The two of them were really close and Spirit was worried sick about Leah. Spirit had tried multiple times to break out of her cage but her attacks didn't even scratch the bars.

Spirit wasn't the only Pokémon inside the cell. There were other cages that held different types of Pokémon. All of these Pokémon within the cages were from the Pewter City Pokémon Center attack.

Then every Pokémon heard banging from the cell door and they saw the door collapse and a Lucario looking back at them. Lizzie looked in and saw the Pokémon looking back at her.

Lizzie turned back to her group in the hallway and spoke to them (Matt and everyone saw Lizzie was trying to control her voice and her temper), "We've broken down all the cell doors and these rooms all contain Pokémon. We still need to go after Dr. Nigma but we also need to free the Pokémon within the cages. If we split up there will not be enough of us to grab Dr. Nigma. But if we don't split up Matt's situation will get worse and Dr. Nigma will have a better chance of getting away."

A member of the group spoke, "It appears we will have to split up again. Matt Kingston really needs that remote. Some of us can stay behind and wait for back up while Lizzie, Matt, and one other goes after Dr. Nigma. I can go with you and radio in if we run into anymore trouble."

Lizzie nodded and spoke, "Fine by me but what do you say Matt?"

Everyone looked at Matt and waited for a reply.

Matt was quiet for a moment and then he spoke, "Let's keep going. We need to grab him."

So Matt, Lizzie, their Pokémon and the remaining member of their group that didn't stay behind kept going forward while the rest stayed behind freeing the Pokémon and waiting for the rest of the other groups to catch up.

While going further inside the private lab Dr. Nigma kept watching them go deeper within the private lab and closer to where the Bio-experiment lived. Everyone called the prison where that thing lived The Crypt, and they had also given it a name. They called it Feral because of its violent and uncontrollable nature.

_Matt Kingston, you know about Feral and you know I have never been able to control it_, Dr. Nigma thought,_ But you will get to know it quite well and so will your sister. I will see to it you never bother me again._

Everyone kept going to where the plans said there was an underground garage. Suddenly the floor opened up underneath Matt (still tied to Rhyhorn) Lizzie, Lucario, and Luxio went down the hole. The remaining member of the group tried to follow them but a blast of light shot out at him and found himself facing five fully armed androids. When they found cover and looked again the floor had closed up.

Lizzie, Matt and all of their Pokémon slid down a huge metal tunnel that was so smooth they couldn't stop or grasp the sides to slow down their descend. After five seconds of sliding down in a spiral formation they landed on a hard floor in a dark room with a bone jarring bump.

Matt howled in agony and he felt like his whole body was being consumed by fire. He had bruises on his body that felt ten times worse with the pain giving drug in his body. He had been able to keep a brave face but he couldn't keep it up anymore.

In the darkness Luxio heard Matt cry out and used his Flash move as a flashlight to find everyone.

Lizzie heard her brother howl and got up from where she had landed and ran over to Matt. She untied Matt from her Pokémon and gently laid him out on the floor. Lucario also ran over and both Pokémon watched Lizzie untie Matt and put him on the floor.

Everyone looked at Matt and their hearts sank when they saw his condition. Matt had huge gobs of sweat going down his face and saturating the borrowed sweatshirt. His breathing had become heavy and they saw what was left of his strength quickly leaving him. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle.

Lizzie took of her vest and made it into a pillow and placed Matt's head on it. She knew he couldn't go on any farther and catching Dr. Nigma and retrieving the remote was going to be impossible.

Luxio walked over to Matt and gently began to lick his face. Luxio knew he couldn't do anymore than that. Matt opened his eyes and gave a small smile to Luxio and everyone around him.

Matt spoke quietly, "Thank you Luxio. That's comforting and I'm sorry."

Lizzie spoke with confusion, "Sorry? Sorry about what Matt."

Matt spoke, "For refusing to stop and wait for other to come with us. I didn't think about what else Dr. Nigma might have waiting to keep us from catching him. I've become a burden than a help. I've used up all of my strength trying to grab the remote, but I didn't come up with the possibility he might have been lying about turning off the pain. I've endangered everyone-"

"Matt, stop it!" Lizzie shouted, "It's not your fault that you're in this condition. Dr. Nigma is responsible for having the drug inside you and harming everyone who came in contact with him!"

Matt stared at his sister who rarely ever yelled at him.

Lizzie continued talking, "I'm your big sister Matt and have been with you since the day of your birth. I haven't always been supportive and there have been times when I wished you weren't having all of the attention lavished on you by mom and dad. I admit I have been jealous about you being the favorite with our parents who think you can do no wrong, but I will not stand by and let you blame yourself for something that is beyond your control."

Matt spoke quietly, "You're jealous of me?"

Lizzie suddenly looked embarrassed and began to blush. When she did speak again it was more quietly,

"Yes Matt, I am jealous of you. When you showed how smart you were mom and dad began to pay more attention to you. When you would come home with nothing but A+, academic awards, and all sorts of stuff they would shower you with praise and practically ignore me. Every time we had people over to the house or our relatives came over they paid all the attention to you while I ended up in the background. The day I started my Pokémon training you showed up while our parents were on the phone with our relatives bragging about you. The only time I ever saw them yell at you was when you said you didn't want to go to the University but wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer. It ended up becoming a compromise that you would go to the university and after you got out then you would begin Pokémon Training. Even after you got Shinx I became even more jealous because you took out Team Galactic and meet legendary Pokémon who were attracted to you but you never caught any of them. Our parents still gush over you but they hardly ever give any attention to me."

Matt looked at Lizzie and spoke again, "Lizzie, I have a confession to make. I've been jealous of you ever since we were kids."

Lizzie looked at Matt with disbelief as he continued talking, "All I ever wanted was to be normal and to have your approval and praise. You are my big sister but I hardly ever got to spend any time with you. Mother and Father kept showing me off to everyone and I hated every minute of it. At those family gatherings I could see you in the background and I could see you were trying to keep your temper under control. Both of them pushed me into high level academic courses when what I really wanted was to have time with other kids my age. The day I got Shinx and you congratulated me on getting my partner was the happiest day of my life not just because I got my partner but I had your approval." Matt stopped talking because he had used up so much of his strength.

Lizzie and the Pokémon looked back at Matt and Lizzie thought about what Matt had said to her. Her little brother had wanted nothing more than her approval. He had wanted nothing other than to be just like her and have a good relationship that wasn't separated by sibling rivalry. They really weren't that different from each other. She could see in Matt's eyes he wanted to stop the deception and start clean again.

Lizzie took out a tissue from her jeans pocket and mopped up the sweat from her brother's face. While mopping up the sweat she spoke,

"Matt, Let us make a pact. That we will have a better relationship with each other and for the deception to stop. I want to be a better sister and you want to be a better brother so let's have the jealousy stop.

"How touching," a cold voice hissed.

Matt's body became tense and he tried to lift himself up but he was unable to because he had lost most of his strength. Luxio, Lucario, and Rhyhorn started growling at the voice and braced themselves for an attack. Lizzie jumped to her feet and stood protectively over Matt and began to look around at different points in the darkness for the source of the voice of Dr. Nigma.

Lizzie yelled out, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU INHUMAN PSYCO!?" (Matt and all of the Pokémon winced at the sound of Lizzie's voice).

"My, Miss Kingston, such language for a young woman of twenty-one to use," Dr. Nigma spoke softly, "But if you want to know where I am then I will show you."

The lights flashed on and blinded everyone in the group for a couple of moments. When their eyes had adjusted to the light they found themselves in a huge arena like place about the size and shape of an Olympic swimming pool. The walls were sixteen feet tall and were a dull metallic grey color. The walls and floor were made of a metallic substance that none of them could identify. At the elongated ends of the room were two gigantic fourteen foot metal doors with heavy locks and bars that could not be opened by hand. One of the doors had what looked like an electronic clock that Matt guessed opened the door. Above their heads was a black ceiling that was higher than the walls, with powerful lights hanging from above, and also had a series of catwalks crossing each other.

And on one of the cat walks holding a remote was Dr. Nigma.

Dr. Nigma spoke again thought the same speaker he had been talking through to both of them, "It's a shame I have to cut this little heart to heart session short, but I am on a tight schedule and there is someone I would like all of you to meet."

Everyone on the floor was shooting glares at Dr. Nigma and Lizzie and Luxio would have loved nothing more than to rip his head off.

Dr. Nigma spoke again, "I take it you are wondering where you are located. If you look on the sides of the walls and the floor you will find the patterns quite… different."

Everyone did look at the walls and floor and did see something; something very disturbing. The walls and floor had huge scratches made from what looked like huge nails on a hand. There were baseball sized dents in the wall made from what Matt identified as very powerful punch marks. There was not a space that had been damaged by something very powerful.

Dr. Nigma continued talking, "Everyone in this lab calls this place The Crypt. It is here where my surviving Bio experiment lives behind the door without the timing device. Everyone gave my monster the nickname Feral because of its violent nature and its looks. All of you will have the once in a lifetime opportunity of meeting Feral and getting to know it."

Matt mumbled something the others couldn't hear but Dr. Nigma heard him and spoke again, "I can hear you just fine Matt Kingston. And yes, I did lie about the remote being able to stop the pain. The remote can only activate the drug not deactivate. By my calculations the drug will continue working for the next twenty-eight years."

Lizzie grabbed a ball from her belt and hissed, "I'm still grabbing the remote and if we're going to meet Feral, I bet it would love to see you as well. Go, Staraptor!"

Lizzie threw the ball, but Staraptor didn't come out. The ball gave out electrical sparks and landed on the ground, without Staraptor coming out screeching.

Lizzie gaped at the ball while Dr. Nigma spoke, "Miss Kingston, you didn't think I would take precaution with you and your brother while the both of you are in The Crypt did you? I have a jamming device that prevents any poke ball model from being opened. The only Pokémon you have with you are the ones who fell down with you."

Dr. Nigma took the remote and pressed the trigger button and the doors with Feral behind it began to open. The other set of doors with the electronic timer began to count down from seven minutes.

Dr. Nigma spoke while the doors opened and a snarling sound came out from behind the doors, "In seven minutes the door will open and Feral will have free access to the lab. Until then, all of you will be keeping Feral company. But I doubt any of you will last very long."

As the doors kept opening the snarling and growling grew louder and more intense. Lizzie made a snarling sound of her own and hissed to Dr. Nigma, "If we're going to die then you will be joining us! Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Matt yelled, "Lizzie Stop!"

Lucario jumped up and used the attack hitting the catwalk. The catwalk's fell out from under Dr. Nigma's feet, but to everyone's surprise Dr. Nigma was floating in the air without the catwalk. What everyone had taken to be him in the flesh was just a hologram.

The hologram of Dr. Nigma gave them a cold look and vanished.

Lizzie turned to Matt and asked, "Why did you tell me to stop?"

Matt replied, "Dr. Nigma is not stupid. He wouldn't be sticking around to torment us. Not with all the people hunting for him."

Now the doors had fully opened and with bone chilling sounds came out Feral.

Feral … Feral looked like the monsters who came in people's nightmares and they remembered those creatures for years afterwards. The comfort was these monsters didn't really exist, and they could do nothing but have a person sleep with the light on. But this wasn't a dream and Feral looked really out of place in the light.

Feral's skin was sickly ash grey and hairless. It had to be seven and a half feet tall and was built thin and wire like. Where hair would grow on the top of its head there were thick needle like spikes. Feral's posture was bent over about seventy-five degrees with sharp bones protruding from his spine in the shape of spikes. The monster's joints in the shoulders, elbows, wrists, every joint in the hands, knees, and ankles had a black shell like cover protecting the joints from damage. The arms reached down to just below the knees, and the fingers were elongated with webbing between fingers. The eyes were different from each other but they were still terrifying. One eye had a red background with a black iris, and the pupil was a red color. The other eye was a black background with a red iris and a normal black pupil. Feral's had a leering mouth with black lips and when the mouth opened they reviled sharp teeth, and something else moving in the mouth that didn't look like a tongue. Feral had rags wrapped around his torso that were the remains of pants.

While Feral kept advancing to the group Luxio and Lucario took positions in front of Lizzie. Lizzie stood protectively by Matt who was slumped in a forward position on top of Rhyhorn watching Feral advance.

Lizzie turned to Rhyhorn and spoke, "Rhyhorn, I need you to protect Matt. You are the last defense at keeping him safe. Lucario put everything you have into this fight."

Rhyhorn grunted out his agreement and Lucario howled his approval as well but Matt spoke with fierceness in his voice, "Don't think I will be idle on the sidelines Lizzie. Luxio and I will also fight! Luxio put your heart and soul into this fight!"

Luxio howled, "LUXIO!"

Feral upon hearing Luxio's bark gave out a blood curling shriek and with surprising speed lunged forward and slashed at Lucario and Luxio with its sharp nails.

Both Pokémon howled at the damage and Lizzie immediately pulled out her Pokedex. The damage to both Pokémon was more than half. Lucario and Luxio stumbled to their feet and lunged at Feral.

Lizzie called out, "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Matt called out, "Luxio, use Thunder!"

Both Pokémon obeyed the commands and hit Feral with electrical shocks and aura energy but did nothing to slow it down. Feral didn't even seem to have suffered any damage. What it did was snarl and lunge at both Pokémon with speed that made a Dodrio look like a Slowpoke in movement.

Feral's claws slashed again at Lucario and Luxio causing both of them to take even more damage. Both Pokémon fell on the ground with Feral standing over both of them.

"Lucario! Are you alright?!" Lizzie cried out.

"Luxio! Are you okay?!" Matt yelled.

Feral stopped looking down at both Pokémon and snapped it's head toward Lizzie, Matt and the Rhyhorn. The monster turned and growled at all three of them then ran toward Lizzie with its mouth open (revealing long white teeth and very bad breath).

While Feral had been dealing with Lucario and Luxio Matt had been observing the creature and trying to find a weakness in its fighting. Matt knew Feral could not be stopped by regular attacks and it speed was a force to be reckoned with. So far Matt had not seen any signs of compassion, mercy, or even being damaged with attacks. Feral was pure ferocity and lacked any humanity. Matt knew he needed to buy some time for Luxio and Lucario who were taking heavy damage. Matt bent over Rhyhorn and whispered a plan.

When Feral came running toward Lizzie with a mouth open to kill, Rhyhorn slammed into Feral just as the creature's out stretched hands moved to grab her. Feral fell to the ground and Rhyhorn used every bit of its strength and rock-like body to keep Feral occupied.

Lizzie ran over to Lucario and Luxio while Matt crawled on the floor to reach Luxio. Matt's body was screaming at him to stop but he kept moving forward. By this time Matt's vision was beginning to fail him and everything was going blurry.

_I have to help,_ Matt thought,_ I can't lie here and do nothing. I have to help even if we all end up as Feral's next meal. I refuse to die without doing anything._

Lizzie had just about made it to Lucario and Luxio and Matt had made it halfway to them when they heard Feral give a screech. Everyone looked over to see Feral pick up Rhyhorn with both hands and fling him to the ground. Then Feral's mouth opened and a second set of sharp teeth shot out with a force of piercing Rhyhorn's rock hide (A.N. I couldn't resist adding the second set of teeth from the **Alien** movies.).

"Rhyhorn No!" Lizzie cried out when she saw her Pokémon being attacked.

Feral heard Lizzie cry out and stopped attacking Rhyhorn. But when it looked up it saw Matt still crawling toward Luxio. In Feral's eyes, Matt was the perfect pray and wasn't going to be able to fight back. Feral gave out a low growl and began to slowly walk toward Matt.

Matt's vision was a blur and could hardly see anything. He couldn't see Feral moving toward him. Lizzie saw Feral moving toward Matt and immediately got up to get to Matt and move him away from Feral. But Feral just speeded up its movement and kept going toward Matt. Lizzie would not be able to get to her brother in time before Feral would grab her brother.

At the same time Lizzie had gotten up Luxio had opened its eyes, and saw Feral moving closer to Matt.

Luxio's body had taken a lot of damage from Feral's attacks. Most of his strength was gone and Luxio could barely stand. Luxio was angry because of what Dr. Nigma had done to Matt; Matt who meant so much to Luxio and who had been with Luxio for so long. Matt who had never hurt anyone else, and who was now going to die if nothing was done.

But something was done.

A bright light filled the area and stopped Feral's advance to Matt. Everyone could see Luxio's body give off the light and even with poor vision Matt could see the light and knew what was happening.

"Luxray," Matt said softly.

Feral snarled at the light and moved away from Matt toward the source. But just as Feral got there a charge of electricity hit Feral causing the creature to back away. Glaring back at Feral was Luxray and he was going to see to it Feral would never harm Matt.

Luxray snarled at Feral and fired out a powerful Thunder attack that appeared to do some damage. Then Luxray jumped into the air, out of Feral's reach, landed next to Feral, and Luxray sank its teeth into Feral's neck.

Feral gave out a terrifying howl, and slashed its long claws at Luxray. But Luxray refused to let go and used another Thunder attack which damaged Feral even more.

Lizzie had gotten to Matt while Luxray had been attacking Feral and saw Matt's condition had worsened. Lizzie shook Matt and spoke with urgency in her voice, "Matt! Matt! Can you hear me Matt?"

Matt spoke, "Lizz...ie…"

"Matt, I have to move you away from Feral. It will hurt moving you, but we have no choice. I can't have you becoming Feral food."

Matt spoke, "Where?"

"I'll move you toward the doors with the timer-"

"RRRRAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Lizzie turned her head to see Luxray sink onto the floor badly hurt from Feral sinking it's extra set of teeth into the front right shoulder. Feral glared down at Luxray and looked back toward Matt lying helpless on the floor. It began walking toward Matt again with its arms outreached and growling.

Lizzie got up from her brother's side and knew what she was about to do was going to be very stupid. She charged toward Feral with her fists out and yelling at the top of her lungs.

_I need to draw it's attention away from Matt,_ Lizzie thought, _This is not the smartest thing to do, but I need to keep Matt from getting hurt. I will not let Dr. Nigma win by having his creation eat him._

Lizzie kept charging toward Feral but Feral didn't even blink when it saw her coming. As Lizzie came close Feral slashed its claws down Lizzie's front. Lizzie was badly hurt and fell to the floor. Feral just walked by her and closer to Matt. Everyone's heart stopped when Feral reached Matt and stood over him.

Rhyhorn, Lizzie, Lucario, and Luxray saw Feral pickup Matt by the sweatshirt front and Feral's mouth opened. The second set of retractable teeth came out and it appeared like Feral having a hard time choosing which part to bite first.

Matt was helpless in Feral's steel-like grip and Matt's pain was blinding. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Feral from eating him. Oddly enough, Matt wasn't afraid of Feral. Instead of fear Matt felt sorry for it, because Dr. Nigma turned a normal person into a monster.

_Dr. Nigma made you to be like this,_ Matt thought,_ I should be terrified and hating you. But you're not the real monster; Dr. Nigma is for hurting everyone who came in contact with him. I feel sorry for you and what you have become._

Feral's second set of teeth found the spot it wanted and got ready to attack. Matt closed his eyes and waited for the end.

_**Matt…**_

Matt heard something talking to him.

_**Matt…**_

Matt heard it again. It sounded like a man's voice.

Lizzie, Luxray, Lucario, and Rhyhorn saw something very strange going on with Matt. A crimson glow began to outline Matt's body. Feral sensed something had changed and began to hiss and snarl at the glow (But Feral did not let go of Matt).

_**I've finally found you and your partner, Matt.**_

_Who… Who are you?_ Matt thought.

_**I am a messenger from another world. I am here to keep a promise this world and my world made over five thousand years ago. To once again start the Ancient Pact which protects both worlds when the danger becomes too great for one world to handle.**_

The crimson glow grew brighter and more intense around Matt. The same crimson glow began outlining Luxray's own body and he heard the same voice talking to Matt. Feral's cries grew louder and it grew harder to hold on to Matt. Matt felt the pain in his body beginning to leave and Luxray felt his wounds heal from Feral's attacks.

_Why have you come to us?_ Matt asked

_**You and Luxray have a bond that has been tested time and time again through dangers which would break most relationships. Both of you have hearts and souls which have made an impact in this world. The friendship you share with Pokémon and people has given you a power that has called me to you. What I want to know is why you do not hate the monster who has been trying to eat you?**_

Luxray felt Matt being quiet for a few moments, and Feral could feel it's own strength leaving its body. Lizzie, Lucario, and Rhyhorn kept staring at the crimson glows of Matt and Luxray grew stronger.

Matt responded,_ I can't hate this monster. Feral was made by Dr. Nigma as a bio-weapon who can't be controlled. I feel sorry for Feral who doesn't even remember what it is like to be a human. The true monster is Dr. Nigma who doesn't care about innocent lives. Dr. Nigma threw away his own humanity so he could expand his own research. He has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else. If I could I would try to cure Feral but I don't have the power to help it._

_**Do you really want to cure Feral?**_

_Yes!_

_**Then use the power of CRIMSON THUNDER STRIKE with Luxray and Feral will be healed.**_

By this time, Matt and Luxray had fully healed from their wounds and Feral could no longer hold Matt. Feral let go of the sweatshirt but Matt was suspended in the air glowing crimson. Luxray had gotten to his feet and placed himself in front of Lizzie to protect her.

Matt opened his eyes and saw his glowing body and his Luxray glowing the same color. Matt saw his sister with blood going down her shirt staring in wonder, and he saw her badly hurt Pokémon sharing the same expression as their trainer. Matt was no longer in horrible pain and his vision has returned to normal. From the look on Luxray's face he had heard what Matt wanted and he would help him with the attack.

Matt looked at Feral and saw the monster growling and glaring at what should have been its prey.

Just then the door timer hit zero and the doors opened. Feral saw an escape route and could smell more people in the lab. It gave a growl and started running to the open doors that led out of the crypt.

But Matt and Luxray didn't let Feral leave. The crimson power flowing inside both of them had reached a breaking point. Both of them knew what the other was thinking and could feel the other's strength. Both of them looked at Feral running and mentally shouted the attack,

"CRIMSON THUNDER STRIKE!"

Lightning bolts of crimson shot out of both of them and did a bulls eye hit on Feral. This attack took out the power in the lab causing the equipment all over the lab to malfunction. But the thunder ended as soon as it began. The crimson glow started leaving Matt and Luxray and left both of them drained of energy.

Where Feral had been standing was no longer a monster from a nightmare but a person wearing Feral's rags. This person was looking at his hands and feet and was touching his own face.

He then looked at Matt (with a pair of green eyes) and said, "I'm… I'm… normal again. You saved me."

All Matt could do was nod before he collapsed and blacked out.

Twenty miles away Dr. Giro Nigma had been watching what had been happening in the crypt through hidden security cameras. He was beyond furious; he hated Matt Kingston for defeating his creation and turning Feral back to normal. Matt Kingston had cheated death and had gained some kind of power.

Dr. Nigma saw other people from the lab raid running into the crypt and seeing to the wounded and taking the unconscious Matt and Luxray away. These people were also seeing to Matt's sister, her Pokémon, and taking care of what had once been Feral. Everything in that lab; his life's work, his creations, and his collection of paintings was gone.

Well, not everything was gone.

Dr. Nigma's hand slid into his pocket and touched a small metal box. Dr. Nigma had managed to grab it before leaving the lab.

And this box was the instrument of his revenge against Matt Kingston.

**Here is the third part of the lab raid. Now I will be back on the chapter outline with the next chapter having Matt's death. I will let you guess who is acting as messenger of Yusei's world. But you will be seeing the crimson power again, and there will be more on the Ancient Pact. **

**About the CRIMSON THUNDER STRIKE it's power can heal and it can also destroy. I wanted Matt to prove to the voice he wanted to help Feral go back to being human. Feral has been completely healed from being a bio creation. **

**If you have any ideas please let me know. R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the chapter with Matt's death and you will get to meet the messenger who spoke to Matt during the fight with Feral.**

Chapter 18: Satellite Origins- Dr. Nigma's Revenge

Two weeks later, Matt was waiting for his sister to be released from the Viridian City Hospital. Waiting by his side was Luxray who was experimenting with his new power of seeing through solid objects.

It had been a very unusual two weeks. Everyone inside the Crypt had been immediately moved into the hospital for tests and in the case of Jason Riley; formally known as Feral, had been placed in quarantine for five months.

Matt had spent three days in bed unconscious, before waking up to the faces of his parents, Luxray, and Lizzie who was sharing the same hospital room with Matt. Lizzie's stomach and chest had Feral's slash marks. Lizzie was told she would have those scars for the rest of her life. It was only today she would be able to leave the hospital.

After Matt had woken up Professor Rowan had paid him and Lizzie a visit.

"Matt, I'm glad to see you and Lizzie are alright. After the raiding parities found everyone in the Crypt and both of you in bad shape we feared the worst," Professor Rowan began.

Matt was quiet for a moment and spoke, "I was told by Lizzie that Dr. Nigma escaped from the lab and there has been no trace of him."

Professor Rowan sighed and said, "We haven't been able to find him. We did find the car he used to escape and the two bodies of his guards. We found evidence that proves Dr. Nigma killed both of them. There is a huge manhunt currently going on to find Dr. Nigma, but he will be hard to find."

Matt didn't respond and Lizzie spoke in an irritated tone, "Professor, don't you think those in charge of the manhunt should go after Dr. Nigma's resources; namely Team Rocket and put the squeeze on them? They have been backing him for a long time and they should know where he is hiding."

Professor Rowan shook his head and spoke calmly, "The lab raid gave us evidence about Dr. Nigma and a goldmine of information on Team Rocket. More than half of the discarded Rockets have been talking and giving information on the activities of Team Rocket. We have frozen most of their assets and have begun raiding places of Rocket activities, but their attorneys have begun legal proceedings with the evidence handling. If they know where Dr. Nigma is they refuse to tell us. And I am one of the people in charge of the manhunt."

Lizzie didn't blush at the last remark but spoke again in a less irritated tone, "But Dr. Nigma is still out there. What happens to everyone who fought against him?"

Professor Rowan spoke quietly, "We know Dr. Nigma will turn the both of you into targets for his revenge. Until he has been caught it is vital the two of you don't travel around and stay where we can keep an eye on the both of you."

Lizzie shot Matt a look and Matt interpreted, "What Lizzie means Professor Rowan is what will happen to Larry and Jason. Both of them will be on the top of Dr. Nigma's revenge list. The both of us are also concerned about them."

Professor Rowan spoke, "Larry is awaiting trial for the crimes he committed while he was with Team Rocket. He has asked to see you Matt before he is sent to the Pewter City Prison. As for Jason Riley, he has been placed in quarantine with a security force watching him 24/7. The public has been in the dark about Jason being Feral. If you both wish to see Jason you can. I think it will help cheer him up."

Matt kept quiet while Professor Rowan continued talking, "Matt, what I would like to know is what happened to turn Jason back into a human. Jason keeps muttering about a crimson light and you and Luxray being the ones who healed him. All anyone knows is every electronic device malfunctioned and anyone who was outside the crypt said they saw a crimson light."

Lizzie looked at Matt and saw from his expression Matt had gone into one of his deep thinking modes.

Matt thought back to the dream he had had right before he woke up. What he saw in this dream was strange, and that unusual because as a Pokémon Trainer he had seen a lot of strange things.

The dream had started out normal with a night sky glittering with millions of stars and a bright full moon. Matt was standing in the sky high above the ground. Then Matt heard a wailing and moaning cry from something huge. Then when Matt had looked again he saw a gigantic creature he took as a dragon appeared in front of him; a dragon of crimson with a gold pattern that moved like flames or waves on a beach. Its gold like eyes gazed at Matt's form and its snake-like body stretched on even longer (with long crimson wings that looked like bird feathers).

Matt felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the dragon wailed again and another form appeared in front of the dragon and walked toward Matt. This form was smaller and as it kept walking its outlines became clearer. When it was five feet in front of Matt it was no longer a blur but a human man. He was an older man with wild spiky dark hair (the bangs went over one of his eyes), he was tall, and tan skin. He wore a dark grey shirt, dark pants and a long white lab coat. He had a calming aura around him, but he seemed to have a deep sadness around him.

He gave a sad smile and spoke, "We finally meet face to face Matt Kingston."

Matt blinked then he spoke, "You're the same voice who spoke to me in Dr. Nigma's lab. The voice who asked me if I wanted to cure Feral, and who told me about Crimson Thunder Strike."

The man nodded and Matt spoke again, "Who are you and," Matt looked at the dragon staring back at him, "what is that behind you? All I know it's the same power who gave me and Luxray the chance to heal Feral."

The man spoke, "I haven't used my real name in years, but my last name is Fudo (A.N. Does anyone know Dr. Fudo's first name?). And this," he gestured to the dragon, "is the Crimson Dragon. One of many entities from my world who made the Ancient Pact with the four Pokémon Gods with your world."

The dragon gave another wailing moan in agreement.

Matt looked back and spoke, " …"

The man raised his hand and spoke, "It's actually Dr. Fudo, but since you fought a man who had the same title I thought you would be uncomfortable," he closed his eyes and spoke, "And reminds me of a grave mistake I made."

Matt shook his head and said, "No, I'm not uncomfortable with the title of Doctor. But I want to know why you are here and why you came to me and Luxray."

Dr. Fudo eye's opened and spoke, "You and Luxray have a strong bond that has been able to withstand every obstacle that has ever come both your ways. A bond that has aided people and Pokémon alike; that has forced madmen to stop their plans of destruction; that has tamed an angry death god; and has healed a creature who was condemned to be locked up in a prison of the rest of his life. Your bond has made the Crimson Dragon notice your abilities and the both of you have won its favor. By winning its favor the both of you were able to use the Crimson Dragon's power to heal Feral."

Dr. Fudo stopped talking then said, "But…"

Matt didn't like that word and he braced himself for what was coming next.

"You were both unable to achieve the power of Crimson Fusion. A move where you and Luxray would have physically merged into one life form and the power of your bond would have become tremendous power in reality."

Matt processed what Dr. Fudo had just told him and after a few moments spoke again, "I take it something was holding the both of us back. But what I want to know is why you and the Crimson Dragon came to see me."

"Because evil once again threatens both worlds and our survival lies in reviving the Ancient Pact," Dr. Fudo spoke, "The Ancient Pact was closed when too many life forms crossed the barriers that separate our worlds. For twelve hundred years the barriers have been closed and the pact forgotten. But with threatening events in both worlds it has been decided to once again start the pact, but with strict controls and limited number of life forms crossing the barriers (A.N. The threatening events are the save the world events from Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX, Team Galactic, Team Aqua, and Team Magma)."

Matt continued listening while Dr. Fudo kept talking, "Only those who have won the favor of both worlds have the permission to cross the barrier. But there is a problem with evil entities giving their favor to people and having them cross the barrier to cause chaos. That is why the pact has been revived. You, Luxray and your sister are the only ones so far who have been chosen to cross the barrier which separates our worlds."

When Dr. Fudo had finished talking Matt spoke, "There is something else that bothers you. You and the Crimson Dragon didn't just come here to tell me about winning the favor of the gods."

Dr. Fudo lifted an eyebrow in surprise and then gave a small smile. He started talking again, "You have a mind like a steel trap Matt. You remind me of my son Yusei."

Matt spoke, "You have a son?"

Dr. Fudo nodded, "He's four years younger than you. I haven't been with him since he was a baby. And yes, I didn't come here just to tell you about the pact. I came to also tell you your role was to set the Ancient Pact into motion. But you will not be going to my world; Luxray and Elizabeth will."

Matt digested what Dr. Fudo had been saying then a thought came to him; an awful thought.

As if to answer his thoughts the Crimson Dragon gave a wailing cry and in front of Matt appeared a white flame. This white flame was small and didn't have very long to burn. There weren't any flames burning in front of Dr. Fudo. That's when the truth about the flame hit Matt.

The flame was his life and he didn't have very long to live. Dr. Fudo didn't have any flames because he was already dead.

Matt looked at Dr. Fudo who spoke quietly, "Matt, you may only tell your sister Elizabeth and Luxray about what I have told you. Do not tell anyone else about this. The work you will do with the Ancient Pact will continue on the other side."

Matt could feel himself beginning to wake up and the scene was fading quickly. Matt quickly called, "Wait! I still have other questions-"

Dr. Fudo spoke, "Those questions will be answered when we meet again."

Matt had not thought about the dream until Professor Rowan had asked him about the crimson glow. It hurt remembering and knowing that his time was really limited. But there was comfort in telling his sister and Luxray about what was really going on with the light.

"I'm not going to be able to comment about the crimson light professor," Matt spoke quietly, "But I will tell you that I had help in stopping Feral. That's all I'm going to say."

Lizzie, Luxray, and Professor Rowan just stared at Matt. Lizzie could tell Matt was holding something back about the crimson light. Luxray had experienced the power of the light and had heard the voice talking to both of them. Professor Rowan knew Matt was keeping quiet about something huge, but he couldn't figure out why Matt was quiet about this.

Professor Rowan didn't push the subject and spoke, "Very well Matt, when you feel the time is right then you can tell me. Until then, just rest and be careful."

Professor Rowan turned to leave then he suddenly stopped and turned around to speak to Matt again, "Before I forget I need to tell you that we still have not found your Pokedex Matt. We are still searching the Nigma Lab but it is very possible Dr. Nigma might have it with him. I will issue you another one as soon as possible."

Matt nodded and spoke, "Do what you can professor."

After the professor had left Lizzie turned to her brother and spoke, "Alright, what is going on?"

Matt didn't look at his sister. He just kept looking at the wall ahead of him. But he spoke softly, "You mean why I was holding back about the crimson light."

Lizzie nodded and spoke, "You know something about the light and the power. Matt, I could see it written on your face you knew something but you weren't going to say anything. It wasn't just me who could see you're not talking, but Luxray and Professor Rowan could see that as well."

Luxray nodded and said "Luxray."

Matt turned to Lizzie and spoke, "I can't say anything to the professor. But I can tell you and Luxray about what is going on."

"Alright Matt. What's happening?"

"To start with-"

A nurse came in and the conversation came to an end.

Matt never even got to tell them about what Dr. Fudo had told him. The nurses, doctors and visitors made it impossible to tell Lizzie and Luxray about the Crimson Dragon. After being kept under observation for the night Matt was released the day after he had woken up from his three day coma.

While Lizzie was in the hospital she and Matt paid a visit to Jason Riley. Jason looked much better than when Matt had last seen him. Jason's glowing neon green eyes had more life to them and his navy blue hair was quickly growing back. What brought Matt pain was seeing the deep bite mark Luxray had made while Jason was Feral. Jason assured both of them the bite mark didn't bother him and he even thanked Matt for having Luxray stop him. However, Jason was very tight lipped about what he had been through in the lab and what it had been like being Feral. All Jason would say was he had come to Oleg Town by accident.

Matt and Lizzie didn't have a long visit with Jason, but they did learn Jason was an artist and a photographer. He had a dream of one day opening his own photography studio and having one of his paintings in an art gallery. Thankfully, Jason had gotten his three Pokémon back; a Smeargle (named Smears), Pidgeotto, and Magikarp who were being looked after by the Nurse Joy of Viridian City. Before Matt and his sister had left Jason warned Matt that Dr. Nigma would stop at nothing to have his revenge.

"Matt, Dr. Nigma is pure evil and he doesn't like to lose. He will see to it that you are no longer problem to him. Please promise me you will be careful."

Matt was quiet but he nodded and said, "I will be careful Jason."

Then after the visit with Jason; Larry came to see Matt and Lizzie. Larry was now dressed in the prison clothes of Pewter City Prison. Larry looked a little better and didn't have as many wrinkles. But he still had the hunted look in his eyes and his hair was still stark white.

Larry spoke, "You've both been told about Dr. Nigma; that he got away and there is still no sign of him."

Matt, Lizzie and Luxary nodded. Larry continued talking, "I've been sent to the Pewter City Prison until trial starts and then I will see how many years I get for the crimes I've committed. But I wanted to say something to all of you before I was sent away."

Larry looked at Matt and Luxray before he said, "Matt Kingston and Luxray, I am sorry for what I did to both of you at Slowpoke Well. I am sorry I scarred your face Luxray and I am sorry I harmed you Matt Kingston."

Matt could see on Larry's face he wasn't lying about saying sorry. Larry continued talking, "You were right about me Matt Kingston. I am not a strong man; without anyone doing my dirty work I was a coward who picked on defenseless creatures who couldn't fight back."

Matt, Lizzie and Luxray kept looking at Larry. Larry sighed and spoke, "I just wanted all of you to know that."

Larry turned and was almost to the door when Matt spoke, "It took a strong man to make a copy of Dr. Nigma's lab layout. It took a strong man to make a stand against a being of pure evil. It took a strong man to say this is wrong, and it took a strong man to say he was sorry about what he had done in the past was wrong."

Larry stopped walking and listened while Matt continued talking, "You risked everything to make sure Dr. Giro Nigma was stopped. Your actions were the cause of shutting down Nigma Lab and saving the lives of People and Pokémon. The cause of saving a life who was condemned to be a monster forever."

Larry turned around and spoke, "Matt, Dr. Nigma will stop at nothing to make sure you die. He will see to it you can never bother him again. Giovanni himself is scared of Dr. Nigma and he won't talk because Dr. Nigma has ways of keeping Giovanni under his control. Make sure you take every precaution and even if Dr. Nigma is captured you still will be careful."

Matt nodded and spoke, "I will be as careful as possible. What I want to know is what will happen to Kadabra?"

Larry spoke, "I've already told Kadabra about what will happen to me and I've been planning to release him."

Lizzie spoke up, "Let me take care of Kadabra Larry."

Larry just looked at Lizzie. Lizzie spoke, "I can see it in your eyes you don't want to release Kadabra. Let me care for him and that way when you are released he will be waiting for you."

Larry nodded and said, "Thank you Elizabeth Kingston."

….A loud roar from Luxray snapped Matt back to reality and saw his sister coming toward him. Matt had taken the precaution of having the Viridian City police protecting him and his sister and had even been staying in a hotel room non-stop since he got released. But Matt had to come up with a way to tell his sister about the vision he had had with the Crimson Dragon and that man Dr. Fudo telling him about the Ancient Pact.

In Matt's hand was a Flash drive he had made while he had been staying in the hotel. This Flash drive had everything about what he had experienced with the dream and when he had used the power to save Jason. Also on the Flash drive contained a spare copy about what had been on the Flash drive Larry had given to Matt and some other information about Dr. Nigma that might prove useful if they ever caught him. Also on the Flash drive were Dr. Nigma's research papers and his works on paintings since he had been a painting expert. Matt had labeled the Flash drive for his sister to see and for Luxray to see. Hopefully, he would be able to tell them in person and the white flame was wrong about his life being short.

Lizzie ran over to her brother and spoke, "I'm free from the hospital and I really glad I don't need to eat anymore hospital food."

Matt smiled and spoke, "I'm glad you're out Lizzie. What did the doctor say about the scars?"

Lizzie looked down at her stomach and spoke, "I need to take it easy for a while longer. The bandages are off, but if I push myself too hard the scars will bleed."

Matt raised an eyebrow and asked, "Define 'a while longer.'"

Lizzie sighed and said unhappily, "Seven to eight years. Feral damaged a lot of internal tissue when it slashed me."

"SEVEN TO EIGHT YEARS!?"

Lizzie stared at Matt and said, "Matt, that's not like you to yell. Anyway I'm glad I'm out of the hospital. I just need to return constantly to make sure I'm healing properly. Thank you Luxray, but you don't need to lick my stomach."

When Luxray heard Lizzie's scars would take seven to eight years to heal he started to lick her T-shirt to comfort Lizzie and make her feel better.

Matt then heard Lizzie's stomach growl loudly and then heard Luxray's stomach growl.

Matt looked at Lizzie and said, "We could all use some lunch. Let's go get something to eat."

"Right"

"Ray"

Matt, Lizzie, Luxray and the two police escorts took them back to the hotel. When they got to the place where Matt and Luxray had been staying Lizzie gave a low whistle and said, "This place is a five star hotel, and people staying here get the best services available."

Matt spoke, "I haven't had the best services come to me. The police don't let me out or Luxray out of my room unless the visit or the person has been cleared. I only have Luxray with me while all of my other Pokémon are currently staying on the ranch with Professor Rowan."

Lizzie spoke, "I guess we're going to have to come up with ways of not getting cabin fever. I only have Lucario with me right now. When I was sent to the hospital all of my other Pokémon got sent to Professor Rowan's as well."

Inside of the hotel lobby one of the other officers came to Matt Kingston and said, "The restaurant has been cleared and their waiting for you. We will have someone watching the cooking at all times."

Matt nodded and spoke, "Thank you. We're looking forward to it."

_And I'm looking forward to your demise Matt Kingston,_ someone thought.

Inside the restaurant it was empty except for themselves and the police officers. Lizzie, Matt and Luxray got a table and a waiter gave them their menus (Luxray sitting on the floor next to Matt and having Matt read off the menu).

After getting their drinks and ordering what they wanted Lizzie asked Matt, "Matt, how come you didn't order what you usually like?"

Matt grimaced and said, "Because that is the same food I got when I had dinner with Dr. Nigma. I don't think I will ever be able to eat that food again without remembering that horrible experience. When I was eating with him it was like I was eating lead."

Lizzie was quiet and then she saw the Flash drive on the table. Thinking it would be a good idea to turn the topic away from Dr. Nigma she spoke, "Matt, why do you have a Flash drive with you?"

Matt held up the Flash drive and spoke, "I can't talk about what is on here right now but I need you to have this with you at all times. If something should happen to me I need you and Luxray to view what is on here."

Luxray's ears perked up at the mention of his name and he did not like how Matt was talking about himself like he was going to die.

"Matt, nothing is going to happen to you," Lizzie said, "You are not going to die and Dr. Nigma is going to be caught. I bet you are the one who is going to snag him and make him wish he never messed with anyone."

Matt shook his head and spoke, "Lizzie, Dr. Nigma is not stupid. He has shown he is not-"

Just then the food had arrived. The waiter brought Matt and Lizzie's food, and he had to bend down to give Luxray his food. While bending down to give Luxray his food, Luxray saw the waiter's eyes. The eyes were cold, hard and emotionless; eyes that were like voids. Luxray had the uncomfortable feeling he had seen those eyes before.

The waiter walked away from the table after the food had been placed. Matt and Lizzie began eating, but Luxray got up from his spot and followed the waiter at a distance. Matt and Lizzie didn't notice Luxray had gone off. Watching the waiter walk into the kitchen, past the cooks and into the back room Luxray followed the waiter on the same route. The cooks in the kitchen noticed Luxray and began yelling at the Pokémon to get out.

At the same time Matt began to feel strange and Lizzie noticed the look on his face.

Luxray moved into the back room and saw the waiter go out the back door. Luxray could see through the wall the waiter had stopped and began to peel something off his face.

Luxray ran out the back door and came face to face with Dr. Giro Nigma who had used a thin peel away mask to get close to Matt.

Dr. Nigma smiled coldly as Luxray got ready to lunge at him. He was about to attack him when Luxray saw the most horrible sight through the walls.

Matt fell to the floor after a few bites of his food and Lizzie ran over to him. The police ran to Matt's side and everyone in the kitchen, including the real waiter ran to him. Luxray couldn't hear Lizzie but he knew Lizzie was yelling at the top of her voice.

When Luxray looked again Dr. Nigma was gone.

Luxray snarled and ran back inside the dining room. Lizzie had stopped yelling and was being held back by a police officer.

The officer kept saying, "It's too late Miss Kingston… It's too late…"

Luxray's stomach fell to the floor and ran over to Matt. Everyone had stopped yelling and Luxray knew why but he needed to see this for himself.

When Luxray got to Matt and saw him he began to cry and howl for his trainer.

Matt Kingston of Twinleaf was dead; murdered by Dr. Giro Nigma who had his revenge.

**Here is how the next few chapter lineups will be:**

**Next chapter: Luxray coming into Yusei's world.**

**Meeting the Enforcers.**

**Team Morlock hideout raid (This will be between two or three chapters)**

**Luxray accepting Yusei and gaining the name Satellite.**

**Then back to the main storyline with Yusei in the hospital and Lizzie trying to gain the trust of Yusei's friends. The flashbacks I said I would do with the Fortune Cup and Dark Signer story arcs will be mixed in with the main storyline.**

**Here's some information on Crimson Fusion. Crimson Fusion would have allowed Matt and Luxray to merge into one life form. The power of the Crimson Dragon would have taken the bond both of them share and have turned it into fighting power. If there is still confusion think about Digimon Tamers Bio merge digivolution or Digimon Frontier with spirit, beast spirit, and fusion evolution.**

**Please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this chapter gets sad. This tells about Luxray finding his way into Yusei's world and finding a place which records the pact. The duel monsters in this chapter will be described but not in major detail.**

**There was a data glitch on the last chapter where Matt is talking to Dr. Fudo. The section went like this:**

**The Dragon gave another wailing moan in agreement.**

**Matt looked back and spoke, "Mr. Fudo…"**

**The man raised his hand and spoke, "It's actually Dr. Fudo, but since you fought a man who had the same title I thought you would be uncomfortable," he closed his eyes and spoke, "And reminds me of a grave mistake I made." **

**I hope this shows on this chapter.**

**P.S. to ****MBenz28:**** This section and the other few chapters will have a lot of Satellite P.O.V.s but he will not be talking.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Satellite Origins- Grief and the Gateway

It was a little after eleven-thirty and a house in Twinleaf was still; save for the international police patrolling the grounds and the guard in the living room doing a crossword puzzle. In one of the bedrooms Lizzie Kingston was staring at the newspaper articles concerning her brother's death.

**Matt Kingston dead!**

**Hero of Nigma Lab Raid Dies!**

**Riots Breakout all over Regions due to Sudden Death!**

**Hundreds to Attend Funeral in Sandgem Cemetery!**

Next to the newspapers was the autopsy report about what had killed her brother. The coroner's report claimed that Matt had died from a mutant strain of a normally harmless bacteria. The police found this bacterial strain all over some of the food in the restaurant. The restaurant had been shut down, but Lizzie was not convinced Matt's death was an accident.

"Don't you think this is very strange for my brother to have died two weeks after Nigma Lab had been shut down? I'm not convinced this was an accident."

The coroner spoke, "Miss Kingston, our autopsy report shows this is what killed Matt Kingston. There are not any signs of foul play, and we have been careful in checking him. What happened to him was a coincidence."

Lizzie had given a glare to the coroner and gave an even more chilling glare to the detective in charge of the investigation. She was on the verge of losing her temper and spoke in a very controlled voice, "I don't believe this was an accident. Matt's death has Dr. Nigma written all over it. I need you to go back over Matt's body again and recheck the restaurant, the people working there, and any entrances or exits. I know there is something you have overlooked. Dr. Nigma must have left something behind."

The detective said in an unpleasant sounding voice, "Miss Kingston, my team has gone over the entire restaurant and we haven't found any signs of homicide. The coroner has been very careful about handling the body and nothing has been found which suggests murder. Dr. Nigma hasn't been seen since the Lab raid and there isn't any evidence to suggest he was here in Viridian City."

Lizzie was trying even harder than ever to control herself and said, "This city is home to Team Rocket and they refuse to hand anything over concerning Dr. Nigma. Question the people at the restaurant; they must have seen something. Someone must have seen someone acting strange or another person who didn't belong there. I know this is Dr. Nigma's work and I know he did this."

The detective spoke again in the same unpleasant voice, "We have questioned everyone in the place and the only thing they saw was the Luxray coming into the kitchen and everyone telling him to get out. Anyway, the case has been closed and your brother's death has been declared an accident. You will be able to take him back to Twinleaf for his funeral and there will be plans of the police protecting you and your parents."

Lizzie snorted, "You've already proven I'm not safe in the hands of the law. If you couldn't keep Matt safe, then you can't keep me or the others safe. Dr. Nigma has already proven he can slip through the cracks of most security precautions and he isn't above killing people to plug the information leaks about him."

The detective spoke softly, "Miss Kingston, I will not have you running out of police protection. There has been enough trouble with the riots occurring all over the regions after your brother died, and I will not have you spreading your suspicions about your brother's death. The police have only just stopped the last of the riots in Kanto and Sinnoh."

Lizzie finally lost her temper and exploded, "THERE WILL BE EVEN MORE RIOTS WHEN EVERYONE HEARS ABOUT THE CORONER'S REPORT! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS MATT WAS MURDERED!"

The detective shot out of his chair and hissed, "Miss Kingston, get out of my office and don't even think about spreading rumors about Matt Kingston's death. If you do I will see to it you are arrested for disrupting the peace!"

Before Lizzie left she hissed back, "I'm going, but I will not be placing myself in police protection! I can protect myself better than the police ever could!"

After the last outburst of hissing Lizzie was roughly escorted out by police officers and was taken back to Twinleaf.

….A sound pulled Lizzie back into reality and looked up from the newspapers and coroner's report. Lizzie looked around and saw nothing in her room. Everything was in its place and her Pokémon were inside their pokeballs. Lizzie got up and walked to her window and looked out to see a dark yard with a member of the International Police making their round.

Lizzie heard the sound again and it sounded like a deep heartbreaking sigh with sniffles coming from the next room; her brother's bedroom.

Lizzie walked out of her room and stood outside Matt's bedroom. It was hard to think Matt was lying in the Sandgem Cemetery than in his room working on something. Lizzie quietly opened the door a crack to see the glowing form of Luxray on the floor. Luxray's eyes were closed but he had tears quietly streaming down his face. The sound of his sighing and the expression on his face would have broken a heart of stone.

Lizzie felt tears beginning to fall from her own eyes. Everyone who had been at the funeral yesterday had seen Luxray crying quietly and many other people and Pokémon began to cry in sympathy. After the funeral was over and people went back to Twinleaf for refreshments and give sympathy to Matt's family they commented on Luxray (Luxray went upstairs to Matt's room and didn't come out until everyone was gone).

"Luxray was Matt's favorite Pokémon. When I saw him cry I began to cry as well."

"He was so quiet during the funeral. He didn't make a sound."

"Matt's death has Dr. Nigma written all over it. But how did it come Matt's autopsy report came back like that?"

Leah Wilder and her Pokémon partner, Spirit, came to the funeral. Leah and Spirit had seen Luxray crying and both of them cried. Right after the funeral Leah and Spirit walked over to Luxray. Leah gave Luxray a hug and whispered, "I'm very sorry Luxray…" Spirit gave Luxray a lick to say she was sorry about what happened.

Lizzie looked at Luxray through the crack in the door and now felt the tears streaming down her face. Lizzie hardly ever cried but seeing Luxray like this made it easy to shed tears.

_Luxray, I'm so sorry, _Lizzie thought, _I couldn't protect Matt and I couldn't save him. Matt was dead before he hit the floor of the restaurant. I will do everything to find Dr. Nigma and when I find him no place on earth will be able to hide him from my rage._

With those thoughts Lizzie turned around and walked back to her room.

Luxray kept his eyes closed and tears of sorrow kept quietly streaming down his face. He had heard Lizzie outside the door (Luxray could tell people apart because of their footsteps and walking sounds) and knew she was missing Matt.

Luxray felt his salty tears flowing quietly down his face. He didn't remember the last time he cried. It must have been way before he met Matt. He had never shed tears when he had been with Matt. Matt was his brother and was his best friend. But now he was gone.

Matt… Matt kept appearing in Luxray's head in different forms. Matt appeared as happy, Matt appeared as calm, Matt appeared as determined, Matt just kept appearing in so many ways it was like the images were blurred together. As long as Luxray had known Matt he couldn't remember him as sad or crying. If Matt had ever been sad he kept the sadness inside him. Luxray had never cried while he had been with Matt. When he had been with Matt Luxray had been so happy. It was Matt he fought for, it was Matt he defended, it was Matt he would have gone to hell and back for, and it was Matt he would have died for. Now that Matt was gone nothing made sense and everything was out of focus. What was his purpose in life now that Matt was dead?

Then the image of Dr. Nigma's cold sneering face came into his head and Luxray's eyes snapped open. In Matt's dark bedroom, only lit by the glow of Luxray's Flash move, the sorrow began to mix with hate.

Dr. Nigma… Dr. Nigma had mercilessly killed Matt to get rid of him. Luxray had tried to tell the investigators and their Pokémon Matt had been murdered. But like a shadow or something you couldn't touch he had slipped through the cracks and had gotten away. Dr. Nigma didn't have a heart and he didn't have a soul. Dr. Nigma hurt everyone and didn't care what happened to anyone who got in his way. Matt was just another obstacle who was removed.

Luxray knew Dr. Nigma would never stop harming people until he had been caught but the process of catching him could take years. Holding Dr. Nigma would be a problem as well because he knew the ways to get out of tight spaces. Luxray thought of what he should do when he got an idea.

If the police and other law enforcement officers couldn't find him then he would. He would go find Dr. Nigma and make it clear Matt Kingston was murdered by this monster. He would hunt Dr. Nigma down and Luxray didn't care if it took him years or the rest of his life finding that fiend.

Luxray turned to go when another thought came to him. Matt… he was beginning to forget what Matt sounded like and soon… maybe he would forget what Matt looked like. He needed something to remind him of Matt and why he was going on this journey. Luxray walked to Matt's bed and saw his travel bag. Luxray opened the pouch that contained the pokeballs and found one. He didn't shrink the ball and placed the ball in his mouth. This ball would be his link to Matt and would help remind him of why he was looking for Dr. Nigma.

Before leaving the room Luxray took one more look around Matt's bedroom. This whole room contained Matt's life and the victories he had won with his Pokémon. Matt's published papers were on his desk, the badges he had won with Luxray were in cases on the walls, his academic awards were framed and hanging on the walls, and everything that told his story was in this room. Luxray remembered when Matt would come home after defeating a league he would be working at his desk writing letters to people he knew and Luxray would be sleeping on his bed. Luxray looked at one of the desk drawers and remembered Matt kept a stash of king sized chocolate bars. Matt had a sweet tooth and would break the chocolate bars in half and give half the chocolate to Luxray. Luxray used his see through vision and saw the candy bars were still in there. It was so hard to think Matt would never be coming back to his room. Matt's belongings would be sorted through by Lizzie and his parents. Matt's clothes would be donated to charity, his awards and badges would be placed in the attic, photographs of him would be reminders of what he looked like, and soon his bedroom would no longer have anything that resembled him.

Luxray took a deep breath through his nose and quietly walked out of the room. He still had to say good-bye to four other people.

Luxray walked over to the door which led to Matt's parent's bedroom. Luxray looked though the door and saw both of them asleep in bed. Luxray felt a stab of guilt leaving them, but when he had first come to them after Matt died they would become quiet when he entered the room. He could feel both of their eyes jabbing at him and he wondered if they blamed him for Matt's death. They also became quiet when Lizzie entered the room. But Lizzie had another way of dealing with their eyes looking at her. Lizzie spent much of her time outdoors or in the company of other people. She had also begun to look for an apartment in another town.

Luxray mentally said good-bye to the parents and walked to Lizzie's room.

Luxray used his see through vision to see Lizzie was still awake and quietly pacing her room.

If there was any other person he would be a Pokémon partner to it was Lizzie. Lizzie was an excellent trainer and had resolved to make peace between herself and Matt. Luxray knew she had been able to do nothing when Matt had been murdered. But she had paid attention to Luxray's actions and that only intensified her resolve about Matt's death. Lizzie had powerful bonds with her Pokémon and like Matt she didn't believe any Pokémon was worthless. But she could be impatient and when she lost her temper she yelled even louder than an air-raid siren. Lizzie; however, also believed in raising her Pokémon with love, trust and kindness and in some ways got along better with Pokémon than she did with people. Luxray felt even more stabs of guilt about leaving but he needed to find Dr. Nigma and be far away from Twinleaf by dawn.

Luxray rumbled a silent good-bye and walked downstairs. Hs slipped past the guard and made his way into the kitchen. Luxray took the ball out of his mouth and quietly opened the kitchen door with his teeth. When the door was open he picked up the ball (placing it firmly back in his mouth), crept past the police walking the grounds, and made his way out of town.

Lizzie had been pacing near the window when a movement caught her eye. It looked like something four legged was moving in the yard. She stopped pacing, left her room and saw Matt's bedroom door was open. Lizzie saw Luxray was not in the room and felt a cold draft coming from downstairs. Lizzie quickly went downstairs and saw the kitchen door was open. Lizzie placed her hand on the deadbolt and felt slobber all over the lock.

She knew what had happened; Luxray had left and Lizzie also knew he would not be coming back.

Lizzie made a deep sorrowful sigh and whispered, "Matt, please watch over Luxray."

The guard ran over to the door and saw Lizzie standing at the door. He barked, "Miss Kingston, what are you doing?"

Lizzie just gave him a cold look that would have made her brother proud.

In the dark town of Twinleaf everyone kept sleeping while Luxray walked past the houses and streets he knew so well in the daylight. In the dark everything looked forbidden and fearful. Luxray didn't turn on his light but kept walking to say good-bye to one final person.

Luxray quickly walked out of Twinleaf and didn't turn back to see it one last time. He had said good-bye to the town while walking out.

When he was fifty yards out of town he turned on his light and kept walking. The wild Pokémon saw his light (irritated by the brightness) but they backed off when they saw the sorrowful expression on his face.

Luxray kept walking until he made it to the gates of the Sandgem cemetery. The gates were locked but the wall was low enough to jump over. Luxray braced himself and jumped over the wall and landed in the dark graveyard. When he landed in the cemetery he turned off his light so he wouldn't be spotted.

The place was very quiet and the grave stones loomed in the darkness. This place was the resting place of people and Pokémon. Most resting places had different verities of ghost Pokémon living in the area. Fortunately, this place didn't have any ghost Pokémon living here and nothing would bother Luxray.

Luxray made his way to the last person he needed to say good-bye to and finally arrived to the mound where Matt Kingston was buried.

Even without his light Luxray could smell the flowers heaped over Matt's final resting place. Luxray stopped, placed the pokeball on the ground, and stared at the huge mound of flowers still there from the funeral (The salty tears came down quietly and like at the funeral Luxray didn't make a sound).

Luxray found it impossible to think about Matt lying in the dark cold ground. He found it even harder to think within time nothing would be left of Matt but bones and dust. Luxray had heard plans about giving Matt a private mausoleum complete with a stain-glass window and with a marble interior. But Luxray knew Matt wouldn't have wanted something like that. Matt never liked anything fancy or extravagant. Matt had modest taste and didn't like having anything that really attracted attention.

Luxray didn't know how much time passed while he was staring at the mound with tears going down his eyes. But when a faraway HootHoot gave the call of dawn approaching Luxray knew it was time to leave. Luxray licked a still fresh white rose to say good-bye, picked up his pokeball and walked back to the cemetery wall. With a jump over the wall Luxray left and began his journey.

Luxray spent the next six weeks looking for any lead which would lead him to Dr. Nigma and avoiding people (even if Team Rocket was in shambles Luxray was still a highly sought after Pokémon). Luxray would spend a lot of time speaking to any Pokémon who had human if they might know something about Dr. Nigma. But every Pokémon Luxray met did not know about Dr. Nigma and could give very little information other than what places were safe to travel and what Pokémon to avoid.

Luxray willed himself to patience and had to deeply think about what his next move would be. Taking the information he received Luxray traveled on the routes other Pokémon told him were safe. On his journey Luxray helped Pokémon who were being bullied or picked on. Luxray helped other Pokémon because it was the right thing to do, and he knew Matt would have been very unhappy if he didn't. When Luxray was done helping them he would leave quietly even though part of him wanted to stay.

The only two companions Luxray had with him was grief and hate; grief for losing Matt and hate for Dr. Nigma who killed Matt. At night, Luxray would dream and see the faces of Matt and Dr. Nigma. Seeing their faces only amplified his resolve to continue the search for Dr. Nigma.

Luxray kept his pokeball in his mouth most of the time except when he was eating, drinking or talking.

The long lonely nights melted into long lonely days and Luxray traveled further north into rocky and snowy terrain. Seeing all of the snow made the memories of Matt come back and hurt even more. Luxray remembered when he was a small Shinx and both of them were walking in the snow to Snowpoint City for Matt's seventh badge. The snow was so deep he couldn't see anything and Luxray became very cold. So Matt had picked him up and placed him inside his snow jacket. Luxray remembered feeling warm inside Matt's jacket and happy because he didn't have to walk on the cold snowy ground.

Luxray soon realized he had gone too far north and needed to turn back south. While going back south Luxray ended up getting caught in a fierce snowstorm that was so bad he couldn't see anything in front of him. The temperature kept dropping and the snow sliced Luxray's skin. The pokeball in his mouth was frozen to his tongue and gums. Then when Luxray was ready to give up and let the storm freeze him the ground gave way under his feet and he fell deep underground. Luxray hit his head and blacked out.

When Luxray opened his eyes again everything was pitch black and the hole he came in through the ceiling had closed over like nothing had happened. The pokeball was no longer stuck in his mouth and was on the floor next to him.

Luxray used his Flash move to see where he was and when he had become bright enough he stared at his surroundings.

This was not a natural cave… this was a hall made by ancient people from thousands of years ago. The hall was elongated and went in one direction. The hall's wall, ceiling, and floor was a creamy white color. The hall was wide and tall enough for a double-decker bus to travel through with ease.

On the walls torches suddenly lit up and a strange blue purple fire lit up the entire hall. Luxray turned off his light, picked up his pokeball and started walking down the hall.

While walking Luxray saw the hall was decorated in many different styles. There were carvings from Ancient Egypt, Ancient Incan, Ancient China, and other civilizations that existed thousands of years ago. Also in the hall were statues of monsters and people he had never seen before.

While walking in the part of the hall decorated in early Egyptian there were two statues of a man and a woman. The man had a very handsome face with straight purple hair and his lips formed a slight smile. He was dressed in a dark purple outfit complete with long flowing purple fabric. The whole purple outfit came with a purple top and had a spiral light purple design. The man had a long neon green staff in his hand. The woman was quite pretty with puffed up blond hair and a glowing smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue outfit with pink trimmings that covered her torso but left her shoulders, most of her legs and some of her chest exposed. She had the same colored boots covering her feet, and same colored gloves inlaid with gemstones covering her lower arms and hands (her fingers were exposed and she had wonderfully manicured nails). A choker of gold with an amber colored gemstone was wrapped around her neck and she also had a staff in her hand; but it was smaller and less elaborate than the man's.

In the same area was a statue of a gigantic dragon of a white-blue color with light blue eyes and next to it was a statue of a human girl. This dragon had a rounded head and had its mouth open exposing sharp white teeth. Its body was large, muscular and radiated power. The dragon had huge hand like claws growing out of its chest and the dragon was standing on its back legs. The final part was the dragon's wings. Both wings were lovingly wrapped around the statue of the woman who was also lovingly embracing the dragon. Luxray thought the woman was very beautiful because she had very pale skin, white blue hair, a thin figure and blue eyes. She was dressed in elegant garments of white linen with blue threads woven into the white robbing. She had wing patterned gold bracelets with deep blue gemstones within the design. One her feet were reed sandals and she had a deep blue sash tied around her middle. Her arms were embracing the dragon with care.

After passing other statues Luxray came to a part of the hall which was decorated in a design he had never seen before. The statues here were different but interesting. One statue looked like a cross between a woman and a monster. She had wild hair that was grey white on one side and a strange bluish purple on the other. She had three eyes; one was a burnt orange, another was green and the last was in the middle of the fore head (a diamond shaped eye with yellow background and red iris). Her body was muscular and was different colors of black and sickly violet. One foot looked like a high heeled shoe and the other looked like a claw foot. To finish her off was a pair of black and reddish violet bat wings coming out of her back.

There was another monster that looked like a mix of a man and an alien. This statue was mostly a gleaming grey with a red pattern and a giant blue orb in the middle of his chest. The eyes of the statue were the same blue as the orb but there wasn't a mouth on the creature. The statue was very muscular with black hands and black feet (the feet looked like he was wearing boots). The top of the head was pointed and a dark blue stripe came down from the point to the forehead.

Passing even more statues Luxray came to another part of the hall decorated in early Incan. This part of the hall had only statues of dragons. Luxray stopped walking down the hall and paused to see these dragons.

The first dragon was light blue with a snake-like body. It had long light blue hands and pink insect wings. At the end of the tail was a light green plant-like growth. The dragon had a headdress of gold inlaid with red and a blue gemstone. It also had gold bracelets and a gold necklace/top combination. What appeared to be ears were the same as the wings and it had long light green hair.

The next dragon was plant-like with dark violet-red petal wings and hair coming out of its head. The stripes on its body was the same color of the wings and it looked like thorns were growing out of its tail. The eyes had a yellow background with dark violet-red irises. The final part of the creature was a pair of legs with sharp nails the same dark violet-red color of the wings.

The third dragon looked like it had had a bird as one of its parents. It had a long muscular snake-like body with long grey feathers growing out of its tail. The wings were two sets of bird wings on the same wing. The bird feathers were very odd with one side being black and the other being red. The face had a gold bird beak, gold eyes and black feathers growing out of its head. The creature had grey spikes which Luxray thought were its feet.

The fourth dragon was sinister looking creature. It was a black dragon with a deep red pattern going all over the muscular body. Three giant horns came out of its head and a pair of glowing yellow eyes on its face. The mouth was open revealing a blue tongue and sharp teeth. Huge claws grew on its hands and feet. A long black tail and giant ripped bat wings with a pair of two sharp nails completed the monster.

The last dragon was a magnificent looking creature. The whole dragon looked like it came from another world. The dragon was muscular with a starry white body, tail, face, wings, arms and legs. It had a triangular face, pointed nose, and spikes growing out of its face. The muscle pattern was a comforting bluish-green and the parts of its chest were deep purple. At the end of the tail was a curved spike.

Luxray stared at these dragons and reflected on what he had seen. These monsters and people didn't look like anything he had seen while he had been traveling with Matt. The monsters were more complex that any Pokémon he had ever met. Luxray wished Matt could be with him seeing everything. Matt would have been in heaven examining everything, taking pictures, and trying to figure out what everything was.

There was one thing that bothered Luxray. The eyes of the statues and carving looked strangely alive and Luxray had had the feeling something was watching him while he had been walking. This thought made the hair on his body stand up and then Luxray continued walking down the hall.

Luxray finally made it to the end of the hall after walking for a very long time. At the end of the hall was giant stone statute of the Pokémon god Palkia. Like the other statues this one had color and it's eyes were strangely alive. But on the statue's tummy was what looked like a door. The door had an inscription written in letters shaped like the Unown. Luxray couldn't read the inscription (or read any language) but he remembered Matt had figured out how to read Unown.

Had Luxray been able to read the inscription on the door it would have said, **"All who come to this hall have won the favor of the gods who rule the world of monsters and men. Pass this gate with the blessings of the dimension ruler Palkia." **

Luxray tried to see what was behind the door with his vision but nothing came up. But he sensed his freedom from the hall was behind the door. Luxray figured the way past the door was to break it down. Luxray carefully walked to the door and when he was in position got ready to attack.

The attack never happened because the doors suddenly burst open and strong gusts of wind began to pull Luxray to the now open portal.

Luxray didn't have time to be surprised. Instead he braced himself, the pokeball in his mouth and dug his nails into the floor so he wouldn't get sucked into the portal.

The gusts of wind became stronger and stronger the more Luxray braced himself into the floor. Finally, a huge wailing moan came from the portal and the next thing Luxray knew a gigantic crimson dragon head popped out, opened its mouth, and swallowed Luxray into its body.

With Luxray inside the Crimson Dragon the head pulled back into the portal and the gates slammed shut. The entire hall became dark and quiet like nothing had happened.

Luxray was having a major panic attack. One minute he was inside a hall and the next thing he knew he was flying above some kind of bright white road with stars shooting past him at high speed. He didn't dare open his mouth or he would have lost the pokeball. Luxray kept trying to maneuver his body to the bright road so he could have his feet on something solid. But his body and/or the forces of gravity wouldn't let him move.

While flying Luxray became aware of another presence and saw a pillar of light appear in front of him. Within the pillar of light a voice began to speak to him,

_**Luxray…**_

Luxray knew that voice. It was the voice who had spoken to Matt before the power of Crimson Thunder Strike had become theirs.

_**Luxray, your heart is broken because of the loss of Matt. Yet mixed with your sorrow is hate for the one who killed Matt.**_

Luxray became angry. This voice made it seem like he shouldn't be grieving for Matt or hating Dr. Nigma. The voice answered his thoughts,

_**You have every right to grieve. But your hate of Dr. Nigma will be your downfall. Your power does not come from hate. **_

Luxray wanted to see the owner of the voice. He tried to see what was in the light but his vision didn't let him see what was inside. The voice continued talking,

_**Your power comes from the bonds you share with everyone you care about. Matt shaped your heart and soul to care about people and Pokémon. The bond the two of you share surpass time, space, and death itself. It is this bond which will fight and hold its own against evil.**_

Luxray knew what the voice was saying was true. The bond he had with Matt was very powerful and Matt had raised him to care about others. But what did the voice mean about "evil"?

_**Now the time has come for you to finish what you and Matt have set in motion; to once again begin the Ancient Pact.**_

Luxray became concerned with the voice and what it was saying. What did he and Matt start? What is an "Ancient Pact"?

The pillar of light suddenly vanished and the road dipped straight down. Luxray began to panic again as he suddenly dropped down at high speeds. He clenched the pokeball even tighter in his mouth and the next thing Luxray saw was he was falling down from the sky. As he fell from the night sky two land masses came into his line of sight.

One of the land masses was on some kind of coastline and light up with millions or billions of bright lights. The other was an island that was barely visible from the dark water and there were hardly any lights on.

Luxray found himself falling right over the dark island and thought his end had come. The drop would surely kill him and leave him as a smear on the ground. Luxray shut his eyes and waited for his end.

Then the same wailing moan came to Luxray's ears and the dragon who had swallowed him back inside that hall appeared above him. The Crimson Dragon was barely visible above the cloud line. The Crimson Dragon created a glowing crimson sphere which surrounded Luxray and gently placed him on the islands' landmass.

Luxray opened his eyes found himself standing on top of cold pavement and being sprayed by the cold waves that splashed the concrete wharf. Looking up at the sky, Luxray saw a faint crimson glow coming from behind the clouds. The same wailing moan came to his ears and then the glow vanished.

Luxray blinked at the cloud line then felt his body give out. He fell fast asleep on the wharf with the pokeball in his mouth and didn't wake-up until it was long past dawn.

…. In another part of the island four teenage boys were planning their next turf battle for gaining control of the Satellite.

_**Here is chapter 19. Luxray has now passed through the gateway and has come to Yusei's world. **_

_**The hall Luxray has passed through is one of many ways for the chosen to come to the other world. I didn't put much detail into describing the carvings but if Luxray had taken the time to look he would have seen detailed drawing of the Ancient Pact; people from the Pokémon world meeting people from the Yu-Gi-Oh world and working together to protect both worlds. There were other statues of monsters in the hall but these were the few I wanted to describe.**_

_**Here were the monsters that I described in the hall:**_

_**Dark Magician (Black Magician)**_

_**Dark Magician Girl (Black Magician Girl)**_

_**Blue Eyes White Dragon**_

_**Kisara (I gave her a new outfit. I didn't want her wearing the ugly sackcloth dress. She is embracing the Blue Eyes because the dragon originated from her.)**_

_**Yubel**_

_**Elemental Hero Neos (E-Hero Neos)**_

_**Ancient Fairy Dragon**_

_**Black Rose Dragon**_

_**Blackwing Dragon (Blackfeather Dragon)**_

_**Red Dragon Archfiend (Red Demons Dragon)**_

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**I found the images on Deviant Art and on YouTube. I give my thanks to the artists who drew these monsters. The next chapter will have Luxray meeting the Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction. Please R&R. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go with Chapter 20. This chapter will have Luxray describing the Satellite Island from the viewpoint of someone who has never been here before and the beginning of his relationship with Yusei.**

**To MBenz28: Are you referring to the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki website for the first name of Dr. Fudo?**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Satellite Origins- The Enforcers

Luxray became aware of several smells and sounds before he opened his eyes. The thick smell of industrial smoke mixed with the smell of the sea. The sounds of the waves hitting the shoreline, and the sounds metal hitting metal with a loud _clanging_ sound.

Luxray had hoped what he had experienced in the ancient hall, flying in the air above a starry road, and falling from the sky had been a bad dream. But reality told him through sounds and smells what had happened to him had not been a dream. Luxray didn't want to open his eyes but he was getting wet with the salt water spraying him, and the concrete under his body was cold and uncomfortable.

Luxray opened his eyes and looked around him.

Luxray found himself on an eroded concrete wharf with rusted out warehouses that looked ready for the wrecking ball. On the dock near him were badly damaged boats that would have sunk in shallow water. In the distance were industrial smokestacks belching out thick black smoke and making the place stink.

Luxray stood-up and stretched himself. He felt stiff, sore and confused about where he was. Luxray had never been to this place before with Matt. Then again the both of them had not been every league and every region. Matt had been planning to go to the Orange League when he was finished with Kanto. Luxray thought he had been transported to another region in a different part of the world.

Well, there was no reason to worry. Luxray would just set out, find a Pokémon trainer or a water Pokémon and have them take him to the mainland. Then when he arrived at the mainland Luxray would continue his search for Dr. Nigma and not stop until he was found.

Luxray made sure his pokeball was firmly in his mouth and started on his way.

While walking around Luxray noticed two strange things. The first strange thing was he didn't see or hear any Pokémon. Luxray had been expecting to see Pokémon who liked living in industrial places like Muks or Koffings, but he didn't see any. When Luxray used his x-ray vision he didn't see any Pokémon hiding. Luxray had always thought Pokémon inhabited every portion of the Earth.

The second strange thing was the surroundings. The neighborhood Luxray was walking in had buildings that should have been condemned, streets ripped open in giant gashes exposing leaking pipes or uncovered wiring that was going to hurt someone. There was broken junk littering the streets, and garbage spilling out from overstuffed trash containers.

Luxray didn't think anyone would live here, but there were signs people did live here. Luxray saw laundry left out to dry that was covered in black soot, open windows held up by blocks of wood or long dead books that had been exposed to the wind and rain for a long time. There were footprints recently left in the dust around doorways, and leftover food that no one would even dream of eating.

Luxray was becoming more confused and worried about where he was. Where were the Pokémon and where were the people?

Luxray had not gone very far when he heard human voices not far from where he was, and he immediately ran in the direction of the sound. After running down a back street filled with rusted junk Luxray made it to where he saw two children playing in the street in front of him. Luxray hid behind a metal dumpster, peaked around the edge of the dumpster and watched what was happening.

There were two boys, between the ages of nine and eleven, who looked like they were having a battle. On one child's side was a monster Luxray had never seen before. It was a small, spherical shaped and ugly creature covered in brown fur. It had three big yellow eyes stacked up on each other pyramid style. Sticking out of its body were two small green arms and two small green legs. It had sharp nails on its hands and feet and its mouth was open revealing sharp teeth. On the other child's side there wasn't a monster.

Luxray stared at the furry thing and wondered what kind of Pokémon it was. He didn't wonder for long because the boy with the fuzz ball started talking,

"All right, I've brought out my Sangan and you don't have any monsters on your field. You also don't have any spells or traps. I will have my Sangan attack you directly!"

Watching and listening from behind the dumpster Luxray became puzzled about what he had just heard. He had never heard of a Pokémon called Sangan before and what did the boy mean by 'spells or traps'?

Luxray didn't wonder for long because the next thing that happened was the Sangan moving toward the other kid who didn't have any Pokémon to protect him. Luxray became horrified and knew if he didn't do something the kid without any monsters was going to get bit. Luxray immediately acted and moved in to protect the other kid.

Sangan had barely gone a foot when Luxray landed in front of the other monster; snarling and giving off electrical sparks to show the Sangan he was not going to let this kid get hurt. But to Luxray's surprise the Sangan did not show any emotion on its face and just went through him.

Luxray became surprised about what had just happened but he immediately turned around to get Sangan to back off but what caught his surprise was the terrified expression on the boy's face.

The two boys had been surprised while they had been playing their game of Duel Monsters. When Sangan had moved to attack a black and blue…. thing had lunged out the side street. This thing had been snarling and giving off electrical sparks. What scared them more was the expression on its face, the glowing red eyes, and the jagged scar going down its face.

Luxray stopped sparking when he saw the expression on the boy's face and knew he needed to stop. He immediately stopped sparking and snarling, but that didn't do anything to calm the child down.

The boy behind Luxray squeaked, "T-T-Tommy, did you summon that thing?"

The boy in front of Luxray stuttered, "N-no… D-d-did you summon it?"

Luxray became confused and worried about what the boys were saying. He didn't understand why they were calling him 'thing' and 'it.' He also couldn't understand why Sangan had not shown any signs of be afraid of him and why Sangan had gone through him. Luxray thought he must have overdone it trying to get Sangan to back off.

Luxray's eyes moved to the kid's arms and hands. On one arm was what looked like a giant wrist watch and in another hand were cards. What had he interrupted?

Luxray didn't have time to figure out what the device was or what the cards were because both boys screamed at the top of their lungs and ran from him as fast as their legs could carry them.

Both kids screamed while they ran, "Help! Help! There's a sparking monster in the street!"

Luxray became upset and followed the two boys. Both of these kids were acting like he was a dangerous and should be locked up. When Luxray had jumped in front of one of them he had tried to protect on of the kids to make sure they would not get hurt. Luxray needed them to know he had not meant to scare them and he would not hurt them.

The two boys kept running down the decaying street yelling for help while Luxray followed both of them.

Both kids made a quick turn and made it to the island's marketplace still screaming for help. The market was full of the island's residences shopping for anything ranging from food to old clothes to not so worn out electronics. The buyers and sellers were startled to see both kids running and saw tears coming down their faces.

The kids ran to the nearest stall and gasped with out of breath voices, "Monster… Monster… There's a monster…. following us…"

While they had been gasping for air and saying something about a monster everyone gathered around the boys and saw the terror stamped on their faces.

The owner of the stall gave the kids an odd look and said, "Monster? You kids must have been playing Duel Monsters too much. Now get away from my stall and stop telling lies."

But the kids still spoke with panic in their voices and said, "But it's true! There is a monster following us. It jumped out of a side street and landed while we were playing Duel Monsters! We're not telling lies!"

The people who had gathered around the stall began to murmur amongst themselves. Some thought the boys were telling lies and the others felt the kids must have been the victims of a prank.

The owner spoke with irritation in his voice and snapped at the kids, "Monster's are not real! They only exist in fantasy or in card form! Now clear out before-"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

A woman screamed and pointed to Luxray who had just made it to the marketplace.

Luxray had been following the kids and had ended up looking at a huge crowd of people who were looking back at him. Luxray saw on some of the faces were yellow markings that ranged from tiny dots to zigzags to vertical lines. The people who were looking back at him had surprise which quickly turned into hostility. Luxray saw and heard a woman scream and point at him, and he knew he was in trouble.

To the people in the market they saw a large black and blue lion-like creature looking back at them with something in its mouth. They had never seen this thing before and knew then the kids had not been lying.

The stall owner still wasn't convinced the thing was real and spoke with annoyance to the crowd, "That thing can't be real! It's just a stupid prank! I'll throw this at it to prove it's just a hologram!"

Before Luxray could move or the crowd could stop the man, he threw a rotten piece of fruit at the thing. Instead of going through what was supposed to be a hologram it hit the monster's side. Luxray squirmed when the fruit hit him and made his fur get sticky.

Everyone gaped when the fruit slid down the thing's side. The stall owner's mouth opened with shock when he realized this was **not** a hologram.

One of the kids Luxray had followed yelled out, "We told you it was real!"

For a second no one moved and the tension was intense. Then everyone in the market was grabbing everything from glass bottles to old food and throwing it at the monster. Another group grabbed all the kids in the market and moved them inside.

Luxray turned around and ran as fast as he could while the mob ran after him, yelling threats and throwing projectiles. He knew if he didn't lose the mob he would lose his life.

Having no intention of being caught and not hurting the mob running after him, Luxray ran down back streets, inside deserted buildings, jumped over roofs, crawled on his belly in narrow sewers, and slid through piles of garbage.

After what felt like hours Luxray finally lost the mob. Luxray found a roof ledge and hid himself in the shadow to rest. He was tired, hungry, very thirsty, extremely dirty, and he smelled horrible. There were cuts everywhere on him and gunk was sticking all over his fur. But what he physically felt was nothing compared to how he was hurting inside.

Luxray didn't understand why he been treated like a dangerous monster. Everyone he had met had been afraid of him. The two kids had been terrified of him and acted like he would have eaten them. The stall owner calling him a hologram and the people in the market had turned into a mob out for his blood when they found out he was real creature. While he had been running from the mob he had not seen anyone step in to save him or explain what he was. Luxray had not seen any other Pokémon while he had been running. Even more puzzling was the giant wrist watch and the cards the boy had had in his hand. While pondering these thoughts a new idea come to him.

What if they had never seen a Pokémon before and what if this place didn't have any Pokémon. It seemed monsters here weren't real and they existed in harmless holograms. The Sangan had something to do with the giant wrist watch and the cards. The mob attacked him because he had sacred the kids while he had been trying to protect them from a hologram. Luxray knew he had overdone it while trying to protect the boy.

Reflecting deeper, Luxray remembered the hall he had traveled down, the starry road, and falling from the sky. Luxray guessed he must have traveled to another dimension where there weren't any Pokémon. Luxray remembered the statue of Palkia who was called the creator of spatial dimensions. In the Pokémon world Palkia was an alternate reality traveler and said to be the creator of the spatial dimension of his world. But who was it who had been talking to him on the starry road and what was the "Ancient Pact" the voice was so concerned about?

Luxray knew from now on he was going to have to be very careful about his actions and he was going to have to avoid people. But now he was going to have to focus on getting cleaned up and finding food and water. If this place was an island he was going to have to find a way to get off of it and go somewhere else where his movements wouldn't be so restricted.

Luxray spent the next five days scavenging for food and water. He cleaned himself up as best as he could but his fur still had gunk stuck to it and had formed into big clumps that would have to be cut off. Luxray had managed to remove the bigger shards of glass from some of the cuts, but the wounds were not healing right. The pokeball Luxray kept as a memento of Matt did not leave his sight and kept it in his mouth as much as possible.

While traveling around Luxray saw the people who lived here did not live in comfort. From listening to their conversations the residents did live on an island called the Satellite. What most people did here was recycle trash that came from the mainland city called Neo Domino city. The only way of getting off this island was by boat or air and there weren't any bridges connecting to two places. What goods that came to the island were the leftovers or surplus goods from the mainland.

Luxray learned about another group that worked on the island called Security. These people were the police force of Neo Domino city and the island. Most of the members of Security did not treat the residences of the Satellite like people. Most of the members of Security treated the islanders like dirt. Luxray learned that anyone who had yellow marks had spent time in the Neo Domino city prison called the Facility. After the prisoners had done their time in the prison they were sent to the Satellite Island, fled into a place in the city called the Daimon Area, or left the city. It seemed the people of Neo Domino looked down on anyone who had the marks.

Luxray's suspicions about the monster Sangan were confirmed when he watched the games everyone liked to play called Duel Monsters or dueling. It was this world's version of battling but people used cards instead of live monsters. Dueling was done on mats or the giant wrist watches which turned out to be hologram projectors called Duel Disks. The game used a mix of cards called monsters, spells and traps. The monsters themselves ranged from humans in armor to humanoid beasts. There was something in the game called Life Points where a player worked to bring the other player's Life Points down to zero. The player with the Life Points that didn't go down to zero was the winner.

Luxray also got to hear rumors and stories about him. The people of the Satellite told about a demon lion with glowing red eyes or a space alien with black and blue fur who had been trying to eat two children. The stories about him grew to epic proportions where the heroic mob chased it away, but the monster gave them the slip. Other people claimed they had seen it appear in a puff of smoke or had come down in a beam of light. Some people claimed if they ever got a hold of the monster, they would skin it and sell its hide. The members of Security didn't believe the stories and said if anyone kept persisting in telling lies they would be locked up in the Facility for disturbing the peace. Luxray would have found the stories amusing if they weren't talking about him. He took great care in moving around and making sure no one ever saw him.

On the sixth day of walking around the Satellite Luxray felt his hunger and thirst become unbearable. He had been scavenging for food from the garbage and drinking from open water mains. Luxray had been stealing some food from shops but he never took more than to sustain himself. The last thing Luxray wanted was to draw attention to himself.

While walking around a wonderful smell came into Luxray's nose and it was the smell of food.

Luxray, hurting from hunger pains, ran in the direction of the smell. He ran into a crumbled building, up three flights of stairs and into a room. This room was made of grey concrete with most of the back wall and some of the back ceiling missing (leaving the room open to the outside). On the left side of the doorway was a grey-green couch with a musty smell. In the middle of the room was a small table with a cloth that went down to the floor. Luxray looked closer to the table and saw a map of the Satellite. Some of the map had been covered in black marker.

The food smell was coming from somewhere in the room. Luxray used his x-ray vision and saw a box was hidden behind the couch inside a nook. The smell was becoming maddeningly good and Luxray felt drool going down his chin.

Luxray put his pokeball down and pulled the couch back with his teeth. Then he went over to the box and pulled it out with his teeth. Luxray used his Iron Tail move to move the lid off the box and when he looked inside Luxray found a treasure trove of food. Inside the box was bread wrapped in cloth, bags of chips, chocolate bars, soda, bottles of water, apples and oranges wrapped in cloth, and bags of cookies. Luxray felt so hungry after days of not having enough to eat. He knew someone had been hiding the food but he thought he would take just a little to satisfy his hunger. Before Luxray began eating he moved his pokeball next to him and began eating.

Luxray opened one of the chocolate bars with his teeth and began eating the chocolate bar. But once he finished the chocolate bar he couldn't stop. After devouring all of the chocolate bars, he moved onto the bags of chips. Then after the chips were all gone Luxray opened the cans of sodas with his Iron Tail move and drank the warm soda. When the sodas were gone Luxray inhaled the apples. After all the apples were gone Luxray opened the bags of cookies and vacuumed them up.

Luxray was beginning to eat the bread when he heard voices coming from outside. Using his x-ray vision he saw four teenage boys coming inside and walking up the stairs. Luxray panicked and immediately covered his tracks by shoving the box back into the nook and pushing the couch back into place. By the time he was done with the couch the teenagers had made it to the second flight of stairs and were a few seconds from coming into the room. Luxray couldn't get out the way he came in and the only place to hide was under the table with the map.

With the bread still in his mouth Luxray ran and hid under the table. Luxray had been so focused on hiding he had left the empty bags of junk food, apple cores, empty soda cans, and crumbs. Luxray had also forgotten to take his pokeball with him and had left that behind the couch.

Luxray made himself as small as possible under the table (it was not a big table) and with his x-ray vision watched as the four teenagers came in.

The first teenage boy who came in had very pale skin with arctic blue hair. He had gold eyes and had a light lavender bandana tied around his head. He was wearing a reddish T-shirt with grey jeans. The next teenage boy who came in was shorter than the first with grey eyes, tanned skin, and orange hair that stood on his head like a broom. Holding his hair in place was a teal headband with metal piercings. And on his head was a yellow "M" shaped mark. He was wearing a yellow shirt with dirty green jeans. The next teenager who came in was the tallest who had deep violet eyes and blond hair (his hair reminded Luxray of a Manectric's mane). He was wearing a black shirt with dark grey jeans, and had a thin metal chain around his neck. The last teenager had wild spiky dark hair with blond highlights and he had cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing black shirt that had a red symbol on the fabric and had grey colored jeans.

All four boys were wearing brown vests that had some kind of furry lining showing at the arm holes. All four of them also had black gloves on their hands but left their fingers exposed. Only three of them had black belts tied around their upper forearms. Everyone of them had a different style of duel disk on their arms.

After all of them had gathered around the table (Luxray trying even harder to make himself smaller) the boy with the arctic blue hair started talking,

"Another job well done, we took down Team Dragan and have added their turf to our own. This now makes five different turfs the Enforcers control."

While the teenager had been talking he had taken a black marker and colored in a section of the map. Luxray, using his x-ray vision, watched what was happening and not even daring himself to move.

The blond haired teenager pressed his lips into a tight line and spoke, "Team Dragan and everyone else now knows what will happen if they try to harass Martha. If anyone ever tries that again I will make them wish they had never picked up a duel deck."

The orange haired boy looked at the speaker with a crazy grin on his face and spoke, "When you go after them Jack be sure to save some Duel Gang members for me. I just wish Yusei and Kalin had left the leader for me to deal with."

The teenager with the wild spiky hair smiled and said, "Sorry about that Crow. But Kalin wanted to take down the leader and he got impatient waiting for everyone to catch up."

The arctic blue haired boy grinned and said, "I'm sorry I didn't wait Crow. Being impatient is one of my bad habits. When I see a tough opponent I get excited and I don't wait for others to catch up. Right Yusei?"

The spike haired boy nodded and said, "Right"

Luxray had been following the conversation under the table and was putting the pieces together from what he had heard. While he had been wandering around the island he had heard of Duel Gangs and knew they controlled different turfs on the island. Luxray realized he must have wandered into this duel gang's hideout and had eaten their food.

Looking up again at the four surrounding the table Luxray placed the names with the faces. The arctic blue haired teenager's name was Kalin, the orange haired teen's name was Crow, the blond haired teenager's name was Jack, and the dark spike haired teen's name was Yusei.

The teenagers kept talking but Luxray was no longer listening to the conversation. He kept looking at the faces above him. All four of them didn't have faces that looked like they were mean. But Luxray couldn't take a chance of them seeing him. If they did see him or if they knew he was under the table they might-

"Anyway, I got us something to celebrate our fifth successful turf battle," Crow said, "It took me weeks of looking around and saving but I think everyone will like what I got."

Luxray's heart suddenly stopped. He was hoping Crow didn't mean what was left of the food in the box behind the couch.

Everyone, including Luxray, looked at Crow and Kalin asked, "What did you get us Crow?"

Crow grinned and spoke proudly, "The hard to get food items. I got us chocolate bars, a loaf of white bread, fresh apples and oranges, cans of soda, bottles of water, and even bags of chips and cookies."

Luxray felt like he was going to faint and had never felt so guilty in his life. The loaf of bread in his mouth made him feel bad. But seeing the sparks of delight in the other's eyes made him feel worse.

Yusei spoke softly, "You got all that for us Crow?"

"I sure did Yusei."

Jack spoke suddenly, "I got dibs on the chocolate bars and the chips!"

Crow gave Jack a look and spoke, "Jack don't be greedy. There is enough for everyone to have."

"Well stop making me wait and let's eat! I can practically taste the chocolate!"

Crow looked at Kalin and asked, "Kalin, help me move the couch. Everything is in the box behind it."

Luxray felt like he was going to get sick and was wishing he knew the Dig or Teleport move so he could get out of the room. Luxray didn't want to see the reaction so he covered his eyes with his paws and waited for the yelling to begin.

Kalin and Crow had walked over the couch and began to move it. Yusei and Jack had walked behind them to watch.

Kalin had only moved the couch about six inches when he yelled, "Crow, someone has been here and has touched the food!"

"WWWAAAAHHH?!," was the cry that came from the mouths of Crow and Jack. Luxray winced under the table and uncovered his eyes to see what would happen next.

All four teenagers immediately pulled the couch back and saw the remains of the food. Crow's mouth hung open with disbelief, Kalin's face became lined with anger, and Jack's eyes sparked with rage.

But Yusei's reaction surprised Luxray. His face remained neutral and his eyes were oddly calm. Luxray had only seen one other person remaining calm like that and Matt had died weeks ago.

Crow kneeled down and stared at the apple cores and litter with a stupefied expression on his face. It had taken weeks of finding out shipment dates, bartering, and saving up cash to pay for the junk food.

Yusei walked over to Crow and spoke softly, "I'm sorry Crow."

Crow spoke softly without facing his friends, "It took me weeks of hard work… weeks of bartering… weeks of saving… and now someone has broken into the box and has eaten everything."

Kalin spoke with rage in his voice, "Who would do this? All of Crow's hard work to let us have this feast has been wasted!"

"Thank you for making me feel better Kalin!"

Yusei looked at everyone and spoke calmly, "Someone was probably hungry and decided to help themselves to the food. Crow, has everything been taken? I don't see the remains of oranges, bottled water or bread."

Crow shot up and dashed to the box. He quickly pulled out the box and opened the lid. Inside were the oranges and bottled water. But the bread wasn't there.

Crow looked up at the group and spoke, "The oranges and bottled water are still here, but the bread is gone. I guess it got eaten."

"I think the thing that did this is still here."

Everyone looked at Jack and Luxray felt sweat pouring down from every inch of his body. Luxray knew he had been caught, but he didn't know how.

Kalin looked at Jack and spoke, "Why are you saying 'thing' Jack? Don't tell me you believe those wild stories about a six foot tall demon lion with red eyes. Or is it a four footed black and blue alien with a star on its tail?"

Jack ignored Kalin and walked over to the table with the map. Luxray knew what was going to happen next and he bolted out from under the table before Jack had barely lifted the table.

Luxray stopped in the doorway and turned around to face all four of them. He wanted them to see what he really looked like.

Each of the Enforcers had different looks plastered to their faces. Luxray saw Crow's face looking at him with shock. Kalin's had his mouth halfway open and his eyes had shock in them. Jack had surprise on his face. Yusei's face still remained neutral and his eyes matched the expression on his face.

The Enforcers were staring at the creature everyone had been talking about for the past six days. They had not believed the stories and thought it had been some kind of hoax. But this did look like a lion with black and blue fur. Its eyes were red, but the irises were yellow, and there was a star on its tail.

And the bread Crow had worked so hard for was in its mouth.

For five seconds no one moved or spoke. The Crow yelled out to the monster, "My Bread!"

Luxray turned around, ran out of the room and out of the building. He had only gone five blocks before he realized his pokeball; his reminder of Matt and why he was traveling, had been left back in that room. Luxray hid the bread in an alley and immediately went back to the Enforcers hideout.

While Luxray had been running out of the building the Enforcers stopped staring at the door and Jack turned to Crow and hissed, "What is with you Crow! Why did you yell 'My Bread' to a monster!?"

Crow hissed back at Jack, "That thing ate most of the food I worked so hard to gather! If it was a hungry person I would have understood. But a monster that has threatened two kids while they were playing should be locked up before it hurts anyone else! Besides we can't eat the oranges or drink the bottled water now because we don't know if the thing touched them!"

Kalin stepped in and spoke, "That's enough fighting you two! Jack, why don't you tell us how you knew there was that… thing under the table?"

Jack spoke, "While we were walking over to the couch I saw crumbs leading away from the couch to the table. And while we were talking about the turf battle I saw the fabric moving like something large was trying not to move."

Crow roared at Jack, "And you didn't tell us this?! What would have happened if the thing had-"

Crow suddenly stopped yelling and looked at Yusei. Yusei had put his thick brown gloves on and had a spherical metallic object in his hands.

Crow asked, "Yusei, what is that in your hands?"

Kalin and Jack turned to Yusei and saw the object he was examining.

Yusei held the object out for everyone to see and spoke, "While the yelling was going on a saw this roll out from under the chip bags. I got my gloves on, picked it up, and began examining it. I've never seen this before and I've worked with a lot of electronics."

The Enforcers gathered around for a better look at the object.

It was a red and white metal ball with a button in the center. The top part was red and the bottom was white. The ball wasn't much bigger than a medium sized roll. Looking closer the ball had teeth marks on the top and bottom of it.

Matt Kingston's pokeball had been found by the Enforcers.

Yusei kept talking, "Judging from the teeth marks I guess the star lion had this in its mouth. It must have left it behind."

"Huh, I wonder what the center button does," Kalin remarked.

Yusei spoke, "I wonder what it does as well. But I don't think it would be a good idea to find out right now. I suggest we clean up the mess and leave for the day."

Jack spoke quietly, "You think the monster will come back, don't you? I suggest we get rid of it before the monster comes looking for us."

Yusei gazed at the ball then he pulled it back to him. He said, "I think I'll keep it. I want to find out what it does and why the star lion is interested in this."

Crow shook his head and said, "Don't do that Yusei. If you keep the ball the monster will come looking for you. Then it might try to attack you or eat you," Crow paused for a second then asked, "How come you call the monster a star lion?"

Yusei had the ball firmly in his right hand and spoke, "I have some suspicions about the creature. I just think it needs to be called something other than monster."

None of the Enforcers knew that Luxray had been sitting outside the door listening and watching what was happening. He had arrived just when Crow had noticed Yusei had the pokeball in his hands.

Luxray became angry that someone was holding his pokeball. That pokeball was his link to Matt and his reason of hunting down Dr. Nigma. No one else had any right to touch the ball and they had no right to keep the ball. Luxray vowed he would get the ball back from Yusei and make sure this never happened again.

But Luxray had to admit it was nice being called something other than "monster" or "it."

Luxray left before the Enforcers left the room and spent the next few days planning on how he could get his pokeball back.

Five days later Luxray followed the Enforcers to a turf battle they were having with another team called Team Vike. Team Vike had seven members in their duel gang and they dressed themselves in makeshift Viking costumes.

Luxray kept himself hidden inside the warehouse and watched the turf battle from an overhang. Luxray saw the intensity of these duels and they gave him a thrill just like he used to get when he used to watch trainers in the Pokémon League battle each other. The Enforcers fought like veteran trainers and knew how to handle their opponents.

The Enforcers took on everyone in the gang, but the leader had slipped away into a back room. Yusei had just finished defeating a member when he saw the leader leave. Luxray saw the leader run as well, and watched as Yusei went after the leader.

Luxray followed Yusei out to where the leader had gone and hid himself on an overhang next to large cement blocks. He watched as Yusei cornered the leader and dueled him. Luxray was impressed with the dueling style Yusei had. Yusei seemed to know how to corner his opponents and take them down when they least expected it.

When the leader of Team Vike lost and his duel disk had been fried, he shot Yusei a dirty look and spoke, "You upstart duelists might have taken my turf, but I won't let you live long enough to enjoy it!"

While he had been talking, the leader of Team Vike touched his bracelet and Luxray heard an electronic beeping sound coming from under the cement blocks. Using his x-ray vision he saw there was a bomb under the floor that would drop onto the head of an unfortunate person.

And the unfortunate person was Yusei.

Three seconds later the bomb went off and the cement bricks hit the ground with a **bang**. Kalin, Jack, and Crow heard the explosion and saw Yusei wasn't around. Horrified all three of them ran to see a mound of broken cement and thick clouds of dust.

Crow, Jack, and Kalin all yelled out, "YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The moment all three of them thought Yusei was dead, the dust began to settle and Yusei was lying flat on the ground unconscious. Yusei's feet were barely a foot and a half from the cement mount.

And keeping Yusei pinned to the ground was the monster the Enforcers had encountered at their hideout five days before.

Crow tried to run to Yusei to see if he was alright and to drive the monster off. But Kalin and Jack held him fast by the arms.

Jack whispered to Crow, "You move in and that monster might attack him. If that thing shows any signs of harming Yusei then we will move in."

Crow half-hissed half-whispered back, "Don't you think Yusei's already in trouble with the monster on top of him!"

Luxray was standing above him and looking at Yusei's face. Yusei's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. But Luxray could see Yusei's chest moving so he knew Yusei was alive.

When Luxray saw the bomb under the floor and that Yusei was going to get crushed, Luxray made his move. He had jumped onto lower floors and had landed in front of Yusei. Then he had slammed into Yusei moving him backwards from the concrete blocks. When the explosion had happened Luxray jumped on top of Yusei trying to protect him from the rubble. Luxray got hit from concrete chips and debris. But Luxray had not moved and had kept Yusei safe.

Yusei's eyes began to open and he found himself looking straight into the eyes of the monster he called 'star lion.' Yusei remembered after the leader of Team Vike had said he wouldn't live long enough to enjoy the new turf. The next thing he knew was the star lion had suddenly landed in front of him. Then the star lion had slammed into him moving him backward. While the star lion had been moving him backwards, Yusei knew something was about to happen. Then when the explosion occurred the star lion knocked him down and had acted as a shield to keep him from getting hurt.

Luxray could see the pokeball in Yusei's vest pocket and saw it had shrunk (Yusei must have learned how to shrink it). But before Luxray could retrieve the ball he found his eyes staring into Yusei's cobalt blue eyes. What he saw in the cobalt eyes made him pause.

Yusei's eyes didn't have any fear in them. Instead Luxray saw fascination and gratitude instead of the fear he had seen in everyone else's eyes when they had seen him. The eyes were calming and soothing. For a second Luxray didn't see cobalt blue but emerald green eyes with flecks of gold in them.

To put it simply Luxray was seeing this world's version of Matt Kingston looking back at him.

Yusei found himself looking into the eyes of the star lion. He had called the monster that because of the star shaped growth at the end of the tail. The red and yellow eyes glowed with intelligence that was not found in most animals. What mixed with the intelligence was a sorrow Yusei had never seen before. Yusei knew the star lion had saved his life and he wasn't going to hurt him.

Yusei looked at the star lion and asked softly, "What are you?"

Luxray answered by getting off of Yusei and roaring to him and to the other three Enforcers,

"LLLUUUXXXRRRAAAYYY!"

With that roar Luxray ran in direction of the mound of cement rubble, nimbly jumped on top of the rubble and out of sight.

Kalin, Jack, and Crow ran to Yusei. They began talking and asking questions to see if he was okay. They also began examining him trying to make sure Yusei wasn't badly hurt.

But Yusei kept seeing the eyes of a creature that had saved his life and wanted its ball back.

**Here is chapter 20. The next chapter will introduce you to Team Morlocks and an uneasy truce between Luxray and the Enforcers. Please R&R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21. Everyone will be introduced to Team Morlocks and the growing bond between the Enforcers and Luxray. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Satellite Origins- Gaining Trust and Team Morlocks

Two hours after the turf battle Yusei found himself being examined by Dr. Schmitt at Martha's and having his friends and Martha watching the doc examining him.

Yusei's vest and shirt were off exposing bruises from where the star lion had slammed into him knocked him down and had kept him pinned to the ground. With the bruises were cuts from the flying debris and some of those cuts had cement chips stuck in them. The doctor was currently pulling out the cement chips and disinfecting the cuts.

Everyone in the room was quiet and waiting for Dr. Schmitt to finish.

When Dr. Schmitt was finished disinfecting the last cut he spoke, "All done. You don't have any broken bones and there is no sign of any head injuries except for a bump on the back of your head," the doctor paused for a second, as if he was thinking something over, then he continued talking, "from what you have said Yusei, it sounds like the creature you call the Star Lion protected you from most of the damage. If you had been exposed to the falling debris I would have been operating on your chest right now."

Yusei was quiet and he was thinking back to the eyes on the star lion.

Kalin broke the silence and said quietly, "When we heard the bang from outside and we didn't see you Yusei we thought you were dead. When we saw the thing standing on top of you we thought it was going to eat you. None of us though the thing saved your life."

Crow spoke softly, "It doesn't make sense. That thing scares the living daylights out of two kids but it saves Yusei's life. It had every opportunity to attack us and retrieve the object Yusei found. But it saves Yusei and lets him keep the object. What kind of beast is he?"

"It doesn't have the intelligence of a beast or any animal I've ever encountered."

Everyone looked at Yusei who had spoken those words quietly. Yusei reached into his vest pocket and took out the red and white mechanical ball. Yusei quietly held it in his hand and gazed at it.

"When I came to and saw the star lion's eyes looking at me I knew he wanted this object back. But for some reason he didn't take this. What surprised me the most was the glow of intelligence I've never seen before in an animal's eyes. You might say it was a…. human glow. But with that glow was a sadness I've never seen before. Something must have happened to him. But while he was looking at me, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. Both of us just looking at each other and trying to figure out who the other was," Yusei paused for a second (still seeing the red and yellow eyes of the star lion looking back at him) then he continued, "When I asked him what he was I know he gave me an answer and I know he will be coming for this."

Jack spoke, "Everyone of us heard the roar from the creature's mouth. I didn't get the first part of the sound but the last part sounded like 'ray'."

Kalin nodded and spoke, "I heard the same thing but I'm not certain if the last part of the sounds was 'ray,'" Kalin stopped and looked at the ball in Yusei's hands. Then he asked, "Yusei, that object appears smaller than I remember it. I remember it was the size of a small loaf of bread."

Yusei didn't look up from the object or speak but he touched the center button on the ball and to the others surprise the ball became bigger. When he touched it again the ball popped open to reveal a round empty space inside. The ball was hollow and it was obviously made to carry something inside it.

Yusei spoke, "I've been experimenting with the ball and have learned how to open the device and enlarge it. I've been doing some research to see where the object might have come from. But so far nothing has come up," Yusei paused for a moment then he spoke again, "Maybe if I was to try to contact the Star Lion-"

"You will do no such thing!"

Everyone was startled by Martha's voice. She had been quiet during the examination and the discussion.

Martha spoke again but in a softer tone, "Yusei, I will not have you try to contact that creature. You don't know what might happen if it turned on you. For all I know it is just toying with you before it shows its true colors," Martha stopped speaking for a second then she continued, "I don't want to lose any of you. I would never forgive myself if any of you were badly hurt by that thing."

Yusei spoke, "Martha, if the Star Lion wanted to hurt me then why did he protect me from the bomb Team Vike had planted. He could have just let me be crushed by the cement blocks. The star lion has had a lot of opportunities to attack us in the last five days."

Martha walked over to Yusei, put her hand on his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yusei… I'm very grateful that you survived the trap Team Vike set up and you escaped with minor injuries."

"But…"

Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Crow braced themselves for what was coming next. Martha only used that soft tone when someone when she was being very serious and didn't want you to forget what she was going to say.

"I do not want you, Jack, Kalin or Crow to go looking or get acquainted with the creature you call the Star Lion. You don't know what its thinking or what it's planning to do with you. The best thing you can do is get rid of that object and stay away from the star lion until it is captured."

Yusei opened his mouth to protest but Martha cut him off by saying "Promise me you will stay away from the Star Lion."

Yusei sighed and turned his gaze down to the red and white ball. A second later he looked up into Martha's eyes and said, "I cannot make that promise Martha. The Star Lion is the reason I'm still alive. But I can promise you I will be careful about how I will interact with the Star Lion."

Martha opened her mouth to protest when Dr. Schmitt spoke quietly, "Let it go Martha."

Martha turned around to face Dr. Schmitt and said, "You can't be serious about letting Yusei getting to know that thing. He and the others are still boys-"

"If they were living in Neo Domino City then they would still be considered boys. In the Satellite they are considered grown men," said Dr. Schmitt, "Yusei is correct about the Star Lion being the reason that he is still here. I know he and the others will be careful."

Martha sighed and turned around to face all of the Enforcers.

Martha spoke in a serious voice, "Then all of you promise me you will be careful."

Yusei got up from the table and spoke, "We will all be careful Martha. If the Star Lion is just toying with us then we will see it is captured."

Jack, Kalin and Crow all said, "We promise Martha."

_And if it goes near my kids I will make that thing wish it had never come to the Satellite_ Crow thought.

In the room where everyone had been talking was an open window that looked out into the front yard. Hiding under the open window was Luxray who had followed Yusei and the three other Enforcers to make sure Yusei wasn't seriously hurt.

Luxray had been following the conversation from under the window and watching everything with his x-ray vision. He understood why Martha was reacting that way. She was just trying to keep her kids safe the way any mother, Pokémon or human, would protect their children.

But Luxray was mystified by Yusei's reaction and the way he kept defending him. Why did Yusei keep defending him when everyone else on this island wanted him captured or dead?

Luxray decided to keep his eye on Yusei and see what kind of person he really was.

A few days later Yusei was in his residence in the subway tunnel toying with the metal ball in his hand.

Ever since he found the object Yusei had examined the object and played with it a little to see what it could do. What he had found out by examining it was the ball could shrink, grow and pop open. But Yusei was fascinated by the technology behind the ball and he had done everything from web searches to hacking into high tech companies. To his disappointment he couldn't find anything that came remotely close to the ball's construction.

Yusei had also done research on the Star Lion. He had looked up anything from science magazines to world mythology to urban legends about UMAs. Yusei had come up empty handed with that search as well.

The two things Yusei was sure about was the Star Lion was connected to the mechanical ball and the Star Lion would want it back.

"What are you?" Yusei said out loud with a picture of the Star Lion in his head.

"Ray"

Yusei jerked back to reality and quickly looked around.

"Ray"

The sounds came outside the shelter and the voice sounded… cautious.

Yusei got up and walked to the entrance to the shelter and looked around. The only thing he could see was the subway and subway tracks. Everything was very still and very quiet.

"Luxray"

Yusei turned his eyes toward the sound and saw a pair of red eyes with yellow irises looking back at him at the end of the platform.

Very slowly Luxray came out of the shadows letting Yusei get used to what he looked like and letting him get a better look at Yusei.

Yusei watched as the Star Lion came slowly out and Yusei examined the features the Star Lion had. The "lion" had mostly black fur with a mix of light blue and yellow. The Star Lion had a scar going down one of its eyes giving it an intimidating look. When it's tail had come out of the shadows Yusei noticed the tip of the tail has what looked like a four pointed star at the end of its tail.

When the Star Lion had come into the light he also saw the Star Lion was very dirty. Most of the Star Lion's fur was in clumps that would be very difficult to remove. Sticking on the fur was a mixture of dirt, dust, sticky gunk, and bits of paper products. Yusei suspected from the glints in the fur there might be bits of glass. The Star Lion also had a lot of visible cuts that needed to be cleaned.

As Luxray came slowly closer had a feeling of déjà vu when he looked at Yusei. Yusei had a calming aura like he didn't lose his temper and (from the incidents at the Enforcers hideout and at the turf battle) remained calm in surprising or dangerous events. Luxray had seen Yusei duel and was very impressed by his dueling style.

But Luxray wasn't ready to place his trust in Yusei or anyone else on this island for that matter.

What Luxray had come half way toward Yusei he stopped and just looked at him. Luxray's eyes looked over Yusei carefully then his eyes looked at his poke ball.

When the Star Lion's eyes looked at the mechanical ball Yusei looked at the ball in his hand and gently lowered the ball to the ground. When the ball was safely on the ground Yusei backed away slowly and went back into the shelter so the Star Lion could get his ball.

_The Star Lion just came to get his ball, _Yusei thought, _I won't do anything to make him feel like he is being threatened. But he's such a strange looking creature and when he was coming out of the shadows it was like he was afraid of me. _

After fifteen minutes of quiet Yusei looked outside the shelter. On the ground the ball was still where he had placed it and the Star Lion was lying down on his stomach just looking at the ball then, when Yusei came out to check everything, looked at Yusei.

_This is odd. I thought the Star Lion wanted his ball back but he's just lying on the ground looking at the ball and now at me,_ Yusei thought, _He wanted me to come out but now… he's just looking at me like he wants something. But… What does he want?_

Yusei walked a little out of the shelter and saw the Star Lion looking at him with his head turned slightly to one side… like he was puzzled about something.

Yusei spoke quietly to himself, "Why doesn't he want his ball back?"

Luxray kept looking at Yusei and didn't change his expression.

Yusei kept talking to himself, "The Star Lion got my attention and had me come out. But he still hasn't taken his ball with him. What kind of creature-"

"RAY!"

Luxray was upset by the word "creature" and jumped up and glared at Yusei for saying that.

Yusei was startled by the sudden movement and roar from the Star Lion. What surprised him even more was the very human glare coming from the Star Lion's face.

A thought came to Yusei and he asked, "Do you understand what I say?"

Luxray nodded and kept glaring at Yusei. Luxray began to think Yusei was just like everyone else on this island.

Yusei was very surprised when the Star Lion had nodded to his question and realized that he must have offended the Star Lion. The way the Star Lion was glaring at him confirmed his suspicions that the Star Lion was very intelligent.

"I'm sorry"

Luxray looked at Yusei with some surprise mixed with his glaring.

"I didn't mean to make you upset but… what are you?"

"Luxray"

Yusei listened to the Star Lion's response and felt like the Star Lion had given him a response. But the voice had gone by too quickly.

Yusei walked a little toward the Star Lion but the Star Lion backed away and quickly fled back into the shadows. Then the only thing Yusei could see in the darkness was the Star Lion's eyes looking back at him.

Yusei thought to himself, _I need to earn the Star Lion's trust. I now know the Star Lion can understand what I am saying. But the Star Lion has shown that he doesn't really trust me. I can't blame him for that since everyone has been saying that he is violent alien or blood-thirsty demon. But I have to be careful about gaining his trust._

That night Yusei was about to have dinner when he saw movement outside the shelter opening. Yusei turned his head toward the direction and saw the Star Lion looking back at him about five feet away from the opening.

Yusei wasn't surprised to see the Star Lion and he wasn't surprised to see the Star Lion's head turn toward the food on the crate. The only thing on the crate was loaf of bread and a bottle of water. Yusei had to stretch the rest of his food for the next four days.

Yusei knew the Star Lion might be hungry and he remembered when the Star Lion had bolted out from under the table with the missing loaf of bread in his mouth. He knew the Star Lion could handle foods that other animals would have gotten sick from like the chocolate.

Yusei remembered the lectures from Martha about feeding stray and wild animals. She had told all the kids she had raised that if you fed them they would keep coming back for more. In the Satellite almost no one could afford to spend money on a pet or waste food on animals. But he needed to gain the Star Lion's trust.

Yusei tore out a chunk from the bread, walked over to a foot from the opening and placed the bread on a cloth he had taken from the crate on the concrete floor.

Luxray watched him and moved back some when Yusei carried the bread toward him. When Yusei had placed the bread on the platform Yusei spoke to him,

"I would eat the bread quickly. Mice and insects grab uncovered food quickly in the Satellite. I can't give you more because the rest of the food has to last the next four days."

Luxray nodded and ate his share. He knew a lot of the people in the Satellite went hungry and food such as chocolate, sugar, fresh fruit and vegetables were luxuries that most people didn't get except a couple of times a year.

When Yusei woke up the next morning the Star Lion was gone but the strange ball had been moved next to his couch.

Over the next week Yusei saw the Star Lion a lot. Yusei would see him while he was walking around the Satellite, while he was searching the dump for useable computer parts, and back at his place.

At Yusei's place the Luxray had allowed Yusei to come about a foot away from him and even politely sniffed Yusei's fingers. Luxray gained enough courage to sit inside the opening of the shelter and watch Yusei work on his homemade duel disk or other gadgets, put his deck together, or just have Yusei talk to him (Luxray would respond to Yusei's questions with nods, shaking his head or just saying "Ray").

But Luxray did **not** allow Yusei to touch him and every time Yusei tried Luxray would run several feet back and glare at him.

Kalin, Crow, and Jack saw the Star Lion watching them as well and following them around whenever Yusei was with them. They did not like that for multiple reasons.

Crow felt the Star Lion was waiting for an opportunity to ambush them or wait for another kid to come by so it could attack them.

Kalin did not like how the Star Lion just stared at them like it was deciding if they were edible and what part it wanted to eat first.

Jack was still mad because the Star Lion had eaten almost everything Crow had saved for them to eat and he had missed out on eating the chocolate bars, cookies and chips.

Luxray was aware that Kalin, Jack and Crow did not like him or trust him. But Luxray needed to see what they were like. So he had watched Kalin, Jack, and Crow to see where they lived and what their personalities were.

From watching Kalin he found he was the leader of the Enforcers and was the planner for the turf battles. He saw Kalin would fight for his friends and he was close to Yusei. Luxray had gone to Kalin's dwelling and had often heard him thinking out loud about what turf to grab next,

"Let's see… if the Enforcers grab Team Insect's turf it would be easier to take Team Undead's turf…. But then we would be at a disadvantage with the turf controlled by Team Black n Blue… Maybe we should take Team Tempest's turf who have a very nice view of Neo Domino City… then again it might be better to just grab Team Insect's turf…"

Luxray took pains to make sure Kalin never saw him or knew he was there.

From watching Crow Luxray took an immediate liking to Crow. Crow reminded him of a Pokémon called Kangaskhan who cared for their young that they raised on their tummies. Crow took in kids who didn't have any parents and cared for them. The kids really loved their surrogate 'big brother' and he loved them.

The only thing that Luxray didn't like was Crow telling his kids that the Star Lion was a monster they should stay away from him.

"But Crow didn't the Star Lion save Yusei from that trap?"

Crow spoke quickly, "That thing might have saved him but I am not going to let any of you go near that creature."

One of his kids spoke, "But Crow the Star Lion can't be that bad if he saved Yusei. The Star Lion might be trying to tell the Enforcers it's not trying to hurt anyone."

Crow shot the speaker a hard look and spoke to all of his kids in a tone that mimicked Martha well,

"I forbid any of you to go near, touch, feed, or even talk to that thing. That creature threatened two kids not much older than some of you and I will not risk your safety by having any of you interact with that monster Yusei calls the Star Lion. If you see it come and get me and I will be sure it leaves. I will not let any of you out of my sight until that thing has been captured! Do I make myself clear?"

All of his kids said, "Yes Crow…"

Crow smiled and said, "Good, let's get dinner ready."

Luxray took even greater pains not to be seen by Crow or any of his kids. But Luxray got to know what each kid looked like and even knew their names.

The only other person Luxray showed himself to when Yusei was not around and a member of the Enforcers was Jack. What had happened was one night Luxray went to watch Jack at his dwelling at an abandoned museum and found Jack in an auditorium apparently asleep on a throne-like chair in the middle of the stage. Luxray managed to get into one of the doorways leading into the auditorium when his foot accidently shifted some concrete rubble. Jack immediately jumped up and shouted,

"Who's there!? How dare you enter Jack Atlas's dwelling and disturb my sleep!"

Luxray was mad at himself for not being careful enough and wondered why Jack was referring to himself in third person.

Jack continued shouting, "I demand you come out and show yourself! Jack Atlas will not have intruders coming and going as they please! If you don't come out I will come and drag you out of hiding!"

Suddenly Jack saw a pair of red eyes looking back at him in the darkness and then coming slowly toward him was the Star Lion that had saved Yusei from Team Vike's trap.

Luxray kept his eyes on Jack and stopped about halfway to where Jack was standing. He didn't dare come any closer because he didn't want Jack to think he was threatening him.

Jack was surprised when he saw the Star Lion coming toward him and he didn't like how the creature kept its eyes locked on his face. Jack glared at the creature and didn't keep his dislike hidden from the Star Lion.

"Why are you here? Where you planning on eating me while I was asleep!?"

Luxray just kept looking at Jack and he didn't take his eyes from Jack's face while he kept half talking and half shouting.

"It's bad enough I have to live here in the Satellite with the everyday challenges while my talents and dreams are going to waste. But then you show up and scare the living daylights out of everyone-"

Luxray fell into a kind of hypnotic trance while Jack was ranting about why the Star Lion was causing everyone trouble and why did fate have to leave Jack Atlas stuck on an island where he and his friends couldn't leave and he couldn't become a professional duelist.

During the ranting Luxray found Jack to be an interesting individual who was prideful, egoistical, arrogant, and had dreams that went far beyond the island. But Jack seemed to be friends with the other members of the Enforcers and he seemed like them in his own way. Luxray didn't doubt the Enforcers or everyone else wanted to leave the island and expand to the mainland where they could be accepted and integrate with the residents of the city.

"What makes you so special and what do you have that Jack Atlas doesn't have?"

Luxray heard that remark and got up from where he was sitting. He turned his back to Jack and walked over to a mound of concrete rubble the size of one of the ruined auditorium seats. Then Luxray used his Iron Tail move and crushed the mound into lots of smaller pieces.

Then Luxray walked out of the auditorium with Jack Atlas staring at what was left of the mound and with shock etched in his face and eyes.

The next day all of the Enforcers gathered at their hideout and noticed Jack had deep circles under his eyes like he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Jack also had a small rock in his hand that looked like it once belonged to something a lot bigger.

Kalin asked, "Jack, are you alright? You look awful with those deep circles under your eyes."

Jack snapped at everyone, "You would look just as awful if that black and blue creature paid you a visit in the middle of the night."

Crow snickered, "Aww… did the brave and mighty Jack Atlas get scared by-" Crow stopped and urgently, "Wait, that monster came by your place and attacked you?!"

"It didn't attack me you birdbrain," Jack hissed, "I heard something move in the middle of the night and when I demanded to see who it was a pair of red eyes appeared in one of the doorways and the Star Lion walked down one of the pathways. It stopped halfway from where I was standing and just stared at me. I yelled at the creature and when I yelled 'What makes you so special and what do you have that Jack Atlas doesn't have?' it got up and smashed a pile of rubble with its tail. Then after it smashed the rubble it just left. I didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night."

Crow looked murderous and Kalin bit his lip but everyone noticed Yusei kept his quiet and neutral face. Then Yusei spoke,

"Well, you did ask the Star Lion what he could do that you couldn't do Jack. So he just answered your question and left."

Kalin, Crow, and Jack immediately turned their heads in Yusei's direction and gave him looks that ranged from shocked (Kalin) to irritated (Crow) and livid (Jack).

For a few seconds no one spoke then Jack spoke in a murderous and constrained tone, "You've seen that creature… interacted with it… and spoken to it?"

Yusei spoke in his calm voice, "Yes, ever since that incident with Team Vike the Star Lion has been coming to my home and has been showing some very unusual abilities. I have been able to confirm that the Star Lion has a human-like intelligence and does understand what people say."

Yusei ignored the looks from his friends and continued talking, "What I have been doing is trying to gain the Star Lion's trust. What I have been doing is feeding him, observing his behavioral patterns, and continually talk to him. The Star Lion does sniff my fingers and will come within the shelter opening but refuses to let me touch him. It's a shame because he has wounds that need to be urgently looked after and I know he really could use a grooming."

Yusei paused for a second and said, "But his Tail smashing power is something I've never seen before. He must have wanted to show off a little and when you asked him what he could do that was his opportunity to show you."

By this time the looks on his friend's faces were angry and beyond livid. They gave Yusei looks that made him very uncomfortable and he realized they were not happy about him interacting with monster they thought was going to kill him sooner or later.

Jack spoke in poisonous and loud tones, "Yusei how stupid can you get! That thing doesn't want to befriend you! It wants to eat you! I thought you were smarter than this kind of behavior!"

Crow continued on that theme, "Yusei that monster attacked two kids and only a mob managed to drive it away! That freak could hurt or heaven forbid kill my kids! I want that thing caught and removed from this place before something else happens!"

Just before Kalin could also give his reasons why the Star Lion should be gone the sounds of little footsteps running as fast as they could came within hearing. A second later a kid Crow looked after named Brian came running into the room. He was all out of breath and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Brian panted, "Crow… Crow… Annie… Annie…"

Crow looked at Brian and (still mad about what Yusei had been doing with the Star Lion) snapped, "Well, spit it out Brian! What about Annie!"

Crow's temper and facial expression did nothing to help Brian speak better and a fresh burst of tears came from the kid's face.

Brian cried and tried to speak, "I c-c-couldn't do a-anything it happened so f-fast-"

An awful thought entered Crow's head and he roared at Yusei, "NOW SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED! THAT MONSTER HAS ATTACKED OR MURDERED ANNIE! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT CREAT-"

Brian screamed at the top of his voice so it was louder than Crow's, "TEAM MORLOCKS TOOK ANNIE CROW! THEY LEFT ME WITH A MESSAGE!"

The silence was deafening for several seconds and Crow asked in a muted voice, "Team Morlocks took Annie?"

Brian nodded and began crying again. Everyone in the room felt like they had swallowed lead and it was sinking faster than the feeling in their hearts.

Team Morlocks were the most dangerous group running around the Satellite. They were a duel gang who terrorized the residences of the Satellite and forced them to pay a 'tax' of anything of value the residences owned. The tax ranged from anything like food to duel monster's cards to clothes. They did hit and run style attacks on other duel gangs and their turfs for the thrill of scaring people.

At one time the other duel gangs had fought back from the raids but it was impossible to get to their hideout because it was a long tunnel that led to a series of rooms underground. To make it even more difficult the Morlocks laced the tunnel with traps that were created to seriously injure or kill any intruders. Security even tried to raid them multiple time but they never managed to make it to their underground lair.

The Morlocks did not like the fact the Enforcers had been taking over other turfs and fighting back when the Morlocks had come to raid them or force the residences to pay their 'tax.'

Kalin kneeled down to the sobbing form of Brian and gently asked, "Can you tell us the message or give it to us Brian?"

Still crying Brian nodded, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kalin.

Kalin and the other Enforcers gathered around the paper and Kalin started reading the very bad handwriting,

"You took our tax. We took your girl. You give us our 4 month of tax we give you your girl. We will be watching you."

"MorLocks"

Brian sobbed, "I-I'm sorry Crow I couldn't-"

Crow knelt on the ground and hugged Brian. Then Crow then spoke, "It's not your fault Brian. You did the right thing coming to us as fast as you could."

Brian subdued his crying a little and spoke, "But you yelled at me Crow…"

Crow bit his lip and spoke, "I'm sorry Brian. I thought Annie was attacked or eaten by that thing."

Crow stood up and looked at Yusei who had looked a little unhappy while Crow had yelled at him.

Crow said, "I'm sorry Yusei. I shouldn't have gotten worked up like that but I-"

Yusei held his hand up and spoke, "I understand that I should have told everyone about what I was doing…. I guess I didn't take the precaution I should have had. But I don't think the Star Lion wants to hurt anyone."

"He tried to protect me and Annie."

All of the Enforcers turned and looked at Brian who had stopped crying.

Jack asked, "The Star Lion tried to… protect you and Annie?"

Brian nodded and spoke, "When the Morlocks came after us we saw something in the other street. It had the outline of a lion. Then when the Morlocks had cornered us we saw the Star Lion standing behind them. At first the Morlocks didn't think he was real then the Star Lion jumped over some garbage cans and landed in front of me and Annie. He kept trying to push the Morlocks back with his lightning bolts but the Star Lion didn't look good. His whole body was dirty and some of his wounds smelled bad. He couldn't keep firing his lightning bolts and then he started losing his balance and he fell. When he fell the Morlocks came over and called him bad names and started to kick him when the leader spoke, 'Let the creature go. It can't protect the kids and from the looks of things it will die soon anyway. Take one of the kids and let's go.' So they grabbed Annie, gave me the message, and left. But then the Star Lion got up kind of shaky and followed them really slow."

When Brian had finished his narrative Kalin, Jack and Crow turned to look at Yusei and saw that his face had turned ashy white and the look on it was filled with worry.

Crow spoke, "Yusei, I-"

"We need to get to Annie now," Yusei spoke, "We need to take the other kids to Martha and I need to stop by my place and get a few things before we head to the Morlock's hideout."

Jack nodded, "I agree. If we start now we can get to the Morlocks before they start their tax collecting."

Immediately Kalin, Jack, and Crow got the rest of the kids and quickly took them to Martha's. Yusei ran to his place and got a few things including the strange ball the Star Lion had been so interested in but never took back.

After saying good-bye to the kids and seeing them into the other room Crow spoke to Martha and the Doc,

"Doc, what could the Star Lion have that is making him act like that?"

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "From what Brian told you I think the Star Lion wounds became infected and he is getting very sick. If those wounds are not cleaned and taken care of he will die."

Jack spoke, "Isn't there anything you have that could cure him?"

Dr. Schmitt was quiet for a second and spoke, "I don't know what kind of creature the Star lion is and I don't know if anything I have could cure him or kill him. I have everything that is needed for sterilizing wounds and bandages. But I can't guarantee how the Star Lion's biology will react to the chemicals."

Kalin spoke, "We've got to try. Anything is better than nothing."

Dr. Schmitt nodded and said, "Let me get you what will be needed."

Running up the path the same time the doc was leaving was Yusei with a sack on his back, his brown gloves on his hands, and in one of the hands was the mysterious ball.

Yusei came to a stop and asked (while panting for breath), "Is everything ready?"

Kalin nodded and spoke, "The kids are safely inside and they promised to behave themselves while we are gone."

Crow spoke, "We are just waiting for the doc to come out with the medical supplies for the Star Lion."

Yusei stared at his friends and surrogate mother. He said, "This is a different. You are all concerned about the Star Lion. I can take a guess about what brought this change."

Martha spoke quietly and slowly, "The Star Lion… I don't know what he is or how he got here. But it seems he was willing to protect Brian and Annie from the Morlocks."

Crow spoke, "I'm still upset about those two kids he shot lighting at but I feel like I owe him and I don't want to leave Annie in the grips of the Morlocks."

Dr. Schmitt came back with a small white metal box and held it out to the Enforcers. He spoke,

"Everything you will need is in here. If the Star Lion's body can handle the chemicals and drugs then he should get better."

"But…"

Everyone braced themselves for what was coming next.

"Yusei has to be the one who gives the medicine to the Star Lion. From what has been happening between the two of you it sounds like Yusei has gained some trust from the Star Lion."

Yusei spoke, "But he won't let me touch him. He runs from-"

"Yusei if an animal has been hurt by people or is a wild animal then it will run from people because it doesn't trust them," Martha spoke, "The Star Lion has no reason to trust anyone else but you. When he has been sniffing your fingers that has been a sign he has begun to trust you."

Yusei was quiet for a second and remembered the Star Lion's eyes looking into his after he had been saved from sudden death. Those eyes were full of sorrow and an intelligence that he couldn't describe.

The Star Lion had saved him now he had to help the Star Lion otherwise he would die.

Yusei took the box from the Dr. Schmitt and said, "I will do what it takes to make sure he gets help. And we won't leave without Annie with us."

Martha spoke, "But all of you please remember to be careful with the Morlocks and the Star Lion."

All of the Enforcers nodded and left.

After walking for a half hour they made it to the entrance of the Team Morlocks hideout. The entrance used to be a subway tunnel that was no longer connected to the subway Yusei lived in by huge amounts of debris.

"Look! Black and Blue fur!"

Yusei, Kalin, and Crow ran to where Jack had called out and saw the fur left by the Star Lion. From the looks of things The Star Lion had squeezed past the blockage and had gone inside.

Quickly the Enforcers cleared the entrance and armed themselves with flashlights and other electronic gadgets made by Yusei to find the traps the Morlocks had left.

After everything was ready all of them went into the tunnel.

But they had barely gone ten steps when they all saw a horrible sight.

The Star Lion was lying unconscious on his side and his hindquarters were buried under a large mound of rubble; the aftermath of a trap set by Team Morlocks.

**So there is chapter 21 and I am glad to see the home stretch for the Satellite Origins saga. If the reader is wondering "Star Lion" will be a temporary name. The name Satellite will happen in the chapter after the Morlock hideout raid.**

**Please R&R.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The long waited chapter is here. To everyone who read my profile page I was unable to have updated because of the massive work load. Fortunately I now have this chapter and it's the longest chapter I've written in the Satellite story. This part of the Morlock Raid is taking longer than I thought but next chapter will have the Enforcers rescuing Annie and having a tighter bond develop with Yusei, Jack, Kalin, Crow and Satellite. **

**This chapter shows the growing bond between the Enforcers and Luxray. They get to see how powerful Luxray is and the risks Luxray is willing to take to get to Annie.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Satellite Origins- The Dark Tunnel

Luxray opened his eyes and found himself staring at his surroundings in confusion.

He was back in Matt Kingston's bedroom.

Nothing had changed. The hardwood floor still had the small dark blue rug next to the bed. The cream painted walls still had Pokémon League posters and Matt's framed academic awards. The desk had Matt's papers, books, and writing supplies neatly organized. The shelves had Matt's personal belongings all over them. A painted pine dresser with a stereo system was still in its place with all of Matt's favorite CD's stacked in a messy yet organized way. A Wailord trashcan sat next to the bed. The bed had a dark blue Blastoise print bedspread and navy blue pillowcases. The window was open and exposing a beautiful day outside.

Luxray didn't understand how he got here. The last thing he remembered was heading down a dark tunnel to try to save the little girl who had been kidnapped. Luxray had seen the little girl before with Crow and had wanted to save her from those thugs. So he had jumped in front of the kids and he had been shooting his Thunder attack at the kidnappers. But Luxray felt his strength being sapped from him every time he fired one of his electrical attacks until he could no longer stand. After Luxray had collapsed and the thugs had kicked him they had fled with the little girl Crow called Annie. Luxray had gotten himself up and went to their hideout only to fall into one of their traps.

Luxray knew he had been getting sick and his strength had been leaving him. The wounds on his body were getting infected and Luxray knew if he didn't get medical help soon he could-

A sound made Luxray turn his head and to his great joy he saw Matt Kingston come into the room, walk to the desk and started going through the papers on his desk like he was looking for something.

Luxray whined and tried to get up but his back legs wouldn't move. Luxray turned his head around and saw a huge mound of dirty laundry covering his back legs and making it impossible for him to move toward Matt.

What puzzled Luxray was the weight and size of the mountain of laundry. The laundry went from the back of the bed, came off the bed, and ended two feet away from the bed. The height of the mountain of laundry went up to the ceiling and the weight of the laundry on Luxray's legs was very uncomfortable. Luxray didn't get how a mountain of dirty socks, stained shirts, and unwashed underwear could be so heavy.

Luxray started whining even louder and wiggling so he could break free. What he didn't get was why Matt was ignoring him. Did Matt no longer care about him or love him anymore? Had Matt forgotten about him after he died?

Matt turned around, saw Luxray, and smiled the same kind caring smile that he had had when Luxray had been traveling with him. Matt spoke softly,

"I have not forgotten you and I will always love and care about you Luxray. I would never forget about any of our friends (human or Pokémon) or family."

Luxray smiled and tried to go to Matt but his lower back legs were still trapped by the laundry.

Matt saw Luxray trying to go to him and Matt said, "Luxray, don't waste your strength trying to come to me. Just be still and let me and the others get you out."

Others?

Luxray turned his head again and saw Lizzie, Lizzie's Lucario and Murkrow standing in the room. All three of them went to the mound of laundry and began to dig out the laundry.

Matt walked over to help but Lizzie spoke, "We will take it from here. Just keep him still until we can get him out."

Luxray blinked and stared at Lizzie. Her voice sounded like a guy's and it also sounded like he had heard that voice before. But at the moment he was too tired and sick to remember.

Matt nodded and walked to the bed. When he got to the bed he sat on the bed facing Luxray in a kneeling position. Then Matt gently placed Luxray's head on his lap and started scratching behind Luxray's ears. Luxray closed his eyes and began to softly purr because the scratching felt good. But there were several things that didn't make sense with Matt.

Matt's fingers felt rough like he did a lot of hard manual labor. Matt had done hard physical work but his fingers never felt like this. The sweatpants Matt had on felt like denim jeans and the pants smelled like soot and industrial chemicals.

What was going on?

"I've missed you so much Luxray and I know you have been missing me," Matt spoke in a comforting and soothing voice, "I know you're lost and confused about the world you have ended up in. You have found out that Pokémon don't exist here and mostly everyone views you as a blood-thirsty monster."

Luxray heard what Matt was saying and began to cry. He felt so lonely and he really wanted to go back home. No one in this world cared about him. Everyone either wanted him dead or captured.

"But I there is one person who does not see you as a violent beast," Matt said quietly, "This person does not see a vicious animal but a being who is even more frightened of this world. A person who has gotten to know you… and who you have started to trust."

Luxray opened his eyes and looked into Matt's soothing emerald green eyes with the gold flakes. He couldn't believe what Matt was saying. Who on this wretched island would care about him?!

Matt smiled and continued scratching Luxray's ears. Then he spoke,

"Yusei Fudo doesn't seem like someone who would harm you and he seems to like you. He's already asked questions about you and he seems interested in learning about what you are. Yusei knows you are not going to harm him and he knows you are very intelligent."

Luxray reflected on what Matt had said. It was true Yusei had not harmed him and seemed more interested in learning about what he was. When he saved Yusei's life from the bomb Yusei's eyes didn't have any fear in them; there had only been gratitude and fascination for saving him.

But Luxray just couldn't bring himself to trust Yusei fully and was wary about having Yusei touch him. Not to mention Yusei's friends Jack, Kalin, and Crow had made it very plain they did not like Luxray. Jack, Kalin, and Crow would rather have seen Luxray hauled off by Security or dead than wandering around the island.

Matt continued talking, "People are afraid of what they don't understand or what they think is unnatural. Most of the people of the Satellite have never left this island and have had very limited contact with anything outside the Satellite Island. Also the monsters they have been with are cards that are projected from a hologram projector. A live creature that isn't found on a card that has unusual abilities like controlling lighting will be scary to them."

Luxray knew what Matt was talking about was true but he couldn't trust anyone. Now that he was getting sicker from his untreated wounds he would be an easier target for someone.

And he wouldn't be able to save Annie who had been taken by those thugs.

Matt stopped scratching Luxray's head and wrapped his arms around Luxray's head and just held him.

Luxray smelled Matt's shirt and almost gagged. The stronger smell of industrial chemicals, soot, and the smell of some kind of powerful disinfectant came from Matt's shirt.

Matt spoke, "Luxray, do you remember the day we met? You were kidnapped from Professor Rowan's lab by a Team Galactic grunt. Then you managed to get out of the sack the grunt was carrying and ran to the lake outside of Twinleaf."

Luxray nodded and began purring in Matt's shirt.

Matt continued talking, "You didn't trust me and I was trying to gain your trust by feeding you crackers. You trusted me enough to let me touch you and when the Galactic grunt came we fought together so we could rescue the other Shinx's from that sack."

Luxray nodded and the purring became louder and stronger.

"Sometimes we have to take a chance and trust someone to help us even if we don't fully trust them. Yusei has never hurt you and I know he would help you Luxray if you really needed help."

"And I know his friends would like you if they got to know you for who you really are."

Then a teenage guy's voice came out saying, "Yusei, I think the Star Lion's back legs are almost free."

Luxray's head turned in the direction of Lizzie and saw her speak, "When will you have the antibiotics ready for the Star Lion?"

Luxray recognized that voice. That was Jack Atlas's voice.

Luxray turned his head back toward Matt and Matt gave a sad smile. Matt spoke again,

"It's time for you to wake up Luxray, and remember I am always watching over you."

Matt opened his mouth and spoke, "I have them right here with me. How much more debris needs to be cleared?"

Yusei's voice had come out of Matt's mouth!

Luxray turned his head to see Lizzie's Murkrow speak… with Crow's voice?!

"He should be free in less than five minutes. But he sure is affectionate with you Yusei."

Luxray turned his head to see Lizzie's Lucario talk with Kalin's voice,

"From watching him and you Yusei he really seems to like you. He's like a big affectionate dog or cat."

That was the last straw! Luxray looked again into Matt Kingston's face and Luxray's physical eyes popped open.

Luxray found himself staring into Yusei's cobalt blue eyes and his smiling face. Yusei seemed to be really happy that he was alive.

Yusei called to the others, "He's awake!"

Jack, Kalin, and Crow stopped digging out the Star Lion's back legs and tail and turned to look. They were concerned the Star Lion would attack Yusei.

Yusei looked down into the Star Lion's eyes and began to scratch behind the Star Lion's ears.

When all of them had found the Star Lion they thought that he was dead. But Yusei had looked closer to the Star Lion's side and had given a sigh of relief when he saw the Star Lion was still breathing. Kalin, Jack, and Crow started working on the mound of rubble while Yusei kept watching over the Star Lion.

While they had been digging out the Star Lion they had also watched how the Star Lion had become very affectionate with Yusei. All four of them had heard the Star Lion purring while Yusei had been scratching his ears. They had seen him shed tears while Yusei had been holding him, whine and try to move out from under the rubble. While the Star lion had been in a feverish sleep he looked like he was having a bitter-sweet dream or hallucination. Now that he was awake there just was no telling what might happen.

Jack tried to walk over to Yusei but Yusei gestured to all three of them to stay back. Yusei knew he needed to speak to the Star Lion now or their might not be another chance to talk to him.

The Star Lion looked lost and confused about where he was.

"Ray?"

All four Enforcers looked at the Star Lion and listened to the sound of his voice.

"Ray… RayLux… Ray?"

The Star Lion's voice sounded like he was lost, confused, and… frightened.

"…..Ray?"

Yusei smiled and asked in a soothing tone, "Are you alright?"

Luxray looked at Yusei and nodded with a "Ray."

Jack, Kalin, and Crow were shocked by the Star Lion's response. Yusei had been telling them the truth about the Star Lion's ability to understand human speech.

Yusei continued talking, "All of us know why you are here. You're here to rescue Annie; the little girl who you fought to protect from Team Morlocks."

Luxray nodded but now his vision was starting to become blurry. Yusei could feel the heat from the Star Lion's fever coming though his fur.

Yusei spoke again, "All of us are here to help you rescue Annie… and where here to help you get better. Brian, one of the kids you fought for told us you weren't feeling well. I have a first-aid kit next to me and supplies that could help you get better."

Luxray snapped his head up in Yusei's direction and gave him a hard look with the word "could."

Yusei quickly explained, "The antibiotics and the chemicals used to disinfect wounds are in that box. But Dr. Schmitt, someone all of the Enforcers know and trust, told us he does not know what will happen if they are used on you. It might kill you and-"

To all of the Enforcers amazement the Star Lion gave a huge tug and freed his back legs and tail. Then the Star Lion quickly rose to his feet and used his front paws to pull the first-aid kit toward him. Then just as quickly as the Star Lion had gotten up he started to fall to the hard ground. Luxray illness made him lose even more strength and he could no longer keep his balance.

Luxray never hit the ground because all four Enforcers caught him. Yusei had the Star Lion's head, Jack and Crow had caught the side of the Star Lion, and Kalin had grabbed the back legs. Then when all of the Enforcers had a grip on him they gently placed the Star Lion on the ground.

Luxray was shocked by the actions of the Enforcers. Not only had Yusei caught him, but Jack, Kalin, and Crow had prevented him from falling. The three of them didn't like him, but they had helped as well.

Luxray opened his feverish and blurry eyes and looked in the direction of Jack, Kalin, and Crow. Then Luxray hoarsely said,

"Ray….LuxLux…Ray?"

Jack, Kalin, and Crow looked at the Star Lion and heard his voice. All three of them felt like the Star Lion was asking why they had helped him.

Before they could respond Yusei knelt down next to the Star Lion and held the first-aid kit in his hands. The Star Lion moved his huge paws in the direction of the kit. Everyone could see the Star Lion wanted what was in the kit and was willing to risk having the chemicals clean his wounds.

Yusei looked up at his friends and spoke, "Let's get to work on the Star Lion. We need to remove as much fur as we can from the most infected wounds. We also need to remove as much debris from the infected cuts before they are cleaned and bandaged. The last thing is giving the Star Lion the medication and keeping him still while the cleaning is happening," Yusei stopped talking for a second and then he asked, "Who is going to do what?"

Crow (to Luxray's amazement) said, "I'll cut the… Star Lion's fur so the bandages can be placed."

Kalin spoke next, "I'll disinfect and remove the debris from his cuts."

Jack said, "I'll keep him still. But I will yell if he shocks me."

Yusei ignored that last remark and spoke to the Star Lion,

"Are you okay with this?"

"Ray"

"Then let's get to work."

For the next hour the Enforcers cleaned, bandaged, and trimmed the Star Lion. Yusei pulled out the antibiotic and had a bottle of water with him. Before he gave it to the Star Lion he read the label and what the chemical content of the pill. The Star Lion swallowed the pill and had some water. Crow was very careful in trimming the dirty fur around the wounds. Some parts were covered in so much gunk, dirt, and debris that Crow had a hard time finding the infected wounds and cutting out clumps of fur. Kalin; with the help of tweezers and a flashlight, dugout debris like glass, rocks, trash, and metal from the wounds. Kalin also found his hands covered in a rusty liquid that came from the wounds when they were disinfected. After the pill had been swallowed Yusei helped Kalin with the majority of the cleaning and bandaging of the Star lion's wounds. Jack kept the Star Lion still and gave the Star lion water when he wanted some. Jack also held up one of the flashlights when one of the Enforcers needed the light.

The Enforcers were surprised by the Star Lion's very good behavior. They knew the disinfectant stung, pulling the debris hurt, and that the gunk must be very uncomfortable. But the Star Lion barely moved and only twitched when something really hurt. The only real movement was from the Star Lion's lips when he was drinking the water or wanted some water.

When the Enforcers were done they stared at their work and saw the Star Lion was sound asleep.

They couldn't get over how dirty the Star Lion was and how he had been able to walk around with infected wounds. The first-aid kit had helped but what was really needed were multiple baths and a lot of medical attention.

But the Enforcers couldn't do that right now. They needed to get to Annie and it would take a while getting past the Morlocks traps.

Yusei had left several open water bottles and made his vest into a pillow for the Star Lion. He also left the round capsule in case the Star Lion wanted it back. He wanted the Star Lion comfortable while they were gone. When the Enforcers got Annie Yusei would come back and make sure the Star Lion was alright.

Jack touched Yusei's shoulder (Yusei could smell the powerful hand disinfectant that all of them had cleaned their hands with) and said,

"He'll be alright Yusei. Now we really need to rescue Annie."

Yusei turned around and nodded at the other Enforcers. Yusei quietly spoke,

"You're right Jack. I'm just… well…"

Crow walked over to Yusei and said, "Yusei, I know you're worried about the Star Lion. But no one is going to bother him. The Morlocks aren't going to bother with him and we made him as comfortable as possible. But now we need to get to Annie before the Morlocks hurt her."

Yusei nodded and spoke, "You're right Crow. Let's go get Annie."

Yusei led the team into the downward sloping tunnel to the Morlock hideout.

When they were out of sight and had been gone for two minutes; Luxray's eye opened halfway…

… The Enforcers were slowly moving down the down the first part of the tunnel which lead directly to the Morlocks hideout. Each of the Enforcers was armed with their Duel Disks, Decks, a flashlight, and a cylindrical device made by Yusei to detect any abnormalities in the walls, ceiling or ground. Yusei had his homemade laptop with him to help him keep a record of the traps in the tunnel.

The reason the Enforcers had this device and the laptop was because the Morlocks had covered most of their tunnel with traps. These traps were designed to severely injure intruders and sometime people had been found dead outside the entrance.

There had been a case when a squad of Security Officers had gone into the tunnel to arrest the Morlocks and lock them up in the Facility. The Security Officers had not been in there for ten minutes then they all came back out with caring a severely wounded officer. That same officer had to have his leg amputated and he vowed he would never work in the Satellite again.

For the first five minutes everything went somewhat smoothly. The devices on each of the Enforcers arms gave a shrill beep when a trap was located. Yusei would mark the ground with a glow-in-the-dark powder that Kalin was keeping in his vest pocket. They didn't have time to dismantle the traps and this would make sure they wouldn't step on or touch anything that was concealing a trap.

None of them talked because they needed to hear if a trap was going to go off or if anyone was coming. The last thing they all wanted was to be caught off guard by the Morlocks.

After they had passed trap number twelve and had traveled only twenty feet in an hour Jack heard something.

"What was that?" Jack spoke in a voice that was hardly a whisper.

Crow growled at Jack, "Jack, be quiet! We can't hear what could come next!"

Jack became quiet but then he heard the sound again. It sounded like a mechanical clicking noise.

"There it is again."

Crow gave a deep angry hiss, turned around to face Jack and growled, "Jack will you shut up! How can we hear what is going to happen if you can't keep quiet!"

"I'm telling all of you I heard a mechanical clicking sound! The devices we have with us are not alerting us there is a problem!"

Yusei turned around and spoke, "That's impossible. The devices on your arms have been-"

Yusei didn't finish because a section of the walls surrounding the area where they were all standing began shooting out small sharp metal spikes about five inches long. Jack, Kalin, and Crow fell backwards away from the spikes. But Yusei fell forwards on his chest and was separated from his friends.

When the shooting stopped all of them got up and saw they had been separated. Kalin tried going over to Yusei but the spike just started shooting out again. When Kalin backed away from the section the shooting stopped.

Jack tried going to Yusei but Yusei called out, "Jack don't! You're just going to get hit by the spikes!"

Crow gave a screech and gasped, "Yusei, the equipment! It's been destroyed!"

Everyone looked down and saw the devices on their arms had metal spikes going through them but thankfully their arms had not been touched. The Duel Disks also had spikes in them and they would have to be repaired. Unfortunately only Yusei's Duel Disk was functional. If Jack, Kalin, or Crow used their Duel Disks it would only damage the disks more or cause an explosion. The flashlights were broken and only one seemed to work (But the light it gave off was sickly and the bulb flickered as if it would soon go out). Yusei's laptop was now in the same condition as the devices with metal spikes going through the screen and rendering it useless.

All of the Enforcers looked at the grim situation with a sinking feeling in their hearts. Without the equipment they were blind and there was no way they could rescue Annie. They couldn't even move from their spots to reunite with each other.

Kalin sighed, "What are we going to do? It would take a miracle to bypass this…"

"Ray"

Everyone jumped at the soft voice and everyone looked at a pair of red and yellow eyes looking back at them.

"LuxRayRay"

Luxray slowly came toward them and on his back was Yusei's vest that had been left for him to use as a pillow. When he was two feet away from Jack, Kalin, and Crow Luxray stopped and sat down.

Luxray knew that all four of them would have trouble inside the tunnel. Even with their equipment it would be very difficult to get past the traps set by the Morlocks. But Luxray would be able to because while he had been traveling all around the island he had traveled inside the tunnel and had made it to the Morlock hideout unscratched.

Luxray knew the Enforcers would need his help to get past the traps… and from the looks of the Duel Disks fending off the Morlocks to find Annie.

Besides Luxray didn't want Yusei or his friends to get hurt. Luxray wanted to protect them just like he used to protect Matt. Matt would have been very unhappy if Luxray had left them to fend for themselves.

Jack, Kalin, and Crow were speechless but Yusei was the first to regain his voice,

"You… you came to help us?"

"Lux"

Kalin spoke, "How is the Star Lion down here with us? He was too sick to move."

"I guess… the Star Lion wanted to help us."

Everyone; including Luxray, looked in Crow's direction with surprise on their faces.

Crow continued, "He must have known we were going to need help. So instead of sleeping at the entrance he came to help us get past the traps and rescue Annie," Crow looked at the Star Lion and asked, "Is that correct?"

Luxray nodded and said, "Ray"

Just then the flashlight went out and didn't turn back on. The tunnel was plunged into total darkness.

"This is great. Now what do we do?" said Jack with his voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and irritation.

Luxray answered Jack's question by using his Flash move to make the light bright enough to pass the dirt on his fur and to light-up the tunnel.

All of the Enforcers stared at this. Jack had surprise etched into his face. Kalin had his mouth hanging open like he was trying to attract flies. Crow gaped at the light coming from under the dirt. Most of Yusei's face and his eyes were neutral but his eyebrows had gone up in surprise. The Star Lion could make his body glow in the dark!

Luxray slowly walked past Jack, Kalin, and Crow and when he got to the edge of the section that shot out the metal barbs Luxray began to use his x-ray vision to find where the motion sensor was located that had triggered the trap.

While Luxray was looking for the motion sensor Kalin came back to reality and asked Luxray,

"You can… glow in the dark?"

Luxray didn't look up but he said "Ray."

Before anyone else could respond to that comment Luxray found the motion sensor and began digging at the ground with his paws.

Crow saw the Star Lion digging and gestured to Kalin and Crow to help uncover what was underground. When all three of them were digging the Star Lion backed away and watched what was happening.

Yusei watched the glowing form of the Star Lion and saw he was still physically weak. The Star Lion was using what strength he had left to help them save Annie. Yusei couldn't even being to think about what was keeping the Star Lion standing.

"Found it!" Kalyn called out, "It's a motion sensor that was buried under the ground… But we don't have anything to destroy it."

Yusei looked at the Star Lion and called out softly, "Star Lion…"

Luray turned in Yusei's direction and so did the other Enforcers. Yossi began talking in his calm voice,

"Thank you for helping us. We would have been trapped in this tunnel without a way to move," Yossi paused for a second then he continued talking, "I know you are still weak from your illness and every second that passes costs you more of your strength. You risking your strength to help us has… touched me. I can see you hold immense power with your electrical shocks, your ability to smash objects with your tail and the power to illuminate the darkness with your light. But your using it to help us…"

Luxray was shocked that Yusei was saying "thank you" for helping him and Yusei was acknowledging that he knew Luxray's strength was leaving him. Since Luxray had arrived no one had said "thank you."

The other Enforcers were as equally stunned about what Yusei had said and they knew the Star Lion was risking everything to help them get Annie.

"Are you still able to move or continue further?" Yusei asked.

Luxray slowly walked over to the motion sensor. Jack, Kalin, and Crow got up and moved three feet away from the small hole with the motion sensor.

Luxray took one look at the motion sensor and fired out a Thunder Attack causing the motion sensor to malfunction and have the trap stop working.

After Luxray had fired the attack he became visibly wobbly and felt some of his strength get sapped from him again. Along with his strength leaving him he saw some of his vision leave for a few seconds then return.

After frying the motion sensor Luxray got up and slowly walked across the trap (Even with the Enforcers shouting out "don't move!"). After he had crossed the trap (proving to the other Enforcers it wasn't working) he walked over to Yusei and sat next to where Yusei was standing.

Jack, Kalin, and Crow all gaped at the Star Lion's electrical attack and were at a loss for words when he crossed the trap proving it was safe to cross. But Yusei smiled at the Star Lion's actions and was now relieved his friends could cross.

Yusei called out to them, "I need you all to get over here. We need to continue and rescue Annie. All of us have lost too much time getting past this trap."

Jack, Kalin, and Crow quickly came back to reality and crossed the trap. Then when they got to the other side all of them discarded the devices and Yusei got rid of his laptop. Then Yusei looked over the Duel Disks and told the others of the damage.

"Your Duel Disks are repairable but if we tried to use them in a duel then they could short-circuit and explode."

Kalin choked out, "Explode?"

Yusei nodded and continued, "My Duel Disk is the only one that is in correct working order. But taking on the Morlocks with only one functional Duel Disk with the extension that can fry other Duel Disks will give us trouble."

Jack snapped, "I'm not interested in my Duel Disk. I'm interested in how we are going to get to Annie. That trap destroyed our equipment and without it we can't move down this tunnel or see where we are going."

Crow spoke, "There is only one person who can help us, and from the looks of things he won't last much longer."

All of the Enforcers looked over to where the Star Lion was lying down on his stomach and between his front paws was Yusei's vest. It was clear he was having trouble keeping his balance and walking down the tunnel would just make him sicker. The Star Lion was looking at them and his expression made them feel just as drained as he was.

Yusei walked over to the Star Lion, knelt down and asked, "Can you help us get to Annie? We cannot move forward unless you help us with your light and your powers. You don't have to use your powers anymore than you have to. I know using them will drain you of your strength."

To the Enforcers relief the Star Lion nodded and said "Ray."

"If we move slowly can you keep up with us?"

"Ray"

"Do you need someone to walk with you to keep your balance and make sure you don't fall over?"

Luxray was quiet for a minute then he slowly nodded and said "Ray."

Kalin asked the Star Lion, "Who do you want to walk with you?"

Luxray responded by picking up Yusei's vest and handing it to Yusei. Luxray could feel his Poke Ball still in Yusei's vest pocket.

Yusei took the vest and asked, "You want me to walk with you?"

"Ray"

Yusei put his vest on and said, "Then let's move. We've lost a lot of time and we need to get to Annie before the Morlocks leave to go tax collecting."

The others nodded and Luxray got on his feet. Yusei didn't realize how big the Star Lion was until he was standing next to him. The Star Lion had to be over four feet tall.

Crow noticed the Star Lion's size. He gave a low whistle and said, "Dang, the Star Lion is huge. He's bigger than the couch back at my place."

"You can compare him to your furniture some other time Crow," Jack said impatiently, "Let's get Annie out of here."

All five of them set off with Yusei and the Star Lion in the front. Behind them was Kalin who was followed by Crow and Jack. Yusei had placed his hands on the Star Lion's back and made sure the Star Lion was steady while walking.

Luxray walked at a slow pace with the Enforcers keeping the same pace with him. Luxray constantly used his x-ray vision to find traps and when he found one he would stop walking and gesture to where the trap was located. Yusei would use the glow-in-the-dark powder to mark the spot so they wouldn't fall into the trap.

The Enforcers had only gone four yards when the Star Lion began to violently wobble and Yusei couldn't keep him steady. Before the Star lion fell Kalin rushed to the other side and steadied the Star Lion with his hands.

When Luxray managed to keep his balance he looked at Kalin. Kalin gave a comforting smile and said,

"Just go at a pace that you can handle. If you need to go slower then we understand."

Luxray gave Kalin a small smile and continued walking.

They kept walking at a slower pace for another ten yards and marking traps with the glow-in-the-dark powder until Luxray suddenly stopped.

The Enforcers stopped with him and Yusei asked, "What's wrong?"

Luxray took a breath and exhaled revealing a red laser beam; the same kind used in museums, stores with luxury goods, and used by Security to catch thieves in their vaults with confiscated goods.

Crow spoke, "I've seen those red beams before. Security uses them in their warehouses to alert them if a thief is prowling around."

Kalin looked at Crow and asked, "I take it you've managed to get past Security's alarms and get to the goods inside."

Crow gave everyone one his crazy grins and said, "You're correct Kalin. I usually go in there to get my kids and Martha what they need. Security's Security has a lot of holes and I know where most of them are," then Crow stopped and his grin was replaced by a worried look and when he continued talking again his voice matched the expression on his face, "But this is different. Normally, these beams just make noise but with the Morlocks it could trigger traps and it will alert the Morlocks that were here. I could get under the beams but the whole ground is laced with traps."

Jack sighed, "So what do we do now?"

Yusei spoke, "There might be something along the walls, floor, or ceiling that could be where the Morlocks turn their lasers on and off. If we find it we can come up with something to turn it off."

Yusei looked down at the Star Lion and asked, "Can you please become brighter so we can have a look?"

"Ray"

Luxray made himself brighter and the entire section of where they were standing and they found the panel about ten feet away from where they were standing. But the problem was the panel was too far away to throw anything and if they threw something it would trigger the alarm… and the giant trap above them which was a giant slab of stone that was big enough and heavy enough to crush all of them.

Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Crow gaped at the stone slab and it looked like if they tried anything they would get squashed. But Luxray had found a way to fire a Thunder Attack at the panel and overload it. But to do that he would have to use a large amount of power fry the panel and he would have to be firing his attack for more than thirty seconds for the shortage to happen.

This also meant Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Crow had to be three yards away from him so they wouldn't get hurt. Luxray didn't want them injured or dead because of his Thunder Attack. He just going to have to try to communicate with them and tell them to back away.

Luxray rubbed Yusei and all of the Enforcers came back to reality.

Yusei asked, "What is it?"

Using his tail Luxray gestured to himself and the control panel (back and forth) saying, "Ray… Ray… Ray… Ray."

Yusei guessed, "You and the control panel?"

Luxray nodded.

Kalin asked, "You found a way to dismantle the control panel?"

Luxray nodded again.

Jack asked, "How?"

Luxray started to cover his coat in visible electric shocks (The Enforcers backed away by two feet so they wouldn't get shocked). Then Luxray gestured again with his tail saying, "Ray… Ray."

Luxray quickly stopped his demonstration (because he was getting dizzy and his sight was leaving him again) and Yusei said,

"You're going to use your electricity to fry the control panel to turn off the laser beams so we can continue to go after Annie, right?"

Luxray had a big smile on his face. He nodded and said in a happy voice, "RayRayRay!"

Jack said, "Can you get started right now?"

The Luxray stopped smiling and shook his head.

Jack became irritated and snapped, "Why not?!"

Luxray pointed his tail at the four Enforcers and said "Ray… Ray… Ray… Ray." Then Luxray pointed his tail past the Enforcers and toward the tunnel.

Crow got a confused look on his face and asked, "Are telling us to leave the tunnel?"

Luxray shook his head. He knew this was going to be hard to tell them what to do.

Kalin asked, "You want us to find something to help you take down the control panel?"

Luxray shook his head again.

"You want all four of us to back up to a safe distance so we don't get shocked."

Luxray looked at Jack's response with surprise and nodded with a happy look on his face saying "RayRayRay."

Kalin became confused and asked, "Why does he want us to back up? It shouldn't take too much power to fry the control panel."

"Actually, it's going to take a lot of volts of electricity to destroy the control panel and a certain amount of time to make sure it can't be used again."

Jack, Kalin, Crow, and Luxray all looked at Yusei who had just given the reason why.

Yusei continued talking, "When the Star Lion started showing and telling us what was needed to be done I started doing some mental calculations. Not only does the Star Lion have to overload the power he has to maintain a constant currant for thirty seconds in order for the panel to overload. We can't stay near him because the power output would kill us."

Luxray stared at Yusei dumbfounded. Yusei had calculated the power output and he had correctly guessed the time needed to fry the circuit! Did he know how much power was needed and what the risks were?

Jack gave Yusei a funny look and asked, "How many volts are needed to fry the panel?"

Yusei closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them and said quietly, "Between eight to ten million volts."

Jack had shock written into his face, Kalin looked dumbfounded, and Crow's mouth was partially open. Luxray was stunned that Yusei had calculated correctly.

Crow choked out, "Eight to ten… million volts?"

Yusei spoke again, "There are risks to this plan."

Kalin spoke in a strangled voice, "Risks?"

Yusei got down on his knees and began to scratch the Star Lion. Yusei's cobalt blue eyes looked deep into red and yellow eyes. Jack, Kalin, and Crow looked and saw the Star Lion was having a hard time standing and his strength kept being sapped. The Star Lion couldn't keep this up much longer.

Yusei spoke to the others but kept his gaze into the Star Lion's eyes and said, "If the Star Lion stopped firing his electricity the alarm would activate and the trap above our heads would crush him. Using the electricity at that level will drain the Star Lion of what strength he has left and this might kill him," Yusei stopped talking for a few seconds and said, "Yet you still want to do this?"

Luxray began purring and he nodded. The Enforcers… they weren't too bad. Yusei was just like Matt; kind, intelligent, and he cared about his friends. Kalin would fight for his friends and kept them together. Crow, who looked after the kids of the Satellite who didn't have any parents and do whatever was needed to keep them safe. Jack, even with his pride problems and huge ego would also fight for his friends and help out when he was needed. All four of them were skilled duelists and never allowed anyone to mess with the people they cared about.

It was a shame they didn't have Pokémon here. Luxray felt they would have made great trainers and have gone far in the Pokémon leagues. It was just wrong that everyone on this island was trapped here.

The Enforcers saw the nod and knew this is what the Star Lion wanted. He wanted to help rescue Annie even if it killed him.

Yusei got up and said to the Star Lion, "Then let's get you into position and give us a few minutes to move back."

After the Enforcers maneuvered the Star Lion into a more comfortable position they started to walk back.

Suddenly, Crow stopped and walked back to the Star Lion and spoke to him saying,

"Umm… I thought I might say something… just in case."

The other Enforcers looked at this and heard Crow continue talking,

"I'm… I'm still not happy about the two kids in street you scared and I would like to know what really happened. But risking your life to protect my kids and help us get Annie… That says a lot about a person and what they would do help someone in need."

Crow stopped abruptly and said, "I just thought you would want to know."

While Crow was walking away, Kalin suddenly walked over to the Star Lion and spoke to him,

"You've got a lot of heart and a fighting spirit that makes me proud to know you. Just be careful when you're firing the attack."

Then after Kalin walked away Jack and Yusei walked over to the Star Lion.

Jack looked straight into the Star Lion's eyes and said, "I'm not happy you paid me that surprise visit last night. But I've seen the way you use your power and your will to keep fighting. I like that. Don't back down and let the Morlocks have it!"

Luxray nodded his head and gave a deep growl in agreement.

After Jack had walked away Yusei reached his hand out and let the Star Lion sniff his fingers. The Star Lion then started to lick the fingers and he gave off a deep purr.

Jack, Kalin, and Crow stared at this and Yusei smiled. The Star Lion had a rough tongue and his purr was like a big friendly cat.

Yusei looked down at Star Lion who had stopped licking his fingers and was staring at Yusei's face (But the Star Lion had not stopped his purring). The Star Lion's face was full of determination to see to it the Enforcers would save Annie.

Yusei said (loud enough for the Enforcers to hear),

"Let's Rev it up!"

"LUXRAY!"

Yusei left the Star Lion's side and joined the other Enforcers at a safe distance behind the Star Lion.

Luxray positioned himself and got ready to attack he was going to need a lot of concentration to keep firing.

Five seconds after Yusei had joined his friends the light the Star Lion was glowing snapped off. For several seconds the tension was horrible and the Enforcers didn't dare speak. Then the Enforcers saw sparks coming out of the Star Lion's skin, slowly at first but becoming more intense. Then when there was enough built-up power the Star Lion fired his attack and hit the control panel.

Luxray could feel whatever energy that had been in his body leaving him quickly. He kept searching his entire body for any scraps of electricity, even small static charges to keep the energy flow going. He's been standing when he had fired the attack but now his legs were going out from under him. His whole body was in terrible agony and he was wobbling like crazy.

What had been thirty seconds now felt like thirty million years. Luxray couldn't keep this up at this rate. He felt… so… tired… so…. sleepy….

"Don't give up!"

Luxray heard Yusei's voice calling out to him. Yusei was cheering him on telling him not to quit and that he only had twelve seconds to go.

"You can do it! Please help us stop them before they hurt anyone else!"

Luxray could hear Kalin calling out to him saying the team needed his help to stop the Morlocks and to keep going. Now there were only seven seconds.

"If nothing else think of Annie! She needs all of us including you to rescue her from the Morlocks! You're the only hope we have of getting to her and bringing her home!"

Luxray could hear Crow's voice begging him not to give up. This attack wasn't just for them but to save Annie from a group of ruthless street thugs who didn't care if she got hurt. Luxray was the only one who could overpower the control panel and help bring her home.

"I'm going to see to it that you get a better name than 'Star Lion!' You will get a name that gives you class and style!"

"JAAACCCK!"

"What? He needs a new name. The name 'Star Lion' sounds childish and tacky."

Luxray couldn't help but smile. He liked the idea of a new name (even if Yusei, Kalin and, Crow did not like the idea. All three of them had yelled at Jack for suggesting it now) and something that said "I am a monster from another world! Harm those I care about and you will be sorry!"

Luxray could hear the Enforcers and their shouts of encouragement. But it still was not enough he had less than three seconds to go. But there just wasn't enough power for a final burst. What could give him the energy?

Suddenly, a smiling caring image of Matt Kingston appeared in Luxray's head. Then came an image of Dr. Giro Nigma's cold sneering evil face. The last image was Matt lying dead at the restaurant… dead because of Dr. Nigma.

Luxray felt his energy surge at the sight of Matt Kingston lying dead. His rage and the desire to protect those he cared about gave him an energy boost and he let out a roar,

"LLLLLLUUUUUXXXXXXRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYY!"

After the last second passed the control panel blew-up in a shower of crimson and yellow flames. When the initial explosion was over the panel gave off severe sparks and the lasers turned off.

Luxray stopped his Thunder Attack and collapsed on the ground with his eyes closed. Luxray thought how proud Matt would be of him and how happy Matt would be knowing he had helped the Enforcers get to Annie.

The Enforcers ran to the Star Lion and Yusei got on his knees and ran his fingers over the Star Lion's side. They could still see where he was because the Star Lion was giving off a faint glow. Yusei placed his hands where he was sure the Star Lion's lungs were located. The other three Enforcers looked at the scene with lumps in their throats.

Yusei finally looked up and said (in a strange voice that sounded like he would cry), "He's alive. But he can't move anymore. He used everything he had just to blow-up the control panel. His chances of coming back with us to the surface are impossible. I think he going to… to…"

Crow spoke in a broken voice, "Those filthy… evil… soulless… Morlocks. When we get to them I will-"

"You won't have to go them," Jack said in a strangely muted voice, "There coming here."

All of the Enforcers saw three flashlight beams and heard voices coming toward them. From the sounds of the conversation it seemed like the Morlocks had seen and heard the explosion. It also sounded like these three were in trouble with their boss, the same man who had taken Annie.

All of the Enforcers placed themselves along the wall and listened to the conversation,

"It's a good thing there are no traps from the hideout to the control panel. It's awful getting past the traps on our way to the surface."

_Thank you for telling us,_ Kalin thought, _I'll make sure I don't punch you too hard._

"Yeah… but why did the boss want to kidnap that little brat? She of no real value to us. All she does is drive us crazy with endless questions and singing 'Ninety-Nine bottles of soda on the wall.'"

_That's my girl_, Crow thought,_ I'll see to it you get a present when we get you home Annie._

"That's because the Enforcers watch over a group of kids and they have been getting in our way when we steal from the locals."

_Nice to know you finally admitted that you are stealing,_ Jack thought.

"I hear those Enforcers are… THE CONTROL PANEL!"

All three Morlocks saw the control panel and also saw it was beyond repair. Something had fried it and their boss was not going to like this at all.

"Hey… isn't that the monster who tried to protect the kids? I thought it was too ill to be moved."

The Morlocks gaped at the Star Lion's unconscious form and suddenly knew who had fried the control panel.

"But-But-But how did it get down here?! We all kicked it and-"

The Enforcers rushed out of their hiding spot on the wall and surrounded the three Morlocks. The Enforcers faces were all etched with rage and they were itching to tear the Morlocks apart limb by limb.

The Morlocks were badly surprised by the Enforcers jumping out of hiding and by the rage filled faces on each member. This was the first time someone had gotten past the traps and had made it to the main hideout.

One of the Morlocks whimpered, "How did you get down here?"

None of the Enforcers spoke for a second. Then Kalin spoke in a voice choking in rage,

"Morlock scum! You hurt our teammate and you kicked him! Now he's going to die because of you!"

Crow spoke in a livid hate filled tone, "You took Annie and he tried to protect her from you! Then when he was really ill you kicked him while he was down! He helped us get to your hideout but now he might not see the light of day again!"

Jack's voice was filled with ice that was so cold it would have made people freeze just by talking, "You aren't worthy to call yourselves duelists and form a Duel Gang. You're not even worthy to lick the mud off my boots. He has the right to call himself our friend and he risked his life to protect us. He's the kind of being a king would want as his knight and his friend."

Yusei spoke but he kept his tone neutral, "He was scared of us and he couldn't bring himself to trust us. A stranger in a world where he is the only one of his kind. But he wanted to prove that he was not a monster who would hurt people. He took a chance and gave us his trust so we could get to you. He gave us all of his energy to get us safely here and to get to the little girl you took. But now he may never get back to the surface!"

The Enforcers cracked their knuckles and menacingly came toward the Morlocks.

One of the Morlocks bellowed, "Aren't we going to duel?"

Kalin gave a cold smile and said, "What do you think the answer is to that question?"

The Enforcers were going to start fighting when a bolt of lightning from the control panel shot out and hit the Star Lion. The electric strike gave the Star Lion a small power boost and the Enforcers saw the Star Lion's ears move.

Kalin spoke to Yusei, "Yusei, quickly go to him and see what he needs."

Yusei ran to the Star Lion and knelt down next to him. Yusei saw the Star Lion's breathing was more regular and his ears were twitching. It was like the electricity was making him stronger and his power was coming back.

Then Yusei saw an eye open partway and look in his direction.

"…R…Ray?"

The voice sounded confused and tired.

But the Star Lion was still alive!

His fur was covered in dirt, gunk, metal and glass bits. His fur was cut off in some places, he had bandages covering the worst wounds, and he really needed a bath. He was still ill from his recently treated wounds and there still were wounds that would have to be treated. But he would be alright if he didn't use all of his energy.

Yusei shouted to his friends, "He's alright! He's breathing is better and he opened his eyes!"

Jack, Kalin, and Crow ran to Yusei with the flashlights and Duel Disks taken from the Morlocks who were lying on the floor unconscious.

The Enforcers were thrilled that the Star Lion was alright and after they checked him over Crow spoke,

"Yusei, do you think you could get more power from the control panel and give the Star Lion a power boost?"

Yusei shook his head and spoke, "The panel is too dangerous to work with and it looks like the last of the electricity is gone. I would need something with a power flow that I could control and make sure it didn't overpower the Star Lion. He needs enough power to walk, not to attack the Morlocks."

"I would need something like a…"

Yusei's eyes fell on his friends damaged Duel Disks and fell on his undamaged Duel Disk with the claw used to fry rival Duel Gang's Duel Disks.

Yusei looked up at his friends and smiled. He said,

"I have an idea…"

**So it looks like Yusei has found a way to give Luxray some temporary power and help them get Annie. Next chapter will have the Enforcers kicking the Morlocks .**

**Please Read & Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I left everyone off just before the Enforcers raid the Morlock hideout. Yusei apparently has a plan to get Luxray walking. I will give everyone a warning about this chapter: This chapter gets dark. But I promise it doesn't get too dark.**

**Before I go any further I want to give a special thank you to BlueYusei who did a request image for 'Satellite.' You can see it on their DeviantArt page. I again say Thank You for doing an image.**

**To MBenz28: I read your question and I'm not sure if I'm going to have Kalos Pokémon in this story. I know I will mention Kalos and the Mega Evolutions but I don't think I will have a Kalos region Pokémon appearing in front of Team 5D's.**

**To answer your other question I will gear this story to have a sequel but I'm uncertain if I will get to write a sequel. I will do my best to finish this story as quickly as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Satellite Origins- Star Lion's Wrath

The head of Team Morlocks could feel a headache throbbing in his head. What should have been a perfect plan was now unraveling between his fingers.

For three years the Morlocks had ruled the Satellite Island with an iron fist and had little trouble from the islanders. If they wanted something that someone had they made them pay a 'tax' so the locals would be left alone temporarily.

Then about a year ago other gangs popped up on the island and had seized control of Morlock turf. These Duel Gangs were created with different rules and values. But there were two things every Duel Gang had in common. It was to keep the Morlocks out of their turfs and find a way to get rid of every single member of the Morlocks.

With the appearances of Duel Gangs and the need to find new ways of 'tax' collecting the Morlocks made some changes to their tactics and their team. First, they moved their hideout to an abandoned bunker where some of it had managed to survive the earthquake. Then they laced the only way in or out with traps that were designed to keep intruders from coming to the main hideout. Second, they changed their tax collecting to nightly raids to get their hands on anything they could use. With their night raids most Duel Gangs couldn't keep them out of their turfs. Over a period of three years many Duel Gangs had formed and had fallen apart mostly because of the Morlocks.

When the outcry from the locals had gotten loud enough for Sector Security to take notice they also tried to get rid of the Morlocks. At first Security offered a huge reward for any information about the Morlocks but no one stepped forward to give information or claim the reward. Then Security went after the Morlocks when they went on their nightly raids. Those raids just made the Morlocks more cautious and made it harder for Security to grab them. Finally, Security got an anonymous tip who told them where they could find the Morlocks hideout.

"You'll find the tunnel that leads to the Morlock hideout near the old factory with the broken crane in front of the building."

The officer spoke, "Tell us your name and we will give you the reward. From the looks of things you sure could use it."

The person shook their head and said, "I don't want the reward. I just want the Morlocks gone and for them to stop their 'tax' collecting. There is nothing else on this island to give them," they stopped speaking and said in a lower voice, "Besides what you offer can't make up for what all of us have lost while we were stuck in this place with no help from the mainland."

The person walked away but before they went out the door they turned back to face the officers and said, "One more thing. The Morlocks have laced the tunnel that leads to their hideout with traps. Those traps are designed to seriously injure or kill any intruders. Make sure every officer who goes there is armed to the teeth and be on your guard at all times."

Then the person just left after they made that last comment.

Security had made an attempt to raid and arrest the Morlocks but the attempt ended in failure. Security could not get past the traps and could not figure out how the Morlocks got in and out of their hideout with ease. They also did not have enough manpower to get past the traps or weed out the Morlocks.

Then in the last few months a new Duel Gang appeared who called themselves the Enforcers. They had started taking over turfs and they were determined to protect what turfs they had gained.

The Morlocks had spied on the Enforcers and saw they were very talented duelists who were very close friends. Even though the Enforcers were just a team of four (most duel gangs had between five to seven members) they fought to protect everyone in their turfs. They never took anything from the residents in their turfs.

So when the Morlocks came to collect their taxes the Enforcers set their own traps and made the Morlocks duel for the first time in a long time. Every Morlock who dueled the Enforcers lost and they came back to the hideout empty-handed.

After four months of not being able to go tax collecting the Morlock leader found a way to keep the Enforcers from interfering. They noticed one of the members of the Enforcers looked after kids who were orphans. The Morlocks also noticed the Enforcers paid visits and looked after a woman named Martha who also looked after orphans.

He decided to grab one of the kids the Enforcers looked after and blackmail them into letting them continue their 'tax' collecting. Then make sure the tunnel was secure and every trap was correctly working. The Morlocks added new traps and a laser security system that would crush intruders like beetles. When everything was complete the Morlocks brought in new supplies for their base and went after the kids.

All seven of the Morlocks went after the kids and found two of them. They chases them into an ally and were about to take one of them when the Morlocks hit a snag.

The monster all of Satellite had been talking about appeared and placed itself in front of the kids. They had not thought the rumors were true that a monster walked the streets. When they tried to get to the kids it snarled and (to the Morlocks great surprise) shot out lightning bolts at them and forced all of them Morlocks back.

All except their leader who saw that with every lightning bolt the creature's strength left it. He also saw it appeared to be very ill and it looked like it wasn't going to stay in this world very long.

The monster finally collapsed on the ground and his crew walked over to the monster and began kicking it. They also called the monster things that would have burned the ears of anyone listening for miles. But the leader did not have time to waste on a near-death creature.

He broke up the kicking by saying, "Let the creature go. It can't protect the kids and from the looks of things it will die soon anyway. Take one of the kids and let's go."

So they grabbed the girl, left the note for the boy to give the Enforcers, and went back to their hideout.

That little girl proved to be a bigger pain than they thought. It would have been much better if she had just cried and had stayed quiet. But no, she didn't cry and she didn't stay quiet. She asked endless questions, she sang the most annoying songs, and she said things like, "When Crow and the others find you they will make you wish you had never been born," or, "All of you should have your mouths washed out with soap because of the bad things you said about the Star Lion."

Finally he took the girl and hid her in a secret room they had made into a storage room. There was no light and the room was four feet by six feet. There weren't any furnishings and there was only one door that led out of the room by the use of a control panel.

After shoving her in there he spoke, "Maybe being in the dark will teach you to be quiet. And don't bother screaming this room is sound proof."

All she said was, "All of the Enforcers are going to get you and your team! They will make all of the Morlocks pay for kidnapping me and make you scream for mercy when they get here!"

He simply said, "I doubt that."

Then he slammed the door shut leaving Annie alone in the dark.

Annie whispered to herself, "Crow, Kalin, Yusei, and Jack, where are you?"

For the next several hours everything was fine and the Morlocks were getting ready for 'tax' collecting when they heard a loud sound… like something roaring at the top of its lungs. Then thirty seconds later there was a sound of an explosion.

The Morlocks had sent three members to investigate what had happened but they didn't come back. What's worse was the three that had been sent were the best duelists of the Morlocks (apart from himself).

But he had a bad feeling the Enforcers had found their way past the traps and were getting ready to attack the hideout. His plan to blackmail the Enforcers into letting them do their 'tax' collecting was unraveling before his eyes.

But there were still a few things he could do to get the Enforcers to back off.

He turned to the other three members and commanded, "Keep the Enforcers busy. I need time to set up everything to get them to back off. I don't know how they got past the traps but they will not ruin anything else. If any of you tell them where the girl is you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

All three of them answered in unison, "Yes boss."

"Good"

After their boss left they looked at each other and all of them could see sweat (made from fear) going down their faces.

One of them spoke, "How the heck did the Enforcers get past the traps? No one has ever gotten past the traps!"

Another said, "I heard one of them is a wiz with computers and electronics. Maybe that is how they got past."

"But how did they get past our laser wall. It can only be activated or deactivated from this side. It's impossible."

A new voice spoke, "Nothing is impossible when your friends are here to help you."

All three Morlocks saw Kalin walk into the room followed by Jack and Crow. Then five seconds later they saw a very strange sight walk in.

Yusei walked in with four Duel Disks strapped to his arms. Two were strapped to his upper forearms and two were strapped to the lower forearms. Yusei's functioning duel disk was on and its claw was extended around the Star Lion's neck like a leash and collar for walking a dog. The Star Lion was currently having electricity flood his body and giving him the energy needed to walk.

Yusei had rewired his friends broken Duel Disks and connected them to his Duel Disk to give an extra charge to the Star Lion. The wires were exposed but Yusei took a roll of duct tape that Crow had been carrying and insulated the exposed wires with the duct tape. Yusei had to keep his arms close together and take extra care the wires would not touch him.

After Yusei had completed his work he pulled out the claw and spoke to his friends and the Star Lion,

"If my guess is correct the extra electricity from out Duel Disks will give the Star Lion a charge that will help him walk. I can use the hook we use to fry other Duel Disks to send the electricity to his body. The hook can also act like a collar and leash so he can stay with us. But I don't how long the effects will last."

Jack spoke, "You should patent the idea. A Duel Disk that will allow you to walk your pet."

Kalin spoke, "We don't know what the electricity will do to the Star Lion's body. It might cause even more damage than before. But the two of you still want to do this?"

All of them looked on the floor at the Star Lion who was still lying on the ground and the Star Lion looked back up at them.

Luxray knew the electricity would give him a power charge and help him walk. But the electricity would be strange to his body and it would take a while to get used to it. Luxray had to help Annie and who knows what other traps could be inside.

Luxray nodded slightly and croaked out, "R…Ray"

Yusei nodded and said, "Let's do this."

Now all of the Enforcers were glaring at the three Morlocks and the Star Lion looking even more intimidating with his scar, his facial expression, and the sparks coming off his body.

The only thing that looked strange was the Star Lion moving up and down on his tiptoes, his claws were going in and out of his paws and it appeared that he was wincing a little. Luxray found the electricity to be uncomfortable and knew it would not be a good idea for anyone to pet him.

The Morlocks gaped at the odd sight and one of them spoke, "How is that thing moving!? When we last saw it it was too sick to move! Why is it with you!?"

Kalin gave off a quiet laugh and said, "Our newest member of the Enforcers wanted to see you Morlock scum squirm and he wanted payback because the lot of you kicked him."

Luxray gave off a deep growl and bared his teeth. Luxray knew Kalin was just trying to scare the Morlocks into submission.

Jack spoke in an icy voice, "We'll make you an offer. The one who tells us where Annie is located we will let go without punching their lights out. This offer is only good for one of you and our time and patience is short. What will it be?"

One of the Morlocks spoke, "What makes you Enforcers think the kid is here?"

Crow spat out, "Don't insult my intellect! One of your members who your boss sent to investigate the explosion told us Annie was here. You Morlocks keep your stolen goods in your hideout and none of you thought anyone could get past the traps! We promised the informant we wouldn't give away their name for telling us she was here."

Yusei spoke, "So what will it be; will one of you speak up or do we have to start a fight to find out where she is."

The Morlocks knew what their boss would do to them would be even worse than what the Enforcers would do to them right now. So all three of them roared and ran toward Kalin, Jack and Crow with their fists raised.

As soon as the Morlocks got to the Enforcers Kalin, Jack and Crow started fighting them. All six brawlers traded punches, kicks, and jabs.

Before Yusei and the Star Lion could move into the fight to help Kalin called out to Yusei,

"Yusei! Star Lion! We'll take care of the Morlocks! The both of you go see if you can find Annie and the Morlocks boss. The sooner the two of you find her the sooner we can leave."

Yusei shouted back, "Alright Kalin. We'll both go looking for Annie!"

"RAY!"

The two of the walked quickly past the fight and started looking for Annie. The reason they couldn't run past the fight was because the cable that connected the Star Lion to the Duel Disks would break if there was too much stress. If the cable broke the Star Lion would lose his source of energy and would collapse on the ground.

Yusei and the Star Lion searched the different rooms and found rooms filled with old furniture, leftover food that needed to go into the garbage, and that badly needed cleaning. Yusei and the Star Lion searched the rooms carefully but didn't find Annie or the leader of the Morlocks.

While searching the hallways and rooms Yusei noticed something odd about the Star Lion. There were times when the Star Lion would stand still and slowly look at the walls, ceilings, and floors. Yusei would be ready to go into the next room and ask the Star Lion if he was ready but the Star Lion wouldn't move until he finished gazing at everything.

_That's strange,_ Yusei thought,_ it's like the Star Lion in searching past the walls for a hidden space. Could it be the Star Lion has the power to see though walls? A month ago I wouldn't have believed such a power was possible… But with everything I've seen the Star Lion do I would believe he has the power._

Yusei waited for the Star Lion to finish looking around and walked with him when the Star Lion was ready to move into another room.

After fifteen minutes of looking Yusei and the Star Lion saw Kalin, Jack, and Crow running toward them. All three of them had cuts, bruises, and were panting heavily. But all three of them looked real proud of themselves for dealing with the Morlocks.

Before Yusei could talk Kalin asked, "Did the both of you find Annie?"

Luxray shook his head and Yusei said, "We've searched these rooms and we haven't found Annie or the leader. By the way, are the three of you alright?"

Crow spoke, "We're fine. What will make us feel better is having Annie safe with us."

Jack said quietly, "I must admit those three put up a real fight. But they didn't tell us where she is or where their leader hid himself. If the rumors about their leader are true then every Morlock must be really afraid of him."

Kalin hissed, "He's a real coward. He lets his underlings do the dirty work and when things get rough he hides where others can't find him."

Yusei quickly spoke, "Let's split up; we can cover more ground that way. If we find anything just yell."

Kalin looked down at the Star Lion and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Luxray was still moving up and down on his tiptoes, his claws were going in and out of his paws and his wincing had become more visible.

"Yusei, it looks like the Star Lion is in horrible pain," Jack said with some concern in his voice, "Don't you think we need to find a nice quiet place for him to lie down and turn off the power until we can leave."

Luxray answered that question by pulling forward and walking quickly past the Enforcers. Yusei quickly went with him and shouted back to his friends, "That's a big N-O! Let's find Annie as fast as we can!"

Luxray grumbled beneath his breath. He knew Jack was just trying to help but lying down and turning off the power would not help them find Annie. Luxray had no intention of being still while Annie needed help.

All of the Enforcers searched the rooms and hallways for Annie. Each of them called out to see if Annie would respond.

"Annie!"

"Annie!"

"Annie!"

"Annie!"

"LuxLux!"

Suddenly Crow called out, "Guys I've found something!"

Kalin and Jack ran to where they had heard Crow's voice while Yusei and the Star Lion quickly walked to the same location.

They found Crow in a giant room filled with the stolen goods the Morlocks had taken from the Islanders. There were clothes, electronics, Duel Monster cards, furniture, and all sorts of odds and ends that had been stolen.

Kalin had gone into shock seeing all this stuff but he spoke, "This is how much the Morlocks have taken?"

Crow spoke in a normal tone, "I found four other rooms filled with goods like this one. They have been busy 'tax' collecting from the locals for three years and when I saw this room I thought the amount was too small. The amount in this room and the other four should make up the amount of goods stolen during a three year time frame."

"Did you see anything like a computer or a filing cabinet in the other rooms?" Jack asked, "It could help us locate the owners."

Crow shook his head, "I gave each room a quick going over and I didn't see anything that looked like the Morlocks kept records on what they stole or who they took the stuff from. The Morlocks don't appear to be the kind who keep records concerning their goods."

Kalin suddenly asked, "Where is Yusei and the Star Lion?! They were standing here a second ago!"

Jack and Crow quickly looked around and they saw that both of them were gone.

Then Yusei's voice called out, "We're in the fifth room down the hall. I think I found something that will help us."

Kalin, Jack, and Crow ran into the fifth room down the hall and found the last room filled with stolen goods. They also found Yusei and the Star Lion standing just inside the door frame.

As soon as the other three Enforcers got there Kalin hissed, "Yusei, why did you wander off like that! We thought the head Morlock had grabbed you!"

Yusei flinched a little and said, "I'm sorry I scared all of you but when Crow started talking about four other rooms the Star Lion and I left to search them. The other four didn't have what we were looking for, but we found a chain of Flash Drives on the table. These drives look like they have been used recently but I want your opinion Crow."

Crow walked around Yusei and the Star Lion and saw the Flash Drives. Crow knew from looking at them they had been used recently. A glance told him the dust around the Flash Drives had been disturbed recently. With a closer examination the drives had also been used recently.

Crow spoke, "The Flash Drives have been used recently. This could be what the Morlocks have been using to keep records of the stuff they have stolen."

Jack spoke, "But it could also be a trap set by the Morlocks. For all we know those Flash Drives could be rigged to explode or set a virus loose if it was inserted into a computer."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds then Yusei spoke, "Let's just take them with us. We can examine them with a computer that isn't connected to the internet. I can even take the Flash Drives apart when I get back to my place. But let's keep looking for Annie. We have searched most of the rooms and we haven't found her."

Two minutes later the Enforcers and the Star Lion left the room. They split up in order to keep looking for Annie. Jack had the Flash Drives in his vest pocket.

Several more minutes of searching and the Enforcers still had not found Annie. With every minute that passed the Enforcers hearts sank deeper. They were beginning to think they would never find Annie in this wretched place.

Yusei and the Star Lion had entered into a medium sized room not far from the entrance. Yusei had barely opened his mouth to call Annie when the Star Lion went crazy.

"RAY!RAY!RAY!LUXRAY!"

Luxray had used his x-ray vision and found Annie stuck in a small hidden room. It looked like she had been crying and her movements were sluggish. Luxray recognized she was running out of air in that room and if she didn't get out now she would die!

Still roaring at the top of his lungs, Luxray lunged toward the door, stood on his hind legs, and with his paws began digging his nails deep into the door to see if he could break though the material.

"RAAAAAAYYYY!RRRAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!LLLUUUUUUXXXXXRRRRRAAAAYYYYYY!"

Yusei was very surprised the Star Lion was acting like this. But when the Star Lion went to a certain part of the wall and began scratching the wall with his claws Yusei knew the Star Lion had found Annie.

"JACK! KALIN! CROW! GET IN HERE QUICKLY! I THINK THE STAR LION FOUND ANNIE!"

Yusei's voice had the same volume as the Star Lion's voice.

The other three Enforcers had just made it into the room when Luxray got back down on all four feet and began smashing the door with his Iron Tail move. The first few swings made dents in the metal but the next few swings made a hole in the door. Several more swings made the five inch hole into a foot long hole.

All of the Enforcers were momentarily stunned at the growing hole and the raw power used to smash the metal door. They could see the look of determination etched into the Star Lion's face and a fierceness in the eyes that said he would protect what he cared about.

Then Yusei noticed the cable on his Duel Disk was going to rip in half if the attacks continued.

Yusei called out, "Stop! The cable is going to snap if you keep attacking!"

Luxray didn't hear him. He just kept attacking the door trying to give Annie enough air and enlarge the hole so she could get out.

Yusei quickly ran over to the Star Lion and placed his hands on the creature's back. Yusei felt his fingers get painfully zapped but he kept them on the Star Lion's fur.

Luxray stopped using Iron Tail and looked up at Yusei. Luxray was surprised Yusei would even touch him when his fur was full of electricity.

Yusei removed his hands and spoke gently, "You need to stop. The cable was about to break and your only source of power would have been cut off from you. You did a good job finding Annie and opening a hole in the wall. Now please let the other Enforcers get to Annie. You need a rest."

Luxray blushed under his grime laden fur. He didn't mean to not listen to Yusei. But he couldn't let Annie die. Luxray didn't want another person to die like Matt had. He had just gotten so wrapped up in getting her out that he forgot there were others here to help him.

Luxray looked into Yusei's eyes and said "Ray."

Yusei smiled and said, "That's my good boy. Now let's have Crow get Annie out."

Yusei and Luxray walked back to where the others were standing while Crow and Kalin walked to the hole.

When Crow got to the hole he knelt down and called, "Annie? Annie, are you in there?"

A second passed, then Annie's face appeared at the hole and she looked out at the Enforcers. When she saw Crow she smiled and said, "Crow! It's really you Crow!"

Crow gave off one of his crazy grins and said, "Sure it's me and the rest of the Enforcers! Come on, let's get you out of that hole."

As soon as Annie was out of that hole and safe in Crow's arms Kalin, Yusei, and Jack gathered around her. Luxray kept his distance from Crow because he knew Crow would not like Annie to get to close to him.

After each of the Enforcers had asked Annie if she was alright and if there were any injuries Jack asked her,

"Annie, did you see where the leader of the Morlocks went? We can't find him."

Annie said, "No, I don't know where he went. The last time I saw him he placed me in that room saying, 'Maybe being in the dark will teach you to be quiet. And don't bother screaming this room is sound proof.' So I told him before he shut the door, 'All of the Enforcers are going to get you and your team! They will make all of the Morlocks pay for kidnapping me and make you scream for mercy when they get here!' So I haven't seen him since then."

All of the Enforcers and Luxray were secretly pleased that Annie had the guts to say that. But Crow needed to speak to Annie about mouthing off at other people. But all of them were livid someone would lock a kid in a room with little air. Crow would have loved nothing more than ripping the Morlock leader's head off.

"Annie, you do not sass other people including people who are holding you captive," Crow said.

"But Crow I knew you and the others were coming to get me," Annie said, "I was a little worried that all of you might have been badly hurt and you might not have found me in that room. Who was it who found me?"

"Ray"

Annie looked down and saw the Star Lion looking back at her. The Star Lion was now visibly wincing and his whole body was starting to twitch from the electricity flooding his sick body. Annie also saw the Duel Disks on Yusei's arms giving the Star Lion power.

Annie just smiled at the Star Lion and said, "Thank you for finding me and saving my life. When you are better I'll give you a new name."

Luxray kept wincing but he managed to smile and said, "Ray."

Yusei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong with 'Star Lion?'"

Annie looked at Yusei and said, "No offense Yusei, but the name 'Star Lion' sounds silly. He deserves a better name for saving me."

Kalin spoke, "We will talk about names later. Right now let's get back to the surface. I don't want to stay in this place another minute."

They all turned to go when, from out of nowhere, two projectiles shot out at the group. One sliced through the cord connecting the Star Lion to the Duel Disks. The other projectile hit Yusei's undamaged Duel Disk and made it short circuit.

Luxray felt the power that had been helping him walk abruptly stop and he fell to the ground. Now Luxray could barely move his body and his vision was so blurry from the fever he could barely see past his nose.

Yusei saw the Duel Disk short circuiting and the other Duel Disks connected to it beginning to flicker and give off loud beeping sounds like they were going to explode. Jack and Kalin saw the Duel Disks flickering and heard the loud beeping. Both of them ran to Yusei, got the Duel Disks off of him, and shoved all four Duel Disks through the hole into the room where Annie had been held.

The four of them ran to another part of the room away from the hole with Annie still safe in Crow's arms. Luxray was away from the hole so it looked like he wasn't going to get hit.

For a moment the only thing they could hear was the loud beeping. Then came a loud explosion with thick grey smoke and some orange-red flames licking at the edge of the hole.

All of them just stared at the hole (in Luxray's case he just moved his head in the direction of the explosion and thankfully he didn't get hurt) and Yusei could feel his arms shaking. He couldn't believe the Duel Disks had been on his arms a few seconds before! What on earth had happened!?

Kalin was the first to find his voice and he asked in an uncertain voice, "Hey guys… who do we know who has a bad habit of throwing knives?"

Everyone looked where Kalin was looking and saw a long sharp knife embedded in the wall.

Annie croaked, "There's another one on the floor."

She was right. On the floor was another knife that wasn't the same style as the one on the wall. But it was just as sharp as the one in the wall.

"So you found a way to get past my traps. I'm guessing that freak helped you get down here."

Everyone turned to see the leader of the Morlocks looking back at them with sheer malice in his eyes.

The head of the Morlocks looked like he had come straight out of a tomb and he had never let the sun touch his skin. He was gaunt with his skin pulled tightly over his bones and his skin color was several shades away from being bleach white. His long shaggy dark hair looked like it had never had a brush go through it. His fingernails looked like claws from a wild beast's and his lips were withered and shrunken. He was dressed in nothing but grey and it gave the illusion he had more muscle on his body.

But everyone saw the eight inch knife in his hand. Seeing that knife made Crow put Annie down and gesture to her to stay behind him. Annie obeyed and stayed behind the Enforcers.

The Enforcers gave the leader of the Morlocks menacing looks of their own and would have loved nothing more than to tear him apart.

Kalin was the first to find his voice and hissed, "So, you're the one who's been behind the trouble the Morlocks have been causing."

A quiet reply came from the cadaver in front of him, "Yes I am that individual. You upstart Duelists have been giving me nothing but trouble with my plans."

Crow choked in rage, "You took Annie and left her in a closet to die. Not to mention your thugs hurt our newest teammate. You've been stealing from everyone and hurting those who could not pay your 'tax.'

"You're tunnel has seriously hurt everyone who tried to fight back," Jack spoke in a voice that would have made anyone tremble and grovel, "Your traps have killed people who wanted to stop you or got to close on accident. You should burn for all the harm you have caused."

The cadaver took no notice of Jack's tone but a new thought came into his head.

The Enforcers had guts but they also had some brains to go with their heads. Everyone in the Morlocks (except him) seemed to be all brawn and no brain.

The head of the Morlocks spoke, "I can see you are all talented in the area of dueling. What I want to know is where you get your strength."

None of the Enforcers spoke. Each one of them was suspicious about where this was going.

"You're talents are going to waste here on this island. Why stay here when you can go to the mainland and become much more. I have contacts with the mainland and you could become powerful men."

None of the Enforcers moved and sheer hate lined their faces. They knew this had a catch none of them were going to like.

"All I ask is that you join my team the Morlocks and work for me. This will be your ticket to getting off this island. My offer is a generous one I only give to the best."

Yusei spoke in his quiet tone, "And if we refuse you?"

The cadaver moved the knife hilt between his fingers and said, "Then I can't let you leave this place in one piece."

The knife had an ugly gleam to it.

It was a stalemate between the Enforcers and the leader of the Morlocks. None of the Enforcers could move forward with that knife in the leader's hand and the leader could not take them all on with just his knife. The Enforcers could not leave the room and get Annie to safety. They also couldn't get the Star Lion out. But at this point they couldn't tell if the Star Lion was even breathing. Annie thought the Star Lion was dead.

"What is it going to be?" the cadaver asked, "Will you do as I say or will you keep refusing me. I can keep this up for a while."

_What am I going to do?_ Yusei thought, _What is going to end this stalemate without having my friends getting hurt._

The cadaverous leader of the Morlocks took a step in Yusei's direction and closer to the Star Lion.

Suddenly the whole room was flooded with bright light so intense everyone had to shut their eyes or risk losing their sight. Coming from that light was a deep hate filled snarling.

Then the leader of the Morlocks felt a set of teeth sink deep into his arm with the knife. The pain was beyond horrible and he dropped the knife onto the floor where it couldn't hurt anyone else (and leader couldn't pick it up anyway due to the pain).

"AAAGGGGHHHHH! GETTTT OFFF MEEE YOU STUPID ANNIAMALLLL!"

The light snapped off and the when the others got their sight back they saw the Star Lion on all four of his feet, sinking his teeth deep into the arm of their aggressor. The Star Lion's hate filled growls pierced the ears of the Enforcers and Annie.

While the leader and the Enforcers had been threatening each other Luxray had been lying on the floor playing possum. He knew if the Enforcers and Annie were to get out uninjured he had to fake being unconscious. When the stalemate happened Luxray used his Flash move and made himself impossible to see. Then Luxray lunged in the direction of the fiend's voice and sank his teeth deep into the leader's arm.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The leader of the Morlocks tried to get his arm from out of the creature's mouth. But Luxray's jaws were like the Vice Grip Attack and refused to let go. He would not let go until this psychopath had no more fight left in him.

What powered Luxray was pure rage mixed with the desire to protect Yusei and his friends. This gave Luxray an adrenaline rush. But Luxray didn't know how long he could keep his Crunch attack going.

The Leader of the Morlocks pulled his free fist back to punch the monster's head when Yusei's own fist made contact with the cadaver's head.

Luxray heard the sound of knuckles meeting something hard and tried to see what it was but his vision was so bad he couldn't even make out bright colors anymore.

Then Luxray felt a hand touch him gently on his head and Yusei's voice quietly said,

"Let him go. He can't threaten us anymore because we have his knife and your bite has taken the fight out of him."

Luxray let go of his opponent's arm and sank to the ground totally exhausted and in unbearable pain. Now he couldn't move at all; he couldn't even move his head or twitch his ears.

Yusei, Kalin and Jack gathered menacingly around the Leader of the Morlocks with their hands clenched into fists. Crow was behind him with Annie right behind him. Crow had the same menacing look that his friends had.

The leader of the Morlocks looked up at the Enforcers and he saw his arm. The monster's teeth left large deep imprints in his arm. Lucky for him the teeth didn't draw any blood or pierce the bone.

Yusei spoke in an icy sharp voice, "You've lost. If you ever come near us again, threaten those we care about, or even rebuild the Morlocks, we will hunt you down without mercy and make you wish you were dead."

The leader quickly got up and ran out of the hideout. He was halfway up the tunnel when he encountered a new problem that shouted through a loudspeaker,

"FREEZE! SECTOR SECURITY!"

Back in the hideout Yusei knelt next to the Star Lion and gently placed the creature's head in his lap. Yusei could see the Star Lion had given everything he had into helping the Enforcers rescue Annie. Now Yusei knew the Star Lion could not go on anymore.

Jack, Kalin, Crow, and Annie gathered around the Star Lion and saw there was little they could do. The creature could barely move and they could almost see the heat waves coming off of him due to the fever.

All of them knew they owed the Star Lion their lives. The Enforcers couldn't have survived the tunnel without him. They couldn't have gotten past the laser trap without his lightning bolts frying the control panel. They couldn't have found Annie in time without him, and Yusei knew he would have died from the trap set by Team Vike without him.

It wasn't fair that death would be the Star Lion's reward for helping them. It just wasn't fair!

Yusei gently removed the grappling hook from the Star Lion's neck and placed it on the floor. The Star Lion opened his eyes and moved them in Yusei's direction. Luxray couldn't see Yusei just a big blur with blurry blond streaks.

None of the Enforcers moved and no one said anything. Yusei's face was the face of heartbreak and Annie was trying to hold back her sobs.

Jack suddenly heard something in the tunnel and quickly left the room.

Kalin and Crow had just mumbled something about Jack being too proud to shed tears in public when Jack ran back into the room and said in a panic laced voice, "Sector Security is in the tunnel and they will reach the hideout in less than a minute!"

Everyone but Yusei and the Star Lion looked up at Jack when this startling information was released.

"How did Security get this far into the tunnel!?" Crow almost screamed, "They couldn't get past the traps the first time!"

Jack calmly replied, "They must have placed surveillance equipment near the entrance to the hideout to see who was coming and going from the entrance."

"Then that means they know the Star Lion is here," Kalin replied with agitation in his voice, "If Security finds him they will kill him or lock him up in a testing lab for who knows what awful testing."

"We can't hide him and we can't sneak him past Security," Jack spoke with less agitation in his voice than Kalin, "Even if he could walk there is no way we could get him out of here without being seen."

"Crow, please don't let the Star Lion get captured by Security!" Annie wailed at the top of her lungs. Now she was crying in full force.

For a second everything looked grim and the silence was interrupted by Annie's crying.

"Do you want your ball back?"

Everyone turned toward Yusei who had just spoken to the Star Lion. Annie quieted her sobs a little.

"R…ay…"

Yusei took the mechanical ball from his pocket and placed it next to the Star Lion's head. Luxray gave Yusei's blurry form an irritated look with his eyes and eyebrows. Yusei asked again,

"Do you want your ball enlarged?"

"R…ay…"

Everyone had crowded around Yusei and the Star Lion to watch what would happen next. Yusei touched the center button and the ball grew.

He had just placed it next to the Star Lion when to everyone's surprise and Luxray's great relief a red laser beam shot out of the ball and hit the Star Lion. The Star Lion's form became the same shade of red and he vanished into the ball.

Inside the familiar walls of the Poke Ball Luxray gave a sigh of relief. Now he hoped Yusei would not open the ball until they were out of the Morlocks hideout and out of Sector Security's line of sight.

All of the Enforcers and Annie just gaped at what had happened. One minute the Star Lion was lying on the floor and the next minute he was gone. What was that thing Yusei had in his hand?!

Yusei was the first to recover from his shock. He got to his feet and faced his friends with a big smile on his face.

He spoke like a kid who had just gotten the best present ever, "That's what this is. It's a capsule of some kind meant to carry something like the Star Lion. We can get him to Dr. Schmitt and we can get him past Security."

Before anyone could respond to this new development all of them heard the sound of footsteps inside the hideout. They knew Security had arrived and they needed to get out.

Immediately, Crow picked up Annie and whispered for her to be quiet until they were out of the hideout. Yusei shrunk the ball and placed it in his vest pocket. Kalin and Jack took deep breaths to relax themselves. Then all five of them went to meet Security.

After ten minutes of questioning by the Security Officers all of them were allowed to leave. It was cut short because Annie decided to help Crow by crying and wailing about wanting to go home. The officer let them leave partly because they had nothing to hold the Enforcers and partly because he had a daughter the same age as Annie and he didn't like to see her cry.

Before the Enforcers left the officer had one more question for them,

"Did any of you see a four-legged monster in the tunnel or hideout?"

Yusei responded by saying, "What monster? I don't see a monster."

The Officer replied, "I ask you about a monster because we captured the leader of the Morlocks and he has a bite on his arm that does not come from human teeth."

Jack spoke, "I don't care what bit him. I only care that he and the other Morlocks will not torment us again. They have done enough damage already."

After the questioning was over the Enforcers quickly got out of the tunnel and past Security officers and employees. All of them were in the process of dismantling traps and using high-powered lamps to illuminate the tunnel.

It only took ten to fifteen minutes to get out of the tunnel. When everyone saw the setting sun they smiled at seeing the reds, pinks, and golds touching the sky. All of them had felt like they would never see a sunset again.

But Yusei quickly snapped back to reality and ran to Martha's. The others followed him with Crow carrying Annie in his arms. All of them knew there was one individual who might never see the sun again and he was in Yusei's vest pocket.

At Martha's house the kids were half-heartedly playing a ball game and trying not to think about the Enforcers and Annie.

Inside the house Martha was **trying** to make dinner but her thoughts kept going back to Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Annie. She was so worried about them and wondered if they were alright. She didn't know if she would ever see them again. If things went wrong she knew the Morlocks would come to her doorstep demanding a 'tax.'

Martha stopped cooking for just a minute with an image off all of them inside her head and whispered, "Where are all of you?"

"MARTHA! MARTHA! IT'S YUSEI!"

A chorus of little voices followed by cheers of immense joy caused Martha and Dr. Schmitt to run out of the house. They saw Yusei running toward the house as fast as he could and he was followed by Jack, Kalin and Crow who was holding Annie.

Everyone was very happy to see them. But they were puzzled by the expressions on each of their faces. Every single face had an expression on it like someone was going to die. Annie looked like she had tears going down her face.

When Yusei got to the group in front of the house he ran past them, into the house and into the room the doctor used to see patients. He immediately began to see how he could open the ball and have the Star Lion come out.

Outside Jack, Kalin, and Crow made it to the small group. It was now very plain something bad had happened. It was also obvious that Annie was crying.

"Are you all alright?" Martha said with her voice full of worry

Annie wailed, "Martha, please don't let the Star Lion die!"

Martha took the crying Annie into her arms to comfort her and asked the others, "What is going on? What is this about the Star Lion going to die?"

Jack spoke to the doctor, "Yusei's inside with the Star Lion. If the Star Lion doesn't get any treatment now he will die. Please Dr. Schmitt, can you do anything to help him?"

The group didn't know what was more surprising. That the Star Lion was inside the house or the fact that Jack had just said 'please.'

"I'll see what I can do," and with those words Dr. Schmitt quickly went back into the house.

With help from Jack, Kalin, and Crow, Martha got the children inside the house. They had barely gotten the small children into the dining room when Dr. Schmitt appeared again. His face was lined with gobs of surprise.

Crow saw the look and asked the doctor, "Doc did you just meet the Star Lion?"

He nodded and said, "I just did. In all my years of tending to the sick I have never seen anything like the Star Lion."

The kid's ears perked up and they looked at the doctor with the expectation of hearing more about the mysterious Star Lion.

Kalin asked, "Can you help him? I know you trained in veterinarian medicine before you trained to become a doctor for people."

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can. First something else needs to be done before I can look at him," he stopped talking and looked in Martha's direction before asking, "Martha, how much soap do we have on hand?"

**Now Annie is safely back with Crow and the others and the Morlocks have been captured.**

**The idea of using the Duel Disks a power source reminded me of when Ash used a similar power up for Pikachu in the early Pokémon episodes. Ahhh, brings me back to my childhood.**

**It should be just one more chapter before we go back to Yusei lying in the hospital and having the main storyline continue.**

**Please R&R.**


	24. Chapter 24

**To all of my readers, I am very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with job hunting and having a huge problem with writers block. But I finally managed to get this chapter on paper.**

**Let's not wait another minute.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokémon.**

Chapter 24: Satellite Origins- My name is Satellite

Less than fifteen minutes later every Enforcer was giving the Star Lion a badly needed bath. The Star Lion was drifting in and out of consciousness while he was being cleaned.

A plastic green kiddie pool had been set up in the backyard and it had been filled with cold water from the garden hose. Within easy reach were several bars of soap and folded neatly next to the soap were old ratty towels.

To get the Star Lion into the pool Yusei had brought the Star Lion back into the ball and then aimed the ball at the pool. The ball had opened with a mechanical click and a white light brought out the Star Lion in the middle of the pool. The Star Lion had collapsed into the water with his head below water level. The Enforcers had to quickly pull the Star Lion's head out and placed it on the rim of the pool.

Yusei, Kalin, Jack and Crow had a cycle of getting the Star Lion clean. They made the creature's fur very wet then they would coat the grimy fur with a thick layer of soap. After that they would scrub the fur and try to remove any visible debris stuck in the fur.

After the first round of cleaning the Star Lion the bath water had turned a dark murky grey and it was impossible to see below the surface of the water. Crow placed his hand into the water and felt fur clumps, dirt, and little rocks on the bottom of the pool.

All of them looked at the Star Lion and saw he was nowhere near being clean. It was going to take more than one sudsing to remove everything.

Martha walked into the yard and saw what was in front of her. She also saw the Enforcers were still trying to accept how dirty the Star Lion was.

Crow spoke, "Man, I didn't think he had this much gunk and dirt in his fur. It's like he's carrying the streets of the Satellite with him."

Martha spoke quietly, "Then all of you are just going to have to keep scrubbing him until he's clean."

Yusei looked at Martha and asked, "Martha, do we have any liquid hand or dish soap? That might help remove the debris better."

She nodded and said, "I will get you some," Martha looked at the bath water and said, "The Star Lion is going to need clean bath water. Before all of you start cleaning him again dump the water you have now and refill the pool."

Before Martha went back into the house Crow called out, "Martha where is Annie and how is she?"

Martha called back, "She's with Dr. Schmitt and she is demanding to see the Star Lion. The other children want to see him and help give him his bath."

Crow shook his head and said, "None of the kids are coming outside while we clean him. I don't want them to do something that might have them getting hurt."

Martha kept her face neutral and said, "You're still upset about those two kids, who the Star Lion frightened, aren't you Crow?"

Crow pressed his lips into a thin line and after a few seconds he spoke, "I'm not as upset about that as I was and after seeing him put his life on the line for us I don't think he would hurt someone just for the sake of hurting someone. But he is ill and really needs care. I don't want the kids doing something that would upset him or hurt him unintentionally. If the kids want to watch they may do it from inside the house but NOT outside."

Martha nodded, "Sounds like a good idea Crow. I'll go get you the soap you need. In the meantime, get the Star Lion fresh bath water and keep him comfortable."

After she went back into the house and within a minute the kids crowded around the windows and watched the activity in the yard. Yusei got the capsule out and got the Star Lion into the ball. Then after the Star Lion was safely inside the ball, the Enforcers dumped the water, quickly rinsed out the bottom of the pool, and refilled the pool with clean water. Then after the pool was filled Yusei opened the capsule and the Star Lion came back out into the water. After placing the Star Lion's head on the edge of the pool the Enforcers began cleaning him again.

During the second round of scrubbing the Star Lion Martha came out with some liquid soap. Then after she gave the Enforcers the soap she went back into the house to keep an eye on the kids and to make sure they didn't sneak out to see the Star Lion.

The Enforcers used the liquid soap and managed to clean the Star Lion much faster. But it took four more cycles of scrubbing and rinsing before the Star Lion was entirely clean. By the time they were done with the Star Lion's bath the bath water was grimy and murky again.

Yusei used the ball and recalled the Star Lion into the ball. Then Yusei opened the ball and had the Star Lion land right next to the towels. Yusei got to work drying the Star Lion with help from Crow. Jack and Kalin dumped the water from the pool and rinsed it out with the hose. After that the two of them put the pool back into the shed and went over to help dry off the Star Lion.

All of them dried every last part of the Star Lion; from his mane to the star shaped growth on at the end of his tail. While they were drying him they found more cuts they had missed while they had been at the Morlock hideout. They also found clumps of fur that were still stuck together with gunk that would have to be cutoff.

When the Star Lion was dry Yusei recalled him back into the capsule and quickly went back into the house. Kalin, Jack, and Crow quickly gathered up what was left of the soaps and all of the towels.

Yusei came into the room and found Dr. Schmitt had cleared off one of the beds and had medical supplies placed at the head of the bed. Yusei carefully aimed the ball opening at the bed and got the Star Lion to come out.

The Star Lion landed on the bed and flopped down on his stomach. He was still unconscious from being sick and having used up his energy getting Annie out of the Morlock hideout.

Dr. Schmitt got out the antibiotic and a bottle of water for the Star Lion. He knew the antibiotic would only work if the Star Lion kept taking them. But he knew Yusei was the only one who could give the pill to the Star Lion. The Star Lion seemed to trust him and had literally placed his life in Yusei's hands.

"Yusei, I need you to give the Star Lion his antibiotic."

Yusei heard the doc but he couldn't stop staring at the Star Lion. Now that the Star Lion's fur was clean the colors of his fur stood out in the light. The three colors were no longer marred by the gunk and made quite an appealing mix. The sky blue parts of the Star Lion's fur matched a bright clear day when the smog didn't cover the island. The yellow on the front legs and the star was now a warm friendly shade. The black wasn't a pitch black but was also a warmer shade. Thinking back to the orange-red and yellow eyes the Star Lion was more like a creature that came from another planet than from a top secret laboratory. Yusei looked at the jagged scar that was going down the left eye and wondered where the Star Lion could have gotten it.

"Yusei! I need to stop staring at the Star Lion and give him his antibiotic!"

Yusei snapped back to reality, got the pill and the bottle of water and walked over to the Star Lion's head. Then Yusei placed the pill and the water down and began to gently scratch the Star Lion's head.

While he was scratching the Star Lion's head he was also coaxing the Star Lion to wake up. Yusei needed the Star Lion to be awake enough so he could swallow the pill and not choke on it.

While Yusei was trying to wake up the Star Lion Kalin, Jack and Crow had finished picking up the backyard and came into the room to help. The kids wanted to come in and watch but Crow and Martha put their foot down and made sure the door was locked after the other three Enforcers went in.

Two seconds after Kalin, Jack, and Crow came in the Star Lion gave off a grunt and stirred. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Yusei's face… or at least it was the fuzzy form of Yusei. The Star Lion couldn't see anything just blurs, but now he could see bright colors.

Yusei smiled and said gently, "How are you feeling?"

Luxray knew Yusei's voice and he felt some relief but he could feel the smooth sheets under his paws. He could also smell disinfectants like the kind found in Pokémon Centers and doctor's offices. Luxray could also feel his mostly damp fur like he had had a bath and his fur didn't feel icky anymore. But he still felt sick and he really wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

Luxray croaked, "Ray?"

Yusei sensed the Star Lion wanted to know where he was so Yusei told him, "We got you out of the Morlock hideout and brought you to Martha and Dr. Schmitt to help you get better. We needed to give you a bath first so we can get to the infected wounds. You just had your bath and now you need to have your antibiotic. It's the same kind I gave you in the tunnel. Then we will examine you to find anything we missed in the tunnel. After that is over we will let you go back to sleep and we won't disturb you for the rest of the night. Is that okay?"

Luxray didn't like the fact he had been woken up but he wanted to get better and this was the chance to prove he could be trusted.

Luxray nodded and croaked, "Ray"

"Then let's get you better."

After the Star Lion got his antibiotic the Enforcers and Dr. Schmitt went over every inch of the Star Lion. Crow cut out clumps of fur and cut the fur around the infected wounds. Kalin and Dr. Schmitt cleaned out the wounds and pulled out any debris inside the wounds. Yusei bandaged every wound and Jack kept the Star Lion still.

The Enforcers were relived the Star Lion behaved himself and acted like he had back in the Morlock Tunnel. They knew he must have felt better after having a bath and getting treatment. But it was obvious he was going to get sicker before he got better.

After everything was done Yusei saw the Star Lion had gone back to sleep. The equipment and medical waste was removed and Yusei took the blanket from the bed and covered the Star Lion. Then the room light was turned off and everyone left.

After the door had closed Dr. Schmitt locked the door and placed the key in his coat pocket. Then everyone went into the dining room where all of the kids were waiting for them.

The moment they walked into the room the questions started flying toward them from the kids.

"Is the Star Lion okay?"

"Where did he get that scar?"

"When he is better can I pet him?"

"Will he let me ride him?"

"I want to give him flowers while he is still sick."

Martha, Dr. Schmitt, and all of the Enforcers finally yelled, "Enough! None of you are going to visit the Star Lion!"

The questions suddenly stopped and the kids looked like they were going to cry. Brian was the first to speak,

"That's not fair Crow! All of you get to see the Star Lion!"

Crow spoke, "The Star Lion is sick and we don't know how he could react if someone disturbed him. I know most of you act very irritable when you're sick; especially you Brian," Crow paused for a second then said, "Besides the only person the Star Lion seems to trust is Yusei."

The kids snapped their heads in Yusei's direction and gave him pouting looks.

Yusei sighed and spoke, "Kids, there is so much we don't know about the Star Lion. What I have learned he won't hurt people if he knows they won't try to hurt him. But he is too sick right now to have people disturbing him. But I have an idea. A lot of people have told me they don't like the name "Star Lion" so why don't all of you come up with names and give them to us so we can give him a better name, okay?"

The kids grinned and said, "Okay, we'll get started right now!"

Martha shook her head and said, "You can do the list of names in the morning. All of you are going to bed."

"But Martha-"

"No buts, get yourselves cleaned up and into bed."

All of the kids grumbled but in a little over an hour all of them were tucked into bed and the Enforcers were sitting at the dining room table eating stew. Martha and Dr. Schmitt waited until they were done so they could ask what had happened.

After the Enforcers were done eating Martha spoke, "All right, we're waiting to hear what happened."

The Enforcers (refreshed by food and drink) told what happened. Getting to the entrance and finding the Star Lion halfway under a trap and very sick. All four of them doing what they could and the Star Lion behaving himself. All of them getting caught in trap and the Star Lion showing up and saving them. The Star Lion using every last bit of strength to help them get to the Morlock hideout and almost dying after using it's vast electrical powers to destroy the last trap. Yusei devising a way to help the Star Lion move and raiding the hideout. The Enforcers and the Star Lion saving Annie and the Star Lion sinking his teeth into the Leader of the Morlocks and almost dying again. Then finding a way to get the Star Lion past Security and bringing him here for medical help.

When the Enforcers finished talking Dr. Schmitt quietly spoke, "It sounds like the Star Lion was determined to help all of you rescue Annie and keep the four of you safe."

Kalin spoke, "Why would he help us? It was obvious at the entrance he was scared of us. The only person the Star Lion wasn't really scared of was Yusei. Come to think of it, that was the first time Yusei touched him."

Martha spoke, "If the Star Lion let Yusei touch him then he has become more comfortable with being around him and the rest of you."

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "All of you mentioned he had abilities that he used to get all of you past the traps. What could he do?"

Crow spoke, "He can make himself brighter than any flashlight, light bulb, or lantern I've ever encountered."

Jack spoke, "He can shoot powerful lightning bolts out of his body. He can even take electrical charges into his body like a battery recharging. When I saw him fry the control panel it was like was like watching a severe lightning storm."

Kalin spoke, "I saw his tail light up and he used it like a club to smash the entrance to Annie's cell. The metal just gave way as his tail kept slamming into the door."

Yusei was quiet for a second then he said, "I think the Star Lion has the ability to see through solid objects, like walls."

Everyone stared at Yusei and Jack spoke, "That's impossible Yusei. No one can see through walls."

Yusei shook his head and spoke, "When the Star Lion was with me and we were searching for Annie we looked in every room. The Star Lion would stand still and he would slowly look around the room as if he was looking for Annie behind the walls. That would also explain how we got past the traps in the Morlock tunnel."

Before Jack could come up with a sarcastic remark Crow spoke, "Well that makes sense. He was able to find Annie before she suffocated in that room."

Kalin nodded and said, "At this point I would be ready to believe that he could move objects with his mind and turn invisible if possible."

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "I did find something interesting while examining the Star Lion and it has raised some questions."

Everyone looked at the doctor with surprise and their eyes filled shock.

The doctor spoke, "When we were taking care of the remaining wounds I noticed something odd. The Star Lion was grimy, he was suffering from the early stages malnutrition and dehydration, and he became mistrustful of the residents in Satellite."

"But I found evidence that at he was well cared for at one time and that he might have had an owner."

Everyone else at the table a speechless for several seconds but then Yusei spoke, "You mean the Star Lion could have lived with other people? Someone could have owned him?"

The Doctor spoke, "I'm not one hundred percent sure. But from what the four of you have told us it appears he has had contact with humans or something similar to humans. Glancing over the Star Lion's body and observing his behavioral patterns have made me suspicious that someone trained him. The other bit of evidence is that ball he gave to you Yusei."

Yusei immediately pulled out the capsule the Star Lion had not taken back until he was at death's door. Yusei opened the ball and stared at the interior. He could see the grime the Star Lion had left while the Enforcers had carried him out of the Morlock hideout.

Yusei looked at the others and said, "Ever since I first found this ball I've been trying to give it back to the Star Lion. No matter how many times I tried to give this back to him he never took this ball back. It was only when the Star Lion was badly hurt he wanted this back," Yusei thought for a second and asked, "Could it be the Star Lion was testing me to find out who I was and if I was someone he could trust?"

Martha spoke, "If the Star Lion was testing you, you must have passed."

Yusei was quiet for a second and said, "I wish I knew more about his ball. The two things I've managed to learn is the technology behind this is very advanced and it's made to carry something like the Star Lion around. What I don't know is who or what made this and are there more creatures like the Star Lion walking around."

Crow flinched at the thought of multiple Star Lions running around and the thought of one of his kids getting stalked by a wild Star Lion was something very unpleasant.

Martha saw Kalin and Jack trying to suppress their yawns. She could see that Crow was trying to stay awake but was in danger of falling fast asleep at the dinner table, and Yusei had fatigue carved into his face. It was time for all of them to be in bed.

"I see that all of you need to go to sleep," the Enforcers began to protest but Martha cut them off, "Don't argue with me. All of you have had a very intense experience with the Morlocks and all of you need to rest. All of you are going to stay here tonight where Dr. Schmitt and I can keep an eye on you."

The Enforcers grumbled but secretly they were pleased about staying here. This would allow them to keep an eye on the Star Lion and see if they could find out what he actually was.

The Enforcers cleaned themselves and went to bed. However, Yusei had a small conversation with Dr. Schmitt and went to bed with the key to the Star Lion's room in his hand.

Four hours later Yusei's eyes snapped open and found he was not able to go back to sleep. He had been turning restlessly in bed and couldn't get comfortable. Yusei felt on edge and for a second he didn't know what was causing this problem.

Yusei got up and walked to the room that was holding the Star Lion.

While Yusei walked to the room he reflected on the conversation he had had with Dr. Schmitt. The doctor felt the Star Lion would only listen and trust Yusei. The doctor also felt if the Star Lion was going to get better he would need Yusei by his side. It appeared the Star Lion only trusted Yusei to give him his medicine and touch him. He didn't think the Star Lion had been able to develop a small amount of trust for the other Enforcers, the kids, and anyone else. It ended up with Dr. Schmitt giving the room key to Yusei. He believed Yusei could get through to the Star Lion if anything should happen.

Yusei had taken the key and promised to keep a close eye on the Star Lion.

When Yusei got to the door, unlocked it and went inside he encountered an upsetting sight. The Star Lion was still on the bed, but he was moaning, whimpering, and crying in his sleep. Yusei could see what was happening because the Star Lion was softly glowing.

Yusei ran to the Star Lion and began to gently stroke his soft fur. He knew everyone got sicker at night and sometimes people had bad dreams. The Star Lion had a long road to recovery in front of him.

The Star Lion's eyes snapped open and looked around the room making whimpering sounds. When he saw Yusei he began to calm down.

Yusei smiled at the Star Lion and spoke in a comforting tone, "It's alright Star Lion. It was just a bad dream; it's gone now."

Luxray cringed at the word 'bad dream.' That was not a bad dream; that was a horrible nightmare and he was scared to go back to sleep. If he did he might encounter the nightmare again.

Yusei got a chair and sat down next to the Star Lion's head. He saw the look in the Star Lion's eyes and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Luxray nodded and got a long drink from the bottle of water that was left at the foot of the bed.

After the Star Lion had his drink Yusei placed his hands on the back of the Star Lion's head and scratched.

Luxray felt Yusei's hands scratching him and began a deep throated purr. This made him feel better and the images from the nightmare were leaving him.

"You really like being itched, don't you?"

Luxray looked at Yusei with a confused expression on his face. Yusei quickly explained, "I've never owned a pet before. Almost no one in the Satellite can afford one. I know dogs and cats like to be scratched but…" Yusei's voice trailed off.

Luxray kept looking at him and waiting for Yusei to continue talking. When Yusei spoke again he said, "Do you have any family?"

Luxray shook his head. Matt was gone and his Pokémon must have been released by this time.

"Did you have an owner?"

Luxray didn't make any movement but he gave Yusei a pointed look.

Yusei saw the look and went to a different topic. He said, "Dr. Schmitt gave me the key to this room and asked me if it would be possible to take some samples from you," Yusei saw the angry glare rising in the Star Lion's eyes and quickly explained, "He just wants to know what you are and have a record of your blood type, cell structure, hair coloring, and a dental examination. If this antibiotic doesn't work then we would have to try a different type of antibiotic and it would help to know if it would help you or harm you. You will also need shots to prevent you from contracting diseases like rabies. There are diseases here that might not exist where you're from originally."

Yusei saw the anger leave the Star Lion's eyes and he said softly, "I am telling you this because I don't want you to become sicker than you are now. All of the Enforcers and Annie owe you their lives and I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't do everything to help you get better."

Luxray knew from the expression on Yusei's face and his voice he was telling the truth. Luxray was actually quite touched that Yusei had come to his room and was talking to him.

But Luxray was not going to answer questions about his former life. He liked Yusei, the other Enforcers, and the kids; but some part of him still couldn't trust the others. Even after working together to defeat the Morlocks there was still a small part of him that was holding back. What would it take to remove that mistrust inside his heart?

Yusei moved himself next to the bed and said, "I'll stay with you tonight if you want."

Luxray nodded and gave off a deeper purr.

Yusei stopped scratching the Star Lion's head and made himself comfortable as possible in the chair. The Star Lion turned off his light but didn't stop his purr.

"Good Night Star Lion."

"Luxray"

Two hours after sunrise Jack, Kalin, and Crow abruptly woke up to Martha screeching, "THERE GONE! THE KIDS ARE GONE!"

Jack, Kalin, and Crow jumped out of bed and ran to Martha. Crow's heart was beating twice as fast and hoped the Star Lion had nothing to do with the sinking feeling in his chest. Kalin was still half asleep, but he was awake enough to notice Yusei wasn't in bed. Jack was cursing under his breath and swore that heads would roll for interrupting his sleep.

The three of them got to Martha who was standing outside the rooms where the kids slept. They saw the beds were not only empty but the blankets and the pillows were also gone. Crow ran into the room, touched the bed sheets and found they were cold. All of the beds were cold which meant the kids had been out of bed for hours.

Crow spoke, "All of the beds are cold. The kids couldn't have gone far. Martha did you search the entire house?"

A voice behind Martha said, "All of the kids are sound asleep on the examination room floor. Yusei and the Star Lion are also in that room sound asleep."

Everyone turned to see Dr. Schmitt looking back at them with his same calm expression.

"If you want to wake them up I would recommend doing so right now before the Star Lion gets his antibiotic."

Martha, Crow, Jack, and Kalin didn't wait. They ran to the examination room and in the doorway they saw a strange sight.

All over the floor were blankets from the kid's beds and every kid was curled up on top of the blankets still fast asleep. Scattered all over the place were crayons and papers with simple crayon drawings of the Star Lion and the Enforcers. At the examination table was Yusei with his head using the top of the table as a pillow. The Star Lion was still sleeping but he had wrapped his front leg and paw around Yusei like he was giving him a hug.

Crow knelt down and shook Brian gently. Brian stirred and mumbled, "Wha..?"

"Brian, what on earth are you and the others doing sleeping on the examination room floor?"

Brian was still mostly asleep but mumbled, "Door unlocked… sleeping Yusei… Star Lion… get better look…" Then Brian promptly fell back asleep and Crow couldn't get anything else out of him.

All of them left the kids for the moment and carefully walked over to Yusei and the Star Lion. When they got to Yusei Kalin carefully shook Yusei's shoulder and said, "Yusei… Yusei wake up."

Yusei's eyes slowly opened and saw his friends looking back at him out of the corner of his eye. He also felt something furry, warm and heavy draped over his shoulder.

Jack spoke in the closest thing he could get to a whisper and said, "Yusei, the Star Lion has his front leg and paw wrapped around your shoulder like he is giving you some weird hug."

Yusei's eye moved to the Star Lion and saw one of the Star Lion's front legs had draped over his shoulder and now knew where the warm, furry, and heavy feeling was coming from.

Dr. Schmitt spoke next in a soft tone (much softer than Jack's voice just now), "Yusei, can you wake him up so he can get his antibiotic. I also think he is going to need some food in him."

Yusei nodded and gently began to scratch behind the Star Lion's ears. He kept scratching and what looked like a smile appeared on the Star Lion's lips. Then a deep throated purr escaped from his lips. Finally, the Star Lion opened his eyes and stared at Yusei.

Yusei sat up, with the Star Lion's leg still draped over his shoulder and scratching behind the ears, and spoke, "You really like that, don't you? I'm sorry to wake you but you need your antibiotic." Yusei paused for a second and then he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Luxray realized he was a little hungry and he knew that meant he was getting better. He responded with a nod and said "Lux."

Ten minutes later the Star Lion had swallowed his antibiotic and was sinking his teeth into sliced apples. The Enforcers and everyone else were in the dining room having breakfast.

When breakfast was over the kids tried to leave but ended up having the Enforcers give them a lecture,

"Why did all of you sneak into the Star Lion's room? We told you not to that for your own safety."

A kid named Max spoke up, "We couldn't sleep. After Annie told us what had happened we just wanted to help make the Star Lion feel more comfortable."

Under the stern looks of the Enforcers, Martha, and Dr. Schmitt, Brian continued talking,

"We heard Yusei go into the Star Lion's room and heard him talking to the Star Lion. After Yusei said good-night and we waited a little bit before we went in."

A girl named Sakura spoke up, "We just wanted to see him up close. Annie told us not to touch him but it was okay just to look and let him know we were there."

Everyone's eyes turned toward Annie who launched into talking, "The Star Lion knew we were there and he didn't mind. We stayed very quiet and with flashlights we drew him and the Enforcers. We also saw him put his front leg around you Yusei and it was like watching a twin hugging their sibling."

Yusei gave Annie a confused look and asked, "Twin sibling?"

Annie giggled and spoke, "You and the Star Lion look like you could be brothers. His mane and your hair practically look alike. The two of you also seem to have the same will to protect what you both care about."

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Jack's voice was heard, "Why does my picture have a fallen Morlock next to me? And tell me the red blobs aren't what I think they are."

He had picked up one of the drawing and was staring at a crude child's drawing with a drawing of Jack standing with his arms high in the air. Next to him was a figure lying sideways on the ground was what looked like a Morlock member and there were red blobs next to this figure.

Brian spoke up and said, "That's my drawing. That's a picture of you Jack having defeated a Morlock and you are in victory pose."

"Brian I'm flattered but if those red blobs are what I think they are then why are they there. You know I would never kill someone even a repulsive Morlock."

Brian looked really embarrassed and said, "They tried to kill the Enforcers, the Star Lion, and Annie. They don't care about hurting people."

Yusei got up, walked over to Brian, and spoke in a stern voice, "Brian, all of you look at me."

All of the kids looked at Yusei as he kept talking, "I want all of you to get this straight. None of the Enforcers would ever take another person's life no matter how horrible that person is. If we ever acted like them then we would be sinking to the same level as them."

Brian spoke, "But they-"

"They are in the hands of Security and we won't be seeing them again," Yusei spoke fiercely, "I do not want any of you to think we would ever do the same thing."

Crow spoke up, "Yusei is right. If we acted like the Morlocks I would never be able to show my face to you kids. Then what would you do?"

Annie spoke, "But Crow, the Star Lion sank his teeth into the leader's arm. If he hadn't done that the Enforcers would have-"

Kalin interrupted with, "There were more of us than the Morlock leader. We would have found a way out of that situation. But none of us would have killed him. The Star Lion chose found a way to disarm him without the rest of us getting hurt. I have no doubt the Star Lion has the power to destroy someone. But he had only one goal in mind and that was to make sure all of us got out in one piece."

"Ray"

Everyone froze and turned to see the wobbly form of the Star Lion standing in the doorway. He looked a better than he had yesterday. But he shouldn't have been allowed out of bed.

Martha spoke, "Yusei, did you forget to lock his door?"

Yusei hurried over to the Star Lion and steadied him so he wouldn't fall. Then Yusei helped take him back to his room and got him comfortable on his bed.

As Yusei was making the Star Lion comfy he asked him, "You knew the kids were in here last night?"

The Star Lion nodded and said "Ray."

"And you heard everything just now?"

The Star Lion gave the same reply.

"You should have let me know they were here. They aren't allowed to disturb you while you are recovering."

Luxray gave an exasperated snort and shook his head.

Yusei looked at him and asked, "Did you want the kids in your room?"

Luxray knew the game of twenty questions was going to start so he gave a simple nod.

"So you could gain their trust?"

Another nod.

Yusei was quiet for a few seconds and asked, "So you wouldn't have another mishap like the kids from the market?"

Yusei was just on a roll today so Luxray nodded again with a "Ray."

Yusei finished making him comfortable and said, "I will see what I can do but for now you need to focus on getting better alright?"

Luxray began purring and nodded. After Yusei left and had locked the door Luxray smiled to himself. The level of communication between himself and Yusei appeared to have improved. But he could understand where the concern for the kids was coming from. Luxray knew the kids didn't mean any harm and Annie must have told them about what had happened. They were just curious like any children or young Pokémon. To be honest the reminded him of a pack of baby Kangaskhans who just wanted to see what another Pokémon or humans looked like.

As Luxray settled down to go back to sleep he vowed he would get better and he would prove that he was not a menace.

After Yusei came back from putting the Star Lion back to bed and making the kids swear they wouldn't go into his room without permission everyone split up. Yusei, Kalin, and Jack were sent on errands by Martha and for Yusei to get his extra laptop to work on the flash drives they took from the Morlocks. Crow stayed behind to keep his eyes on the kids and to make sure the Star Lion wouldn't be disturbed.

Everyone at the house expected Yusei, Kalin, and Jack to be gone for one or two hours. By the time lunch came everyone was uneasy about the three of them. The errands should have been mostly quick and they should have been back about three hours ago.

When the front door finally opened Martha called out, "About time all of you came back! What took you-"

She didn't get to finish. Instead everyone just stared at the bags which Yusei, Kalin, and Jack were having trouble holding on to.

That wasn't the only strange thing. The three of them had what appeared to be smeared lipstick all over their faces. Kalin gasped,

"Martha we will explain what happened. Right now we need to put this down or my arms are going to fall off."

In the dining room it was very plain most of these were not the groceries that Martha had wanted. Instead the bags had fresh vegetables and fruit, good quality meat, a small sack of sugar, clothing that didn't have any stains or holes, and even small electronic parts that had never been used. These were items very few sellers who could get their hands on these and even fewer could afford these items accept for certain occasions or when it was really needed.

Everyone just gaped at this bounty and Crow asked, "Where in name of heaven did you get all of this?" Crow looked a bit closer at his friends and asked, "And why does it look like you have lipstick on your faces."

Kalin looked a little embarrassed and said, "Everyone in the market knows about us defeating the Morlocks. Its spread like wildfire they have been locked up and people don't have to be afraid about tax collecting or ending up in the morgue."

Jack continued, "We managed to get what you needed Martha and we tried to get to Yusei's place to get the equipment. But we were mobbed by everyone in the market and they just kept thanking us by giving us thank-you gifts, shaking hands, hugging, and some girls even managed to get some lipstick and just started kissing."

Kalin picked up, "The thank-you gifts are what you see on the table. We tried to refuse but they just kept insisting. One shop owner even said, 'Nothing is too good for the team who shut down the Morlocks.'" When we tried to pay for your groceries they wouldn't even take them money."

Martha spoke, "So It will be impossible for any of you to leave the house without getting mobbed, correct?"

Kalin and Jack nodded but a voice said, "This isn't right."

Everyone looked at Yusei who seemed to be staring at the goods with some distaste.

"The Star Lion is the real reason the Morlocks were defeated. We would all be dead now if it wasn't for him. He should be getting the bulk of the credit not us."

Jack spoke, "And how are we going to convince everyone else that the Star Lion is our friend and not a menace? Not to mention Security might know the Star Lion is a real creature and not something from a Satellite Punk's imagination?"

Yusei sighed and said, "To me it's just not fair to take all the credit about rescuing Annie and defeating the Morlocks. We would have died in that tunnel and Annie would have suffocated in that room. We owe our lives to him."

Crow spoke, "Let's wait a few days until things have died down. Then we can start telling people about what really happened and try to convince them he not a menace."

"Until then, no one is touching the thank-you gifts until this has been straightened out," Martha said briskly.

The fresh fruits, vegetables, and perishable meats were placed in the freezer. The sugar remained unopened, the clothes were neatly folded into boxes, and the electronic items were stored until further notice.

What nobody noticed was a lone figure outside the house that was dressed in the rags that a local resident of the Satellite would wear. They were really a plainclothes Security Officer who was investigating the Enforcers and the local rumors about a black-and-blue lion. After looking in one of the windows and finding the creature asleep on a bed (and taking multiple photos) Security now knew the creature was real. They began preparations to grab it and they already had a shock prof cage being made to hold it.

That night after dinner the Enforcers, Martha, Dr. Schmitt, and the Star Lion were listening to name ideas in the examination room. Yusei figured it would be a good idea if everyone was in the room then it would be alright to have the kids in there. Plus it would give the Star Lion a chance to prove he wasn't going to hurt anyone if he didn't feel threatened.

Some names were cute (Starburst, Fluffy, Leo, Kitty, Sparky), some were strange (Savanna, Haley's Comet, Lunar, Scarface, Flashlight), and some had potential (Lightning Bolt, Midnight, Hunter, Kaiser). But it appeared the Star Lion didn't seem to like any of them. He listened to all of them but his lips seemed to express his feelings.

While the names were being read Martha heard a knock at the door and left for a few minutes. When she came back everyone knew something was wrong.

"Kids, it's past your bedtime. I need the rest of you to come into the dining room now."

Everyone knew the kids didn't go to bed until eight and the voice she was using had no room for arguments.

After the kids left the rest of them went into the dining room. Luxray tried to follow but Martha told him to stay here. Yusei was the last to leave but he told Luxray,

"I'll leave the door open a crack so you can listen. But please don't go out into the hall. When Martha is like this there is something really wrong."

Luxray nodded and said "Ray."

After Yusei left Luxray placed his ear on top of the crack and listened to the conversation.

"We just had a visit from Security. They know the Star Lion is in the house and they told me if we don't turn over the Star Lion in the next two hours they will take him and have all of us incarcerated in the Facility."

"What! How do they know the Star Lion is here?!" Crow shouted, "They didn't even believe he even existed!"

"Stop yelling Crow," Jack snapped, "We didn't believe the Star Lion existed until he fled from under the table with the bread in his mouth."

"They must have had hidden cameras outside of the Morlock hideout to see who was coming and going from that place," Kalin said with a bit of a tremor in his voice, "They know the bite on that cadaver's arm was not made by human teeth and the Morlocks must have blabbed about a black and blue lion helping us. It wouldn't surprise me if this house has been watched ever since we came back."

Yusei asked quietly, "Martha, how do they know the Star Lion is here? They would need evidence to prove it."

Martha showed them a photo of the Star Lion asleep on the bed in the examination room. The photo also had the time and date on the upper-right corner showing this had been taken several hours earlier today.

Crow spoke again with a sickening thought, "Martha, when Security said we would all be taken to the Facility did they also mean…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"They said the children would be taken to the Juvenile Detention Center. The rest of us would go to the Facility."

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "On what charge? If they sentenced us they would need a reason why."

Martha gave him a look and said, "Do they need a reason in this case? Security could come up with anything and nobody on the Mainland would care."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds then they all turned to Yusei with mixed expressions on their faces.

Dr. Schmitt spoke, "It's your call Yusei."

For once Yusei didn't know what to do. If he didn't turn over the Star Lion everyone including himself would end up in the Facility and the kids would be separated from them. The Star Lion would eventually be captured because this small island would eventually run out of places to hide. If he did turn in the Star Lion they wouldn't be imprisoned but Yusei would hate himself for what he had done. The Star Lion had saved their lives and it would be a horrible way to repay him. What was he going to do?

Suddenly Crow said, "Hey what's with the puddle?"

There was water coming out from under the examination room door. Everyone ran to the door, opened it and found the whole room was drenched from a torrential downpour that had started during dinner. The window was wide open and torrents of water flooded the room.

But there was no trace of the Star Lion.

Yusei ran to the window and saw a faint glow going down the flooded streets. He couldn't be sure but Yusei thought he saw other movements in the semi-visibility.

He didn't wait another second. Yusei jumped over the ledge before anyone could stop him and went as fast as he could after the light.

But in a matter of minutes Yusei lost the Star Lion's light and was lost.

Struggling down the winding streets of the Satellite in the storm Luxray kept moving away from the orphanage and somewhere where Security would not harm the Enforcers, the kids, Martha or the doctor.

Luxray had heard the entire conversation and decided they wouldn't be the ones to turn him in. He would do it himself and make sure that it would be far away from the house.

He kept struggling and hurting; not just physically but deep down into his core. Why did he have to keep losing people? Why did everything have to keep going so wrong? Dr. Nigma took Matt away from him. He was no longer in his home dimension where people knew who he was. He was stranded in a strange world where nearly everyone treated him like a monster or something that should be destroyed. And just when things were looking up; when it looked like he was making friends and they weren't scared of him, he was going to lose them. Not by death but by a prison or a cage made for experiments.

Luxray was mentally ranting at the four Pokémon gods of his world and the Three Beings of Spirit. Why did the Creator, the Time Traveler, the Dimension Traveler, and the God of the Dead wish him ill!? Why did the beings of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower want him to be like this?!

Luxray suddenly realized he wasn't dealing with a severe rainstorm. He saw he was at the foot of the stairs in the ruined subway system.

Luxray realized he wasn't far from Yusei's place and he thought it might be a good place to wait for Security to come for him. While the conversation had been going on back at the orphanage Luxray had used his x-ray vision and had seen fully armed Security members waiting nearby to raid the place. He also saw they had several tranquilizer guns waiting to be used.

It took a few minutes but he made it to Yusei's home. Luxray jumped on the couch and he just burst into tears; bitter, hurtful, broken tears and waited for Security to come.

While Satellite was crying Security very quietly came up to the subway car and saw the monster. They were surprised this… thing could glow in the dark and even more surprised that it was crying.

Some members felt a little bad about seeing it sob but they had their orders on catching that thing from Director Goodwin. He wanted that thing caught and sent to a lab on the mainland for study.

There was a camera sending a live feed directly into Goodwin's office and he was currently watching it sob.

Goodwin wasn't the only one in the office. Lazar was also getting a good look at the thing.

"Really, I expected something much more impressive than a crying lion."

Goodwin didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the screen.

"From what the Morlocks told us they said that thing was quite an arsenal; Shooting electricity, glowing in the dark, and having greater than average human-ish intelligence."

Goodwin was still quiet.

"But seeing it sob like this just ruins it for me. Even the scar on its face can't make it look better."

"What is the status on the cage?"

Lazar jerked back to reality and said, "The cage is finished. The tests prove it can handle up to 20 million volts. The creature has only been able to do up to 10 million volts."

"You got that information form the head Morlock, correct?"

"Yes"

Goodwin was quiet for a few more seconds and said, "Do not underestimate this creature."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. This entity is a fighter and will not hesitate to attack if it feels threatened or anyone it cares about is threatened."

"But right now-"

"It's waiting for Security to move in to take it away. The house it was staying in was bugged and it heard the conversation we heard. The only reason it won't attack is it doesn't want the occupants of the house spending time in the Facility."

Lazar gave Goodwin a confused look and said, "You make it sound like it understands human speech and it cares about those Satellite rejects."

Goodwin gave Lazar a pointed look and said, "With that entity anything could be possible. If it is what I think is then it will answer many questions Yliaster has concerning the creature."

Over the intercom came a voice, "Sir, were in position and ready to fire."

Goodwin spoke, "Is the cage ready?"

"Yes sir, it will find it quite comfortable and another team is ready to move him once he is inside."

"Then on my count …4 …3 …2 …1-"

Suddenly a bright blinding crimson light filled the office and a voice called out,

**Rex…**

Goodwin and Lazar had covered their eyes but Goodwin knew that voice. He had not heard it since Zero Reverse.

Goodwin gasped, "You!… You!..."

**We need to talk.**

One the other end the Security team heard the line go dead and tried to regain contact with the director.

"Director?... Director?... Director Goodwin please respond!"

After two minutes the line came back on and the director's voice came over the line.

"Commander, are you still there?"

The commander gave a sigh of relief and said, "Yes sir! What happened sir? We lost contact with you!"

"Did you fire the tranquilizers?"

"No sir, we were going to fire on your command! That thing is still there sobbing."

"I can still see that," Godwin was quiet for a second then he said, "Commander, you are to abort this mission and leave the creature where it is."

"But-But sir! You ordered us to capture it and take it back to Neo-Domino City for examination-!"

Goodwin's quiet and well-polished voice came over like a knife, "There has been a change in plans. The creature will be monitored by Security at all times and if it does get out of control then your team will extract it and bring it to the lab."

"Yes sir."

The communication was cut and the extraction teams left. Back in the director's office Lazar spoke, "So the Ancient Pact is being set into motion again and that thing is the ground work for what is coming."

Godwin was silent.

"Yliaster will need to be informed about this situation. I'll contact them immediately."

"They will not be informed."

Lazar snapped his head in Goodwin's direction and asked, "What! But they will need to know what is happening and when the Ancient Pact is fully revived-"

"You heard what my old friend said. This is to be kept very quiet and it wouldn't surprise me if Yliaster already knew about the creature's arrival," Goodwin turned to Lazar and a cold smile came over his face.

"There is a saying about the Ancient Pact; 'If one world dies the other world will die with it'. That was why the pact was made five thousand years ago."

While Security was leaving Yusei managed to make it to his place. Yusei saw and heard the Star Lion crying and quickly ran to him.

The officer in charge of the group saw Yusei and moved toward him. Before Yusei could yell at the officer to get out of the way the officer spoke,

"You're in luck kid. The director has called of the capture of that thing. Instead it's going to be monitored 24/7," The officer in question had never been friendly with any Satellite street trash but he was going to have to make an exception in this case, "In my opinion that thing should be locked up where it can't hurt people. However considering that it got rid of the Morlocks and it flushed out their hiding spot it probably can't be all that bad."

Yusei was quiet for a second then he asked, "If you're not going to take him does that mean Security will not be harassing the orphanage or anyone connected to it?"

The officer just said, "I can't guarantee that. The director will probably just send a letter saying 'Never mind' or an officer saying your off the hook," The officer remembered the thing was still behind him and said, "Bit of advice kid, get your thing a collar, leash and tags like they do for pet dogs. It might help you keep your thing out of trouble and keep the locals from ripping it apart."

Yusei nodded and thinking it might be a good idea to be polite said, "Thank you officer."

The officer looked Yusei over and said, "And for Heaven's Sake get out of those clothes before you catch Pneumonia."

After the officers had left Yusei ran to the Star Lion and started scratching him under the jaws and petting his wet fur.

"It's okay. It's okay. Security is gone now. They told me the Director changed his mind and they are going to leave you alone for now. Don't cry anymore."

Luxray's tears had subsided when he heard Yusei's voice. But a feeling of fear still hovered over him. Luxray knew Security would not back off just because of a change of heart. He had a feeling Security was never going to leave him alone. What could have made them back off like that?

"I need to towel you off and get out of these wet clothes."

Five minutes later Yusei had a dry set of clothes on and was still drying off the Star Lion's saturated fur and was cleaning the mud off his paws.

While drying the Star Lion off Yusei noticed the Star Lion looked better than he had yesterday. He was still sick but he didn't have the I'm-at-Death's-door-look. It would be a while before the Star Lion was completely better.

Just them Yusei noticed the Star Lion was purring but this purr was deep-throated and mixed with the purr was some happy sounding noises.

Yusei asked, "Is that the sound you make when you are happy?"

Luxray nodded. Before he had met Yusei he had only used this purr with Matt and anyone he really cared about.

A voice at the entrance said, "You know Annie was right. You two look like twins."

Yusei and Luxray snapped their heads toward the entrance and saw Crow, Jack, and Kalin standing there and all of them were wearing bright yellow rain ponchos.

Jack spoke, "Yusei, what is going on? Before we got here we saw Security vans pulling away from this location and the Star Lion is still with us."

Yusei spoke, "I'll tell you what happened. But first why don't all of you dry off and I will tell you what happened."

After Jack, Kalin and Crow had dried off and sat down Yusei told them what happened with looking for the Star Lion and having the conversation with the Security Officer.

As soon as Yusei finished his tale Kalin spoke, "So Security just changed its mind and said they would be monitoring the Star Lion 24/7? I don't buy their story."

Jack nodded in agreement and said, "Something is really off. Security doesn't just say 'Oh we're sorry but we decided to let you keep your abnormal pet and just make sure it doesn't cause trouble.' Why would they back off like that?"

Yusei slowly, "I don't know… The officer I spoke to said I got lucky and they wouldn't grab him. He was polite enough to give me a tip. He said to get the Star Lion a collar, tags, and leash so it could help keep the Star Lion out of trouble."

All of the Enforcers turned and looked at the Star Lion who looked really exhausted from traveling in the downpour. But from the way the Star Lion's ears were moving they could all tell he was listening to what was being said.

Luxray did not like the idea of having a collar and leash being used on him. Some people back in his world used collars, and tags to keep track of their Pokémon. But in recent years most people would place tiny trackers inside their Pokémon containing their trainer's information. Matt had never used trackers or collars on his Pokémon. He said it if he didn't feel comfortable doing that then why would he subject his Pokémon to a similar ordeal.

But if it was the only way to keep himself out of a lab and keep everyone else safe then he would have to wear a collar.

Kalin spoke, "I don't know where we would get a collar, tags, and leash on the island. Not many people have pet dogs."

Crow spoke, "We can always create a makeshift one and if we can't find the right materials then I can always go snooping in the warehouses Security controls."

"But he needs a better name," Jack insisted, "A good name will help him command respect and will keep others from tormenting him and us."

Yusei was quiet. He turned to face the Star Lion and asked, "You didn't like any of those names, did you?"

Luxray wasn't going to lie and shook his head.

Crow spoke, "Well… some of those names could have been better. But the kids were just trying to help."

A blush came from out under Luxray's fur and felt embarrassed about being blunt.

"Don't feel embarrassed. You just need something that gives you the right amount of dash and flare."

"Jack, are you going to go through this kind of drama when you name your children?"

"Shut up Birdbrain!"

Yusei quickly spoke, "We didn't list what names we thought were good. Only the kids did the lists."

Kalin spoke, "I've got a few names I think are alright. They are Shadow, Nebula, Infernity, Gemini, and Satisfaction. What do you think?"

"Kalin, where did you get Gemini from?"

"Yusei, you and the Star Lion look like you could be twins or brothers. I have to admit the resemblance is uncanny."

Crow spoke, "I've got some names as well. They are Ebon, Elphin, Raven, and Leogun. Not bad huh?"

Jack snorted and said, "Naming him after a bird? You have got to be kidding me."

Crow hissed back, "And I suppose you have a long list of awesome names, Jackie?"

"Don't call me that Birdbrain!"

Yusei could see the impending explosion and said, "Do I have to separate the two of you like Martha used to!"

Jack and Crow stopped bickering and Jack hissed, "Fine. The names I have in mind are Archfiend, Enforcers, Atlas, Domino, Magician, Cosmic, Tracker, and Stardust."

Crow burst out laughing and wheezed, "Yeah, I can just see the Star Lion being named after your last name."

Jack launched himself at Crow and the two of them started wrestling. Kalin and Yusei immediately got up and tried to pry the two of them apart before they wrecked Yusei's dwelling.

Yusei raised his voice and hollered, "Why do the two of you just have to goad the other into fighting!? I can't think of anyone else in the Satellite-"

"RAAY!"

All of the Enforcers stopped moving and looked at the Star Lion who was standing up on the couch and facing the fight.

Crow (who was currently trapped in a head lock and preparing to kick Jack's legs out from under him) got an idea and said, "Yusei, say what you just said but in a normal tone."

Yusei spoke again in a softer tone, "Why do the two of you just have to goad the other into fighting? I can't think of anyone else in the Satellite-"

"Ray"

Jack released Crow and said the word "Satellite."

"Ray"

Yusei walked over to the Star Lion and asked, "Is that what you want to be called? You want to be called 'Satellite?'"

Luxray nodded and began a deep-throated purr.

The other Enforcers walked over to him and saw how happy the Star Lion looked.

Kalin spoke, "You know, that's not a bad name. If he likes it then so do I."

"Satellite," Jack mused, "That name does give him the right amount of class and dash. I like that."

Crow spoke, "I guess we should have asked him what he wanted to be called. Still the name Satellite is a good one."

Yusei smiled and said, "Then we will call you Satellite from now on."

Satellite nodded and his purring grew even deeper.

With the torrential downpour still going strong, everyone decided to stay put for the night and head back to the orphanage in the morning. Everyone made themselves as comfortable as possible and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone managed to wake-up but one look at Satellite told them they needed to get him to Dr. Schmitt and to his antibiotics. There were two problems the Enforcers and Satellite were facing. The first problem was Satellite's ball had been left at the orphanage and the second problem was it was past nine am. The market was open and the residents of the island were walking around. Satellite wouldn't be able to hide and he was in no condition to run around.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, "How do we get him past everyone without them trying to kill Satellite?"

Yusei saw his four-footed friend and saw the sleepy feverish look he was giving him. He spoke, "I think it's time we let everyone know about Satellite and his role in helping us rescue Annie."

"I agree," Kalin spoke, "The four of us can act like a shield; two of us flanking his sides, one in front and one in back. That should protect Satellite, but if they start throwing objects at us we will be the ones getting hit."

"Actually, I'm counting on our new celebrity status to lower the odds of all of us getting hit," Crow said.

All of the Enforcers looked at Satellite and Yusei began to scratch under Satellite's chin.

"I know you don't feel good and you just want to sleep. But we need to move you now before someone else finds you. The four of us will walk around you and keep you steady. When we get to the orphanage you can take your antibiotic and you can go to sleep on the bed. If anyone causes trouble we will deal with them. Are we good?"

Luxray nodded and slowly got off the couch after Yusei had gotten up.

Fifteen minutes later all five of them left with Yusei's lab top that he had failed to get yesterday.

For the first few blocks nobody was around and everything went smoothly.

When they turned on to the market street they saw it was jammed with people buying, selling, and bartering. People were still celebrating the defeat Morlocks and the merchants had everything off at half-price.

The Enforcers and Satellite braced themselves for an assault and moved forward.

The people nearest to them saw them and ran toward them… and immediately retreated back by five feet. It quickly spread on the street the Enforcers were here and so was that monster that threatened the kids.

Everyone cleared the middle of the street by crowding together next to the shops and in-between buildings. This gave the Enforcers room to walk down the street but it could not remove the thick tension in the air. It also could not remove the looks on people's faces ranging from confused to angry to bewildered.

In the middle of the road a man stepped out with a broken glass bottle and his facial expression was not a friendly one.

The group stopped and Kalin called out, "I recognize you. You're the butcher who gave us those prime cuts of meat, right?"

The man called back, "You're correct."

"Could you please move?"

The man snorted and said, "I'll move when that monster is dead and it's fur is a rug in my dwelling."

The tension got worse and poor Satellite squirmed. He knew people in this world didn't trust him and even with the Enforcers surrounding him they were no match for an angry mob.

Kalin shook his head and said, "That's not going to happen. We're not going to let our teammate get turned into a rug."

The man looked slightly confused and asked, "What do you mean 'your teammate?' Don't tell me all of you adopted that thing?"

Jack stepped forward and called out, "Of course we adopted him. He put his life on the line for us and we would do the same for him."

Crow stepped forward and said, "In fact he's the real reason the Morlocks are gone. He helped us get to the Morlock hideout and saved our lives more than once."

Yusei finished the speech, "If it wasn't for him all four of us would be dead and the little girl we went after would also be dead. And all of you would still be paying the Morlock's tax."

Everybody on the street was stunned by this revelation. The monster everyone had seen who had also been chasing two kids was responsible for the defeat of the Morlocks? That was impossible!

The Enforcers told everyone what had happened from Annie being kidnapped to having the creature sink his teeth into the leader's arm. What they did not tell them was how they got pass Security and the capsule Satellite had brought with him from who knows where.

The tension died down a little and some people weren't feeling as hostile toward the monster. The majority still felt very unfriendly and still wanted to hurt Satellite.

The man stayed quiet during the story but then he said, "I'm not convinced. Why is he friendly toward you but with my kid he scares him? Answer me why!"

Crow asked, "You're the father of one of two kids who met him for the first time?"

"That's right. Tommy told me what happened. He said he was dueling with a friend and when that monster came out of a back ally and snarled at this friend and then it turned around and snarled at him. When the two kids ran away that thing followed them to the market."

Crow asked, "Is your son here?"

The man asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Crow said, "I watch over a lot of kids and I was upset when I heard about what had happened. I would also like to clear this up so we can all move on."

The man seemed to agree and called out his son. After Tommy came out and panicked a little when he saw Satellite.

Kalin calmed him down and asked, "Can you tell us what happened that day?"

Tommy immediately told them what happened and how scared he was seeing that thing again.

The Enforcers were quiet for a few seconds and Jack spoke, "Tommy, do you think the monster intended to hurt you and your friend?"

Tommy nodded.

Yusei spoke, "Do you think there is another possibility the monster was just trying to protect you and your friend?"

Tommy gave Yusei a confused look and asked, "Why would he need to do that? Everyone knows Duel Monsters are just holograms."

Yusei smiled and said, "I don't think he knew that. I think he thought you were going to be attacked by a live monster and you were going to get hurt."

Tommy spoke hesitantly, "I guess… guess it's possible."

Crow shouted out to the crowds, "Well isn't it. If you've never seen a duel monster before and don't know it's not real then anyone could make a mistake, right?"

The tension lessened even more and fewer people had hostile expressions on their faces.

But Tommy's father was still not convinced, "Then why would he run after my son? Why would he follow him?"

Kalin spoke, "He probably just wanted to make sure the two of them were alright. Maybe even try to tell them he was sorry for scaring them."

The tension continued to lessen but Satellite could no longer handle waiting. He was hot, tired, very thirsty, and his fever still raged. He wanted to say he was sorry and he knew just how.

Satellite batted at Yusei's pant leg and gestured to Tommy.

Yusei asked him, "You want to say you're sorry about what happened?"

Satellite croaked, "Ray" and nodded.

Yusei knelt down and held Satellite still. Then he spoke to Tommy, "He wants to say he's sorry about what happened. Just hold your hand out and let him smell you."

Tommy asked, "What happens when he's done sniffing me?"

Yusei spoke, "He'll probably start purring."

The whole street gathered round and watched what would happen. Tommy's father got as close as possible to where his son was located. Kalin had removed his broken beer bottle and quietly disposed of it.

Tommy stretched his hands out and Satellite sniffed them.

Then Satellite gave off one of his deep throated purrs and smiled.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and Yusei spoke, "I think he'll let you pet him now."

Satellite nodded and Tommy gently ran his fingers through Satellite's soft fur. Tommy couldn't help but giggle, "He's soft. It's like petting silk."

Five minutes later the crowd had dispersed but the local merchants spoke to the Enforcers while Yusei got Satellite a drink of water. When the Enforcers said they would be giving back what everyone had given them for defeating the Morlocks they were told they could keep everything.

What the Enforcers did get was an old leash, brown leather collar, and a pair of solders dog tags. The Enforcers were told even though the monster's name had been cleared up they would still be more comfortable if the creature was on a leash.

Satellite was done drinking his water and looked at Yusei with his feverish eyes.

Yusei smiled and scratched Satellite all over before hearing Crow yell it was time to go.

The two of them got up and walked toward the others.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Yusei and Satellite.

But this friendship would be tested almost five years later.

**FINALLY! The Satellite origins saga is done and we can return to Yusei, Satellite, and the gang back at the hospital. **

**In this chapter I threw in a hint about Yliaster knowing about the Ancient Pact and since Goodwin is a member of the organization he might know some things about it. **

**Yes, that was Dr. Fudo paying Goodwin a little visit. He's just telling him to keep his hands off Satellite and not to make him into a lab rat. That would have caused problems down the road.**

**Whew, longest chapter yet. Hopefully I can get to work on the next one quickly.**

"**There is a saying about the Ancient Pact; 'If one world dies the other world will die with it'. That was why the pact was made five thousand years ago."**

**Just keep the saying above filed away for now. This is going to pop up again.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
